The Disciples
by nadillaandlaprasthefireandice
Summary: Five friends were transported into the world of Mortal Kombat. The only way they could go back is to play Shao Kahn's game. Will all of them survive without missing a limb? Rated M for gore, swearing, blood and explicit sexual scenes in some chapters. Pairings include Jade X OC X Mileena, Reptile X OC and a surprised one.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is my first Mortal Kombat fanfic and I hope all of you will take your time reading it. I love the games for the amazing characters and the story line. But who am I kidding! I'm here for the blood and fatalities! As I have warned, there will be some scenes that are considered sexual, lemons in later chapters, swearing with the courtesy of one of my Ocs and of course the gore. So suck your gut and hide your pants, because we're going in!**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Goddammit!" I swore as I lost another round against Jade. Well, what can I say? She's got nice tits and ass….who won't be hypnotised by those? Probably some to name a few. How long was I on this Xbox 360? I don't know, I just want to relieve my stress after school. With teachers giving me a hard time, homework piling up and the fact they have to be extra careful around me because of 'I am a special kid' crap! Hell, I may be diagnosed with autism but that doesn't mean I'm a total retard! I just like to be with my game, computer and…and…Nevermind! I continue to play my game, imagining myself in the world where I can be the campion, train under Scorpion or Subzero. But what I really want is to marry the beautiful guard of Edenia or Kitana's twin, Mileena.

I don't care, those teeth turns me on~

"Hey little bro," a voice from upstairs came down to join me. It was my sister, Riana and her pet bearded dragon Kurt. Don't ask me where she came up for that name for the lizard. The bearded dragon was sitting comfortably on her shoulder without a care in the world. Lucky him for having that life and to top it all, my sister acts like a mom to him. In fact, she's a sweet chubby bunny when she is calm and can be a great listener to any problems I have. There's no one in the family I love more than my sister.

Even if she's shorter than me. Seriously when I hit puberty, she's just at my chest level. But her personality hasn't changed despite the things she has been through.

"Hey big sis, Kurt," I greeted them from the sofa. She sat next to me with her lizard, who is now on her chest just relaxing. Lucky him! We didn't have to have a conservation at this point. Just her presence is already comforting and the fact Mortal Kombat was playing on television has made this afternoon a blast.

"Hey Nash," she broke out the silence. "Aren't you inviting someone over to play? Like a battle?" Oh yeah! My best friend is coming over to battle me.

"She'll be here, sis," I told her. I petted the bearded dragon with a finger before continuing my game. I don't feel ashamed or embarrassed around my sister. She knows I have sexual feelings for either Jade or Mileena. She simply glanced at me with a knowing look, a small smirk on her chubby hamster face.

"Thinking about her again?" she asked with a giggle. I blushed at her commentt. Currently, I'm playing as Kung Lao as I battle Jade. What can I say? She has a mouthwatering outfit that I would gladly rip off of her. Oh yes….

"Little bro," Riana poked my cheek. "You're in heat again. If mom and dad comes home to see you jack off to a fictional character while your sister is here, they're not going to take it well."

She's right. My boner keeps acting up every time Jade or Mileena made their moves or fatalities on me. I can't help it. They're just too hot! I don't care if I died in the final round. Let these ladies have a go~ Thank god mom and dad will only be back from work at around eight tonight. Riana and I are old enough to take care of ourselves. Even if they insisted I must be taken care off as if I was a baby.

"YO!" a voice yelled from outside. "Is anyone home?" I paused the game to check the front door. It was my best friend, Kristina. She's almost the same height as me but her age is what surprised anyone who had asked her. She may looked like an eighteen year old girl but in reality, she's only sixteen. I'm not kidding! Maybe it's true when she said it's because of her athlete genes. Her family is the sporty type. How do I know of this? Last time when I came to her house to do a homework with her, her parents were in the living room with their exercise equipments while her older brother was playing Kinect Sports on the 360.

I let her in and she hugged both me and Riana. My sister only chuckled as she hugged her. Kurt lets out a hiss of annoyance, not liking to be sandwiched between two girls. So he clambered on top of Riana's head which my sister is used to. She sat between the both of us, taking a controller in hand as we are about to have a match. She decided to play as Sheeva, the four armed warrior who could tear my limbs apart. Thankfully, I'm not attracted to her. Goro would be pissed at me and use me as his punching bag. Deciding to have a girl-on-girl action, I go for- Yes, you guessed it: Jade.

The both of us battled, Kristina trying to hit me but with Jade's size and grace, I evade most of Sheeva's attack with ease. I just need the right timing to use the weapon or the X-Ray on her. I'm trying so hard not to picture Jade without her outfit…

"Not bad, little brother," Riana commented while she strokes Kurt like a cat. A scaley cat for that matter! "A runner versus a closeted pervert. This is a match I want to see."

I can't be distracted now! Not when Kristina has used her X-Ray on me! But as the match goes on, I can't help but noticed the screen was brighter than usual. "Riana, did you adjust the brightness of the screen?"

My sister shook her head. "The remote is over there." She pointed to where it was: next to the television. Even Kristina stopped the game and looked at me with confusion.

"Nash, what did you do to the screen?"

"Nothing!" I protested. The screen kept getting brighter the more the three of us point fingers at each other. It was flickering rapidly.

Then, there was a blinding white flash, heat came over me. We all ducked. All of us screamed as we saw nothing but white light.

* * *

 **OMG what happened?! Well, stay tune to the next chapter if you want to find out where the three of them are. So I hope this is okay. Leave me a comment or a review. I don't mind if it's a constructive criticism, it helps me with my writing and the plot for this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, sorry for the delay. I have assignments and exams to complete before I post the next chapter. At the moment, the updates will be slow but I thank all of you for sticking with this story even though this is my first time writing for one of my favourite video games. So, please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Damn," I groaned. "What the hell just happened?" I blinked to take a look at my new surroundings. We're no longer in the living room.

"Where the hell are we?" Kristina asked, still on the ground. Then, she blinked as she quickly stood up to take a look. "Nash, what did you do?!"

"I didn't do anything!" I held both my hands up in protest. "I'm as confused as you are. Hey, where's Riana?"

"I'm here," my sister's voice came from below. Oh god I may have crushed her and Kurt if he's here as well! Quickly, I got up and help her. She may be older but I have the muscle. "Sorry sis," I hugged her. My sister did't say anything but hugged back in response before checking her clothes to see if Kurt is still alive. Thankfully he is but he does not look happy. The three of us looked around.

"Doesn't this remind you of-"

"Edenia?" I answered. "Yeah. But how in the world did we get here. And you girls stop accusing me of bringing the three- no four of us here."

All of us were quiet. But then, a deep chuckle was heard. It sounds familiar…

"So," the deep voice rumbled. "Your spell brought these three to be in the tournament?" No way…No fucking way…

"The spell is unpredictable, Emperor!" an old yet high pitched voice exclaimed. "I was hoping you might want stronger or stoic-looking fighters. Not these children."

"HEY!" Kristina yelled. "Who the hell do you think we're kids! Wanna piece of me? I'll give ya!" She then held both of her fists up in a battle stance. Somehow…the voices were chuckling with amusement. Oh Kristina, you can't just rush forward without thinking!

"Impressive," the deep voice commented. "They may be inexperience and young but a little training would shape the three of them to assist me."

"Hold on!" Riana cried. "We never said we wanted to help you! Show yourself if you are brave enough! We want to go home!" Um Sis….I don't think this guy takes no for an answer….

Then with a flash of smoke, a muscular figure emerged. I recognised the adorned helmet on his head. I knew it was him! Shao Kahn, the emperor and the big boss of the Mortal Kombat game. Fighting him in the game was a challenge but seeing him here in flesh…I think I need a change of pants! The three of us stood our grounds together, afraid he may want to battle us to the death right here. Even Kurt let out a hiss of warning from my sister's shoulder.

"Calm yourselves," he held his hand up to dismiss our stance. "Now I want fighters for the tournaments. The three of you will be trained to fight for me and win the tournament. Each round you will face a different opponent individually, win the round and you will earn your catch of the day."

"Wait," Riana stepped forward. "What if we don't want to and just want to go home?"

"Then you will not go home since it was Shang Tsung who brought the three of you here. You will be trained under the people I choose. Listen to them well if you want to survive the match. If the three of you win, then maybe you can ask Shang Tsung to send you back home. So, are we clear?"

The three of us were silent and huddle together in a group. As much as I want to stay here and hopefully find the hot girls, I want to be back in my room with my bed and laptop full of my PC games…

"Do we really have a choice?" Kristina whispered.

"Afraid not," Riana sighed. Even Kurt looked anxious with his tail twitching. "But what else do we got to loose. Even if we are going to be trained under any of the characters Kahn is going to throw at us, wouldn't it be an opportunity to learn some moves that could save us from I don't know, get fucked?"

Come to think of it, yeah. Under any character, we could be stronger than any normal human being. But even if we gain our awesome strengths and me having sweet honey everyday, I'm more worried for the people back in our world….

"Riana's right," I nodded. "We'll just have to make the best of things until we all find a way to get back home."

"Home in mint condition," Kristina added. "Seriously, this is Mortal Fucking Kombat! We may not regrow our limbs or be immortal. Let that sink in…" We looked at one another. We'll never see our families or friends again. We might even die here. Even if we did go back home, what if we are still the same but everyone is gone…

"For now, let's stick together," my sister announced before we hugged. I turned to the Emperor of the game. "Shao Kahn," I breathed. "We accept your proposal."

Shao Kahn stared at us for a while before smirking. "Excellent. The three of you will start training tomorrow. Listen to your mentors well and then, I will see you shortly at the tournament." With a blink of an eye, he was gone with smoke left behind. Now, the three- no four of us including Kurt were left alone in the middle of Edenia.

"So," a deep feminine voice broke out of the blue. "Kahn sent me to trained one of them?"

"Mother should really think through before agreeing to Kahn's offer," another female voice sighed. Wait, is this for real? Kristina tapped me on the shoulder, then point to what she saw:

There, the Princess of Edenia Kitana was walking towards us with the woman of my dream. Oh Jade…That graceful body that could make me stop whatever I'm doing. Is she going to train one of us? If so, please pick me my darling!

"Focus little bro!" Riana hissed in my ear. "You can't get a boner now. These ladies will hack us to death if we try anything funny."

Sighing, I focused my eyes on something else to distract me. Standing before us now are Kitana and Jade. But the third woman made me leaned close to Kristina. This third lady was a power house in the games I played on the Xbox. No matter how hard I tried to counter, this lady has given me flashbacks every time I battled her.

I was face-to-faced with the four-armed lady from the ancient race of the Shokan, Sheeva.

* * *

 **Oh dear, how will the three survive the Mortal Kombat** **world? Will Nash every learn to control himself? Are there any more people from their world coming to fight in the tournament too? Stay tune for the next chapter. Please let me know what do you think.**

 **And please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Somehow when doing long essay assignments, you can't help but have another document to satisfy your muse. Does that ever happen to you or is it just me? Oh well, we'll find out more of our characters' crazy adventure in this next chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Kahn must be out of his mind," Sheeva commented. "These three don't look like fighting material. Even those Earthrealmers like Cage could at least do some damages. I have doubts with these three."

"Hey, give us a chance!" Kristina yelled. "We may not be warriors but at least we stick together! So if you think you could just judge us from what we look like, you're wrong!"

Sigh. Kristina, I think you're going to make us have more enemies than allies if we are going to survive. But to our surprise, Sheeva laughed. Not in a cruel way but more of an amusement. Even Kitana and Jade were shocked as well.

"Not too bad," she smiled at Kristina. "I think I can take her from here. I believe she and I can work out well together. Don't worry, I'll make sure you're fit for the tournament."

For a moment, I thought Kristina was going to blow. Instead, a wide grin was plastered on her face. "You mean," she breathed. "I'm going to be trained under you? Like an apprentice?"

Sheeva nodded. Then, Kristina made a squeal that could rival a piglet and Bubbles from the Powerpuff Girls before eagerly following the four armed lady to where she will be staying. I hope. Still could hear her chattering away to the giant warrior as they left only us and the two fine ladies in Edenia.

"Kristina can take care of herself," Riana reassured me by patting my back. "She's a tough nut to crack."

Then, Kitana eyed my sister with suspicion. "What is that on your shoulder?" Oh, Kurt! I forgot he's with us. He's been awfully still throughout this ordeal. Honestly, I'm more concern for him than what's going to happen to the both of us.

"Oh it's just my bearded dragon," Riana answered Kitana with a nervous chuckle. She's aware of what is the princess' signature move. "He's harmless. Kurt acts like a cat more than a lizard." Somehow Kurt bobbed his head, his way of a nod I guessed. But it's cute.

"Kitana," my goddess looked at her. "Do you want me to train her if it makes you comfortable? You can take her brother." Damn! I am so close to be with her and Kitana just HAD to express her disgust for Kurt just because he reminded her of Reptile. That's just my theory but I'm sure she has other reasons not to train Riana other than she is not fond of lizards.

Hell, even my mom who fears and hates anything cold-blooded allowed Riana to keep Kurt so long as he is no where near her or seen by her. I'm glad Dad could tolerate my sister's fascination. He even encouraged her to study more animal-related content during her free times.

"Do what you can, Jade," Kitana told her. "Her lizard may be harmless but I still could not get rid of certain memories when I look at it." Ouch. Riana pets Kurt for comfort. Her expression is hard to read whenever someone disses her pet or her so called 'animal ideaology'. Considering we've always hang out together, sometimes I wonder what is she really thinking deep down.

"You," Kitana called me. "State your name and where you're from." Well, I'll have to take orders if I want to survive. So I introduced myself and told her about where we came from. It was hard to explain since you have a beautiful lady in a revealing battle gear up close to you. I have to learn how to control myself if I'll be stuck here forever. After my explanation, she stared at me with an unreadable expression. Maybe it's the blue mask that shielded her or I am just lousy at understanding girls in general.

"Not an Earthrealmer," she murmured. "But looks and acts like one. You say from your own world?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "I find it hard to believe how the three of us came here. So, are we going to train soon?"

Judging by her eyes, did I say it wrong? Or am I just impatient. "Soon," she nodded. "But there is a place I would like to show you. It's to give you a pointer on where you will first have a real match. Your friend and your sister may be there at the moment."

…

This is the place I've been playing at back home on the Xbox: The ring itself for the Mortal Kombat Tournament. I expected it to be empty but no, there were spectators watching each character in the game I knew fighting each other out.

In the arena itself, I watched Liu Kang beating the shit out of the other four-armed giant Goro as we walked along. True to her words, Riana was already there with Jade and Kristina too with Sheeva. Riana was pointing out to the match, probably asking questions while my eyes are trained to the hot lady in green next to her. That curvy body….The outfit was tight enough to let me picture her in her birthday suit…Okay Nash, quit it! You want to make a good impression. Kristina on the other hand was ecstatic with the atmosphere and Sheeva was sharing something that made the both of them laugh.

I think I may be the only one who is going to be screwed rather than reassured.

"Ladies and gentleman," Shang Tsung's voice broke out from the podium. "In a few weeks or months time there will be new challengers to the arena. Unfortunately, they are not experienced yet so with training-"

"Hold up a second!" a voice interrupted. It was no one other than Johnny Cage, Arnold Schwarzenegger and Deadpool's lovechild. "When you said newbies, do you mean kids like him?"

"For the last time I'm not a fucking kid!" Oh god, why is he here?! The skinny bean of a guy around my age stepped forward to correct Johnny. He wore the square-rimmed glasses like Riana except his is smaller and more stripey. He was wearing his singlet and shorts. His face looked like someone slapped a cod fish across. Bryan Lim, the guy who was in the same class like Kristina and I yet somehow we are friends with him.

This is someone I don't want to meet. Don't get me wrong he's a fun guy and a genius in the class. But his attitude…

"Woah!" Bryan exclaimed rushing towards where I was standing. "Dude, how the fuck did you get here?! Why the fuck are we here? Why is the country bumpkin and your sis here?"

"Hey, who the hell are you calling a country bumpkin?!" Kristina asked angrily. Then the two started to argue without knowing the whole crowd and fighters are watching us. I want to bury my head right now…

Riana stood close to me. "Don't tell me this has something to do with you."

"Sis," I sighed. "For the last time I didn't do anything! Hell, Bryan said he liked Mortal Kombat but he has never played or watched the videos about them." My sister just rolled her eyes. Even Kurt was closing his eyes in this situation.

"So Nash," Bryan finally stopped arguing with Kristina decided to slap me on the back. "You brought us here?"

"For last ti- I'm never getting out of this am I?"

Shang Tsung cleared his throat. "As I was saying, yes. Those that have found these children will have to train under your guidance until Shao Kahn wants the five of them to be in the upcoming tournaments."

Really? Really with the children thing?!

"Since Johnny Cage found the boy, he will train him," Shang Tsung continued. "Though before we end today's match, shall we see what do these children have?"

"What does he mean by that?" I asked Kitana.

"He wants to test your strength and abilities," she answered. Oh fuck…

"Usually he will decide who will you fight against so be on your guard," Jade added.

"Do we really have a choice in this?" Riana asked.

"Dude what the fuck! Lets go home!" Bryan exclaimed. "We're gonna get our asses kicked in this! Maybe the three of you…I like my ass…"

"Calm the fuck down, Bryan!" Kristina yelled. "You're such a pussy!"

I groaned in frustration, massaging my temple to pretend none of this ever happened before me. Then, a gentle has was laid upon my shoulder. It was Kitana, eyes filled with concern.

"Nash, what kind of friends do you have?"

"The very kind, Kitana," I sighed.

* * *

 **Gee, poor Nash. I would have been stressed to the bone in that situation. I wonder who is Nash going to fight against as a test in the next chapter. Hopefully, I'll update after my assignments and tests are out of the way.**

 **So please review and tell me if I should continue or not. Peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

**What's this? Another chapter? Oh dear I am on a role! Don't worry, I just finished my essay assignment as well. Now the presentation slide is what's left and then to finish off with another study after that. So far, we saw the trio meeting Bryan, a fellow friend and classmate of Nash and Kristina. Now, let's see how our heroes will hold off in this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 4

We are so screwed.

Everyone here in this arena wants to watch us fight. Shang Tsung is going to get us up with any random character that could literally murder us in a blink of an eye. Fight without zero experience- except Kristina. Her athlete genes would save her from this chaos. I stayed close to my mentor, hopefully thinking she has anything inspiring to say.

"Don't worry Nash," the princess placed a hand on my shoulder. "Shang Tsung just wants to know how good you are in terms of fighting." Great, like that's going to make me feel better!

First, we watched as Bryan was the first to be tested. As usual, he swore away while one of the guards simply shoved him into the ring. The crowd cheered while the other fighters were waiting expectantly for the old clod's announcement.

"Goro."

"WHAT?!" Kristina, Riana and I exclaimed but we were shushed by our mentors. Why Goro? Does Shang Tsung think this is funny? Watching a guy with zero fighting experience and spent all his life in the computer lab to fight a goddamn giant?! I will silently pray for Bryan's life.

Bryan was literally shaking and whimpering as the four-armed warrior stepped forward while popping the joints in each arm. I am betting my money Bryan either soiled himself or pissed himself out of fear.

"So small," Goro chuckled. "This should be interesting." Bryan quickly backed away to where he came from. But the door to escape was locked. Oh boy…

"Fight!" Shang Tsung announced. Everyone cheered. But then the fight went awry for a reason:

Bryan literally screamed at the most high pitched voice anyone could ever imagine while running around wildly like a headless chicken. Goro was chasing him like a hound. Most of the crowd and fighters were laughing at the scene. Even Kristina. Only Riana looked concern while here I am clenching and unclenching my fists to relieve my anxiety.

I don't know how the hell Bryan still has voice in his lungs when he was literally running while screaming at almost more than five minutes. Even Goro did not bother to chase him again. He decided to lean against the corner of the wall and wait for Bryan to finish his little wild marathon. I'll admit it's funny if it weren't a life and death situation.

Soon, Bryan's pace started to slack and eventually he landed face forward with his glasses crooked. Panting hard and not moving, the crowd went silent waiting for something to happen.

"Are you done?" Goro asked coolly. Bryan lifted his head and nodded tiredly. Goro just got up from his position, laid a fist on Bryan's back which did not look like a real punch. I guessed he was bored from Bryan's drama. The crowd didn't even acknowledged Goro's so called 'victory' because they were bored too. In fact, I would say this match was pathetic.

At least Bryan made it out alive without having a bruise. He quickly muttered about something but it's hard to make out. Johnny Cage will have to give him a weapon at least. And we need to keep an eye on him in case he does something crazy.

Next match was Kristina vs Ermac, the sorcerer and the guy who has like a thousand souls in him. Must be stressful to have different voices inside you, right? Maybe not for an author or a voice actor but still. One of the souls could be from a convict.

Unlike Bryan, Kristina was pumped up for her match. She readied her fists as she got into her fighting stance. Peering at the corner, I could tell Sheeva was proud that she chose the right person to be trained under her. Kristina's body was shaking with excitement.

"Ready child?" Ermac asked.

"You bet I am!" Kristina smiled. "And I'm not a kid!"

The battle was longer than Bryan's but Kristina stood her ground as Ermac used his levitation ability to counter her kicks and dodge her punches. The crowd was wild with the show of a normal human girl and an undead sorcerer battling each other.

"Wow, she's got this," Riana commented.

"Yeah!" Bryan nodded. "She's like a fighting-type Pokemon while Macky is a psychic-type. If Kristina is one, then she should be a Hitmontop." Huh, Bryan does have a point when comparing this battle to a Pokemon's.

"Wait," I interjected. "Wouldn't a psychic type be super effective against a fighting-type?" Oh no…

Kristina's got this despite Ermac literally kicking her ass. Hell, he even made her punch herself with his powers. Bryan keeps naming every move those two had in the battle. He could be a good announcer at a WWE match if I may say so myself. He called Ermac's signature move 'Psychic Punch' while Kristina's 'Thrash'. I could never be creative at making up names for each moves.

In the end, the match was a draw. Kristina and Ermac shook hands to our surprised. I guessed they were hoping for another battle the next time they crossed paths. The crowd as usual went wild and cheered for both my friend and the sorcerer. When Kristina came out of the arena, I tackled her into a hug. "You were awesome out there!"

"Yeah!" Riana nodded. "Who knew you could be on toe with Ermac. We're so proud of you!" Even Kurt, who was on my sister's shoulder crawled towards Kristina's palm to be petted.

"Not bad for a country bumpkin," Bryan chuckled. Kristina smirked and punched him playfully on the shoulder. "At least I did not run around like a bitch, Bryan."

Sheeva walked up to her from behind and lifted her with her lower pair of arms. "I could never be more proud of you," she laughed. "Once the final match is over, I will show you where you will be sleeping and tomorrow, I will train you for the upcoming matches."

This made Kristina fist-bump into the air while squealing with excitement. I wished I was that excited or enthusiastic when I am living with a total stranger. Then again, so was my sister and Bryan but both of them don't seemed to mind. Even if Bryan was swearing and panicking throughout this scenario.

"Next up, Riana!" Shang Tsung called. Oh no…My sister better not fracture her bones or I will go in there and beat the shit out of her opponent. She may be older but I will protect her as she does protect and care for me. Riana took a deep breath before unlatching Kurt off of her and handed him to me.

"Please take care of him," she told me. I just nodded, then hugged her. "Good luck, big sis." I looked at Kurt before stroking his head with my thumb. "Don't worry Kurt. Your mom will be just fine."

Now, this is either a coincidence or Shang Tsung knew about Riana's pet beforehand. Yep, she's going to battle against Shao Kahn's cold-blooded lackey and the last of his kind, Reptile. Ugh, he's so creepy! I'm fine with Kurt and other reptilian animal my sister showed me but this…this is something I would see in my nightmares. His scales were almost a reflect of moss and emerald, pretty rough if Riana accidentally grazed her arm passed him. His teeth are not as serrated as Baraka's or Mileena's but still deadly. Another thing about Reptile is his ability to spit acid on people. Like a komodo dragon, I doubt he would eat his prey after he kills them.

"Riana be careful!" I called out. My sister looked back at me and probably Kurt before nodding slowly. Unlike Bryan with his obvious fear or Kristina's peppy attitude, Riana is a mystery. You can't tell what she's thinking or feeling but her fingers were flickering, a sign of nervousness. The reptilian man opposite her grinned. "You carry an interesting scent, girl."

The battle begun, and immediately Reptile turned himself invisible. All of us were wondering where he went but I focused my attention to my sister. Her eyes were wide behind her wide spectacles, observing where the Zaterran had disappeared. Her hands were clenched into fists, ready to strike while her body become stiff. She even moved in a sway-like motion, hoping to bump into the Zaterran.

Suddenly, Reptile reappeared behind her before kicking her to the ground. I was distraught and tried to reassure my sister's distressed bearded dragon. He was thrashing in my grasp as I struggled to hold him. Then, Riana quickly rolled over to dodge Reptile's strike before using her right foot to kick him in the gut. I sighed in relief. At least she has reflexes. Kurt started to climb onto my shoulder to get a better view.

"Good effort," Reptile told her. "But not good enough!" He then used his claws to give her a scratch. Riana tried to block them away with her punches. I was holding my breath at this moment. Kristina was gripping onto the side of the pole, worried about Riana. Bryan on the other hand, somehow was hiding behind Johnny Cage for protection. Well I'm more worried for my turn after this!

But Riana stopped his claws by gripping them with both of her hands. Now the both of them are in a headlock, sweat rolling down my sister's face while her panting was heard. She's getting tired.

Then Reptile did something that almost made me gagged: he opened his mouth, darting out his long tongue like those of the chameleons and licked my sister's cheek! Riana yelped in surprised.

"Eww!" Kristina gagged. "That's gross!"

Alas, Riana was not able to regain her composure as Reptile finally pinned her down on the ground. In the end of this match, he won. Just before both my sister and the Zaterran were let out, Kurt slipped from my should, ran towards the holds of the arena before crawling on my sister. Riana smiled tiredly as she stroked her pet's back and murmurs something which soothed him. Reptile on the other hand tilted his head in confusion.

"Yours?" he inquired. Riana just nodded before letting herself up and walked out with Kurt on her shoulder. I immediately rushed to her.

"Are you okay?" I asked. "Did he use his acid when he licked you?"

"Can I clobber him for ya?" Kristina offered with both fists pounded together. But Riana shook her head.

"If he did," she explained. "I would have feel a hole in my cheek."

"Woah," Bryan rushed up to her. "Your fight with Reptile almost looked like a porno." This earned him a smack at the back of his head from my sister.

"But the important thing is that you're alright," Jade, my goddess walked up to her and patted her back. "You did well for a newbie."

Ah fuck…Then I remember it's my turn to fight. Riana ruffled my hair. "Don't worry little bro. You got this."

"Do your best, Nash," Kitana smiled behind her mask.

I stepped into the arena, greeted by the crowd. I'm more nervous than I thought. Hell, I might even use Bryan's tactic to get out of here. But the minute my opponent entered the ring, I had my mouth open in a gasp while one hand was hold my crotch:

I am fighting Jade.

* * *

 **Man, he's going to die. I enjoyed writing this chapter. My favourite was Bryan's. So stay tune for more.**

 **Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, I'm done with all my assignments! So I can upload this one before my exams. So, as I was laughing rereading my previous chapter, let's see what surprises I have made for myself in this one.**

* * *

Chapter 5

No holding back.

Here I am faced with the crowd, the Shaolin Monks, Shang Tsung and all of the fighters around me. I could literally die with just a swing from that pole Jade was carrying. But if I imagined other things she could do with it…

"FIGHT!"

With a flash, I was knocked from my feet. I quickly got up to dodge another swing from Jade's pole. Fuck, I wished I knew how to fight for real. I should have joined the Muay Thai club with Kristina. In fact no one except Kristina can fill most of her time slots with sports after school and still have energy to do homework. Bryan is always with his crew at the computer labs, either playing League of Legends or discussing another science jargon I wouldn't understand. Riana has the most obvious one: Nature and volunteering club.

Speaking of volunteering, I really appreciate if someone could give me a heads up on how to block or not grow hard when Jade runs. Seriously, who wouldn't be mesmerised by those two melons jiggling? When she ran forward, I use my foot to stop the swing of the pole in time before I used my right hand to grab the pole away from her. Somehow she knew this and flipped over me like a graceful acrobat. Well, so much for controlling my boner if I'm going to have a few view of her…

Anyways, I was exhausted. I think that's her strategy: Keeping me busy so that I will tire out, then she will finish me. Not in a good way. I'll have to think of a way to slow her down before she strikes me again. But my mind is blank at the moment!

"Come on, Nash!" Riana cheered. "You can do it, little bro!"

"Yeah!" Kristina cried. "Show her what'cha made off!"

"Don't puss out bro!" Bryan added. "Pussy up!"

Somehow that last statement is not reassuring…

Just as Jade was coming again, graceful body begging me to take her from me, used her pole to support her like those athletes doing the high jumping act. It was my chance to tackle the pole, knocking her off.

Quickly, I pinned her down with her face on the ground. Realising our position, I could feel my cheeks becoming pink from blushing. But Jade was not giving up. I had to hold her down before she gets up and kick my ass for good! Actually, I will have to think about that later…

I tried everything I could from blocking her, or try to scratch her but my nails were clipped. I closed my eyes and allowed my arms to be crazy in battle. Suddenly, I heard something ripped and the whole arena was silent by gasps all around me. When I opened my eyes, I was staring at everyone in confusion along with my mentor, whose eyes were wide with horror while my friends had three different expressions. Bryan looked like his gut was busted from all the laughter that came out of him, Kristina had her mouth hanging in a gasps and Riana looked disturbed as she used a hand to shield Kurt from looking into my direction. I decided to look at where everyone was staring:

There in front of me, was Jade. She was covering her chest with her arm to hide her bosoms from her. Her expression had a mixed of anger and embarrassment. Murmurs started to become louder from the spectators and everyone in the arena. Then I stared at my hand… I was holding a green ripped out fabric…

"Oh fuck…"

Well, since I basically exposed her bare top in front of not only my friends and mentor; but the other fighters, Shang Tsung with the whole Shaolin Monks and audience as well! In the end, Shang Tsung forfeited the match, saying that I broke the rule. I felt cheated at this point. You can tear someone from limb to limb, use dangerous weapons to kill each other but they can't handle a bit of nudity?

My face was red and I want to bury myself in a hole. All eyes are on me now. Once I was out of the arena, Kitana slapped me across the face.

"What was that?!" she demanded. "You know well that it is against the rules to tear out someone's outfit and exposed them to millions of people?"

"N-no!" I protested, rubbing my sore cheek. "I was just defending myself."

"Nash, what were you thinking?!" Kristina yelled and punched my shoulder roughly. "Are you this stupid?!"

"I thought I had it bad," Bryan giggled. "But look whose going to be well known for making the first Mortal Kombat 'humiliation'!"

Then Riana came up to me, I noticed both her and Kurt had disappointment looks on their faces. My sister eyed me carefully. "You fucked up, Nash. Seriously, there is a line that needs to be drawn if you want to finish someone. Humiliation is worst than all the limbs you tore or slashed from other bodies. At least that person is dead. Jade will forever be scarred by what you did to her."

I am lost at this point. No one wants to speak to me or reassure me that everything is going to be okay. I watched Jade calling my sister to follow her, only to cast a disgusted glance at me before walking off. Kitana grabbed my hand, since I had no choice I followed her.

…

We were back into the Edenian Palace, where I was told to have a wash before getting dressed in the clothes the servants provided for me. It's not too bad, actually. At least this tub I am in scrubbing myself, has hot water. I am so thankful for the soaps they have here. All of them have spicy scents. I wonder how Riana is doing. More importantly, Jade…

If I could find her alone, I'll apologise. Yeah, I think that's the best I could do if I am to be stuck in this realm forever.

Once I was done, one of the servant escorted me to my room, a place where I will be staying. It looks cozy with a nice bed, enough space for me to do stretching, a shelf, a wardrobe where you could just slide the doors to open it. Finally, a desk and chair if I need to write something. I thanked the servant, who bowed before leaving.

Then, I noticed a scroll on the desk with a seal of the dragon. I unrolled it, and read through. Apparently, it was from the old clod, Shang Tsung. In the scroll, he had left a small amount of their so called 'money' which will help me buy some new clothes and maybe food if I am going to stay. The more I win in matches, the payment will be greater. I guessed Kristina has the most since she had a draw with Ermac. Also, the message he sent said he wants me to come alone after dinner. Bring no one else.

I find that a bit suspicious.

Just then, Riana barged into my room without knocking first. Her outfit now is just something like a nightgown but at least it is not a see-through or have very low cuttings. That would be awkward to the both of us. She had a similar scroll in her hand.

"Hey little bro," she greeted. "Did Shang Tsung gave you some money?"

"Yeah. I think we should ask Kitana or Jade about where is the nearest market or bazaar if we are going to spend it. I-"

"Speaking of Jade," she interrupted me. "Are you going to apologise or make amends with her?"

I nodded. Then, I whispered: "Sis, please don't tell anyone about this. I have to meet Shang Tsung tonight. He wants me for some reason. I don't know if I should go alone. Hell, I don't have fighting skills yet. I may be as bad or worst than Bryan when it comes to battle. So, could you please accompany me? Don't worry, I will explain to that old man why I brought you."

Riana eyed me carefully before reading my scroll. She pondered for a moment. I was so nervous for her answer, I felt like my stomach is squeezing itself to death. But then, a small smile was played on her lips. She rubbed my head.

"Sure thing," she nodded. "But we'll have to wait for the three of them to fall asleep. Unless you have a better idea."

…

It was a long wait until I watched the last light snuffed out before making my move. I climbed quietly through my window before landing with a soft 'thud'. The atmosphere is so silent I can hear my own heartbeat. I decided to wear something that is not a light colour. I scanned the darkness, trying to locate my sister.

"Nash."

I almost screamed before a hand covered my mouth. It was Riana. She was still in her nightgown for some reason. Her glasses were the only thing reflected in the moonlight. On her shoulder, Kurt was sitting comfortably as he watched me with curiosity.

"Don't scare me like that," I hissed. "We don't want to wake anyone up. Anyways, why are you wearing a nightgown?"

"Don't want to ruin my outfit for tomorrow," she shrugged. "Well, where are we meeting Shang Tsung again?"

So the both of us went to the location written in my scroll. Finally, we met the old clod near the arena where we had our first battle. There, he was accompanied by the Zaterran, Reptile. Where are the other minions? Probably sleeping or something…

"Boy," the old man sighed. "I have instructed you clearly to bring yourself here. Not you and your…?"

"Sister," Riana answered. I can't help but noticed how Reptile is watching her carefully and then at Kurt on her shoulder. Is he planning to eat her? If he is, I'll make a bag and a pair of gloves out of him!

"I'll be found out eventually," I told Shang Tsung carefully. I know what's he capable of. "So, it's best I tell someone I trust the most to accompany me. Don't worry, my sister is harmless."

"I won't tell anyone," Riana added. "I'm always the secret keeper. It is my duty as a sister to look after my baby brother."

I tried my best not to look at both the sorcerer and the reptilian guard. Did Riana really have to say that? I'm like taller than her despite being two years behind her. But Shang Tsung said nothing but gestured all of us to the portal.

"Very well," he finally answered. "But if she tries to interfere, I won't hesitate to capture her soul and her pet can make a meal for Reptile."

Riana quickly cupped Kurt protectively. "Touch my dragon, I will rip your beard." Riana!

Shang Tsung ignored her threat and led us inside the portal. We followed him until we came to the other side, where everything looks death. Bodies and corpses were seen. Oh god…it's Outworld!

Then that means-

Um, Nash?" Riana tapped my shoulder and then pointed to a body on a slab. The body was half naked, the bandages covering the private parts. Oh…those teeth…My cock is about to be strained through my pants. Despite the hideous teeth, I find this creature drop dead gorgeous.

Did Shang Tsung brought me here to be a test subject?

* * *

 **Oh dear, what has Nash brought himself into? Well, we'll find out in the next chapter. Just to let you know the timeline is a mix of MK9 and MKX. I will be updating this after my exams. So, please tell me what do you think and what else I can do to make this story awesome.**

 **Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, I just finished my exams. Like I promised, I will be updating some of my fanfics. Why some? Because I have comics, novels and video games to attend to during my break. I hope all of you are well and refreshed after a hell of a day. So, let's start with the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 6

The body was no other than Mileena, the created 'twin' of my mentor. Unlike Kitana, Mileena has a more voluptuous body with bigger bust size, muscular abs and a shorter hair length. What really made me hard is looking at her Tarkatan teeth which are similar to Baraka's but I guessed it's more deadly. I have to resist the urge to caress that body…

"What do you want my brother for?" Riana asked. She was petting Kurt to calm herself. I can't help but notice her bearded dragon was staring at Reptile, who was staring back with an expression I can't tell. Confusion? Curiosity? Whatever it is, I hope it's not hostile.

Shang Tsung eyed both me and my sister before one of his hands glowed with fire. "You must never speak a word of this. Do you understand? If you do, there will be a bigger threat than the opponents I sent you out at the tournament.

The both of us immediately nodded.

"Good," he subsided the fireball. "I brought your brother here to train her." Wait what?!

"So," I cleared my throat. "I will become like her mentor? Isn't she capable of fighting on her own or at least have someone who has experience train her? I'm not that good-"

"I know that!" the old clod interrupted. "Which is why the both of you will train by sparring each other. You will soon learn her techniques and moves, thus inventing your own as you want to counter."

Right on cue, the beautiful creature from the slab woke up. She stretched her body like a cat, before letting out a yawn from that shark-like mouth. Her eyes matched her cat-like demeanour which were amber-orange. Then, she observed her surroundings.

"I think she's looking at you," Riana whispered to me. Oh god, she is! I tried my best to crack a small small. I don't want to be her breakfast- or was it dinner? Mileena tilted her head before growling at my sister's direction.

"Woah, easy!" I cried, jumping in front of her. "Riana is my sister! You know, kin? Family? Does that sound familiar to you?"

We watched as her demeanour changed. She's thinking. "Family?" she played that word. I nodded. Riana looked like she was about to let her guard up. I think she's wary of the fangs.

"Well," Shang Tsung stepped forward. "This might be another training for you: Help Mileena develop her social skills. After all, the Emperor is her sire as well as Kitana. Having both you and your sister can help her understand about how she can interact with Kitana and the Queen."

I gulped. Before I knew it, I was pounced by the Tarkatan. Riana was about to pried her off but Reptile held her back. She tried to wriggle her way out but the Zaterran held her in a vice-like grip. "Let's see what he's going to do," the Zaterran hissed. I closed my eyes and braced myself to be chewed.

No one was making a sound. A purring was heard.

Slowly, I opened my eyes to see what's going on. Mileena was…nuzzling me? I looked back, seeing Shang Tsung, Reptile and Riana staring at us with wide eyes. Even Kurt had his mouth open.

"She likes you…" Riana pointed out.

"Maybe she's toying with him before making the kill," Reptile shrugged.

But Mileena continued to nuzzle me in the crook of my neck. Tentatively, I reached out a hand to stroke her short hair. Afraid she might bite my hand out but instead she leaned into the touch.

"Wow," was all I could say. I looked at my sister, who now has a small smirk on her face. Oh boy, how am I going to explain this to Kristina and Bryan? Hell, Bryan would probably go into stalker mode and take photos of us…if he has a camera. Kristina would probably tell me what an idiot I am. This is coming from a girl who rushes first before thinking in any situation.

"Another thing," Shang Tsung got my attention. "Since you are Kitana's disciple, I expect you to keep this a secret before I tell you when to reveal her. Anyways, I have a business to attend. When I return, I will return both you and your sister back. Your training with Mileena will continue the next night."

Before I could protest, Shang Tsung teleported himself from his Flesh Pits. I was now face-to-face with Mileena. I blushed, since our bodies are so closed to each other. The Tarkatan princess slowly let me up before getting into a fighting stance.

Fighting stance in nothing but the bandages covering her body. My little friend is about to burst through my pants. I am not ready to battle yet!

"So," Riana hummed before turning towards Reptile. "While we're watching my brother, do you know if there's a place to catch crickets? Or mealworms?"

Reptile blinked before eyeing Kurt, who was now lying down on Riana's shoulder. "Ah, for him? Keep an eye on the two while I fetch it." With that, he left. How the hell is my sister so calm in this situation?!

I don't trust Reptile. Then again, I bet Riana is wary of Mileena since she tried to attack her. So, I did my best to try and block Mileena's attack. She hasn't got her weapons yet but by god is she deadly!

"My eyes are up here, handsome~" she purred before pouncing on me. Damn me and my lust! It's not my fault her breasts can be seen and if any bandage falls off, I can practically view her naked. As much as I want to tear those bandages, I value my life more!

In the end, the spar wasn't too bad. The both of us were sweating and panting. As I regain my conscious, I noticed my sister and Reptile were…chatting with each other? Seriously they are talking as if they were friends.

Am I missing something here?!

Reptile was crouching down next to Riana, while watching Kurt having a feeding frenzy with the crickets. Riana didn't have a guarded stance and neither did Reptile. But just by their body language, I can tell they are having an interesting conversation.

What's left on my mind is to think of a way to not tell Kitana this. And I'm pretty sure things are going to get sour.

* * *

 **Wow, things aren't going well for Nash. How will he handle the situations in the future? Also, some later chapters will have 3rd person's P.O.V like Kristina's and maybe Bryan's. After all they are living in separate areas. Don't worry, I will write in future chapters where they will interact again as before. Again, who is the fifth friend? Find out in the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**What's this, another chapter? Who would have thought! And in third person too. Reason? I would like to know how the other disciples feel about living in the Mortal Kombat world. I'm sure you and I would love to live there with all the fighting, killing, hot characters we could date, etc. But let's see what these three would think.**

* * *

Chapter 7

 **3rd P.O.V**

Kristina would never had thought she would be living under the same roof with her favourite Mortal Kombat character. Sure, it's not a hotel-like experience but at least she gets a room for her own private needs. Here, she's taking a break after a little training with her mentor, Sheeva.

Sure she's a giant four-armed lady, but Kristina took the training like it was nothing. She will not understand how Bryan or Nash refuse to follow her to parks for a jog, letting the breeze caress your face while running. Hell, the only person she recognised at the parks was Riana. And she's overweight to begin with!

Yet Kristina remembered how Riana is physically strong which made up for her lack of speed. While training, she's thinking about what her friends are doing. She was so distracted, she didn't see a fist coming into her direction.

BIFF!

The girl clutched her stomach before glaring at her four-armed mentor. "What the hell was that for?!"

"Weren't you even listening?" Sheeva asked. "I called you three times but you were drifting. So I decided to see if you would react if I use one of my punches. Apparently, you were too slow." She squatted down to take a good look at her disciple.

"You're thinking," she stated. "Is it about your so called 'friends'?"

Kristina blinked. "What do you mean 'so called friends'? They ARE my friends! Sure we don't have the same interests but we stick together. Yeah, even Nash's sister is part of the team. I'm just thinking about what are they doing right now."

"Training," Sheeva answered bluntly. "The same thing we are doing. But by watching them at the tournament, I don't think the three of them will ever survive. Especially that skinny four-eyes who screamed his way to defeat."

Kristina couldn't help but chuckle at the memory of Bryan screaming his way to defeat while battling Goro. It was funny but it would be scary to see him dismembered in front of the Shaolin. Despite his attitude, Bryan is another friend who accepted Kristina as who she is other than Nash. "Bryan may seemed like a pussy," Kristina sighed. "But be careful if you have any device or fabric. I am serious! He can build a little gadget that could wipe our minds out while wearing the latest trend of shirt at the same time! Don't get me started on his dancing skills."

"You're exaggerating."

"I'm not!" Kristina shook her head, smiling. "As much as it is unbelievable, Bryan is pretty much alright once you get to know him."

Sheeva smirked at her disciple. "And do you have romantic feelings for this boy?" This made Kristina flabbergasted.

"What?! Me and Bryan? Blech!" she stuck her tongue out in disgust. She couldn't imagined Bryan as a boyfriend material in general. All people would see him as a weirdo with a fascination for the latest trend whether it is a gadget or fashion. Sometimes, she will admit the fact he has a better taste in clothing than any preppy girl she knew. Sheeva kneeled down to her disciple's level.

"You want to visit them?" she asked. Kristina nodded. "Yeah…I just want to make sure they're okay and not do something stupid that will cause a mass destruction to the world."

The four-armed warrior chuckled. "Well, we are suppose to meet up at the dojo tomorrow for practice. Maybe we will meet them there. If not, I can take you to the Outworld market. You might bump into your friends there."

The young girl broke into a grin. If they are going to be there-

"Let's get back to training!" she announced enthusiastically. "I'm gonna kick their ass tomorrow! Especially Bryan! He better be prepared!" She was than greeted with an upcoming uppercut for which she dodged it in time.

"Good," Sheeva nodded in approval. "Now that you are paying attention, let's continue."

…

Meanwhile at the Cage HQ, Bryan instantly made himself comfortable around his mentor. The HQ had everything he ever dreamt of but was restricted to touch anything since Cage told him he'll be focusing on hand-to-hand combat.

"But Johnny!" Bryan whined. " I can barely punch a dough! How am I going to survive this realm? This is all Nash's fault! He was the one who brought us into this mess in the first place. I could still be at home playing Just Dance 2017 on my Xbox but nooooo! Nash just had to-"

"Hold on," Cage paused Bryan from ranting further. "You can dance?"

Bryan scoffs. "Uh yeah? Can't you see I have the figure? I can even do strip plastic better than those 'professionals'. Hey, maybe if I see Nash and Kristina, maybe that sister of his- I'll twerk them off!" He then demonstrated it in front of him.

Johnny Cage has seen a lot of weird stuff ever since he came to the tournament. Nothing came close to what he just saw: Bryan twerking before taking off his shirt and tossing it away. Let's not forget his daughter and her team were also watching him in the background!

"Dad, are you serious?" Cassie Cage asked in disbelief. She knows her father had some interesting things to show her. This…was not something she's expecting.

"I'm going to be sick," her friend Jacqui Briggs crinkled her nose in disgust. Honestly, what kind of guy does this?

"He's going to be mince meat," Takeda commented. How is this so called disciple going to survive? Hell, he can't imagine himself collaborating with him or even letting him be part of the Special Forces unit.

"Does he even know how to use any weapon?" Kung Jin asked. "Gotta admit, he's got skills in dancing. A bit scrawny but still alright." This made Cassie, Jacqui and Takeda stare at him.

After his demonstration, Bryan was all sweaty and panting. "So, what'cha think? Pretty cool, huh? Though I can show you my strip-"

"I think we all have seen enough," Cage interrupted him again. He didn't really want to see his disciple doing a strip plastic. "You know Bryan, you don't look like a fighting material. We can fix that but this…maybe you can use it as an advantage."

Bryan stared at him with wide eyes behind his glasses. "You mean I can twerk my way to victory? Prepare your butts 'cause I'm coming for them!" He could hear one of the members of the Forces coughing. Probably a good thing.

"Yeah…" Boy, this training is going to be interesting.

…

Back at the Flesh Pits, Riana watched her brother 'train' with the new Takartan named Mileena. Knowing her brother, he might think using his little friend more than his actual head. Sometimes she will imagine that to be his downfall one day. Sighing, she turned her attention to an unlikely pair that made her smile a little:

Her bearded dragon Kurt was resting on Reptile's arm lazily. Usually, Kurt is comfortable on anything that is warm. Gently approaching the pair, she strokes the spiny lizard's back. A chuckle was heard.

"He's very calm in a situation like this," the Zaterran commented. Kurt responded by climbing up to his shoulder before snuggling into the crook of his neck.

"Aww, how sweet!" Riana coos at her lizard's display of affection. "Kurt usually tolerates strangers but he's taking a liking to you." This made the little pet twitch his tail in excitement.

"He does," Reptile carefully unlatched the lizard from his neck before handing him over to Riana. "And he seems well fed and content. You cared for him?"

"Of course! He's my sweet baby~" This made Reptile stare at her in confusion. He couldn't fathom how a woman could love a cold-blooded creature not only as a pet but as her own child. This is unexpected of him.

"Aren't you afraid?" he asked while watching her petting Kurt. Riana shook her head. "Not anymore. But now I am just thinking of a plan to cover up both of us when we get back to Edenia. If only my little brother knows what he is doing. Most of the time, he just wings it. Also his libido will control him eventually."

"Your little brother?" the Zaterran tilted his head. "But he's taller and so much bigger than you." This made Riana give him an glare. He simply chuckle. "Well sorry I can't passed 5'3 in height."

Both of them were silent before paying attention to watch Mileena fight against me. I am so tired that when I get back, I want to sleep until my body is satisfied. But how can I when I have this vixen on top of me?

"You look exhausted~" Mileena purred. "Maybe I can help ease you from that?"

Before I could answer, Riana stormed up to us and shoved her away from me. "Not a chance. He's only here to be your sparring partner not a fuck buddy."

"Riana!" I gasped. Even I could see Reptile's eyes becoming twice their size. But Mileena only smirked. "Oh but he'll be a man for sure~ Don't you want that? Your brother to be mature?"

"Enough!" a voice barked which made all of us turned in the same direction. It was the old clod, Shang Tsung. He walked slowly towards us before forcing me to stand up.

"Boy, your work is done here," he told me. "I want you and your sister to never speak of this ever again." With that, he instantly teleported me and my sister back to the palace. God, I feel sick! Riana got up slowly with Kurt clinging on to her back.

We both looked at each other. We knew we have to be careful with our words. Even if we are staying with our mentors, anything or anyone can kill us without remorse.

* * *

 **Still, if my brother was in that situation I would just leave him and see if he could figure it out for himself. Also, I guessed this is a drabble but hey, we might see more of our disciples interact with other characters and each other in the future.**

 **Tell me what do you think and please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, this is it. This is it! We will finally meet our final disciple. What adventures will our previous ones have and how are the MK characters will deal with him. Let's find out.**

* * *

Chapter 8

The next morning, I woke up with a throbbing headache. Damn, how long was I asleep? Did anyone wake me up earlier? Did I talk in my sleep. Shit! If Kitana finds out about last night…

I rushed to the washroom to at least make myself look presentable before meeting up with my mentor, she was sitting at the garden with Jade, Riana and even Kurt. How cute, he has a little plate of food and water for himself. Riana must have convinced the servants otherwise. Kitana had a disappointed look. Jade avoid making an eye-contact with me. Riana pretended to look down at her plate which has two buns. She doesn't want to get involve.

"You're late," she commented. "We were almost done with breakfast."

"I'm sorry!" I raised my hands up in defence. "I-I didn't know it was this late! Why didn't anyone wake me up?"

"You should learn how to wake yourself up," Kitana answered. "In times like this, you must train your body how to instantly wake up. You will need it."

Great. First day of training and now I'm being lectured? What the hell! But I decided not to argue, knowing what the Edenian princess is capable of. But the three of them got up.

"Come," Kitana gestured. "We are going to visit the Lin Kuei. Apparently, the fifth and final disciple has been found." What? Sub Zero's place? Finally! I want to know who is he or she. I just realised the current disciples are the people I know. I wonder if this last disciple is someone I recognise.

But I didn't even have breakfast yet…

While travelling, Riana slipped two buns in my hand. I looked at her and she winked. Oh sis, I love you! I gobbled down the buns hungrily. I'd be dead if I had to fight on an empty stomach. We eventually made it to the temple. God, if Bryan were here, he'd be-

"Nash!" a familiar annoying voice yelled. "Do you wanna build a snowman?" Not this shit again….He was accompanied by his mentor.

"Hey Bryan," Riana waved. She ripped a bit of the cloths on her sleeve to wrap it around Kurt. He looked like he's wearing a scarf. Bryan was eyeing Kurt. "Gurl, that colour doesn't suit him. If I were you, I'd go with sandy yellow coat velcro instead of a zipper and maybe a matching brown scarf."

Says the said guy who is wearing probably three layers of clothing consisting of a black t-shirt under a red turtle-neck sweater and a maroon coat to give the final touch. Seriously, when does this guy have time to present himself?

Riana simply listened with open ears but she herself was standing close to me. We huddle each other for warmth. Even Kurt nuzzled into the crook of my sister's neck.

"Hey!" Johnny Cage walked up to us. "You must be the other two disciples. Heard ya from Bryan. So, here we are waiting for Coldilocks to come out with his apprentice." I'll admit, the cold puns are getting to me.

Speaking of which, Sub Zero came out of the temple. He hasn't wore his mask so his goatee and full face was in view. Gotta say, he reminded me of Khal Drogo from that show my sister watches, Game of Thrones. All of us bowed to him in greeting, except Johnny Cage who gave the Grandmaster a thumbs up.

"Kitana," he nodded to the Edenia princess. "Cage and Jade. So these three must be your disciples I have heard about? There should be another one." The three of them nodded. Bryan was adjusting his glasses, Riana held Kurt close to her chest and here I am, watching everything unfolds before me.

"So where's your snowman?" Bryan interrupted. "We didn't come all this way for nothing!" This earned him a smack from the back with Jade's pole. Can't help but look at her legs…

"Well, he is coming out," Sub Zero told him. "He's almost done meditating." So it's a guy…do I know anyone am I close with in class besides Bryan? I hope it's not one of those assholes that picked on the three of us back in class. And where are Kristina and Sheeva?

Suddenly, a tall Malay guy with small facial hair emerged behind Sub Zero. He was wearing a black tank with a Meshuggah picture printed on the front. He had plain pants and is he wearing slippers?! Isn't he cold? He looks so familiar…

"Sup," he greeted dully. "The Grandmaster told me we would have visitors. I didn't expect you to come here, Riana. How did you get here in the first place?"

"Azril?!" my sister exclaimed, rushing up to meet him. Oh, Azril! Now I remember, he's a friend of Riana. They went to the same university together. How did I also know him besides him visiting our house? We went to the cafe he works part-time during the holidays. The cafe is called After Black which is the only cafe where you can have a cup of cappuccino and a slice of cake while heavy metal is played in the background. Sure, there are some pop or rap music but that place is dominated by rock. Bryan would usual asked him to switch to a song from Katy Perry, Kristina doesn't mind anything as well as I do but Riana…

Two words: Linkin Park.

I have never seen my sister sing in a cafe but as you play that band or any rock band, she'll be sure to sing the lyrics. I think Azril gave us a discount because SHE is the only one among us who have the same taste in music like him.

Is rock still popular? Who the hell still listens to Breaking Benjamin? Or Nightwish? Or even Green fucking Day!

"How the hell are you so calm?!" she demanded, shaking him. It's funny because she could only be tall as his midsection. But he simply shrugged.

"Dunno," he sighed. "One day I was coming back from home after my shift, next thing you know I am on the Xbox One. Then this happened. Nothing blows my mind, really."

"Azril," I called. "Aren't you worried or scared that all of us including you may never go back home? Or see our families again?"

He nodded. "I know. But why feel sorry about it. What matters now is to not be killed and adjust yourself. Right now, train and hone some skills. You would agree with this statement, Bryan?"

Bryan stared at him with his mouth wide open. If it stays there, he'd be having dry snow as snack. Regaining his composure he replied: "Yeah you're right. Can I have an hot hazelnut latte with a Pokeball foam art? This weather is making me thirsty."

Goddammit Bryan! How could you think of artisan coffee in a time like this?! But Azril calmly walks up to him. Sub Zero watched with interest. But I'm still baffled with how Azril is taking this so well. Like Kristina but a bit laid back.

"Bryan Lim," he sighed, gripping both his shoulders. "Are we at After Black at the moment? No. So I suggest you make and grind your own beans. When in battle, either you die and not go home or live your life as the pussy who screamed in the previous tournament."

Bryan was shocked and stepped away from him. I would be too. I turned to my sister, hoping she might give an answer to her friend's action. But she simply nodded. Wait…she has seen him like that before?!

"Bryan Lim," he murmured softly. "More like Brain Limp."

"Azril," the Cryomancer beckoned him to stop. He instantly did and bowed. "That's enough. I am certain he will learn his lesson. Now that my disciple has been introduced, who would like to spar him to redeem themselves of what happened at the tournament yesterday?"

Wait…is that the reason why Kristina is not here? Because she won? Oh man, do I even know if Azril knows any fighting stances? I then feel something heavy on my shoulder. It was Kurt.

"I will go first," Riana announced. "Just because my brother will need it more." What?!

"Then it is settled," Sub Zero confirmed. "Your brother will finish last. Now, are you ready?"

Riana got into her fighting stance and nodded. Azril stretched out a bit before facing her. "Don't hold back."

"Wasn't planning to," she grinned. Diana rushed first but Azril stayed where he was before blocking her. Once she's blocked Azril used his foot to kicked her in the sides. But Riana was not going down so easily.

She actually regained her footing, cross both arms in front of her chest to counter Azril's upcoming kick. That being said, she head-butted him in the gut. Once he's down, Riana quickly stomped on his chest.

It was too disturbing to watch.

Considering my sister's size, that one stomp could probably kill him. But Azril smirked. "You still got a fight in you. But you must learn to mind your surroundings!" He punched her in the crotch.

My sister yelped before falling on her back. Kurt screeched in distress. I tried to calm him down. Everyone watched as the both of them did not get up. My sister was clutching her nether region while Azril held his chest.

"There," the Grandmaster concluded. "A draw. A little improvement but still needs more training."

My beloved angel helped her up, supporting my sister. "You did good, Riana. We can rest up before we can train." Riana only nodded. Kurt leaped from my shoulder, running towards his owner. He climbed up with ease, nuzzling my sister's cheek. Riana petted him but looked at her fallen friend.

"You can stand?" she asked. Azril slowly got up, still clutching his chest. "Yeah, I'm fine Riana. Now, who's next?"

"Move over bitches!" Bryan pushed me aside and got in front of Azril. "You got some nerve telling me off. Now, let's see if I can keep your mouth shut."

Kitana looked at me. I don't blame her. Even Jade looked shock. "Are all of your friends like this?"

"You're about to find out."

Riana and Kurt stood next to me. But I am feeling uncomfortable when Jade decided to stand on the opposite side of me. I couldn't help it. She's too damn hot! God, what is it with me and hot women in Mortal Kombat?

Bryan gave Johnny Cage a thumbs up, which his mentor clicked his tongue in response. What is he doing? Bryan took off his coat, only leaving him in his turtleneck sweater. What's interesting is a tiny device strapped onto his stomach. No…

"Let's dance, Snowflake!" Bryan laughed, switching on the device. Music came out, loud for both Outworld and Earthrelm to hear.

 _Oh my gosh, look at her butt_

"FUCK'S SAKE!" Riana screamed in anger. "WHY?!" Ow. I think I may bust my eardrums. Even Kurt is struggling to stay on her shoulder. Wow, I wished I have a camera to capture this moment:

Sub Zero's eyes were three times their size, shocked and confuse maybe. He even rubbed his temples in frustration. Johnny Cage…was bouncing along to the song, Kitana and Jade looked disturbed. And Riana, looked like she wanted to destroy the music device.

Azril first was confused but then it gets worse when Bryan started to twerk. Yeah, I wished I was joking but he did! I have never seen a man's face contorted into disgust. If I want exaggerate, his face will be greener than Reptile's.

God, even this fight scene is not going to last long. Why? Bryan is using his butt to knock Azril out. Let's not forget he increased the volume of the song. I don't want to hear anymore Nicki Minaj after this…

Also, some of Bryan's fighting moves were based on dance moves. When Azril is stunned, Bryan grabbed his head and…grind his pelvis to his head. Let's just say humping your opponent is more cruel than anything in this world.

I want to erase my memories of this fight!

"I'm gonna be sick…" My sister gritted her teeth. "If I ever find another music player, I'll blare out Drowning Pool in his face."

Suddenly, Azril rushed back into the temple. All of us stared at him running off. Then, vomiting was heard…

"Whoo! I won this round!" Bryan cheered while trying to strip his pants.

"PUT SOME PANTS ON!" Riana screamed before shielding Kurt's eyes at the scene. She stormed into the temple, probably checking if her friend's okay. Sub Zero cleared his throat.

"I am speechless," he admitted. "Sometimes I questioned our alliance, Cage."

"What can I say," Johnny laughed. "We're an awesome pair." Both mentor and disciple fist-bumped each other. Only now is me. I'll have to wait until Azril is alright with a stronger stomach.

In the mean time, I got to do something I have been holding back. I approached Jade slowly. "Um..Jade?"

The Edenian warrior looked at me. "What do you want?"

I looked at her right in the eye. "I want to apologise for what happened yesterday…I know you might wanna kill me now but please hear me out! I didn't know humiliating your opponents is a crime here…"

Jade sighed. "Nash, you know I will not forget what happened to me. It's your fault everyone at the tournament saw me at a vulnerable state. But as you are still inexperience, Kitana will train you as much as I will with your sister."

"So," I mumbled quietly. "Can we start this all over again?"

Jade eyed me, then nodding slowly. "Very well. I'd like to see improvements from you if we battle again." Oh, you will see me soon, baby…

Now I feel relieved, I should tell this news to Riana. After my match with Azril of course! But there's something else I want to ask my sister:

What the hell is going on between her and that Zaterran.

* * *

 **My god Riana, calm down! And yes, Azril is the fifth and final disciple of this story. Yay! Now let's see what the five will be facing in the next chapter. How is Nash's fight going to be with him and making amends with Jade.**

 **If you have trouble pronouncing Azril's name, try thinking of it like this: AS-REEL.**

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you'd like to see more of.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am not sure if I really want to make this chapter a drabble or not. But yeah, the battle is about to start and a hint of lemon will come in this chapter~ Oh I better play sexy music as I write this chapter. What song can I recommend for this?**

 **I don't know! I am just mixing most songs I know on my computer while writing this. So, let's get on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 9

It took a while before Azril can fully recover from Bryan's 'attack'. Can I really call that an attack? I think Bryan just violated Azril's dignity in front of his mentor. He was sitting cross-legged with a cup of green tea while Riana and Kurt sat opposite.

They're doing their best to comfort him. Well, what do you expect from a guy who works at a cafe with his favourite selection of rock and heavy metal bands. Pop and rock really are the big wars in the music industry. Rap is almost close.

"Think of your favourite song at the moment," my sister encouraged. "Think of Avenged Sevenfold or maybe Slayers."

He only sighed loudly. Not even Kurt, who approached him to climb on his arm was pushed away. Man, poor guy! I patted him on the back. "Hey Azril. Feeling alright? Sorry about Bryan though."

He took a deep breath before nodded. "Yeah. Didn't expect Bryan to pull off a stunt like that. Hell, didn't know he would actually dance aggressively."

"Only Bryan," I chuckled. "Take your time. We're going to be here until Kitana and Jade call us to leave. Oh, Kristina is the other disciple in case you're wondering."

He grunted. "I know Kristina. The news that came out yesterday spreads like wildfire here. But I got to say, I'm impressed. Ermac could've pulled out her intestines like from The Mummy movies. Through her nose…"

"Knowing Kristina," my sister added. "She could handle herself in any situation. You know, she wanted to beat the shit out of Kahn when we first met him."

Smiling, I left the two- no three of them to continue their chat. Maybe a walk around would help me ease my mind. I'm gonna need it since I may be fighting Sub Zero's disciple after all. I just hope Azril is okay.

But I stopped my tracks with a view that I won't get tired of: Jade warming up. Well, I can't help myself can't I? Not when you have a beautiful woman of light ebony skin in an outfit that could practically make me hard.

Her graceful skills, her eyes…God, I-

"Hey," a voice interrupted. "What are we looking at~" In reflex, I quickly punched the person close to my personal space. It was Bryan.

"Seriously Nash," he groaned. "Do you really have to punch me when I asked you something?"

"Why can't you stop snooping?" I asked him angrily. There are times when I am annoyed with him. This is one of them. But Bryan only grinned like a Chessy-Cat. "What's this? Nash has a boner for Jade! Oh my god, I'm so-"

I quickly covered his mouth, shoving him to the wall. "Why can't you keep your mouth shut? Do you want to let me die?!"

Unfortunately, my voice was loud enough to make the Edenian beauty stare at the both of us. Great…just fucking great! My one and only chance to reconcile with Jade may be ruin due to Bryan's busybody attitude. Getting the message, Bryan scrambled off somewhere, probably looking for Johnny Cage. I am waiting for a beatdown but she simply approached me.

"Nash," she said my name which is like music to my ears. "Is everything alright?" I nodded vigorously.

"Then," she continued. "I'd like to show you something tonight. It's just to get to know one another." I blushed. Is this really coming true? Am I finally getting to know my sexy Edenian warrior on a personal level? I better tell Riana this! Without thinking, I accepted the offer.

Finally! I can spend time with the woman of my dreams. A smile was plastered onto my face as Sub Zero called me to fight his disciple. I'm glad Azril looks well, he needs it if he wants to survive. Then again, I am pretty sure he will be fine.

When the fight begun, I decided to allow him to make the first move. From the previous fights, both Riana and Bryan in a way used offence instead of defence. I'm going with the second option. When I did, Azril moves forward into my trap.

Before he could throw a punch, I grabbed his fist before twisting his right arm which caused him to grunt in pain. But I was not expecting a swing from his other hand to my face. Literally, Azril's slap was strong enough to make me stumble back.

"OOHH!" Bryan cried. "Nash got bitch slapped!"

Regaining my footing, I rushed forward to attack his stomach. He may be taller, swifter than me but I have the muscles to bring more damage. He dodged my attack so I have to come up with another strategy: Making him tired.

So I either use the offence attacks and then tried to dodge his upcoming attacks. Seeing him struggle to keep up, I took this opportunity to kick him in the face! What surprised me is how he countered my kick with his! Oh, I see a challenge now! We kept up the pace, hoping one of us will fall.

Eventually, the both of us were sweaty and tired. I can hardly think or hear the background noises. I can only focus on my opponent. Seeing Azril so wobbly on feet gave me an idea. I ran forward, he got into a stance as I when he was about to counter with a punch, I ducked then kicked him at the thighs to make him fall. Once he fell, I placed my foot at his chest. The both of us stare into each other's eyes, waiting for the fight to even. In the end, Azril's eyes soften and he looked up at me with defeat.

I won the match.

Bryan was whooping with joy, Riana gave me two thumbs up and my mentor, Kitana was smiling in approval. Yes! Now I have redeemed myself from that incident, I'll have to prove myself in the next tournament. Looking down at my opponent, I stepped back to allow him to catch his breath. Then, I offered my hand to help him up.

"Looks like you've proved yourself" Azril commented. "Then it won't be a problem for us to meet in the next match."

"Yeah," I smiled. "I didn't hurt you too badly, did I?

He shook his head. "Nash, in Mortal Kombat no one is going to show mercy to you. Even if we are friends. So I suggest you prepare yourself for the worse." He was about to leave when-

"Hey Snowflake!" Bryan called which made him cringed. "Where are you going?"

"First off, don't call me Snowflake," Azril sighed. "Second, I am going to meditate. Something you don't do to calm yourself in a situation like this."

Oh snap! This left Bryan with his mouth hung open. But he recovered before tossing me something into my hands. It was a balloon that wasn't blown up. I glared at him.

"You'll thank me later!" he cackled before running off to find Johnny Cage.

Just after I was congratulated, I went to find Riana. I wanted to ask her about something. She's outside watching the snow all by herself. I sat down next to her. We didn't say anything to each other. Just the howling of the wind while the snow falls is already a peaceful moment between us. Then, my sister decided to break the ice.

"You did good," she complimented. "That was an awesome technique."

"Yeah," I cleared my throat. "So about the time the both of us were at the Flesh Pits, what's going on between you and Reptile?"

My sister snapped her head at me. "What do you mean?" I don't know if it is the cold but her face looked red.

"How the hell did you get comfortable talking to him?" I demanded. "Reptile isn't someone that will open up and talk willingly."

Riana shrugged. "Beats me. He asked about Kurt so I answered for him. Then it went on from there. Gotta say, he knows where to find the juiciest grubs for our little dragon."

"You mean YOUR dragon," I arched a brow. But if this is the answer, then I won't ask further. But I'm keeping an eye on Reptile if he ever shows up. I'll interrogate him if he's alone.

…

After visiting the Lin Kuei, we decided to head back to Edenia. While Kitana and Jade were at the front, I have the opportunity to tell the good news to my sister. She was rubbing Kurt's back to calm him down.

"Guess what?" I nudged her excitedly. "Guessed who made up with Jade~"

Riana turned to pull me into a hug. She was squealing softly. Even Kurt climbed on my head as a way of congratulating me. "Alright! So you're going with her tonight, right?"

I nodded excitedly. But her expression changed to a frown. "Nash, aren't you forgetting something?"

Wait, did I? My sister groaned in frustration before whispering into my ear. "Nash, you're supposed to train Mileena tonight. You promised Shang Tsung, remember?"

Oh shit! How the fuck could I forgot about that! Shang Tsung will sure turn me into ashes if I don't show up. But I promise Jade…

"Sis!" I begged her. "Please help me! I promised to make amends with Jade. I don't want to blow this."

My sister eyed me sternly. "You know this is your problem, right? You must learn how to take full responsibility of your decisions."

"I know!" I shook her shoulder. I am about to have a panic attack. "But please cover up for me just for tonight. I will let you know every detail of my time with Jade once we get back."

"Hmm," she sniffed. "I'm not sure about this. I kinda want to rest for tonight."

"Pleeeaaasse!" I pleaded. "Just for one night."

"Fine," she sighed. "But you owe me big times. And I want the juiciest details when you get back."

I tackled her into a hug and squeezed her. Kurt nipped my hand, honestly not liking the sudden tackle from where he was sitting. "You're the best big sister ever!"

Riana rolled her eyes. "Well, you're my only brother. But that doesn't mean I'll let this one slide."

So the decision has been made. I'll go out with Jade tonight while Riana can train Mileena.

…

 **Third P.O.V**

' _Nash, I'm going to kill you when I get out of here alive!_ ' Riana thought angrily as she dodged another fatal attack from the female Tarkatan. She was now wearing her skimpy pink outfit that covered her nipples and the nether region. Riana was more worried about those serrated teeth.

She was so glad that Kurt was left behind at the Edenian Palace. At least he is safe from being eaten or become a toy for Mileena to play with. It was difficult enough to convince Shang Tsung that her brother is exhausted from his battle with her friend today. She kept counting her lucky stars on how many times she will survive for today.

"You're a lot slower than your brother~" the Tarkatan purred. "But you look tasty with all that flesh!"

"Believe me," Riana panted. "You'd die from eating me." She wished she could have a weapon or at least gloves that are strong enough to break the Tarkatan's teeth.

The fight lasted for what seemed like hours. Riana was about to collapse from fighting. But Mileena didn't feel like fighting again. "When your brother comes, tell him I'll be waiting~"

"Not on my watch, bitch!" Riana growled before giving Mileena the black eye which she howled in pain. Mileena was about to retaliate when Shang Tsung demanded her to follow him. She glared at Riana before following the sorcerer out of the room. Riana collapsed onto the floor in exhaustion.

"Do humans really do that when they are tired?" a raspy voice inquired. Riana didn't have to look up to know that it was the Zaterran. She had forgotten he was watching the so called 'match' the whole time. He didn't even made a sound.

"Honestly Reptile," Riana sighed. "I'm too tired to even answer that."

But the reptilian warrior just knelt down to get a closer look. He was still curious about this human. From all the fighters and Earthrealmers he had encountered, no one has ever had a conversation that does not involve death threats or insults to provoke him. Instead, she talked to him like a friend. Plus, she allowed him to let her pet wander on him freely. Shaking his head, he laid down next to her.

"Are you going to eat me?" Riana asked dully. Honestly she doesn't care at the moment. She just wants to be on her bed, with Kurt next to her. She propped herself onto the side to take a good look at him. Reptile may look scary with the lizard-like appearance, the hint of acid dripping from the corner of his mouth and his eyes which reminded her of an iguana's but from their previous conversation, he seems alright to her.

In fact, she doesn't know how she can be so comfortable around him.

"It would be a shame," he hissed. "Then we wouldn't have this conversation. Let me ask you this: why aren't you afraid of reptiles?"

Riana chuckled. "You won't believe me if I told you this: I was fearful of any cold-blooded animal. It kinda stopped when I turned ten. I don't know, it just happened. Can't explain that to you."

"Then you got your pet?" he asked. She nodded. "Where is he by the way?"

So Riana told him how she left her beard dragon back at the palace. For safety reasons. The Zaterran only listened attentively. He never knew he'd be listening to someone for a conversation rather than an order. It felt new to him. In fact, he doesn't mind having this human for company.

"I want to ask you something," Riana this time sat up. "Why work for Shao Kahn? You have awesome abilities to camouflage into your surroundings, you can spit acid at the people and you can stretch your tongue. How is it that someone like you with those abilities work for someone like Kahn? He's appearance screams 'untrustworthy' to me."

The reptilian warrior stood up, looking away. Riana wanted to know. Who knows how long Shang Tsung is going to keep her here in her brother's place so might as well she has someone to talk to.

"He promised me," he told her quietly. "He'll bring back my race."

Riana didn't know what to say. She didn't know he's the last of his kind. He must be very lonely. To add salt into the wound, he is seen as a monster. Without thinking, she stood up and gently touched his scaley arm. This took the Zaterran by surprised.

"Reptile, I may not be the best at comforting," she told him. "But I'm sorry you're the last of your kind. But that won't stop you for fighting, right? We'll just have to make the best of things. Just know, there are some people who will help you."

Reptile could only close his eyes before facing her. "I see. How long do you think you'll be here?"

Riana shrugged. "Until Shang Tsung sends me back to Edenia. In the mean time, what do you want to do?"

"Honestly, this is as interesting as it gets."

Riana smiled. She has a found a new friend in the Mortal Kombat world besides her own mentor. Speaking of her mentor, she wondered where Jade went with her brother. She hoped they went to a place that's better than this Flesh Pit.

* * *

 **Oh** **where is the lemon? Ha ha, I tricked you! It will be in the next chapter. That and maybe we see more of our disciples interact with other MK characters. This chapter was supposed to be Nash's fight with Azril. Tell me what you think!**

 **Also, I noticed there isn't that much fics for Reptile, is there?**

 **Leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I bet you guys were waiting for this? Admit it, even I feel the same. But a little heads up, this is my first attempt at a lemon scene for Mortal Kombat. I have made another lemon scene which you can check it out in my profile. But let's see how Nash can handle this and will he regret it? Let's find out!**

* * *

Chapter 10

This is it. I cannot believe it! I'm really doing it!

Here. Alone. With Jade.

God, why am I nervous? I should be the one in control with confidence, not the other way around! Am I regretting this decision already? But I can't blackout now!

I was following Jade to what seemed like a secluded area where I think it's hidden away by civilisation. It's a forest, calm and quiet with only the occasional hums coming from the insects. Peace, was all I could think of when we both stepped in. I took a deep breath of the fresh air.

Was this how Riana felt when she walks into the jungle for a hike every Saturday morning? I could experience the same tonight.

Got to say, this place is the best when you want to go camping. But we didn't bring any equipment. But as I was about to observe something else, my hand was pulled deeper into the forest by the Edenian beauty. My heart is racing, head is about to be dizzy and knees are getting heavy…

Soon, the both of us were at the centre of the forest, which turned out to be a clearing. I waited for Jade to say something but she hasn't said anything since we left the palace. Seeing her here alone with me, I couldn't help but gaze at her complexion.

Man, why do Edenian ladies have to be gorgeous and not to mention sexy…I want to rip her off of her outfit. I better break the silence sooner or later. The suspense is killing me!

"Jade, I-"

Jade placed a finger over my lips. Our eyes met for a brief moment. So many things must be running in her mind. I couldn't help but blush at how close we are at proximity. Her lips looked so soft…so alluring…

I gently push her finger down, allowing myself to press mine against her own, coaxing her into a kiss. It was so subtle yet sudden but the both of us continued. Her arms made their ways to my shoulders, almost pulling me down. I supported myself by wrapping my arms around her waist.

My first kiss, with the woman of my dreams. Not just any woman. A woman that I longed to be with for a very long time.

Our lips made a smooching sound when we parted. I gazed down at her. Damn, she's a good kisser. So this is how a kiss feels like? I gently reached out my hand to stroke her cheek. She leaned into the touch.

"I'm sorry," I murmured. "For everything."

Jade laid her head on my shoulder. "I know you are. But like I say, you need to earn it. Every mistake is a learning experience."

"Then," I whispered. "Am I going to learn something?"

Jade suddenly pushed me down, knocking the wind out of me. I did not expect that! Not that I am complaining…But I pulled her down with me, her on top of me. If this is going to be a lesson, then I better pay attention.

Her lips crashed into mine, fusing them together again. But this time, either one of us turned a little bold. Maybe it was me, who knows which resulted in our tongues wrestling each other in a duel. Apparently, Jade won.

We didn't stop from there. My hands have made their way down to caress those firm cheeks. While I continued my actions, Jade had already pullover my shirt over my head, leaving me only with my pants and boxers on. Damn, is this really happening? Someone hit me with a cod fish!

Jade then lightly kissed a trail from my neck to my chest. I couldn't help but let out a soft moan. But I froze when she stopped to look at my pants, which unfortunately has a little tent built up where my zipper was. If my face was any redder…

Just when Jade was about to pull down my pants, she took something out of my pocket. It was the balloon Bryan gave me. She then looked at me with confusion. Boy, how am I going to explain this? Not to mention, we are really getting it on.

"T-that's a balloon," I struggled to explain. "I don't know why Bryan gave it to me. Honest."

Jade simply tossed it aside and then slowly pulled down my pants. God, I feel vulnerable! My erection was the first thing that greeted her, stiff and already throbbing. Her eyes went wide before she inspected my little friend. I trembled underneath when she started pumping it.

"Ngh…Oh Jade". I let out another soft moan.

But she didn't stop from there! She decided to increase the speed, before inserting it into that gorgeous mouth of hers. I hate the fact I couldn't fight back or be the dominant one for tonight. But I guessed this is what I deserved for the humiliation I gave her. I gripped the ground, trying to control myself. All I could think of is taking her between her legs once she is done.

"Jade…" I whimpered. "I'm going to-"

I could not finish my sentence as I ejected my semen into her mouth. I let out a long breath, still can't believed I am getting a blowjob from the sexiest Mortal Kombat character. Will any of my friends believe me? What will Riana think of me? Speaking of Riana, I wonder if she is doing alright holding on Mileena on her own…

But my eyes are now focused on what Jade is about to do: she removed the fabric that was hiding the treasure I have been waiting for. It looked tight, ready to be pound into. Before she could slid her wet cave into me, I reached with two fingers to rub her folds. It feels so warm and wet…

Watching her expression, she closed her eyes to lean into my touch. This encouraged me to rub harder until I felt warm liquid on my finger. Gazing up at her, I nodded to give her my consent to impale her lovely hole onto my hard member.

"Ah~"

"Are you okay?"

Jade answered by crashing her lips into mine. This time it turned out to be a frenzy as she thrusted upwards, breasts jiggling in view through her green leotard suit. I held both of them in support. Slowly, my mouth made its way to her cleavage, giving her skin a lick. Hearing her moan, I decided to increase the pace. She held onto my shoulders while I held her hips for support.

"J-Jade," I panted. "I'm going to cum!"

"Don't hold back!" she screamed.

With that, I came into her. Once we're done, panting and sweating, I gently pulled out of her before bringing Jade close to me. Honestly, this is the best night I ever had! Helping her, I gave her back her fabric which served as a loincloth. We didn't say anything to each other. But when we stared into each other's eyes, the both of us knew one thing:

We will be having this meeting again.

…

 **Third P.O.V**

Meanwhile at the Outworld market, Kristina was accompanying her mentor to buy some supplies. Unfortunately they were both low on both food and medical supplies due to their excessive training. The perks of the training helped Kristina earned a bit of money to buy some things at the market. Honestly, she has never been a shopper but after a long day of sparring, a little walk down the market with her mentor is nice for a change of scenery.

"I'm going to check out that stall over there," Kristina informed the four-armed warrior. Sheeva nodded and told her to meet her at the stalls that sold certain accessories.

The stall Kristina wanted to go to was ironically the shoe stall. Back home, she would get tired or bored easily whenever her family took her for shoe shopping. She thought browsing aimlessly at stores or aisles are pointless since there isn't anything that caught her attention.

Here, she found the perfect pair of boots which were brown leather boots which reached just below her knees. If she was wearing jeans, those pair would be useless. Her denim shorts with the tattered pattern matched perfectly along with a black tank top.

When she gazed at her reflection, she couldn't help but smirk. Here she was, with her hair up in a ponytail she reminded herself of her favourite character from an anime. Only thing missing is a tattoo on her arm and a-

"You could use a gun," a deep voice commented. Kristina whipped her head to the direction of the comments. She could not believed this:

The owner of the voiced looked like he came out of a Western movie. The hat and his clothes which consists of black clothes under a leather vest with gauntlets and boots. Also, the poncho wrapped along his neck and the two revolvers strapped onto his belt is a giveaway. Hard to say, it looked strange to see someone like him in Outworld.

"What movie did you come from?" Kristina asked. "This isn't the Wild West, pal."

But the stranger shook his head. "Outworld's my home now, beautiful. Now tell me, what's a pretty gal like you doing around these parts?"

Kristina gave him an ugly look. "First off, I can kick your ass. Two, can you just leave me to do my business, John Wayne wannabe?"

This made the stranger smile behind his mask that covered his mouth. The girl was feisty and not to mentioned beautiful in terms of appearance. He liked that in a woman. Her worlds merely fuelled his determination to know her on a different level. In fact, he had watched her ever since the tournament where she was on toe with the undead sorcerer, Ermac.

"I would," he chuckled. "But what joy would that me. Here's a deal darlin', I'll go if you beat me in a duel. I win, you go on a date with me."

"WHAT?!" Kristina exclaimed angrily. How dare this stranger thought he could win her easily like those assholes in her class. He thought he could woo her like those prissy girls who were the supreme in her school. He thought wrong!

"You wanna fight," Kristina growled. "I'll give you one, Cunt Eastwood. Like the good, bad and ugly. This is a good place for a match, bad idea to flirt with me and you're ugly."

The stranger scoffed. He took out his two revolvers, twirled them in his hands before pointing both guns at her. Kristina would be lying if she said she wasn't impressed by his revolver trick. But she was really pumped up to fight him. She hoped this fight will make him stop bothering her. The both of them stood opposite sides, the crowd now silent as they watched the duel between a young girl and a cowboy. Now it really looked like a Showdown.

"Ladies first," he gestured. "Wanna see your cute face, darlin'."

God, this guy is getting on her nerves. "One more thing, it's Kristina and I am not your darling." With that, she ran forward to attack him.

But the stranger just blocked her punches with his guns, then counter by kicking her square in the gut. Kristina held her stomach in pain, trying to find an opening to her rival's weak spot. She'd figured he would fire a bullet at her feet.

So, she stepped back to allow him to use offence while she came up with a defence to protect herself. When he decided to punch, she quickly grabbed hold of his fist and then kicked him in the jaw. This made him stumble back but he stood his ground. He rubbed his chin.

"I like a woman who could kick my ass," he told her silkily. "More you do, the more I am interested in you~"

Kristina felt both of her teeth were about to grind in anger. This guy just won't quit! Fine, she'll make sure he'll remember this fight. She then tried to roundhouse kick him which made him fire his gun. Thankfully, Kristina dodged it in time. Breathing heavily, she eyed his gun. Kristina has a plan.

She decided to aim for his revolver. She smiled coyly. "You know, you could always go back to the Bebop. I'm sure you are needed there than here~"

The stranger tried his best not to blush. He couldn't help but see how adorable she was with all that anger fuming out of her. In fact, she's fine in his eyes. He was about to answer when he felt a swift kick on his right hand, knocking out his revolver. He was then knee'd in the stomach which made him fell on his back.

Kristina pressed her foot on his chest before aiming the stranger's gun at his eye. The stranger under her could only stare at her. She's a pretty thing and if she uses a gun, god that would drive him mad!

"Any last words, Trash Panda?" she asked. She noticed he had dark circles under his eyes. Were they are sign of fatigue or is he getting old? Both maybe.

He only laughed. "I'm impressed. But as much as I want you to shoot me with my gun, a deal's a deal. I'll leave you alone. But if we do cross paths, you know what you're up against."

Kristina could only glare at him. But then, it's not worth it to kill him now. Her beating him in this match was already enough for the both of them. She threw his revolver over her head and stormed away from the crowd, hoping to find her mentor.

"If you're wondering!" the stranger called out. "Name's Black. Erron Black!"

' _Like I'd give a shit,'_ she thought angrily.

Kristina finally met her mentor who was inspecting different kinds of necklaces. The four-armed warrior now paid her attention to her disciple. Kristina showed her the new pair of boots she bought.

"What kept you?" Sheeva asked.

"Some weirdo in a cowboy costume," she replied. She had a feeling this won't be the last time she will face that damn cocky cowboy. She'd better find a weapon for herself.

"Cowboy?" Sheeva slowly said the word. Kristina smiled. Of course Outworld doesn't have the modern vibe. She will have to teach her mentor about certain words and phrases as well. The both of them walked side by side.

"I'll tell you when we get back."

* * *

 **Damn, Nash got lucky! I wanted to take this slow for him. After all, he's still learning. And looks like Kristina has a new rival. If any of you could guess which anime character Kristina looked like with the clothes I have mentioned, I will love you forever.**

 **Let's see what our disciples are up to in the next chapter.**

 **And please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I noticed how there are more views in the drabble chapter. You like drabbles? I'll give you some! YOU GET A DRABBLE! HE GETS A DRABBLE! ALL OF YOU GET DRABBLES!**

 **And a side of lemon too. Never mind, more lemons the better, right? Who knows. Anyways, let's see what our ambassadors are doing in this piece of chapter.**

 **Those answered Kristina's outfit is like Revy from Black Lagoon...give yourself a pat on the back! Yes, in this story there will be more anime references. Better brush up your knowledge on that. And maybe films and tv shows too.**

* * *

Chapter 11

 **Third P.O.V**

Azril had finished his training with his mentor, the Grandmaster. Ever since he came to the Mortal Kombat world, all he wanted was peace and something that will distract him from life's work. University and work had been hell for him. Coming here was something he did not expect but accepts it anyways.

"Azril?" the voice of his mentor called. Getting up, he went outside to see his mentor gazing at the horizon. The young man sat next to him. Silence was louder than than the howling wind or their breathing. Both master and student didn't say a word. Then, Sub Zero cleared his throat.

"How are you feeling," he inquired. After surviving three fights, he was surprised but impressed at the same time. His disciple had bruises on his face and his limbs. He will not forget how one of the other disciple basically violated his dignity with his 'attack'. He could not imagined how is he friends with Johnny Cage's disciple.

"Fine, Grandmaster," Azril assured his mentor. "I can handle them. We may be friends but I know their weaknesses. Wasn't expecting Bryan to pull a dance on me if that's what you're wondering."

The Lin Kuei master only nodded. He handed him a cup of green tea. Azril gratefully took the cup and sipped. Ironic as it sounds, he's more of a tea drinker than a coffee drinker despite working as a barista. But he's glad in his group of friends, Riana also shared his beverage preferences. Coffee is a bit too much for him to handle. Nonetheless, he can do foam arts on both coffee and tea lattes.

"From what I heard," Sub Zero continued. "Your friends said you worked at a cafe. Is this true?" Azril just nodded.

"Yeah, not the best job but at least I could earn a bit of cash. Having my parents pay for my school loans is enough for me. So, I got to help them somehow."

"I see," Sub Zero watched his disciple. He noticed how well he is taking this. Taken from home and was forced to fight to get back, he seemed indifferent with the scenarios around him. But he is interested to know about this foam art he does for the beverages.

"Can you demonstrate your art?" he asked. Azril did not hesitate and goes to the kitchen to get the necessary items he needs to make his foam art. He decided to make a green tea latte. He slowly crafted the drink with his skilled hands, concentrating on the beverage without breaking an eye contact. By the time he finished, he served the cup to the Grandmaster.

"Here's a hot green tea latte," he told his mentor. It had the art picture of a tiny dragon. Suitable since the beverage itself was green and white. Sub Zero was impressed. He never knew someone could do this art within minutes. When he drank his beverage, he gulped the hot drink until the cup was empty.

"This is refine," he told his disciple. "I've never had anything like it."

Azril wished he could go back to his room. He felt flustered from his mentor's praise. But he bowed his head in respect. If he's going to survive in the Mortal Kombat world, he'd better gain some favours. And it starts by grinding leaves and roasting beans.

"Now for your next training," his mentor changed the subject. "You would be sparring with Frost."

When Azril saw the female member, he narrowed his eyes at her as she gave him a glare. No matter if he is back home or at the Lin Kuei, anything could kill him. Even within this place he will soon call 'home'.

"I'd rather do the side quests in Fallout 4 than get under Frost's skin," he muttered.

…

Bryan pulled his hair in frustration. He can't believed how dense Nash was to not use the balloon he gave him. It wasn't an ordinary balloon. He installed a camera and radio inside and if it blew up, the music and camera can record the activities that were carried out in the surroundings.

Hard to believe it but when Bryan gets his hands on anything, he could do the impossible. He could be talking about the new album of Taylor Swift while trying to fix his tape recorder without any supervision. As weird as it may sound, he is very comfortable with his hobby of designing different forms of clothing that could be in the tv series Project Runaway.

"Dammit!" he swore. "If Nash didn't use the balloon I gave him, I'll never turn that video into a porno Blu-Ray disc to give him as a gift. He's gonna need it if that bitch leaves him."

He was in his room where he had everything to himself. If Johnny Cage didn't call him for training, he'll be doing his hobby. If only the room could have a television and an Xbox, maybe staying in this world wouldn't be so bad after all…

"Oh well," he shrugged to himself. "Always find another way. Maybe I'll see if I can pair up Kristina with the guys she fought. Best romance comes from the battlefield, right? Maybe I can hook her up with Big Mac."

Ooh, this is getting good! He rubbed his hands excitedly for a new challenge. Then another idea came into his mind. It was Nash's sister…

"Hmm," he hummed. "She's a hard one to pair up with. Maybe…nah that can't be! She is chunky and is so attached to that pet of hers. I wonder- Oh yeah! I'm definitely pairing her up with that guy…"

Giggling, he decided to play some music while writing out his plans. When Johnny Cage came in to call him for training, he was greeted by his disciple who was lying in a weird angle while Bad Romance by Lady Gaga was playing in the background.

"I'll knock next time."

…

Riana wished Shang Tsung would hurry up. Her body was at their limits. Dodge after dodge, slash after slash she had to endure the Tarkatan princess before Shang Tsung comes back to send her into the portal back to Edenia. In her mind, she's glad that Kurt was left behind.

He'd make an appetiser for Mileena if she brought him here. Shame really. Riana wouldn't mind bringing him if Reptile was the only one here. Speaking of the Zaterran, he was standing by just watching the match. His orders were to make sure neither one of them were killed. It would have been a flaw in the plan, really. So far, she hasn't seen him used his significant weapon which is his acid spit. Does she really want to know if it was corrosive as the game she played with her brother back in their world?

As the match unfurled, Riana had her right leg torn open with blood dripping out. Not too critical but still painful to move around. It was caused by Mileena's sais, which she forgot to blocked. Eventually, Mileena grew tired of her and left her be. But Riana thought it was a proud moment to brag about this to her brother and maybe Kristina. She did give Mileena the black eye.

"I will be glad when your brother comes," the Tarkatan growled savagely. "If I eat and kill you now he will not show up." So she left the young woman on her own in the Flesh Pit. Riana sighed in relief.

"You'd be dead if you let your guard down," the snake-like voice reminded her. Riana walked over to where Reptile was standing. She wondered if he ever gets bored of being ordered around and not have a time of his own. But he's not going to kill her now, right? Oh she wished she would stop thinking of morbid thoughts!

"I am aware of that," she told him. Reptile thought how funny it is that she could almost reach his chest. He never knew any one who could be this short. But this girl, something about her scent is different. There is hostility but there is also a sense of comfort. He didn't know what to make of it or how to react. But if she is no more than another challenger, then he would have used his corrosive acid on her.

"I just hope Shang Tsung would send me back to Edenia," Riana sighed. "I'm worried about my brother and Kurt at the same time. Hope he doesn't do anything stupid."

"Your pet?"

She shook her head and chuckled. "Nah, my brother of course! He can be…lustful at some point with the ladies but he's a good kid. He knows when to quit if things go awry."

"Why do you wear that?" he pointed out to her glasses. Riana simply took them off to show her eyes. They were dark brown.

"I'm near-sighted," she explained. "My glasses helped me to see things far away."

Reptile stepped close towards her, making Riana look up at the Zaterran. Both of them had a small staring contest before Riana placed her glasses back on.

Reptile observed her behaviour. Her bond with her brother was closed. Closer than any siblings he had seen in Outworld. He himself had forgotten if he had close kins or siblings since he is the last of his kind. But by serving the emperor, he hoped his race will resurrect and flourish. And that's all he ever wanted in this world. Though, he doesn't mind this human for company…

"Hey Reptile," she called him which he snapped his head in attention. "While waiting, I'd like a rematch with you."

He simply chuckled. "What would you prove?"

"You'll see," Riana grinned. She got into position. "Ready?"

Reptile's answer was to turn invisible. Again this reminded her of her first battle with him. Oh, she's not going to fall for that trick! After her training, she knows when he might strike. Keeping her fist closed, she listened carefully to his footsteps. Back at the tournament, the cheers and cries of the spectators have distracted her hearing from locating the Zaterran's traces. But here, his steps were clear to her ears.

When she sensed his presence, she grabbed the invisible force which revealed to be the reptilian warrior. Where she grabbed was his torso, in turn knee'd him in the gut. But when he was about to kick, she used one of her fist to crack the bone of his thigh. This made Reptile roar in pain before he was tackled to the ground by the smaller opponent.

Riana quickly clamped his jaws shut, hoping his chameleon tongue wouldn't dart out of his maw again. Also, this can stop him from using his acid. While down on the ground, the young woman was straddling him with both legs pinning his arms. Breathing hard, she looked down at the Zaterran. This is it. She's finally going to win this time!

"Give up," she panted. But something in Reptile's eyes said otherwise. She wasn't aware that he used his good leg to flipped her underneath him. Riana was struggling to get him off of her but the warrior is strong. Noticing how close their faces are, she tried her best not to blush. Reptile growled lowly, leaning close to her cheek.

"Impressive~" he purred. "But not skilled enough to beat me, Earthrealmer."

Riana knew she would be screwed if she doesn't act now. So, she did something she thought it might work but will have afterthoughts later:

She leaned up to kiss his snout.

This caught the Zaterran off guard, allowing Riana to knock him off of her and placed her foot on his throat. She smirks down at was still dazed from the surprise.

"That's payback for licking my cheek!"

"GIRL!" a loud voice hollered. Riana turned her attention to a pissed off Shang Tsung. She quickly step off the Zaterran to give him some air. She approached the old sorcerer.

"Yes?" she asked.

"About time I send you back," he told her. "Tell your brother if he doesn't show by tomorrow, I will end the both of you." Riana simply nodded before the old man teleported her back to the palace. It took her a while to get up since she is exhausted.

"Wow," she laughed to herself. "This is going to be one hell of a bedtime story for Kurt. I wonder how little bro is doing…"

* * *

 **At least Azril wouldn't have any financial problems. But why can't you smile? Bryan, what are you up to? R** **iana, Kristina, beware of Bryan! He's going into stalker mode soon! Well this turns out well, our little disciples having their little adventures.**

 **Stay tune for the next chapter and please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Oh dear, is Nash going to be in trouble? I hope not. And what are our little disciples doing in this chapter? Let's find out!**

* * *

Chapter 12

"Ugh…" I groaned, getting up from bed. How long has it been? Am I forgetting something or is my mind just hazy? I looked at myself. I apparently slept without my clothes on. But how the hell is my blanket stained? Then I blushed from last night's memory:

I had another round with Jade in my room.

Damn she's amazing! Still after our little 'session', I still find myself hard for her. No wonder most guys who played the game wanted her so badly. But I will have to keep this a secret from everyone except my sister. I don't want damn Bryan to come up with a pairing name or stalk me 24/7 to get more info of last night! Speaking of my sister, I owed her for covering up for me last night. I wonder where she is?

After a quick bath and a new outfit, I went to meet my mentor and the others for breakfast. And there she was, my goddess. She looked just as beautiful as she was last night. Kitana was discussing something with her while my sister, was talking to Kurt. Maybe it was about last night. Boy, I really want to know what happened to her last night. Her eyes looked tired despite her mood and I noticed a long scar on her right leg. Did someone slashed her?!

"Look who's up," Riana pointed at me. Kurt looked at me with his head tilted. I smiled and stroke him behind the head. I nodded a greeting to my mentor and finally giving Jade a small smile. Jade may have her mask on but from her eyes, she was also giving me a smile. All is forgiven. I took a seat opposite my sister and helped myself to the porridge.

"Made up?" she asked with a grin. I nodded and whispered to her about what happened. The both of us leaned close, hoping neither of our mentors eavesdrop our conversation at the table. Only Kurt climbed on my shoulder this time to get a better view of the situation. Also he is allowed to hear this secret. I bet Riana told him about what happened at the Flesh Pit last night as his bedtime story!

"Well," she whispered. "I guessed my little brother has finally become a man. Only problem is how long will you keep two secrets? Both of them are not exactly little and can be done with. Kitana will find out soon of Shang Tsung's experiment which made Mileena."

She's right. I better give some explanation to my mentor soon about her clone who might take the throne and kill us all when all is said and done. But then again, Mileena doesn't seem too bad. She didn't attack me or see me as a delicious steak when she woke up. In fact, I think I'm ready to be her sparring partner again.

"So," I decided to change the subject. "What happened to you last night?"

"I fought your shark lady," she whispered. "And gave her a black eye."

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed a little too loud. Both the Edenian ladies turned their attention towards us. Oh fuck! How am I going to tell them now! My heart is pounding with anxiety.

"He was shocked about the slash on my leg," Riana cuts in to draw their attention. She raised her pants to reveal the long slash mark on her right leg. Oh sis, there are times that I love you but at the same time I want to strangle you for giving the most dangerous fem fatale in the game a black eye.

"I should have followed my instincts," she continued to sway her words carefully. She didn't even break eye contact with either of them. Riana, please don't let them know! Especially Kitana. "Walking in a forest in a nightgown wasn't part of the plan but I was too lazy to change back."

The room became silent with tension. I was holding Kurt close to my chest for comfort, which the said bearded dragon got a little fussy with being held too tight. So he nipped my fingers, making me let go of him.

"You should be more careful," Jade reprimanded her. "I thought you would be more aware of that."

"Yes and I am sorry," my sister nodded and looked down at her feet. Damn, she can really make people buy her lie. How long has she done this? I hate lying but if I have to in order to save my ass, I better learn from my sister. The breakfast resumed as it was. Today, we are going to the tournament! What we've heard, Shang Tsung wants to see if we have improved from our last match. I hope one day I'll give that old clod a piece of my mind.

…

Like every scene I have played, most of the characters I knew were here at the tournament. Some were either talking at the sidelines, others are watching the match along with the monks and those who are not here are either waiting for their turns or couldn't make it.

"Just like day one," Riana commented. Kurt's eyes were wide with excitement. He has never seen this many people than the last time. I hope we don't repeat the mistake like the last time. I wonder who am I up against…

"Nash! Riana!" a familiar voice cried. It was Kristina, who ran towards us in an outfit that seemed familiar from an anime. Which one was it again? The awesome dubbed one…

"You look like Revy!" Riana squealed in excitement. Kurt clings on my sister's shoulder for dear life. Kristina laughed and both girl hugged each other. "That's the answer I have been waiting for! So, ready for a good throw down?"

"Um," I tried my best to answer. What? It sounded like an innuendo to me! After last night, let's just say I can't think straight. Then, something jabbed both my hips causing me to jolt. An obnoxious giggle buzzed its way into my ear.

"Hey loverboy~" Bryan sang. "How was the puss puss? Pretty hot, huh? I think you-" I clamped his mouth shut. I even glared at Kristina and my sister. Fucking Bryan! How long will it take for me to die if he can't shut that cunt mouth of his?

"Don't tell anyone about this," I grumbled. "Bad enough I humiliated Jade. I don't need another."

"No worries dude," Kristina patted my shoulder. "I'd probably kill the guy who might spread the word."

"Wouldn't think of it, little bro," Riana nodded. Even her bearded dragon gave me his knowing look. I sighed before releasing Bryan from my grasp. Bryan stepped back away from me.

"Nash has gone cray cray!" he pointed his fingers at me. But then his fearful face switched to a mischievous one. Oh god, we're never going to escape from Bryan are we? Before we could say anything, he disappeared. Maybe he's hiding so he won't be the first to fight like the last time.

"If he uses One Direction," my sister whispered. "Can I cut his dick off?"

"Someone else might do it," I told her. "He'll annoy the most dangerous fighter and that will be the end of him." Sure, Bryan is my friend but he needs to learn how to man up in situations like these.

"Riana, can you accompany me?" Kristina asked. "I need a drink and a chat with a friend I know." Riana nodded and both girls left. I decided to check out who's fighting who. Maybe a little tip to what I should avoid.

"I hope I'm not fighting Bryan," I muttered.

…

 **Third P.O.V**

Kristina wasn't much of a girl when it comes to fighting and swearing. If you were to give her a swear jar, she would have been a millionaire before she could graduate high school. She can't help it. Swearing has been a normal thing to her. Screw those who said it wasn't ladylike. Hell, Riana may not be like her in terms of stamina but even she could swear if she wants to.

"How's training for you?" Riana asked while stroking her pet's scaley stomach. Kristina smiled and gave the bearded dragon a pet as well. She'll never know why Nash's sister finds these cold-blooded critters cute. But Kurt is an exception.

"Pretty awesome!" she gushed. "I'm getting better at my attacks but I need to improve my defence. I guessed I'm not built like a tank or have armour to protect myself."

The older woman shook her head. "I should have more attacks to be honest. All I have ever done since I trained was defence. Always the tank and never the one to attack. Hell, I don't think I may survive this round."

Kristina grabbed her arm. "Don't say that! Of course you will. I will and so will the rest of the disciples. We may have the opposites of how we fight but imagined if we combine our movesets."

Riana could only nod before taking a sip of her cup of ginger ale. Not much of a drinker but it will have to do for now. Just then, one of the fighters came at sat at the opposite of the both of them. Riana recognised the green aura that surrounded this red hooded fighter.

It was Ermac.

"Kristina," the sorcerer echoed. It sounded like he had many voices coming from the inside. Kristina wondered if this guy had multiple personality disorder or DID with all those green souls in him. But since her first encounter and battle, he had earned her admiration. Hell, they may have just met for one time but something about him drew her near to him.

She wants to know more about her former opponent.

"Hey Ermac," she greeted. She too took a sip of her drink, waiting for what the sorcerer wants to say. "Do you want some ale?" But he simply shook his head.

"We are well," the voices in him echoed as he nodded. She won't lie if that voice made her have goosebumps on her goosebumps. Something about him is hypnotic, those jade green glowing eyes watching. She exhaled to clear those thoughts out of her mind.

"We wished to retire after our battle," he answered. So far, this conversation is interesting since both ladies knew Ermac had ten thousand souls residing in that shell of a body. How is he still standing while holding that body in place was a mystery. But he hasn't threaten either of them so all is well…for now.

"I take it you won the match with your previous opponent?" Riana asked carefully. Ermac simply nodded. The three of them carried on their conversation, mostly Kristina and Riana while the sorcerer listened. Got to admit, he's a good listener. Even Kurt seemed to be relax around him. Merely curious but not scared.

"We believed it is your turn to fight," Ermac hovered close to Kristina. She didn't realised how close both of their faces are. Maybe it's the voice or the eyes that drew her towards him. A small blush was formed on her cheeks.

After he left, Riana turned to her friend. "Well he seems nice."

"Yeah," Kristina sighed. "Anyways, is it true? Did Nash really…'did it'?"

Riana nodded. "Oh my little brother did it last night. It was supposed to be a time to make amends but somehow he made her see his little sword." Both of the ladies giggled at the thought. Only Kurt was confused.

"Hello ladies~" an alluring voice called both of the girls. Kristina groaned in frustration. It was him. The cowboy she met at the market who wanted to put a move on her. She thought that would be the last time she'll ever seen him. But she thought wrong.

"What the fuck are you doing here, dipshit?" Kristina demanded. Riana was taken by surprised from her friend's sudden swear. Then again, she doesn't recall seeing this character in the Mortal Kombat games. Not that she's complaining. If only he could take off that masked bandana of his. Also, she will admit his voice almost made her swoon. Almost…

"Just strolling by, darlin'," he answered, ignoring Kristina's insults. "And aren't you going to introduce me to your little sister?" This made the both of them almost chocked on their drinks.

"First off," Riana took a deep breath, slightly offended. "I happened to be twenty and no, we are not related. Second, you two know each other?"

"Sure do," he nodded and sat opposite Kristina. "Well, you look beautiful today. Anyone to impress for this match?" The young girl wanted to throw her ale at him. But she doesn't want to lose her energy for her match.

"If this ale tasted like piss," she seethed. "I would have dumped it on you and this is my battle attire. It's to distract cocksuckers like you while I rip your balls off. God, I'm getting out of here. It smells of shit and lead already!"

Unknown to her, her little comment turned him on.

She got up and stormed out of the mess hall, leaving Riana to deal with him. Kurt climbed onto her shoulder for safety. She drowned her ginger ale in one draught without pausing. Something told her that today is an interesting event.

"Best you don't pissed her off," she told the cowboy. "You don't know what she's like."

"Oh I have," he nodded slowly, remembering their first encounter. "Feisty, isn't she? All she needs is a gun. I can give her mine if she wants…"

"OOOH!" a voice squealed in delight. Riana mentally banged her head on the table. When did Bryan get here?! "What's this? Riana finds a cowboy stripper and decides to have a chug down? Are you two going to bang bang into the room?"

Riana simply swung her mug at him, pouring the content of the beverage all over his face. Honestly, she couldn't understand how Nash has him for a friend. "Go bother someone else, Bryan! Don't you have anything better to do?"

"Nope!" he laughed. "Oh this is too juicy~ When will-"

He was cut off by two shots at his foot. He screamed and ran out of the hall, leaving most of the people bewildered and confuse. But Riana turned her attention back onto the cowboy and smirked.

"Nice shot."

"Not bad yourself," he admitted, placing his revolver back. "Erron Black."

"Riana," she greeted. "I better check on her."

…

 **Nash's P.O.V**

I don't know whether to be afraid or sorry for the person fighting today. Apparently Bryan was chosen again and this time he's fighting Reptile. Yes, I feel sorry for Reptile in this. Let me tell you how it all went:

Poker Face by Lady Gaga dance.

Screeching intensified.

Reptile looking bored and just spit a small puddle in front of him, which Bryan started to cry and collapsed out of fear. Pathetic.

The next fight would be after lunch. I decided to wander around before joining my friends. Come on, once in a lifetime you would want to explore this place before you die. I was exploring down the hall when I heard a hissing sound.

Shang Tsung kept snakes here?

One way to find out, I followed the sound. But once I went into a corner, I wished I had not let my curiosity get ahold of me. What I saw was something horrifying. It wasn't a snake. Something worst than the torture scenes from Higurashi:

Reptile. Leaning against the wall with an expression I could clearly tell it was lust. Tongue lolling out with his saliva dripping from the tip, eyes are dilated and the sounds he's making. Oh god…His pants and loincloth are off!

I just watched a Zaterran warrior fapping. And his dick…Fuck I'm not going to describe it!

Why am I not moving?! But everything got worse when I heard something I never wanted to hear.

"Riana…" I heard him moaned and then the pumping. Motherfucker, did I hear squirting noises?! My stomach feels funny. Slowly I backed away from the horror. I better get out before he finds out! Panting, I made my way to the mess hall. I'm so traumatised. One thing I learnt from this discovery:

I'll kill Reptile if he ever comes near my sister.

* * *

 **Nash, didn't your father tell you not to peep on people regardless of their kind relieving themselves. Well, this chapter is more about our disciples after all.**

 **Bryan, when will you learn?**

 **Kristina and Riana really had an interesting girl talk.**

 **And where the hell is Azril?!**

 **Oh you'll find out soon in the next chapter. Leave a review and tell me anything you wished to know.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, I have an announcement to make. I am going back to school so the updates will be slow. I'm sorry but that's how life works. It would mean a lot to me if you wait patiently for me to update when I have the time. I really have fun writing this piece of story besides the others. Check them out in my profile if you want.**

 **Heads up, we have a lemon scene and a battle ahead of us!**

* * *

Chapter 13

Eventually I joined my friends at the mess hall. Never seen a hall so chaotic, so crowded with all the fighters and monks. I managed to snag a piece of pie and a mug of the drink before sitting down. The four of them were chatting while Kurt watched the scene before him. Good ol' Kurt!

"What took you so long?" Riana asked, sipping her mug. The others stared at me, waiting for my answer.

"I…"I tried to think of something fast. "Needed to pee."

I could tell Riana wasn't satisfied with my answer but Kristina, Bryan and even Azril took it. My sister then continued to drink, maybe she's letting me know that she wants a real answer later. I'm not going live if I tell her, will I?

"Leave him be, Riana," Azril told her. He was nibbling on a piece of sausage. I noticed ever since we met him, he has never cracked a smile. A smirk yes but not a sincere or genuine smile. Mind you, ever before we came to Mortal Kombat Azril has never smiled in his life whether at After Black or when he came over to my house to work on projects with Riana.

Did something happened to him? Why won't you smile, Azril?

"So, again you decided to scream like a wuss," he commented on Bryan. "You won your match against me because we are so called 'friends'. But if it's something unpredictable like the fighters in this game, you got to improvise."

"He's right," Kristina agreed. "None of us know these people too well. We may all have played the game but this is their world not ours."

"Also," my sister added. "Their Earthrealm is a lot different than ours. We need to have weapons besides fighting."

Bryan stared at the three of them with his mouth agape. He looked like someone just smacked him with a sea bass. He looked at me, hoping I have something to back him up. Honestly, I am just as shocked as he was. All we could do now is hope for the best.

"Guys," Riana caught all of our attention. "Do you know what our fate reminds me of?"

All of us shook our heads. No, I'm not entirely sure. Is it an anime reference. But then, Azril spoke up.

"Game of Thrones?" Riana nodded. Oh right! That famous HBO series based on a book. Come to think of it, yeah it does kinda relate. Sure Shao Kahn has a throne and I am pretty sure Queen Sindel is still the ruler of Edenia. Not sure about Earthrealm though…

And the gore, action and boobs. Lots of boobs.

"So are you going to screw Nash?" Bryan asked. The both of us glared at him. The nerve of the guy! Why the hell would I want to pork my sister?! I'm pretty sure my sister cares more about Kurt more than anyone I know.

"We are not Lannisters!" the both of us said it at the same time. Kurt tilted his head in confusion. I petted him. "Or Targaryens."

So we continued to chat about tv series before everyone in the mess hall were called back to the arena. Oh, another fight is about to start! I was following my friends right behind when I was suddenly grabbed from behind, something was placed in my mouth to gag me from shouting for help. I tried to punching and retaliate but my arms were tied and someone or something blindfolded me.

Before I knew it, I was knocked out.

…

"…"

"Nash…" a voice whispered. I couldn't tell who but it sounded like a hiss. Melonfucker, if it is Reptile, I'll give him a piece of my mind and I will cut a piece of him to bring home as a trophy. But when the blindfold was took off, I gasped under this gag:

The Tarkatan princess, Mileena.

"Mmph!" I tried to say something from the gag. But she pounced on top of me like a cat. Where are we? What did I ever do to her? Was it because I didn't show up the night before due to my 'made up session' then I tried my best to apologise through the gag. But she simply licked the side of my neck. I will admit I shuddered in pleasure.

"I have missed you~" she cooed. And she's not wearing her mask to cover her razor fangs. But what pained me was the black eye on the right. Riana, why? I wanted to move but it seemed like I have been bounded, arms and legs. It's not fair that I feel hard already from this position. Mileena slowly removed the gag from my mouth. Letting out a breath, I exhale before staring up at her. God she looks beautiful. Even with those teeth…

"You left me all alone last night," she continued suggestively. "I couldn't bear the thought of you not showing up. Then you left me with that brute you called a sister~"

"Riana is not a-" I was cut off again by her lips pressed to mine. Well, despite the teeth, Mileena is an excellent kisser as I reciprocate the action, bumping my lips against her sharp teeth without hurting myself. She hasn't attacked me yet so I better play this carefully. One wrong step could mean meatloaf to the Tarkatan princess.

I held her waist while she continued to lick my lips, like it were a sweet treat she would savour before devouring. I decided to take a risk by gropping on her firm ass. This made her growled lustfully through those set of knives she called her teeth. But I didn't stop from there. My hands made their way to her pink leotard suit, where her cleavage and firm breasts were seen. I squeezed both of them through her outfit, hearing her moan softly.

Feeling my cock trying it's best not to spring free, I gently grind myself against her covered groin. She seemed to be pleased by this. My hands gently traced the corset strings in front of her attire, trembling to remove it to see the two bosoms within. Without any attacks, she allowed me to strip her from the clothes that hid her true self to me. Once I removed her attire, I drank in her appearance the same way I had done to Jade.

"Like what you see~" she purred silkily. "A shame you haven't removed yours." Before I could, she used her teeth to pull down both my pants and my briefs. Seeing my erection throbbing to the pulse, I turned away in embarrassment. It's not everyday you get more than one woman having sexual attractions to you. Mind you, I am not typically muscular.

I stopped her before she could perform anything on my friend. I grabbed both her breasts and played with them in both palms. Then, I gave one bud an experimental lick which made her gasped in delight. Satisfied, I used my opposite hand to tweak the other. Holding her close, I sucked her nipple just like how a baby would with those slurping sounds. Hearing more sounds emitting from her, I switched sides so that the twin could get the same treatment.

While she was distracted, my mouth made its way down South to her wet cave. Placing both her legs over my shoulders, I began to lap at the parted lips with my tongue. God she tastes sweet! I could go on but I need to get out of here and find my friends again. Hell, Kitana would make a eunuch out of me if she finds out about this! So impatiently, I sticked my dick into her and thrusted into the warm flesh at a rough pace. Hearing the Tarkatan warrior moaning my name, I went harder than ever before. Our skins slapped against each other as groans and moans filled the room. When I felt a build up, I quickly released my seeds into her before she collapsed on the slab. Her soft breathing made her look more docile than when we met for the first time. Smiling down, I kissed her forehead and black eye tenderly.

"Sweet dreams, Empress," I whispered before dressing.

…

I searched through the crowd and the arena but none of my friends were there. I wonder where are they? But then I heard cheering and shouting in the mess hall. I rushed back to where we hung out. Oh, I hope my friends are okay! But as I got closer, the incoherent sounds from the mess halls grew louder, almost to the point where my eardrums could burst.

I moved over the crowd of people surrounding the table and saw an ungodly sight: All of the people, including my friends were watching Riana, my sister eat an entire rib, bones which I assumed were from chickens and are those…squabs? My sister just ate most of the meat presented on the table…my sister ate all of them!

"Damn, Riana!" Bryan whistled. "Who knew you could eat your heart out. Alright, place your bets! Let's see if she can swallow that pie."

Most of the men were paying Bryan with bags of coins. He placed bets on what my sister can eat?! Sure it's something I don't want to see but I have to admit, she has no shame in eating like that in front of the crowd. Well, this is Mortal Kombat so I guessed you can be yourself for a while. I take it she must be very hungry to leave most of the bones clean and the rib bones cracked between her teeth. How are her teeth still intake is a wonder.

"Where the hell were you?!" Kristina demanded by grabbing me roughly by the shoulders. She's shorter by a few inches but my god her grip is strong! I quickly said I was jumped so I handled myself from getting a beatdown. I hope she bought that, no way I'll tell her about my quickie with Mileena. This will lead her to tell Riana.

Speaking of Riana, my sister just finished what looked like a meat pie before chugging down her mug of cold drink. Most of the guys cheered. Azril was watching from the side so I padded up to him. Same expression since he got here, but his eyes are focused. We both watched as my sister has a bit of blood running down the corner of her mouth from the food.

"Your sister sure is something," he sighed. "I know you lied to Kristina." I stared at him with wide eyes. How the hell did he hear our conversation?! I'm going to have a panic attack any minute now! I was about to walk away when he grabbed my arm firmly. I struggled but his grip too was strong.

"Calm down," he told me bluntly. "I have my ways. Anyways, you did not fight someone. You slept or at least have sex with that person. Am I right?" I nodded hesitantly. It's bad enough Azril doesn't show an expression to begin with. "I see. But if you think I will tell anyone, don't bother. You will have to tell them yourself. Especially your sister. She can see through your bluff."

I am speechless. Now two people can see through my lies. I just hope I won't make another mistake after this. I may not make it back alive. But then Azril released my grip then pointed towards a direction closed to my sister.

"Look at that," he said. I looked at where he was pointing. Among the audience, that damn Zaterran was there as well! Fucking creep. He had his mouth open agape, a bit of the green acid dripping down the corner of his mouth and his eyes wide. I swear his pupils are bigger than before. After that encounter, I need to build a security system on my sister and maybe the whole palace in Edenia. Is he hungry now that my sister is stuffed or is he having an erection in this situation?

"I'm gonna kill him," I muttered. "If he makes a move on her-"

"I think she knows," Azril interrupted. Wait what? "I think she's going in the right direction if she's going to change him. I know her. I'm surprised you don't considering you are her brother."

God, why is my mind jammed every time someone brings up the knowledge I have for my sister. "So," I decided to change the subject. "What happened while I was gone? Did she have a match with someone?"

"Riana beats up Baraka," he told me bluntly. I wanted to asked her myself, seeing if it's true or not. But this is Azril. He has never lied to any of us. I wonder why my sister didn't choose him as her boyfriend. He would have been better for her than any guy I know. I mean, have a few things in common for one and they have the same classes in university. One time I watched the both of them discussing about Shimoneta's cookie scene or Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood with the knowledge of two old philosophers. You can search up the cookie scene and that will answer your question.

"H-how did Riana take him down?" I asked. She's not exactly a lightweight if I may add. No offence but she's not really a fighter. She'd rather lie down in a forest while either playing Animal Crossing, read a book or play with Kurt. Yep, my sister has questionable 'tastes' as a hobby. So Azril explained that she was slower than Baraka, of course! But what she was aiming for were his Tarkatan blades, which she planned to trapped or at least break one off.

She got him trapped with the blades, dug deep into the ground, which she basically pounced him from behind to knock him off his feet. Then she practically beat the shit out of him with fury. Azril has never seen such rage from her. Even Kurt, who was under his care throughout the whole matched felt uneasy around her.

"I assumed she hates Tarkatans," he concluded. Fuck, that is never a good sign. Should I tell Mileena about this? Well…what we had was amazing…

…

"I won't ask you where have you been," Riana told me, her eyes were focusing on the two opponents fighting in the ring: Kristina vs Azril. A hothead and a cool head against one another. I can tell the whole audience were silent, waiting for something to happen.

"You are my brother," she continued, petting Kurt absentmindedly. "I will eventually know even if you won't tell me." Riana, you're making me nervous! She's not making eye contact with me!

"Ready, buddy?" Kristina asked her opponent cheerfully. Azril just looks tired. Did he even sleep last night? But he only answered with a small nod and the fight began.

Kristina rushed forward to attack but Azril simply dodged her as if it was nothing. He only stood where he was, only moving his arms and legs to block her attacks. Kristina was getting irritated with him. Azril only let out a sigh. Only a few minutes and not even a scratch on him.

"Why the fuck can't you move?" she panted, face is red while Azril merely arch a brow. Not a single word was uttered out of him.

"What is he?" Bryan asked, his tone quieter than ever. Honestly, I can't even answer that.

But all hell broke loose when Kristina made a mistake of almost kicking him in the face. His quick reflexes grabbed her foot, twisted it which resulted in Kristina yelping in pain. Then, he punched her in the crotch not long before he head butted her into the ground. Finally, he placed his foot on her head. I have never seen Kristina lose a match, let alone wide eyed at her opponent.

No one made a sound.

Not even Shang Tsung.

Azril surveyed the audience before looking down at her. Slowly lifting his foot off, he nodded to where his mentor was. Sub Zero watched him with knowing eyes, trusting his disciple. Kristina was already backing away from him.

"When you play Mortal Kombat," he addressed everyone, including me. "You either win or die."

* * *

 **Damn Azril, you scary! Smile goddammit. You just won. And Nash, a bit frisky aren't we? Going with an Outworld princess with teeth...Riana, please understand your brother. He's still a kid. And wow, what an appetite you have!**

 **So I will see all of you soon. Work is going to make updates slow with assignments coming in. If you get a few references here, please leave it in the review!**

 **It means a lot to me that all of you are sticking with the story.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello! I'm here again. I'm using this as a stress reliever for my essays. But I'm good. So, wanna see how our disciples interact with other characters besides their own mentors which will be relevant to the plot? So be it!**

* * *

Chapter 14

Surprisingly, Shang Tsung didn't call my name after all of the matches were done. Is it because of the private training I had with him and Mileena a few nights ago? Or is it just me, thinking he knows about my secret affair with the Tarkatan princess. Either way, I'm screwed. Both literally and figuratively.

"Young disciple," a stern voice boomed in my direction. It was no one other than the thunder god of Earthrealm, Raiden. I bowed in greeting, hoping he would not use a thunderbolt on me. Thankfully, he bowed back.

"Lord Raiden," I greeted him with respect. "You want to ask me something?"

"Indeed," he nodded. "You and your friends are not from this Earthrealm, am I correct?" I shook my head. I think if I have to trust people outside of Edenia, I better hope I'm making the right choice of confiding this to Raiden.

"No, the five of us are from another Earthrealm. I didn't know there would be another earth. But ours didn't have portals, demons or special gods. Until we were brought here by Shang Tsung of course."

The thunder god simply nodded his head before closing his eyes. I stood waiting for his answer. God, keeping secrets are hard! How does one hold all of them before they burst out everything? I'm a bit impressed yet concern for their healths though. Will that happen to me?

"I see," he murmured. "Then I wished you the best of luck. Shao Kahn is not what you expect him to be. Even if either of you win the tournament, none of you will ever return home."

Wait what?

"What I will explain," Raiden continued. "Kahn only wanted more fighters in the Mortal Kombat for his amusement. Chances of him giving you the promise is slim." Oh god, we're never going home, are we?!

"Then," I spoke quietly, still overwhelmed by the thunder god's explanation. "Is there a way the five of us can go back? We never…wanted to come here in the first place."

Lie! That was a lie to myself. But do I really want to go back now that I've seen some things in this video gamed world?

"I have observed the five of you," Raiden told me. "I'm still trying to find the realm Shang Tsung kidnapped you from. So far, no luck. But my advice is that you and your friends will have to be on guard. Even the people within your walls will betray you. Also, please control Cage's disciple. We don't need another one to weary any of us."

Without waiting for me to reply, he teleported out of the arena. I stood where I am, blinking with confusion. I'm still trying to digest the information I received. It can't be. There's no way my friends will betray me! We're like a team.

 _'Or will they_?' the negative thought questioned. Shaking my head, I decided not to linger with that. Maybe next time. Now, I'll have to do whatever it takes to survive. Even if I have to make future sacrifices…

"Hey Nash!" a too familiar voice yelled. I don't have to turn around to know I was tackled by Bryan. The said guy then helped me up. He looked excited despite his embarrassing battle with Reptile. Speaking of the said Zaterran, I better find a weapon in case. But where though…

"You look pale," Bryan commented, checking me up and down. "Scared of losing a match? Come on! At least you were spared from being jumped! Hell, I'll have to download Bieber and Shawn Mendes. Believe me, those two can help me with the next fight!"

"Bryan," I sighed, too tired to think or listen at the moment. "I don't think I feel so good."

Then, his expression changed from excited to worried. He placed his hand on my shoulder. "What's the matter, dude? Had bad sex?"

"GOD NO!" I exclaimed before shoving him. Then, I quickly glance to see if anyone saw us. But thankfully no one did. Then I stared at Bryan for a moment. He still giggled at his attempt question. Son of a bitch.

"Okay," I sighed. "I just have doubts. What if we will never go back? Are we going to stay here forever…"

"Woah man!" Bryan had his mouth wide open. He shook me roughly "You're the last one to think about going back. What about your stud life, huh? Isn't this what you wanted, a place to have hot chicks and play the game in life action? Hey, I'm no fighter but one of us have to defeat Kahn. Heh, I think he'll be great in Wrath of Kahn!"

I facepalmed. Damn him and his terrible puns. But I had to admit that he's right. I just boned two of the most popular female characters of Mortal Kombat. Isn't that any guy's dream? I want to see Jade again. Does my sister know about my little affair? Her guess is not far off.

"Anyways," Bryan shook me again. "Did you know that Kristina likes someone?"

"What?!" I exclaimed in shock. "Who is it? Where is the guy?" But Bryan had his Cheshire Cat grin. Oh god, not this again! He won't tell me, won't he? He would make it into a betting game or something. That's why the four of us called him the Matchmaker of the group. You can never escape from his stalking skills.

What kind of life does he have?

"BRYAN!" a loud voice screeched. I am going to run since an angry Kristina is about to charge the both of us. Bryan as usual, screamed like bitch before taking off with Kristina swearing and planning to knock him out again. Poor Kris! She's not the type to get a boyfriend anyways. Most of the guys in the class are actual afraid of her. She's slender and athletic but she has a gritty attitude. Always charging first than ask questions. In fact whoever is this admirer, he better come prepared if he's going to ask Kristina out.

I'd also like to point out that both Riana and Kristina are not shoppers. Funny or laugh at us but both Bryan and I are fine with shopping for anything really. So long as we get a snack afterwards. Azril is probably indifferent about it since we can't really tell what he's thinking through our outings together. But for our girls, they only go to two or three designated shops which are the bookshop, game-shops and either the sports centre for Kristina or pet shop for Riana.

Those poor bastards who thought dating these two ladies would be easy, they have another thing coming!

Speaking of my sister, Riana was talking to Azril with Kurt on her shoulder. And is that Sub Zero with them? I wonder what are they talking about. I decided to join in their conversation. The three of them were sitting together. Then, Kurt turned around and stare at me with those derpy eyes.

"I believe your brother is here," Sub Zero informed. Riana looked at me before patting an empty spot next to her. Sitting next to her, I was facing both Azril and his mentor on the opposite site. I swear, the both of them look alike. If only Azril had grown a goatee rather than the current facial hair he has on that face. But he looked exhausted despite his active skills in battle. Hell, when was the last time I've ever seen this guy smile?

"So," I broke the silence. "What did the three of you talk about?"

"Azril's planning on opening a cafe," Riana told me. The said disciple nodded to confirm. Wait a minute…How the hell is he going to find the time or even place to have a cafe?! Who or what gave him the idea to open a cafe while we are about to risk our lives?! Doesn't he want to go home?

"Why do you want to open a cafe?" I asked. "When did you even think about having a cafe? Don't you want to go home at all?"

"Nash," Azril sighed, rubbing his temple with his pointer and tallman. "All of us want to go home. We are after all from a different dimension where our Earthrealm didn't involve sorcerers and ninjas who could decapitate us before we are even death. And to answer your first two questions, I imagine we are going to be here for some time so might as well do something productive other than training for the next tournament. Don't worry, I have my breaks in between and after training."

"If I may interject," Sub Zero added. "I have discussed about this with him after he demonstrated his skills to be back at the temple. He is an interesting person to train. He's still learning but he has impressed me."

I'm not sure about you but I almost saw Azril blush but his head was hung low so it was hard to tell. Maybe that's the closest thing to see an expression out of him. Don't want to be rude but does Azril have trust issues or something? I'm referring to his unexpressive emotions.

"But where are you going to build it?"

"Outworld market," he answered bluntly. "Reason? Busiest place and what better way to start your day by having a cup of a freshly brewed coffee with a side of muffin. I have my ways, Nash."

"It would be interesting and exciting!" Riana smiled. "I hope you'll tell us when it would be ready. We'd like to come."

"Of course you will," Azril nodded. "Anyone can come to the cafe. Rules are no fighting or else they'll be kicked out."

"That's reasonable," his mentor agreed. "But I have faith in him."

Again Azril didn't say anything after Sub Zero just supported and praised him. He still looked down, fiddling his fingers to distract himself. "Also, we were discussing about our weapons," said Riana.

"Weapons?"

"For fighting, duh!" my sister elbowed me. "Azril's planning to use something similar to daggers. Though, you're not a Cryomancer, are you?"

Azril shook his head. "Nope. I'm not a meta-human." Sub Zero just watched the scene with amusement. Never thought I'd see it for the first time. His face doesn't say it but his eyes does. Can't help but think if the both of them walked down a street in casual clothes, one would think they are brothers. Or maybe father and son in this case.

"How about the both of you?" asked Sub Zero. "Already made a decision?"

"Um…I think I'll go for a sword," I answered carefully. I don't know any other weapon that could suit me. I'm not a weapon expert. I leave that to the experts. I looked over at my sister who was giving Kurt a piece of grape.

"I might use a glove-like weapon," Riana told the Lin Kuei Master. "Not steel like Jax or something like Jacqui. I'm thinking about something that could retract like claws. Looking friendly from far but will slash if anyone comes near me."

Azril made a sound which I assumed it's the closest thing to a laugh. He smirked but not smile. Damn it, I want him to smile! But I still chuckle regardless. Typical of my sister to have an influence from nature. Thinking of acting like a bear, huh? Kurt sprawled over her shoulder to get into a better position. I tickled him under the chin which he close his eyes in content.

Why aren't most reptiles as cute as our little dragon?

I said goodbye, leaving the three to continue their chat. I should go and find Kitana. Maybe I can consult with her about my choice of weapon. But I've searched everywhere for her. Where could she be?

"I'm going to regret this sooner or later," I mumbled as I went to where I encountered Mileena. Needless to say, I found her confronting the Tarkatan princess. Is it bad seeing my mentor and the so called 'twin' together? I really want to bone the both of them but…Kitana is my mentor…

"Nash?" Kitana's expression was a mixed of shock, anger and betrayal when she saw me. Mileena grinned behind her mask. I stood in fear.

I'm so screwed.

* * *

 **Oh Nash, what are you going to say now? Kitana may know of your little affair, hm? Who knew there are some time Bryan will act mature but he's still the ass that he is! And about the cafe, it may sound like a filler but it's a crucial place for this story. More will be seen in the next chapter. However, I haven't thought of a name yet. It would be great if you could think of one since it's going to be built in** **Outworld.**

 **And jeez Azril, smile for once! You can't even laugh properly, can't you?**

 **Please review and I'll see you soon!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Again, Nash is in trouble! How will he handle it? Also, do our other disciples faced the same problems like our main guy here? Let's find out!**

* * *

Chapter 15

What have I gotten myself into? I'm too petrified to even move or speak. I could only have my mouth hung down agape as both Edenian siblings made their way to me. I better run but then again, Kitana would have just throw her fan at me and Mileena would have pounced on me like a panther.

I have no where else to run.

"Look," I managed to find my voice. "Let me explain-"

"Is it true?" Kitana interrogated me. I gulped and nodded slowly. Before Kitana would say anything, Mileena tackled me to the ground while I yelped in surprised. Knowing this is too much, I kicked the Tarkatan princess in the stomach. But I won't deny the guilt I'm feeling for the both of them.

Kitana's my mentor. I'm not suppose to keep this a secret and tell her like a good little disciple. But my damn dick just controls my actions more than my own brain! What have I gotten myself into? Before any of the ladies could react, I held both Mileena and Kitana in a strong hold to prevent them from killing each other.

"Before you can kill me," I breathed. "Yes, I know about your sister, Kitana. And Mileena, no you can't eat anyone. You two will have to get along before the world dies in your father's hand! So, one of you fighting of the throne is useless."

I was met with another slap to the face by my mentor. Seriously, am I her living and mobile punching bag?

"Kitana," I look at my mentor without any fear. "No matter if she was created in the Pits or pulled out of your mother's womb, she's still your sister nonetheless. Try and at least bond with her."

Before I knew it, Kitana subdued Mileena before taking off with me. Not a word utter out of her ever since we returned back from the palace. She stormed off with Jade following behind to console her friend. I was left alone, leaving myself to my own thoughts.

"She found out, huh?" Riana's presence made my heart jump at the sudden sound of her voice. Kurt detached from his position on his shoulder and climbed his way to mind. I petted him for comfort. The bearded dragon closed his eyes, relaxing to my touch.

"He knows you're in trouble," Riana gestured to her beard dragon. "It seems off to have reptiles feel emotions but Kurt has been expressing ever since he was small as my finger."

I could not say anything to my sister. I'm just too broken up. Kitana found out which means Jade will know and my relationship with her will all go down to shit. Hell, the whole of Edenia will be after me! What will my friends think? What will people say when they saw me at the tournament? Shang Tsung is definitely going to suck my soul and kill me in the process.

"Nash," my sister draped an arm around me as she sat down next to me on the floor. "I know you made those mistakes. I made my mistakes as well ever since we got here. All we could do now is carry on. What else have we got to lose?"

I sighed deeply. It has been like what four to five days and I'm still not understanding the choices I made here? I've been playing this game since I went to a fucking arcade! How could I not know this?!

"Why don't you and I go for a walk down the Outworld market?" Riana suggested. "Come on, it'll do you good from all the crap you've been through. Plus, let's use our money to spend on finding a perfect weapon."

Got nothing else to do, I accepted the offer.

…

Outworld market has never been this busy. Not that I know of it since it only showed some scenes in the game as a cutscene. We were browsing through different stalls, finding different weapons catches our attention. And also have a reasonable price so that we don't go back with an empty pouch.

So far, nothing catches my attention.

Riana on the other hand, found a pair of latex gloves that fitted her very hands. They looked a bit tight but my sister doesn't seem to mind. In fact, she's flexing her hands and fingers as if she's going to have claws. If only the gloves have sharp tips that could retract, then she's got herself a pair of claws.

"You're making claws for yourself?" I deducted. Riana nodded. Then explained how she will use them as I expected. Though I find it strange that the dealer said it could reflect any bullets. I find that bullshit.

"I could have been cheated on," Riana told me. "But I think I know who could help me buy these gloves. Or at least to confirm my purchase."

"Really," I laughed. "Who then?"

"You'll see," she said with a grin. "He could be here at the market, so as Kristina said he'll be."

Wait, what?! Okay, who is this guy? I better trace back to the people I know that might be here at Outworld. Ermac…Goro…Sheeva…Baraka…

But none of them wields a gun.

It took almost what felt like an hour before the both of us met a cowboy. I'm not kidding. There's a cowboy in Outworld! And Riana just knew him?! Am I missing something here?

"Riana," the cowboy nodded at my sister. Don't know about you but he sounded exactly like Troy Baker. Can't deny that voice every time I watch a cartoon or anime, he's always there.

"Hey Erron," she greeted. "I kinda need your help. You see I just want to confirm if these gloves are bullet proof just before I make a purchase. So I need you to shoot my hands."

"WHAT?!" I screamed in protest. Even Kurt was making those sounds out of fear. But Riana simply dropped her pet into my arms. She's doing it…my fucking sister is doing it!

"You're taking a risk here," the cowboy told her and then looked at me. I've got to be on my guard he dares shoot me. More importantly, is my sister out of her fucking mind?!

"Are you her boyfriend?" the gunslinger inquired. I almost dropped Kurt out of shock. Riana made a sound when she's offended. I glared at him. "For the record, I'm her brother. And she's two years older!"

To be fair, I can see why people would think of us as a couple. She's a lot shorter than me, her being 5'3 while myself being a fair height of 5'9. My skin is almost tan like the Sun, people would mistook me for an Iberian gypsy. But Riana's skin was fair. In fact, I've never seen such fair skin on a woman since our family are either yellow or shades of leather brown. Plus, her thickness makes her adorable like a hamster stuffing food in her cheeks.

"Awkward…" he exchanged glances between us. But then he whipped out his two revolvers. They look awesome if they weren't pointing at my sister. I rushed in but Riana stopped me.

"It's alright, Nash," she assured. "I can handle him."

I quickly closed Kurt's eyes, not wanting him to see his owner in a bad shape. Or worse. With a cock of the gun, I thought I would go deaf from the sound of the fired gun. I waited for a scream.

But there wasn't.

"Well what did ya know," he chuckled. "So it is bullet proof after all. But that's not stopping me if someone hired me to kill you."

"You have another thing coming," my sister smirked. She then winked at me before extending her gloved hand to have Kurt. I guessed Riana is happy with her purchase then. Before she could return to the stall for payment, the cowboy grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Hold on there, Missy," he stopped her. "Since I did you a favour, I need something in return."

"What, money?" asked Riana.

"Nah, not today," he shook his head. "Tell me what's Kristina like."

"WHAT?!" the both of us stared at him. Is this the guy Bryan mentioned who Kristina's got a crush on? Well, I don't know him but his body is a perfect girl's magnet along with that voice. I have a feeling it's more of an infatuation than an actual crush. But I can see why.

"Hate to break it to you," I stepped in. "But Kristina is not the type to fall for a man."

"We'll see," he said it with optimism. Well good luck to that! She would literally kick your ass and then shove those guns up his rectum before blood spew out of that mask.

"I'd tell you Erron," Riana nodded. "After I've paid for these!"

I decided to leave my sister be with him. Sure he looked like he's gonna kill her but I trust her. I just hope she knows what she's doing. Now I have time to look for a weapon of my own. I want to impress my mentor, hoping we will make amends and let bygones be bygones.

So far, nothing interesting catches my attention. I hope what ever weapon was worthy, it would be the type to give critical damage to my enemies and maybe impress the ladies.

As I continue to walk, I couldn't help but sense that something was following me. I can't see it but I can feel it's there. I tried not to worry about it and carry on. Though a distinct smell could be detected…

…

 **3rd P.O.V**

Kristina had no other choice but to entertain herself while waiting for Sheeva to return. The both of them had stayed back at the tournament because Goro, another four-armed giant wanted to talk to her mentor about something. Just by a direct observation, Kristina could tell that her mentor liked him.

"I think they're cute together, she mused, letting down her hair from a ponytail. "In a weird way…"

"Who in a weird way?" an all-too-familiar voice peered from behind her. Kristina screamed out of shock before kicking the person in the gut involuntarily. She huffed in anger when she realised it was Bryan.

"Damn Kris!" he groaned while clutching his stomach. "You weren't this cray cray ever since we got here."

"I wouldn't," she breathed heavily, trying to calm herself down. "If you hadn't sneak up behind me like a fucking stalker! What the hell are you doing creeping about?! Aren't you suppose to go back?"

"Johnny's got some things to settle," Bryan dusted his bruised self before getting up as if nothing had hurt him. "So, I have some spare time to get some juicy gossips~"

Kristina wanted to facepalm but was too tired to do so. She wondered if there is a library in a world like this. Despite her love of sports and her gritty attitude, she doesn't mind curling up in bed with a good book to read. Fantasy and adventures with a female lead had always been her favourite. But the number one has got to be the mangas like One Piece and Black Butler which always made her laugh.

Ignoring Bryan, Kristina decided to walk away but did not look at the incoming figure that bumped into her. Growling in frustration, she vented:

"Hey! Watch where you're going you-"

She almost wanted to punch herself for almost cursing to her first opponent. The construct, Ermac, had been observing the match and was impressed with a girl like Kristina. Needless to say he wouldn't mind her as a rival. But he only eyed her, trying to deduct what is she doing.

"Oh god, I'm sorry!" she managed to blurt out. "Just a typical day for me, that's all!"

"We see," Ermac nodded. But one of the souls could detect something off of her. _She looks bored_ one of the souls pointed out. The rest in his body murmured in agreement. Ermac sighed. He sometimes wished they would not argue or have a debate while he is alert.

"You look fatigued," he commented. "Or are we mistaken for something else?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "Just tired and kinda bored. Waiting for Sheeva to finish her stuff with Goro. Say, you don't think this place has a library? Could use a good book."

Ermac blinked his glowing green eyes. From his first encounter with her, she had nothing more than determination and a wild soul. He would have extract it from her, had not she had impressed her with her battles. Inside, he usually is reserved to express himself in front of others. This however…

"We know a library," he finally answered. "If you like, we could escort you there. Unless you decide otherwise."

"Sure!" she nodded, still a bit surprised at his sudden offer. But she took this opportunity to know the constructed sorcerer better. She followed him until the both of them reached a large door she swore could be about at least seven feet tall. Funny enough Ermac was hovering through his telekinesis. She thought it was cool.

When he opened the door, Kristina's jaws dropped from the sudden image before her. The library reminded her of the ones she saw in Beauty and the Beast or Harry Potter. Different sorts of books, scrolls and journals were arranged neatly on the nicely carved shelves. She would love to run her fingers across the spines of each of the books.

"It's amazing," she stared with awe. Ermac observed this with interest. People who usually come to the library were there to do work but could not appreciate the architecture and the designs that drew someone like him to make use of this place as a private haven for him. It gave him a sense of peace and tranquility.

"Indeed it is," he nodded in agreement. He watched Kristina running to the nearest shelf to inspect the books. Inside, he could hear the thousands of souls giggling and making odd noises.

"Silence," he murmured to the souls. They stopped briefly but resumed. He turned his attention again to Kristina, who was now climbing a ladder to reach for a book from the highest shelf.

Kristina decided to find something interesting at the top since the lowest part of the shelves only had scrolls and parchment. If only she had a wand, she could use the spell _Accio_ to summon an object to her. Suddenly, she started to lose her balance once she tried to reach a book away from where she was.

She screamed, thinking she would be splattered onto the floor but was caught in midair along with the book she wanted to retrieve. The aura that surrounded her was a beautiful glow of green. Above her, she saw Ermac who had a smirk on his face, revealing a bit of his teeth.

She has never seen such teeth from someone like him.

"Are you forgetting that we were here?" he asked her in amusement. He found it funny he caught her in time and levitated her in midair with her upside down below him. Gently, he lowers her to the ground.

"That…" she gasped. "Was awesome. But warn me next time, will ya? I could have gotten that book on my own!"

"Depends," he said. "We will do our reading elsewhere." Before he could go, Kristina suddenly grabbed his hand. He stared at her in confusion.

"I'm not too familiar with this library," she chuckled nervously. "I was wondering if you could just show me around? Just so that I am familiar with the place."

 _As if that's her answer!_ one of the souls cackled gleefully. Ermac reprimanded the soul and nodded. He too would like to know the outcome of this scenario.

"Gladly."

* * *

 **Oooh! Kristina has a reading buddy. One way to get someone to know you is to go to a library with them. Don't worry Nash, you'll make amends soon. No one holds a grudge forever. I like how Riana** **randomly asked someone to shoot her hands for confirmation! So my updates will be a little slow due to work and life but reviews and likes are appreciated.**

 **Stay tune for my next story!**


	16. Chapter 16

**When all of your assignments are essays, you can't help but write a chapter as your stress reliever. Also, make sure to have a hot drink and a snack while writing. I recommend you to listen to Nintendo soundtracks of Animal Crossing. Into that cute game at the moment. Be the mayor and make love with your neighbours. Figuratively! Just a side note, I might put a hint of** **yaoi in this fic. Might, not will.**

 **So, please enjoy this little drabble which is like a filler.**

* * *

Chapter 16

 **3rd P.O.V**

Bryan has tried his best to fit in the Special Forces. He trained with the four under Johnny Cage's guidance. Although he's not a fighter, he's damn good at pulling things apart and putting them back together. It has become official that whenever the team had any of their gadgets broken or if their suits torn, Bryan immediately knew how to repair both items.

It's something useful yet odd for someone like him.

Bryan was busy trying to download a new song into his player when Cassie Cage walked into his room without knocking. He looked up.

"Oh hey Cassie!" he greeted her cheerfully. During his stay, the four young members were wary of him. Not out of fear but more out of hostility since they knew Bryan could get them into trouble. If not, killed by his stupidity. But Bryan will just have to deal with it. He didn't ask anyone to help him or be dragged into the most violent fighting game in the world.

"What are you doing?" she asked, pointing to his music player. Bryan grinned his Cheshire Cat grin. "New songs of course! If I'm going to fight, I've got to learn some new dance moves."

Cassie shook her head in disbelief. Seriously, how the hell did her dad find this guy alright? Even his choice of dance moves are going to lead him to his downfall. How is a dance going to be useful in a matchup?

"I think you need a pistol," she pointed out. "Not all people are going to be confused. Just annoyed and pissed at you."

"Exactly!" Bryan clapped his hands together. "They'll chase me and eventually be tired. Then I can kick their asses! You know, I've got lots of nicknames~"

Cassie cocked a brow in suspicion. "What? Dance Dodgers?"

"What kind of name is that?!" Bryan started to burst out laughing, shaking her shoulders to the point she pushed him away. "Nah gurl, my nickname is Shut-The-Hell-Up!" Cassie rolled her eyes. She could understand why.

Then, Johnny Cage came in and called the both of them to meet up. Apparently, the group has spotted the mercenary and leader of a crime syndicate known as the Black Dragons, Kano. He had been hunted down by the special forces for months and yet he managed to wriggle himself free like a taipan.

"Kano!" Bryan pointed out. "Don't tell me we're bringing him here! Are we? If we are, can we get some didgeridoos and shrimps on the BQ? We can say-"

"BRYAN!" everyone yelled except Johnny Cage to shut him up.

"But I don't wanna die!" he exclaimed, waving his arms in the air. "We all know what's he capable of!"

"Can you calm down for a sec?!" Takeda was beginning to lose his patience. Even his mind powers cannot detect what's going on with his friend's father when he brought him in. He's going to be dead meat for sure.

"Hold on," Jacqui looked at the screen and then zoomed in one of the hidden cameras. It began to show a rundown house with dim red lights. All of them watched as a buff man with a single red eye entered the premise alone.

"What is that place?" Bryan began to calm down, asking about the footage.

"A bathhouse," Kung Jin confirmed. "Typical for someone like him. He's probably there for hours maybe."

Johnny Cage for the first time had a disgusted look on his face. He will not forgive Kano for what he did to his first love, Sonya. But this time, they will take him out. But he wants some infos from him. How is he going to-

"So what's the plan?" Bryan pipped up. The five of them stared at him. Bryan looked at them with confusion.

"What?"

"Bryan," Johnny Cage called. "How good are you at stalking?"

"24/7 dude!" he told his mentor proudly. The four members looked disturbed. Who the fuck loves to stalk people as a hobby? Or even a living?!

"We've seen you danced," he remembered how his disciple demonstrated it which caused a war flashback. But not this time. This time, they'll make the dance worthwhile…

"Duh!" Bryan lets out an exasperated sigh. "Wanna make me dance for him? Hell no! I'll be pissing the floor till you light up the place. No way I'm fighting him!"

"You're not going to fight him," Johnny Cage told him. Bryan stared at his mentor with wide eyes, waiting for an explanation. "You're gonna help us with this mission. We'll be listening to your conversation with him through a hidden mic placed in your outfit."

Bryan sighed in relief. No way is he ready to take on the leader of the Black Dragons. But then, he noticed everyone staring at him. "Let me guess, there's a catch?"

"…Yeah," Jin rubbed the back of his head. He whispered the instructions to the young boy's ear and his eyes became wider than dinner plates. He stepped back out of shock.

"YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT?!"

"We'll be there," Cassie told him. "We'll give the signal for you to get the hell out after we got what we need."

Bryan had no intention of going through with this plan. But if this is how it's going to be and maybe send him back home, then he'll have to do what it takes.

"When are we going to start?" he asked.

…

"Bryan!" Takeda called him. He, Bryan and Jin were at the location Jacqui mentioned where Kano is. The two guys were waiting for Bryan to come out of the rest room. He was in there for hours.

"We're falling back on time," Jin sighed. "Can you at least show us what are you wearing?"

"No!" Bryan protested from inside. "Even by my standards this looks stupid! I don't want to come out! I'll come out when I feel like it!"

Takeda wanted to grab the lanky boy and strangle him until there's some sense knocked into him. But Johnny Cage would not like to find out why his disciple is walking without a head. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the bathroom door.

"Bryan," Takeda spoke gently through the door. "Remember this is just part of the plan to get info out of Kano. Then, we'll group up and think of a plan to take him down once and for all. Please? For the sake's of the world and your safety to get back home."

There was silence. The two members of Johnny Cage's team waited expectantly for Bryan to come out. Slowly, the door was unlocked and a hue of red was meet before the two of them. Both Kung Jin and Takeda stepped back out of shocked.

Bryan had his glasses off so his eyes looked bigger with the almond-coloured pupils. His face was caked in make up, almost making him look like a celebrity than a five-year old messing with her mother's eyeliners and lipsticks. His hair was short enough to be made into a pixie cut, which he used hairspray to make it look stylish. His clothes were of a dress with the colour rouge red which matched his lipstick. Unfortunately, the hem of the dress could only reach his knees.

What's surprising is that his legs are so smooth like a mannequin, it could make the new hot models jealous. But he was wearing fishnet stockings that could be paired perfectly with stilettos. And he doesn't look comfortable at all in the heeled shoes. He was stumbling in every step.

"Woah…" was all Kung Jin could say. Bryan could pull off as a girl if he wanted to! No one will suspect of it. Maybe his voice but who cares! In comparison, Takeda noticed something was off. He peered into the young boy's eyes.

"Can you see without your glasses?" he asked. Bryan let out an obnoxious laugh. "Oh! I forgot to mention to you that I don't really need them. I wear them to look smart and awesome."

"So you can see clear as day?" Kung Jin confirmed. Bryan nodded vigorously. The two men exchange glances at each other. What is there to expect from this boy? He gave Bryan an earpiece which Jacqui could hear the conversation back at headquarters. He knew the drill. Bryan was about to enter the bath house before someone grabbed his shoulder.

"Hold on," Takeda stopped him from walking. "You'll need this to protect yourself." He placed a small knife in Bryan's hand. The blade was black like an Obsidian while the hilt was carved out of marble. It had strange markings which Bryan could not decipher.

"In case if Kano decided to rush you," Jin told him. Bryan gulped as that does not sound reassuring. He tested the earpiece to see if it works, which Jacqui responded by giving him instructions on how he'll escape. He had to get information from Kano while Kung Jin and Takeda will be on guard if anything happens. Then, they'll make a getaway with Cassie and Johnny Cage.

So Bryan went into the bath house slowly. He was shaking but has to play his part if he's going to be useful for the team. He hid the knife in his little pouch purse. The place smelled of incense perfume and steamed water. Bryan could only go to where the drinks are. He'd stand out like a sore thumb in this dress.

"'Ello love," a thick Aussie accent breathed down his neck. Oh damn! Bryan was about to piss his pants…if he had any! He turned around and was met with a broad, muscular chest. It had some features of a cyberpunk character, like the big red laser eye on the right side of his face and the orb at the centre of his chest. He almost, Bryan thought looked like a cyberpunk Khal Drogo. The beard says it all…

"Never seen ya around here," he grabbed Bryan by the waist to hold him close. Bryan was about to bolt out. "Let Uncle Kano show you a good time~"

"I can handle on my own!" Bryan managed to squeaked his voice to a high pitch. He's both scared and disturbed. No one has told him that Kano was a creep! He was about to wriggle his way out but the large arm held him in an embrace.

"Leaving so soon?" Kano asked. "You haven't told me your name, love."

"Br-Briony!" Bryan blurted out. He almost gave away his identity, which his heart was pounding. He looked up and saw Kung Jin watching him. He had a sympathetic look on his face. Was that for him?

"Briony," the leader of the Black Dragon rolled the name. "A fine name for a lady like yourself. Come, tell me about you and Uncle Kano will tell you about him."

 _Someone get me the fuck out of here! I don't want to be with this Hugh Jackman ripoff! Plus, he smells like old cigars with Jaeger beer!_

"Okay…" Bryan averted his eyes, making it look like he's teasing Kano. And this display was making him hard with lust. But he had to get some info out of him. Even if it looked like he's going to get raped.

"I like music…" Bryan said it slowly. "Nothing like a beat you can dance you."

"I agree," Kano nodded in agreement. "There, something we both have in common! Alright, ask away what do I do, love."

"What do you do?" Bryan asked, noticing Takeda on the other side giving him a thumbs up. Kano chuckled, twisting his beard a bit to think of an answer. Bryan wished this mission would be over soon. He doesn't want to wear this dress ever again!

"Leader of the Black Dragons," he finally answered. "Though we are a few members short. How about it, lovely? Wanna join us?"

"I don't fight," Bryan replied. That was partially true. He can fight but with a little rhythm to spice things up. "Really, I can't."

Kano smirked and pulled the young boy closer. His beard touched his cheek at close approximation. "Maybe we can train you. But at night, you will have private lessons with me. It's worthwhile~"

Bryan was about to lose his cool. He could feel the mercenary's callous hands sliding up and down his legs in a sensual manner. He caught Kung Jin up the platform and mouthed that he wanted to get out. His reply was a signed, "Ten more minutes".

"So," Bryan cleared his throat, making his voice slightly higher into a soprano. "What else do you do besides being the leader of your…Black Dragons? I'm sure we live a double life, right?"

Bryan was clearly trying to move the Australian's hand away from the hidden pouch where he hid the knife. He'd better find a way to take it out without it being suspicious. But all hell will break loose if he tried to lift up his dress and see what's below the belt…

"I like you, Briony~" Kano purred the name, nuzzling Bryan's cheek much to his squeaks of protest. "But yeah, we do sometimes. I can lead this world's army. All the cash I could have…maybe you can have a share."

"Maybe," Bryan tried to think of a suitable answer. He fiddled with the hem of his dress, wishing this would end soon. Though, he still has his music player. "But I'd like to know what are you going to do if you walk out of here…"

He simply chuckled. "You're a curious one, aren't ya? Well, you've been good to me but I can make this conversation better! I'm on a mission so you can tell I'll get paid in the end." Kano felt Bryan up and down through his dress. He overmuch wanted to rip it out and show 'her' what a real man can do.

"…Paid?" Bryan managed to speak, he was trying to hold back from throwing up or piss himself. He could see now why everyone in the Special Forces hate this guy! "I thought you're your own man."

Suddenly, Kano pinned Bryan onto the table at a sudden pace, his hulking form towering over him. Bryan yelped and noticed his music player slipping out of his dress. Kano noticed it too, taking the gadget with a grin. "Let Uncle Kano play you a song on your piece of music~"

The bath house was now filled with the music coming from the player. Ironically an upbeat tune came out rather than a sensual one. It went like this:

 _Sunshine, lollipops and rainbows,_

 _Everything that's wonderful is what I feel when we're together,_

Bryan frantically tried to search for either Takeda or Kung Jin but they are no where to be seen. He's on his own now. On his own with an Aussie rapist! Kano started to plant kisses on his neck, then to his temple. He licked his lips when he eyed Bryan's lips.

' _Oh fuck!'_ Bryan thought. _'He's gonna fucking molest me or some shit! This cocksucker is going to get from me!'_

"I don't nee your permission for this," Kano grinned before sealing his lips to Bryan's with a forceful kiss. This was not what Bryan wanted in this mission! In fact, he's going to throw up into Kano's mouth if he decided to take this further. He reeks of cigars and alcohol.

But it went from bad to worst when Kano slipped his tongue into his mouth, overpowering him in terms of dominance. Bryan had a muffled scream in protest, hoping at least some brave soul could step forward and save him from this ordeal. He tried to push Kano away but his weight kinda failed him from doing so.

He decided to kick Kano in the crotch, which he yelped in pain before staring at Bryan with a gaze that could rival the loneliest of wolves. He grabbed Bryan by the arm while his other hand held the hem of the red dress.

 _Brighter than a lucky penny,_

 _When you're near the rain cloud disappears, dear,_

 _And I feel so fine just to know that you are mine._

"Leaving so soon?" he asked sickened-sweetly. "I was warming up to you, love. Tell me, where are you going?"

"Going home!" Bryan shrieked. "I'm late and you are going to waste my time if you don't let go." But Kano won't take a 'no' for an answer. He ripped the bottom part of the dress to expose the sweet treasure within. He was about to use his teeth when-

"ACK! YOU'RE NOT A GIRL!"

"SURPRISE, BITCH!" Bryan yelled before kicking Kano in the face before running off at an adrenaline speed. Bryan could hear vomiting and gagging as he ran. He has never ran this fast in his entire existence. His heels clicked as he ran, hoping to find a familiar face.

He was almost out of breath when a pair of hands grabbed him, dragging him into an alleyway where a van was seen. Bryan was about to flop around like a fish when he realised it was Cassie.

"Don't scream and get in," she instructed. He only nodded. In the van, Johnny Cage along with Takeda and Jin were waiting for him. Bryan collapsed on the floor from exhaustion. Johnny patted him on his back.

"I knew you had it!" he laughed. "Seriously, I thought we're rescuing a stranger before I had to remind myself that it was you."

Bryan then shook off the fear in his body and replaced it with his egotistical self. "Oh yeah! Did you see how Kano react to _moi_? I'm the awesome Bryan! And I want to change out of this dress. Makes me look fat!"

Cassie Cage sighed. Bryan is something alright.

…

 **Nash's p.o.v**

Eventually, Riana and I returned to the palace, hoping everything has cooled down. I hope.

"Do you think Jade and Kitana are calm now?" my sister asked. I shook my head, still unsure.

"I don't know, sis," I sighed. "Maybe I should go and check-"

"Nash. Riana," Kitana approached us with a stern gaze. "I need to speak to the both of you. Follow me."

The both of us exchanged glances at each other. We're in trouble now. Even Kurt began to crawl into Riana's top to avoid any confrontations. Reluctantly, the both of us followed the Edenic princess, waiting for what's to come.

But still, I can't help but detect a mild odour. It's probably nothing. But is it? I'll investigate it later.

* * *

 **Uh oh, our brother and sister duo are in trouble now! Bryan must be really pretty if he's mistaken for a girl in that dress. Hope there's more to come so stay tune. Also a fun fact, this Thursday is my country's Independence Day so I get to watch the parade this year! It's hard to get there because the roads are block before 9.00 A.M due to a lot of people either coming early or camping out at the spot itself!**

 **So please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Uh oh, brother and sister are in trouble! What are we going to do? What are we going to do?! *raving like Courage the Cowardly Dog*. Okay, I'll stop now...Oh this makes me feel sad to write this chapter due to circumstances in life. Boo-hoo! Boo-hoo! *blows nose*. Anyways, let's roll this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 17

The both of us followed Kitana silently, not daring to speak up. I have a feeling it's about meeting Shang Tsung in secret in order to train Mileena. Did she tell her twin about that? Or the fact my sister's involve so we'll both get punished for this!

Without a word, she instructed us to sit down on the floor while she stood on the opposite side along with Jade. God, she looks beautiful.

"The both of you are aware with the reason we called you?" Jade asked. Riana looked at her and nodded slowly. She then stared down at her hands, twiddling her fingers together every time there's tension in the room. Kurt suddenly climbed out of my sister's top, scurrying away from the room. He didn't even look back at Riana, who stared at her pet's departure in confusion.

"He'll come back," Kitana told her. "Now, tell us in detail what the both of you know. We can detect a lie from either of you. Let's start with you, my disciple."

I gulped. The way she said 'disciple' never sounded so menacing. Hesitantly, I told the princess about Shang Tsung's secret letter to recruit me to train Mileena because I have experience with a sibling, sincee Mileena technically has Kitana's gene so that makes her sister. Then I explained to them about our training, every battle we had in the Flesh pits and so on.

I'd rather not talk about that little fling Mileena and I had at the tournament. That's not going to end well with me. Then again I mentioned who was present with me at that time: Shang Tsung, Mileena, Reptile and finally my sister.

"Hold on," Kitana stopped me. "Riana was with you?"

"I was with him," Riana nodded. "Because Nash can't confide the secret for long so he needs at least someone who could not breathe the words. Since the both of us live here for now, I see no reason to accompany him."

"If Nash is training Mileena," Jade eyed me carefully, I bet she's disgusted behind her mask. "What were you doing at the Flesh Pits, Riana?"

"Watching from the sidelines," she replied coolly. "And of course keeping an eye out in case my brother becomes Tarkatan food."

"Riana!"

"Silence," Kitana silenced me from speaking further. All I could do was listen and only talk when she asked me a question. I waited for my mentor's next decision. Finally, she said: "Riana, you are dismissed. Nash, we'd like to speak to you. Alone."

Oh fuck.

Riana stood up, not long before patting me on the shoulder. "I'll pray for you, little bro," she whispered. That's not going to help!

Once my sister has left, I averted my eyes away from both the Edenian ladies. I'm pretty sure I'm screwed. But I decided not to back down, hoping I might gain something from this talk.

"I will speak to Shang Tsung about his errand with you in private," my mentor finally sighed. "But before I dismissed you and give you your punishment, I'd like to clarify something. Did you have sex with my bodyguard?"

"WHAT?!" I yelled out of shock. But Kitana again, silenced me.

"You're already in hot waters, Nash. I suggest you shut up before I changed my mind in terms of your punishment. Now, did you have sex with Jade?"

I looked at Jade, who had an unreadable expression in her eyes. She told Kitana or did Kitana know ever since we had that hell of a night?

"…Yes," I finally answered. God this is so embarrassing! What's going to happen to me now? Will I die here?

"Are you aware with the consequences?" Kitana now circled me, like a lioness trapping her prey. I watched her, eyeing her knife-fan weapon closely. "Shang Tsung will soon find out and it will not only be the end of you but everyone around you including myself."

"I-I'm sorry!" I begged her for forgiveness. But I bet that was weak as shit! I'm done for. I will never go home because I will get my ass sliced into little chunks.

"Be thankful that I don't have harsher punishments then what I am about to give you," Kitana glowered behind her blue mask. She extended her fan, revealing the deadly blades that were hidden. She pointed it at my neck. I almost let out a whine of fear. Like a bitch.

"Listen to me," she instructed coldly. "If you EVER harm my general, I will not hesitate to slice your neck. Disciple or not, you are not from this world. Not even this Earthrealm. I suggest we have an intense training until I said you have improved. Am I clear?"

I just nodded vigorously.

Releasing me, she dragged me to the training dojo where I will receive my punishment: an intense training to be a skill fighter for the next tournament. I never expected her to be this harsh on me. Sure she is stern but at least I could detect a hint of kindness from her eyes. Here, all of that kindness was replaced with ferocity.

"Again!" she commanded me to strike again. "You are overthinking. Do you want to go home? Then on your feet!"

I was about to collapse. I tried to throw punches but she blocked me gracefully with either her fans or her elegant legs. Damn she's got skills for a princess! But I will not give up in beating her.

Maybe I'll keep this up to tire her. People has got to have limits at some point, right?

But she just wouldn't fall! I am stuck with either trying to defend myself or attack her with sheer power. Along the way, she kept criticising me both physically and mentally.

"Your sister can defend herself better than you!" she taunted as she kicked me in the chin. My mouth was bleeding and I had my right eye blackened from one of her punches. Breathing in an erratic manner, I got into my stance at charged again.

"Get up Nash! Surely you are better than this! Or is Jade wrong about you!"

"NO!" I roared in anger before attacking her with blind rage. How dare she thought my feelings for Jade was casual! I was at my wits end until I felt a force of a kick in the skull.

On the ground, beaten like a dog, bleeding, Kitana towered over my fallen frame. Her expression too was unreadable. Or maybe I had a black eye so my vision is unclear.

"If you want to survive this realm," she told me. "You need to be more alert and work harder than you have today. We will train again by evening so make sure you are cleaned up." With that, she left me all alone, in my own bruised form feeling sorry about myself.

…

I decided to take a dip in a nice warm bath. Yeah…that would eased my tension before I faced my mentor again tonight. I was about to slide the door of the bathroom open when I heard a long drawn sigh.

"Oh…" I stared at the door in disappointment. "Riana's occupying the bath."

"Nash?" my sister's muffled voice on the opposite side called. "Come in! I'm almost done."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course!"

Hesitantly, I opened the door and was greeted to my sister's naked back. It was fair and had a few chubs from her high school days but if anyone else had walked in on her either in the bathroom or changing room would have rushed out with repulsive looks. There's something else that enhanced her back to me:

The long and deep scars that were decorating her back like you could run a finger through each of them to understand them better. Most of the scars were caused by burns of the flames, leather whips, bullhooks and the famous one, a simple kitchen knife. But the simplest of weapons can leave the most horrible, deep-embedded scars.

I wanted to forget about the scars but this brought back some 'wonderful' memories ten years ago. I'd rather not talk or remember about it because I hear screams every time I see these scars.

"Quit looking at the past and get in the future," Riana scolded me, shifting a little in the tub so that I can enter. I noticed she's not wearing her glasses. Hesitantly and shamefully, I stripped myself nude in front of my sister before entering the tub. The water was warmer than usual…

"How did it go?" my sister asked, not giving a damn that her tall brother is naked with her. I'm not going to lie when I'm saying that my sister's weight matched the stacked racks she's grown into! Those Double Ds would make any man happy to be smothered by the twins or rest his head upon them.

How unfortunate that they had to passed one more test to make my sis interested in them: the wildlife.

After all that, my sister never had a high school crush. I mean, who wants to date an wide girl who would rather be out in the forest camping then studying for chemistry or even physics?

"Kitana doubled or maybe even tripled my training," I looked down, still sore from the training. I scrubbed myself with the soaps that laid on the counter. "She said she'll have a word with Shang Tsung about Mileena."

"Good," Riana leaned back with a relaxed smile, her breasts bobbing slightly on the water. "At least that will solve one problem. Now we need a to stop the second one."

"Wait!" I stopped her. "Are you referring to Mileena?"

"Who else," she scoffed, rolling her eyes. "She's more deranged than Shao Kahn. And we've only heard or seen him briefly. This woman…you don't want to stick your dick in that!"

I blushed, covering my crotch when Riana mentioned about the possibilities of Mileena. Riana eyed me carefully despite being short-sighted. Please Riana, I'm having a bad day. Cut me some slack!

"I just want you to be careful," her expression changed from serious to relaxed again. "I don't want to go home without my little brother."

I sighed in relief. "Say sis, where did Kurt run off to?"

Riana shrugged. "Beats me. Hunting for a new type of bug. I swear, he's getting more independent since we arrived. He brought back an unknown species into my room, not knowing if it has venom or not."

"I'm sure it's part of growing up," I assured her by rubbing her bare shoulders to sooth her. "I know you loved him but he needs to develop his primal instincts too if he had to adapt in a different environment, right?"

Riana sighed but nodded in agreement. Then, she stood up, fully naked to my view before stepping out of the tub to dry herself. I watched her, hoping she might have anything else to say.

"You better clean up soon," Riana told me while drying herself and putting on her robe to cover her breasts and scarred back. Finally, she placed her glasses back on before turning her attention to me.

"Good luck, Nash. I'm going to find Kurt now."

"Wait!" I protested, getting out as well before covering my modesty with a wash cloth. "Let me help you find him. It will ease my mind a bit before I get back to training."

So the both of us searched the garden everywhere to find the bearded dragon. But to no avail. Riana almost panicked as she kept gripping onto my arm, telling me to look harder.

In the end, we failed to find him. Heartbroken, Riana went into her from with me accompanying her from behind. Gotta make sure she doesn't do anything drastic behind my back. Suddenly, we both found Kurt lying on the bed with the laziest expression a lizard could make. Inside his mouth was something white and crumply.

"There you are!" my sister sighed in relief. "I thought a bird caught you or something. What's that in your mouth?"

Kurt's answer was crawling at the edge of the bed, dropping the crumpled paper into my sister's waiting palm. Smoothening the paper, Riana's eyes scanned the piece carefully before looking back at me.

"It's just a puzzle," she told me, crumpling the paper and then throwing it over her head. Well, I wouldn't know what was written in that paper if my sister hadn't thrown it away! "You best get dressed before your next training, Nash. Kitana is not going to be patient with you."

I wanted to protest but I knew that she's right. Exiting out of her room, I went into mine to get dressed. But I can't help but feel like there's an intruder in the palace. I can't tell who or what it was. I just felt it in my gut.

Something tells me it's either a ghost or is someone camouflaging.

…

Kristina had a wonderful time at the library. Ironic as it is, she enjoyed the sounds of the pages turning to the light footsteps of people shuffling from shelf to shelf to retrieve their books, thirst for knowledge. To add the icing to the cake, Ermac was with her.

Sure he may be a construct of souls with telekinesis but she felt comfortable around him. He was quiet, a good listener and can even handle a small snide remark. Of course not to the extend of insulting him!

Sheeva came in and found her reading with the Master of Souls beside her. She kept commenting on how Ermac has never acted that way at all. It was all so sudden, so new that it confused the both of them on why he did it.

The both of them again walked into the Outworld market to buy some supplies before heading back: herbs for healing, food and at least decent clothing. Kristina was heading towards a stall that sold meat when-

"Hey there, darlin'~" the well-known voice drawled. It was Erron Black. Honestly, besides shooting does he spend his time flirting with other ladies? Kristina hated those kind of men. Think they are nothing but fuckboys. As the years go by, more fuckboys are spreading around the world like AIDs.

And it's her job to avoid them.

"Stay out of my way," Kristina told him sharply. "What do you do most of the time? Flirt with other girls and then bum around?"

"Yes and no," he answered, twirling a pistol in his hand. "I am a hired man and I get paid. The more dough I earned, the more I get the job done."

' _That kinda makes sense_ ,' Kristina thought to herself. But the question is, who hired him. Judging by his speech and clothing, he's not from Outworld. Kristina decided to take a risk with this question. If shit hits the fan, she won't hesitate to kill him.

"You're from Earthrealm, aren't you?"

"I'm an Outworlder now, sweetheart. And soon, you will be as well."

"Unlike you," she sniffed. "I actually want to go home once the deed is done. I have a life there and a family. How about you? Don't you missed your home?"

Erron Black stared at her, silent for a moment. He remembered some good times with his family as a kid but as an adult, there's nothing for him. He's an outlaw, a wanted man, prices were placed if anyone captures him dead or alive. But here, he has his purpose.

"I do," he nodded, his voice becoming quiet. "But there's nothing left for me if I go back. Now back to the subject, what's a lady like you doing here again?"

"Don't fucking call me a lady!" she growled, offended by the label. "I'm not a lady!"

"Whatever my lady commands," Erron Black chuckled and bowed the same way a gentlemen from the Wild West would do to court a dame. Kristina's temper flared again, she rushed to punch him but he blocked her with the butt of his gun.

"That's not very ladylike," he smiled behind his mask in amusement. How her fiery temper excites him, wanting more of the flames. Her temper made her lose her focus as she attacked him so he simply dodged her before kicking her to the ground. He pointed his pistol at the side of her head.

"Bullseye," he whispered, mimicking the sound of his gun if it fired. Eventually, he helped her up despite her protest and her kicks. He looked at her in her eyes.

"A temper is a great asset," he told her. "But a calm mind is also important if you want to kill me the next time we meet. A better focus leads to a better aim, Kristina. Here's a deal, I'll treat ya to have a drink and then you can beat the shit out of me. How about it?"

Kristina eyed him suspiciously. One day he flirted her like she was those bitches in make up and plastic surgery and now he's giving her an advice on how to kill him and get her a drink?! Is this cowboy bipolar or something? Then again, she herself can be both pissed and have a smile at the same fine.

"Fine," she sighed. "Don't say I warn you if I could make you out of commission for a week. And again, this is NOT a date! Got it?"

"Crystal," he confirmed.

The both of them found an unknown building built at the centre. Kristina knew instantly that it is a cafe. With the rich smells of roasted coffee coming from inside, it made her throat thirsty for a sip. The signed above the cafe said:

 ** _There And Back Again_**

Kristina herself had no creativity in coming up with a name for a cafe but this name was at least better than _Bump n' Grind_. That name made her puke in her beverage if she ever went there. Thankfully she didn't. Both girl and gunslinger nodded before heading inside the cafe.

It was a slow afternoon but most of the seats were occupied with different residents from Outworld, some Earthrealm FBI agents, even people Kristina has never seen before. All these people from different realms, drinking hot beverages and having a good time like they are friends.

Much different than in the tournament or outside of the cafe.

The both of them decided to sit at the counter, where there are only two seats left unoccupied. Kristina felt a bit uncomfortable that she's sitting next to the cowboy but will counter if he tries anything funny. The barista approached them to take their orders. Kristina had her mouth hung open when she found out who it was.

"AZRIL?!" she exclaimed, seeing the older man behind the counter. "You own this place? How? When did you even thought of this? Don't you want to survive? How-"

"Woah there!" Erron Black stopped her. "You're gonna burst his head if you fire another question."

"It's fine," Azril sighed with his unemotional expression. "I have thought of this since we'd be staying here for a while. Might as well make myself useful when I am not training. So, what will it be?"

"Do you have Blue Mountain?" she asked. "Two hot ones, please."

Erron has never had coffee for a long time. He even forgot what it tasted like. So he allowed Kristina to proceed with the order only if he paid. That's what a man does to treat a girl, right?

Azril nodded before getting to work. The sound of the beans grinding, the scent of the bitter coffee almost made the cafe welcoming. No wondered no one wanted to fight in this cafe. It's very relaxing!

Just then, a lady in a business suit walked over to the counter. Immediately they knew she's from Earthrealm. She had the most beautiful figure which matched her mocha-coloured skin. Her bosoms were pressed against the counter, trying to get the barista's attention.

"This is the best coffee I've ever had~" she gushed. "I wanted more. But first, I'd like to know about you, baby."

"If you want another," Azril sighed, not looking up from his work. "Please wait just a minute. I will be done with these two orders."

"Does your friend here have a girlfriend?" Erron Black whispered. Kristina shook her head. Now to think about it, Azril never had any interest in anyone. Not even Riana, who was in the same classes as he is in university.

"I don't think so."

"He doesn't look interested…"

But the lady called for him until Azril put down both the cups to focus his attention on her. His expression hasn't changed. Kristina wondered if he was ever like that as a kid. No baby has had an unresponsive face the minute they are born, right?

"What would you like?" he sighed a question.

"I'd like to know you," the lady answered. "How you did this cute art and make this place so welcoming?"

"I am flattered by your curiosity," Azril nodded. "But I can't tell you since I have to attend my customers. Maybe on my break?"

"That would be great!" she smiled sweetly. "See you soon, baby!"

Azril shook his head at the lady before handing the two cups to Kristina and Erron Black. Both of them were wide eyed and Kristina had her mouth hung open again.

"Close your mouth, Kristina," Azril instructed. "Unless you're planning to drink like Kirby."

"How?" Erron Black asked in awe. No one has never picked up a woman so easily as that. He himself had to flirt the women before going in for the kill. This…

"She was just inquiring," Azril told him with a sigh. "Nothing wrong from being curious."

"Dude!" Kristina wanted to reach him and knock some sense. "She's totally into you! You should go after her."

"That's a lot coming from you, Kristina," he commented. "Considering you're not the type to date but here you are. With someone."

"WE. ARE. NOT. DATING!" she yelled. Azril stared at her.

"If you want to fight, do it outside. This place is for people of all walks of life to relax and forget about the toxic world we lived in."

In defeat, Kristina drank her coffee which was so filling, warm it filled her heart. It's a comfort to drink such a beverage. Even the cowboy agreed. Something the both of them could not stay mad at.

When Erron was about to pay, Azril stopped him. "Just because Kristina is my friend, doesn't mean I will give it half the price."

Grumbling, he paid Azril before thanking him. Kristina stared at Azril again. "Azril, how did you find this place or thought of the location?"

"The rent is cheap."

* * *

 **If you are wondering, the lady who flirts with Azril was an OC of the two authors who inspired me to write this story: CW2K and Alwaysdoubted. Check out their stories too if you are into lemons and gore!**

 **I found it funny that Nash isn't fazed by his sister in the same tub as he is. Kristina sure swears around Erron Black huh? I wonder how Sub Zero agreed to his disciple opening a cafe.**

 **Please leave a review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**What's this, another chapter? Oh my god! Well I'm adding something you all are familiar with...any guesses? Too bad 'cause it's flashback time! Yay, we all love flashbacks. And who wants a little lemon with a side of key lime pie and lemon curd muffins? I do! I do!**

 **Also again, credit goes to CW2K and Alwaysdoubted. Check out their works if you like.**

* * *

Chapter 18

 **3rd P.O.V**

Azril eventually finished his shift before closing his cafe much to the wave of customers' dismay. They were enjoying the hot and cold beverages that warms them and comforted them before heading back to finish their tasks.

He felt rather good serving the people from all walks of life in his cafe because non of them wanted to fight or kill each other. All they ever wanted is a warm drink and refreshments to relieve their stress and maybe have a chat or two. Back in the real world, his job as a barista at After Black had earned him to distinguish each customer as an individual rather than a whole. Each lead an interesting life and have enlightened him from what's right and wrong.

Better than what he had learnt from home.

...

 ** _10 YEARS AGO_**

"Azril," an old voice crooned. "It's time for dinner."

A young boy of the age ten came down the stairs slowly. He was in his singlet and pyjama shorts. He sat down at the dinning table, looking at his meal which was just plain, watery porridge without any vegetables and meat inside. He peered over at the middle age women sitting on the opposite side with the same meal but with one difference:

The porridge had more variety in terms of vegetables and meat.

Azril scooped a spoonful and ate his. It tasted bland, boring and had nothing to comfort him before he goes to bed or do his homework. He stared glumly into his meal, not sure if he wanted to have a second spoon in his mouth.

"Not hungry?" she asked, not in concern but more of a statement. "I have calculated your body type, thus it's reflected on your everyday meals. A growing boy must have the right kind of food."

"Can I have some vegetables and meat in it?" he asked quietly. "I want to have the same amount as you're having, Ma."

But Azril's mom had stared at her son like a falcon, waiting to seize her prey. She got up from her seat and walked over to her son in a gliding manner with her salmon pink nightdress on. She laid an tentative hand on her son's shoulder.

"Oh Azril," she tutted him. "Are you planning to get fatter? It's not pretty for a boy to be round as a pig. How ungrateful you don't accept what is served to you. I can inject the nutrients into your body without you eating. It doesn't matter to Mama, you know."

"But I just-"

"Don't interrupt your mother," she silenced him sharply. "I thought I raised you better than that. You've been nothing but a brat ever since your father died. Want this, want that, can't you appreciate what we have?!"

This hit Azril right to the core. He remembered how he had his family together once his father was alive. By the time he reached nine, his father was charged into the hospital due to a blockage in his kidney. The doctors have tried everything they could but his father's body wasn't strong enough to cope with the procedures.

Azril didn't have anyone to comfort him when his father died. His two older siblings were far across the other side of the world, with families of their own and had cut off ever since his father's death.

Now, he's all alone with his mother.

After his mother's outburst, her body language suddenly shifted from anger to sudden sadness as tears flowed out of her eyes. Azril knew this would have happened. Awkwardly, he patted his mother's back for comfort. His mother's anguish wails soon subsided. Her eyes were already red he could not tell whether her anger was still there.

"Y-you've been a good son," she whispered shakily, trembling to embrace her son. Azril accepted it but without love. It was more of a common sense to take in what his mother has given him. "Always obedient…Not like your brother and sister who left Mama to wallow in self pity. Your brother…ran off with an Aussie whore while your sister is becoming a black sheep in the UK. You won't leave Mama would you?"

"N-no!" Azril shook his head. "Of course not, Ma. Poor Ma is all alone, right? I can do my best to help us. To be the best son and man out the house."

But Azril was answered with a slap from his mother. Azril looked at her in confusion, still feeling the stinging pain on his cheek. "Ma, I-"

"Don't touch me!" she shrieked. "How can you be so inconsiderate, Azril?!"

Azril quickly dashed back to his room, locked his door and brought the key to his bedroom with him. No way he'll want to deal with his mother when she's having her fits! But then again, he didn't eat much so he laid down with his stomach growling. But he trained himself to control his hunger no matter how many times it growled at him. Homework or school wasn't an issue. It was his mother. His beloved mother.

He wished his mother was as cheerful as before his family fell apart.

Quietly, he allowed the tears to fall as he coax himself to sleep. Another day, he'll find a way to help his mother. She's still his mother no matter how many times he had to endure her vicious outbursts. Even seeking help was a problem because she was declared sane by three psychiatrists. Ten years old is still a growing age, he reckoned. So there's still so much to learn.

…

"So, do you have a name?" the dark skinned lady asked him in a sultry manner. Clearly to a normal person, she's interested in time but to Azril, he thought she's just plain asking him a direct question. To him, it's important to get straight to the point and to not raise is emotions to the optimum.

That, is to maintain one's dignity as a human being.

So he leaned back against the wall of his cafe, listening to the woman's chat. He has forgotten how to smile or laugh which makes it even more difficult to respond in a friendly manner. He was thankful for meeting Riana at university which led him to be more social with people. Also Nash, Kristina and even Bryan. Azril believed that life is something you seize and held it in your memories forever.

"It's Azril," he told her. "And yours is?"

"Melody."

"Ah."

He is unsure what else he could say. All this time, he only talks in a direct sentence. No one wants a long answer unless it is an essay to meet the word limit, he assumed. Most importantly, he'd rather use his actions rather than words to get the job done. Also he would like to find a laptop just to download some games or use his Steam account if he's not working or anything…

"Has anyone every told you about how cute those little foam arts were?" Melody asked. "Who taught you?"

"An old friend," he replied quietly. "Back at an old cafe where I trained under him, he is a legend when it comes to making foam arts. 2D, 3D, try him. I can never be like him so I just practice with what I do best."

"That's amazing! You wanna come over to my place? I'd be very grateful, Azril. Very grateful~"

"Thank you but I will have to decline your offer," he spoke to her kindly. "You see, I made a promise to return after work. My mentor is not a patient man. But I won't forget your offer. Maybe we will meet again in the future, yes?"

"Yeah…" Melody was disappointed. Even an invitation to get to know her personally had been declined. Nothing could move him. Not even a change of expression. She wondered if he was ever born that way. Can a child not cry and have the same expression after some years?

Once the lady customer left Azril on his own, he decided to walk back to the Lin Kuei temple. He had earned enough to treat himself. He'll buy something later at a night market. Maybe something for his Grandmaster as well.

Before he could even set foot on his way back, an icicle spear was shot towards him but he quickly evade the attack. He knew no one from the Lin Kuei would attack him without any reason. No one except…

"Frost," he commented on the shattered icicle on the ground. He watched as the female Lin Kuei member stood opposite him in a fighting stance. Sighing to himself, he dropped his bag of earned money to ease his weight. He would be in deep waters if he carried a sack of change in a fight.

"I don't care what Sub Zero sees in you," she sneered at him behind her cryo mask. "You are an outsider nonetheless. I don't know what the hell he sees in you."

"Then leave me be," he told her firmly. "I didn't ask to come here. I was forced to, remember? You are going to waste my time if you keep attacking me."

But Frost would not listen. Azril is neither a Cryomancer nor a warrior. He's just a tall, slender man without any respect in the world. She furiously attacked him again. Azril simply did not care so he blocked her as he walked his way to the temple. Just as Frost was about to punch him from behind, his hand quickly grabbed her fist, holding her in a death grip.

"Stop it," he said it without raising his voice. Honestly, he's just exhausted. He twisted her arm, watching the female Cryomancer winced in pain before he released her. He observed her carefully.

"If you want to attack me next time," he sighed. "Might as well come with a full reason. Outsider or not, Sub Zero accepted me because he found me and that was the plan Shang Tsung had."

Before he could climb up the temple, he kneeled down to hoist her up. Certain that she could stand on her two feet, Azril gestured Frost to go up first. "I am sure you had nothing else to do. So please, go up and I will follow you from behind."

Frost glared at him. He sighed again. Azril simply picked up his bag of earned money, placing them inside his shirt.

"If you think that I'll attack you from behind, don't press your luck…"

When he arrived, Sub Zero was meditating. Efficiently, he got himself changed before joining his mentor. The Grandmaster opened his eyes, a small smile was formed on his face as he watched his disciple concentrate.

"I hope you are well," he commented. Azril exhaled before turning his attention to the Grandmaster.

"I am, Grandmaster. Although, I wonder if I have any training after this."

He shook his head. "No, Azril. But I need you to accompany me tomorrow morning. In the mountains, there's something we have recently found and I believed this would be beneficial to your training."

"Yes, Grandmaster," Azril bowed to him respectfully. He will do whatever it takes to survive in a world this chaotic.

…

 **Nash's P.O.V**

My next training was in the garden. How nice it is to feel the cool breeze and the scent of different things nature has to offer. No wonder my sister likes to spend her mornings here with Kurt for breakfast. Speaking of which, I wonder if Kurt picked up that paper randomly or…someone gave it to him?

And then it hit me. Jade hasn't said a word when Kitana was interrogating me. Was she embarrassed by our little night a few days back? Or was she disappointed in me. I'm not a stronger man to her…I'm not as hotheaded as Kristina or have Azril's reflexes.

Kitana was waiting for me, ready as ever to beat me down yet train me at the same time. Popping the joints as I stretched, I prepared myself to meet her for my training.

"Ready?" she asked, getting into a stance. I nodded before mimicking the same position. I am exhausted, both physically and mentally. Why am I in this troubled situation? Is this really my fate?

"Let's get this over with," I sighed. Again we sparred like our lives depended on it. I have to constantly be on my feet every time Kitana kicks me down. Damn, she's elegant! I have a feeling that I'm going to pass out before our training could even be done. Hopefully I really find a weapon after this training session!

Eventually, our training had ended with me staggering to get up while I was held at fan-knife point by my mentor again. But she looked at me with an approving smile. "You have improved, Nash. I'd like to see more of it tomorrow. For now, rest for tonight."

Bowing down to thank her, I struggled my way to walk out of the garden. I can fix myself a drink before going to sleep. Though I could sense someone was following me, so I turned around to face my stalker. I have conflicted feelings of whether I should be glad or angry.

It was Jade.

"Hello Jade," I greeted her curtly. I know that she's hot in her casual outfit that consisted of a green robe with her hair down and maskless, yet my brain played the memory of how she doesn't say anything during my interrogation. I have had enough shit to be dealt with. First this, then Shang Tsung and now Mileena is probably going to eat my ass literally!

"Nash," Jade spoke softly. "I know you're upset."

"Yeah, so? I need to rest for tomorrow. No time for a match. I've got a lot to make up for. In a mess, I've screwed up everything and everyone around me! I can't be like you…Or anyone…"

I didn't realised I had tears sliding down the corner of my eyes. And in front of Jade as well! Fantastic…

"Don't give up, Nash."

I stared at her. After everything that has happened to me, this is all I could get?! Bullshit!

"I need you to calm down first," Jade said it calmly. "You just need to control your focus."

"How can I?" I asked her, not caring now that my voice is shaky, probably cracked due to emotions. "I messed up everything! Kitana knows about our relationship, Shang Tsung will rip my head before taking my soul and Shao Kahn might know and kill me first!"

"Nash, I-"

"Don't tell me to calm down!" I yelled at her, my face's probably red. "You certainly didn't help when you kept quiet throughout the interrogation! How can I trust you now if you can't speak out your thoughts?"

Jade was quiet as I ranted out what's been biting my ass. Her expression was hard to tell because she looked away. But what is it? Guilt? But to be fair, I am also to blame for all of this situation. If I had kept my mouth shut and my dick in my pants, none of this wouldn't have happened.

"Then let me try to make up for my mistake earlier," she finally announced. Call me a sceptic but I'm not sure about this. Despite the fact I want to bone her again. Then again, I think I know how we are going to settle this.

"How about a little match?" I suggested. "I also want to make up for what I did to you too. If it's alright."

Jade smiled softly. I think she should do it more often because she looked beautiful when she does. "Whenever you are ready, Nash. And don't worry about Kitana. I'll speak to her after this."

"Thank you," I nodded gratefully. "And I am so sorry."

"No…we both are at fault for this. But let's worry about that later. You can have the first move."

With a smirk, I began my strikes. Like the princess, Jade is also skilful and strategic when it comes to offence. I guessed I'll have to use defence. We fought with everything we got. Instead of feeling defeated and tired, I was determined to prove myself to Jade.

I'm not backing away now!

In the the end, the both of us were panting and sweating. But we both smiled nonetheless. Before I could go, Jade grabbed my arm to pull me close to her. I wanted so say something but my lips were sealed with her own. Slowly, her actions coaxed me into kissing her with more passion.

Her hands wounded up around my head, playing with my hair while my hands explored every inch of her body, earning a moan which told me that I was doing a good job. I nibbled her neck in response.

"You're so beautiful…"

"Thank you," she sighed blissfully. "Allow me to make up for not speaking up."

Then, I went hard when I found out that Jade started to unbutton my pants. My mind is like mush. I don't know what to think at this point. Sure in hell I'm not going to waste this opportunity! So, I took off my shirt to reveal my naked top. Jade had stripped me down to my boxers, where a tent was formed.

"Hard for me?" she giggled. Then, she removed the top of her outfit. My mouth watered slightly because those restraints hid away the most beautiful pair of breasts I have ever seen. Ample and supple…the perfect size for any man.

All I could do was let out a ragged breath as I caressed the two bosoms, each filled my hands perfectly. A soft moan erupted from her when I gave her nipple an experimental lick. My libido starts to act up, which led me to play and suck both of her chocolate breasts. God…I feel like a baby again suckling both of these tits.

Jade was enjoying my little treatment, which she reached down into my boxers to grasped my hardened length. I let out a small groan as she started stroking the length. Hastily, I pulled down my last article of clothing before assisting Jade by removing her remain attire so that we're both naked like we were born.

I then laid her on the ground, me on top like a wild dog catching his prey. Jade gazed up into my eyes with a soft expression. "You're my first, Nash…"

I was honoured. Smiling, I kissed her gently on her forehead. "You're my first too, Jade. Let's make the night worth it." Slowly making my way down, I parted her thighs to reveal the sweet wet cavern that was hidden from my view. Hungrily, I lapped at her core with my tongue.

This is the best love nectar I have ever tasted!

The sounds of the Edenian general's moans were musics to my ears. It felt so good that my member is aching to be in her wet core again. Just as I was about to replace my tongue, Jade stopped me with lust filled eyes.

"I want you please you, Nash," she begged, pumping me up and down. "I want you…"

"I want you as well…"

Not before long, she engulfed my hard length into her hot mouth, earning a pleasurable groan from me. I think I made most of the noises as a beautiful woman like Jade is giving me an oral while I squeezed her firm ass. Damn, you could grope them all day! I could feel myself about to release but Jade had other plans.

She stopped before straddling on top of me, rocking her hips against my body while my cock penetrated her wet core. This minx just won't stop dominating me! Holding her hips in place, I moved with her as we were in our erotic dance. I brought my face up to lock lips with her in a frenzied kiss. I have never been this wild before!

"Mmmm…Oh, yes. Yes~" the sound of Jade's voice played in my ears.

She slammed down on my member as I grope her breasts again, giving both of them love bites. Our pace increased with her hands on my chest while my legs caressed her back. The only sounds that filled the air were our moans and groans of pleasure.

When we both pound into each other harder than before, we both screamed each other's name, while my seeds filled her whole before she collapsed on top of me. Panting and sweaty, I stroked her back lovingly as I watched the beauty's steady breathing.

"Are you alright?" I asked with concern. "I didn't go too rough on you, didn't I?"

Jade shook her head before kissing me again. "No…You were wonderful, Nash. I don't want this to end."

"Me neither," I smiled, holding her close to me. It doesn't really matter that Jade is technically older than me. I love and lusted for her ever since I got my first Mortal Kombat game. This is too good to be true.

I just hope I can cover this up before morning.

* * *

 **Pervert Nash strikes again. Wow, you can't control yourself, can't you? And Azril sure is a brat! Even he turned down a hot girl who is interested in him. All because he wants meat and veggies in his porridge!**

 **Updates will be slow due to work but I'll make each of them worth it.**

 **Please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey, hey! I'm here again. So, now we are looking at some other routes our disciples are taking. Don't worry, more flashbacks and talks will come to both them and our MK Cast.** **Anyways, while Nash gets it on with our beloved general, let's see what big sis is up to, eh?**

* * *

Chapter 19

 **3rd P.O.V**

Riana had to lie to the guards who saw her sneaking off into the night with her faithful bearded dragon for a companion. She had to because she was meeting someone. To reassure herself, she decided to wear her new gloves in case anything happened. This sender of the message could be her next experiment for her new weapon. She decided to rely on Kurt to track down the scent and she followed from behind.

"You are sure that this guy is in this location?" she asked Kurt. The bearded dragon nodded for he was the one who was given the task to passed the note on the scrap of paper to his owner. He had his sense of smell to locate the sender of the message for his owner. He had grown accustomed to her ever since she chose him out of the group of other bearded dragons in the pet shop. From that moment, he never knew any purpose in life except to be with her. Until either one of them dies.

But that changed ever since the both of them were transported into this chaotic world against their will. Now he has a new goal besides his first: Kill or be killed.

"Kurt," Riana panted, her hands on her knees. She knew she can't keep up with her lizard's pace but will do whatever it takes. "How much further? I'd like to rest. I've never seen this jungle before…"

Even Kurt stared at his surrounds after a few stops. All his life, he has never been out into the wild such as this humid jungle. A sandy desert is more to his preference. Then again, this scent was familiar to him so it's safe for him and his owner to meet up with this person secretly.

Only, this isn't really a person.

Reaching in the heart of the jungle, Riana slumped down to rest her back against a tree trunk. Kurt has started to detach from her shoulder and climbed onto one of the branches. Riana watched her pet climb with a proud smile.

"Wow, you're really skilful at climbing," Riana commented. "I wished I was good at climbing. Or running in general."

"That's a shame," a slithery voice chuckled from above. Riana tried to scan the tree tops, hoping to find the voice. Somehow, she felt his presence yet could not see him. Either it's because of the night or that he's simply-

"I know you're camouflaging, Reptile!" she called out to the hidden Zaterran. "You're the one who sent the note through Kurt, right?"

The hissy laughter was heard. It would have been scarier if the moon was not shining tonight. Riana watched as the figure leaped down from the tree with grace. Like their previous meetings, Reptile's outfit was somehow a bit unique than his deceptive outfit with the bones adorned on his vest. This was his tournament attire with the special straps and tied bonds on his arms and feet. Needless to say, Riana finds it cool. Especially without his mask that guarded his now vulnerable snout.

 _'How cute,'_ Riana thought to herself when she checked him out.

"You got my note," the Zaterran nodded. "A perfect plan to ask your pet to deliver it to you."

"So what's going on?" asked Riana. "Is this about Mileena or something?"

"Apparently," he nodded, standing up to his full height. Riana had to craned her neck to get a glimpse of his face since she could only reach his torso. "Shang Tsung wanted the plan to be on full course. I have also heard that your brother was caught red handed by the Edenian Princess?"

"Sure did. Kitana is doubling his training in preparation." Riana has to be cautious now for there is a likely chance that Shang Tsung and Mileena would be after her as well because of her brother. Sometimes, she wondered if she was a good sister to her little brother yet she gave him too much freedom.

"He has the right to be and so are you," the Zaterran pointed out. "Anyone can be killed." He moved closer to her, his breathing was already the sounds that filled her ears. Riana noticed the acid salivating from his mouth. Maintaining her composure, she stared right back at him.

"Shang Tsung sent you?" she enquired. He shook his head. Riana was confused. As far as she knows, Reptile has always been the lackey. The loyal dog so to speak. But Reptile shook his head.

"On my own accord," he answered. "When the emperor or sorcerer doesn't need me, I took the liberty of my break to invest in other matters."

Riana was ready to surprise him with her weapon. "Like…sending me a message."

"As a warning. You will never know if I might want to eat you now and your corpse can be the threat for your brother. So my dear, how shall you die?"

"In combat," Riana answered as she unsheathed her secret weapon: claws hidden in the gloves as she flicked her fingers, like a cat. She began to slashed him across the chest, earning a scream in pain from him. Besides the scream of pain, Reptile was somehow giving her a sharp-tooth grin.

She backed away, seeing the green liquid oozing out from him. Was that his blood? If so, it's interesting to look at if the Zaterran had not retaliated at a nimble pace. Riana herself is not swift unlike her friends so she relied on time. Timing is important when you want to find an opening to your enemies' weak spots. She was waiting for the right moment.

 _Wait for it…_

Reptile growled as he began to use his claws to slash her as well. Riana either blocked those claws with her clawed gloves or her arm. With her broad arms, she can used it as a shield. Only thing to be thankful for having more beef in the body than bones. Or the fact that her burly figure enough to withstand attacks. But from his attacks, Reptile has not turned his head or at least elongate his neck to the young woman's preference.

She has to make him expose his neck somehow…

' _There's only one way_ ,' Riana assumed. She may get killed from this but she will have to test her luck on her idea. Evading a kick in the face, Riana purposely fell backwards, allowing her front to be vulnerable to his vision. She heard that growl again. As much as it sounds scary, it felt nice to hear it. The growl was a soothing music to Riana's ears. She mentally chuckled to herself of her self-interest. God, Reptile's growls are giving her goosebumps.

In a good way.

"Expecting me to pounce on you?" Reptile hissed silkily. "I know what you are up to! I would rather do this!"

Before Riana realised, Reptile snatched away her glasses, leaving her exposed with her short-sighted vision. She was on edge now. Without her glasses, how was she going to aim now?! Trying to calm down her panic mind, Riana will have to rely on hearing in order to strike. Her hearing isn't as good as a microbat's or a rabbit's but she will have to make use of what she has at the moment.

"Can't see?" he asked sickened sweetly. "A shame. Your eyes were better looking when you wore them. Squint all you like, I can avoid you."

Riana was getting frustrated. This Zaterran warrior can smell her thoughts. She'll have to improvise for now. But the problem is that her mind is currently blank. How will she defeat him now?

Being in close combat isn't helping her at all. All she could do was dodge his attacks, still struggling to find an exposed neck out of him. After their previous battle, Riana assumed again Reptile is wary for another surprise attack. A small smile crept its way onto her lips.

If he's expecting another surprise, she'll do the exact opposite.

Riana rushed forward, knowing this is what he would have wanted from her. As expected, Reptile began to punch her in the face. Riana could feel the swollen effect from the punch while she kicked him in the gut again. She was so thankful to not wear her nightgown after a bath. Things would have been sticky afterwards…

"This is too easy!" Reptile laughed with confidence. "Are you even trying? I thought humans are intelligent. I guessed not!"

As Reptile gloats away as they fought, Riana was inching closer to him. Hell, if he could bend down a bit she could of just hugged him. But that was the plan! While he has that confident grin, Riana swiped her right arm around his neck, extending a single claw on her index finger before piercing it into his scaled neck, like getting a shot from the doctor.

Reptile's eyes widened from the surprised, shaking Riana's hand away from his neck. He felt the back of his neck before snarling at her direction. He began to spit his corrosive acid at her. Now Riana is screwed. Her plan backfired!

' _Shit!_ ' she thought to herself. ' _Why won't it work?!_ '

Reptile retaliated by firing his famous green acid at her direction. Riana either ducked or even allowed her anxiety get the best of her. If he aimed at her eyes, she's done for the night. Her breathing was also clear in her ears.

Suddenly, she felt a stinging pain on her left thigh. Her first instinct was to touch the wound but she mentally told herself to stop. Reptile had spitted at her thigh, probably slowing down her gait like a broken thoroughbred in a race track. Only, this is a race against time. Between him and her.

Stumbling, she backed away from him, knowing when he will fire again. Riana wished there was another way. But something from Reptile also changed. His pace slackened as well. He was using offence but slower than his previous strikes. Could it be that the effect was working but slowly?

Riana will have to hold her excitement and focused on taking the reptilian warrior down. Soon, the both of them fell down side by side before any of them could strike. Riana could almost feel her thigh bone being exposed by the corrosive acid. She will have to find water to stop the irate on her skin. Or if there's anything left on the skin….

Dragging herself to the river's edge, Riana dunk her legs into the water, hissing at the feeling of the water stinging the acid part of her skin. When she finally looked down at her thigh, in relieved that the acid did not form a hole but just the reddish mark across her skin. Reptile must have spit the acid that was somehow similar to hydrochloric acid she had used in the chemistry lab. Then, she turned around to see Reptile still on the ground, having a hard time moving. Riana has seen something like this happened.

Reptile is undergoing paralysis.

Quickly, she took off the right hand of her glove where a small vial with liquid came out. She had kept it inside her glove in case anything happened. The same goes with her left glove. Rushing to the Zaterran's side, Riana uncapped the vial and used the claw on the left pinky as a syringe to suck up the liquid from the vial. Slowly, she aimed that pinky at the back of Reptile's neck.

"Try not to panic," Riana soothed him. Ironic since she herself was having a heart attack for loosing her glasses and seeing the warrior break into convulsions and the small pains he's feeling. Reptile was struggling to breathe properly.

With ease, Riana finally injected the needle-like claw from the pinky into the back of the Zaterran's neck. She rubbed the back of his neck carefully, hoping all the liquid is now inside of him. Her heart was pumping with fear. What if she gave the wrong cure? She's going to kill him further? All she could do was stroke the neck slowly.

Thankfully, his breathing became normal and his body was now relaxed. Riana sighed in relief. Reptile turned his head so that he's looking at her from below. If his blood was red instead of green, his whole scales would have changed if they ever be in a position like this. Reptile revealed his teeth in a form of a smile. Riana hoped the moonlight is not too bright tonight.

She wouldn't want him to see her hamster cheeks red.

"Not bad," he commented. "Never knew you decided to use venom against me. But I was hoping for a surprise."

"I know," Riana chuckled. "After our previous battle, I have a feeling you will be ready for a surprise attack. So I did the opposite: make it obvious so that your confidence and ego get the best of you."

Reptile closed his eyes before opening them to look back at her. "Interesting strategy. And the venom you used, was it-"

"Yes," Riana nodded. "Neurotoxic from snakes. I didn't know the place I went to had cobras and coral snakes. Best snakes to collect the venoms and used it to my advantage. Also the same I used for my left except the pinky finger. The left has hemotoxic. How come it took time with you?"

Reptile smirked. "From your interests, I thought you would know by now that my body is slower to react with any venom. Since us Zaterrans carry the acid, we are slightly immune to venoms caused by other animals."

"Fascinating," Riana murmured, helping the both of them up on their feet. Reptile then went off to somewhere, then came back with something in his hand.

"Yours I believed?" He chuckled, handing Riana back her glasses. Thank goodness the lens were not cracked or damaged. It would have made her situation more difficult than ever. Riana was glad her glasses are back. She can see again!

"Thanks," Riana thanked him gratefully. "I would be a blind mole if it weren't for these glasses."

"I should have thanked you," he told her. "For this battle and preventing me from dying."

It was Riana's turn to smirk as she nudged him. "Hey, I'd get bored if you are dead. The same goes for me. I thought I was a goner when you spat your acid at my thigh."

Reptile gently touched her thigh. His expression softened. He was glad that he spat the right amount to give this small scar. If it cut through her flesh, he wouldn't forgive himself. There's something about Riana had drove him wild. More wild than his primal instincts. He doesn't mind that she is thicker, wider than most human females he had encountered. Riana stopped his hand gently.

"I'll be fine, Reptile," Riana reassured him. His scales were a bit rough yet cool to touch. "I washed it off at the river. Good thing we fought close to the water's edge. So the next time, we'll see who'll triumph?"

"Definitely," he grinned. "I also wanted to show you something. Can you climb?"

Riana shook her head. "Nah. With my weight and body, I'm a human anchor. You'll laugh at my attempt."

"I promise I won't," he told her as he climbed the tree until he reached the first branch. He observed from above at the young woman's attempt. Riana was glad to wear long pants and a top instead of a dress. Climbing would be a joke to her.

"By gods," Reptile laughed at Riana's struggle to climb. She was barely climbing up. In fact, it looked like her cellulite thighs were just causing frictions to the bark of the tree than actually climbing up. "Are all humans bad at climbing or is it just you?"

Riana glared at him as she continued to climb up, only to improve by a fraction before reaching the branch the Zaterran was on. Reptile watched in amusement until he decided to assist her by hoisting her up to the branch. Riana was sweating, panting even. After fixing her glasses up and finally catching her breath, she sat next to Reptile on the branch.

"Told you that you'll laugh!" Riana punched him at the shoulder. Reptile could only let out his snake-like laugh. "Can't help it. For a human your size that is. How can a human, not a child be so small?"

"Environment," Riana shrugged as she leaned closed to the trunk. Reptile observed her in the opposite direction. Then out of the corner, Kurt emerged from the foliage with insects in his mouth. Judging from the size, Riana estimated that her pet had caught three large grubs. The bearded dragon crawled between the both of them.

"He's growing up," Riana smiled at her pet proudly. "Climbing on his own and now caught something bigger than him? He's becoming more independent each day."

Reptile smiled as he petted the little lizard on his back. He finds it ironic that a pet can have a better life and treatment than he does. He wondered if this meeting was a waste of time. Would Shang Tsung assigned him to assassinate the disciples in the future? The risk is too great. For now, he will enjoy this company until he returned back to the Kahn's palace.

"Wow," Riana stared at the scenery of the jungle and beyond from their view. Because it is nighttime, the insects humming with the scent of the river made her feel at peace. Almost one with nature. She hoped to spot the fauna in the area. That would make tonight a wonderful experience.

"Reptile…the view is amazing! You ever come here often besides a hunt to relax?"

He nodded. "Sometimes. Though this atmosphere is peaceful in troubled times. Hopefully this jungle will last until my final moments."

"I wished all of nature would last," said Riana woefully. The both of them were enjoying this peaceful moment. Nothing was said between them as the silence is like a cocoon to be wrapped up in. Only this one had company.

"I better go back," Riana sighed, much to Kurt's and her own disappointment. "I'd love to stay but my mentor and brother will get suspicious."

"Agreed," Reptile nodded. When descending down, Reptile couldn't help but chuckled at the young woman's attempt at climbing down. It's just as funny as climbing up, much to Riana's dismay. Kurt had no problem climbing down.

"So…" Riana cleared her throat.

"Yes…" Reptile hissed awkwardly, looking away a bit.

Without a word, both of them left in the opposite direction, towards their own path. When Riana wanted to look back, he had disappeared. Kurt nuzzled his owner at the crook of her neck. Riana rubbed him in respond.

"This is our little secret. Not even Nash should know about this."

…

 **Nash's P.O.V**

I groaned awake as the Sun's rays beamed through my window, signalling me to get up for a new day. After last night, I'm actually looking forward to what awaits me. Sure, I'll get killed but hey at least I'll die knowing I scored someone of my dreams, right?

I got dressed and at least wash my face before meeting up with my mentor and the most beautiful woman in Edenia. As I rushed passed the corridors, I bumped into my sister. Riana looked like she was wrestling a bear with her messed up hair, a slumped posture and even her glasses were crooked.

"Morning, little bro," Riana yawned in greeting. "You look peppy today."

"Thanks," I smiled. "Never been better. So what happened to you?"

"Rough night," Riana answered quickly. "Kurt has been keeping me up."

But the said bearded dragon was not found on her should. I assumed he's sleeping or hunting for more bugs for breakfast. Leaving my sister to tend to her needs, I met both Kitana and Jade in the courtyard.

Damn, these ladies looked fine as hell!

But Kitana's expression was anxious. She was holding something in her hand. A message, maybe? I walked up to greet both of the ladies, Jade regarding me with a smile behind her mask. Kitana nodded to me but still had that anxious look.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's my father, Shao Kahn," Kitana answered. Oh no. I've played the game and know that he is not really her father. How will I tell her this? Also Sindel is her mother but I haven't seen her yet. I wonder where she could be…

"What does he want?"

"Tonight's a celebration for his anniversary with my mother," Kitana told me. "The four of us are going since I am his daughter and Jade is the general. Plus, you and your sister are our disciples so it's important for the both of you."

"We will have to be prepared," Jade added. "The Kahn may want a tournament in honour for his glory and rule. He will invite Outworld as well."

"Wait!" I interrupted the ladies from their conversation. "Is Raiden coming as well?"

"Most likely," Kitana nodded. "Go tell your sister. You might encounter your friends again."

Oh god! As if today's not going to be hell for me. We are going to meet THE emperor and main villain of the game! I'm betting the five of us are going to be screwed and most probably not go home. Or even survive this damn place!

Well, maybe Azril.

I better think of a weapon fast before tonight. It seemed like everyone except me has a weapon. Even Bryan has a weapon which is a music player for fuck's sake! I just wished we could beat Shao Kahn eventually. And that old clod of a sorcerer too!

* * *

 **Wow, Nash is determined as ever. And Riana sure can hide those venoms well in those gloves while holding a conversation with Reptile. Fun fact, I will share you a thing about neurotoxic and hemotoxic.**

 **Neurotoxic is found in venomous snakes like cobras, coral snakes and sea kraits. Main function of the toxic is to destroy your nerve system, causing you to paralyse before it reaches the heart, killing you, The best thing to do is not panic unless you want a quicker death and get an injection of anti-venom to counter the effect.**

 **Hemotoxic is found generally in rattlesnakes and pit vipers. The toxin can destroy red blood cells, causing the victim to have a reduction in oxygen level and can severe the blood clot. It will result in permanent death and tissue damage if the cure is too late.**

 **So please review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello...it's me. I have found a server that can help me access to Fanfiction. Props to you, Australia. I will see you soon and will be updating more if time is kind to me. I have been busy, having exams and dealing with a lot of stress from home and college. I'll spare you the detail.**

 **Another thing, my name made it to my country's local paper for my petition for this beloved sight. I don't know about you guys but this place is like a sense of home and comfort to me. I will do anything to share my stories with you.**

 **So without further ado, let the chapter begin!**

* * *

Chapter 20

Again, nothing beats another training with your mentor. This time, it was all about defence. Even without weapons, Kitana is very graceful in her steps while I am a bit clumsy in my steps. Can't help but think of tonight's event. We're all going to meet the emperor of Outworld and other characters from the game as well.

I wonder if my friends have met other characters besides their mentors. Well, I hope Mileena doesn't cross paths with me. Not when Jade is around me at all times. Speaking of Jade, she went to the garden to train with my sister, who I would say looked somewhat deadly with the hidden claws inside her gloves. How the hell did she placed and attached them?

"You're doing well, Nash," Kitana encouraged me to finish the training. As I did, all I could think now is tonight's event and again about a weapon of my own. I heard Azril has been using daggers lately, Bryan has upgraded his music player and now my sister. Soon, everyone except me will have a weapon! I'll stick out like a sore thumb if I am ever needed for battles.

After delivering the final blow, I decided to check on my sister. Or if you are me, then Jade since she's her mentor. Again, I can't wait to see what she's wearing for tonight. I bet she looks hot no matter what article of clothing she decided to choose. Hey, it's kinda the same when either my sister or my family thought I look dashing in any formal attire. Maybe so but it's bad enough I want to see Mileena again. She may look like a vicious polecat but she's kinda sweet once she warms up to you.

Riana's going to be pissed if I saw her again.

"Impressive," I heard Jade commented on Riana's technique. To be honest, this spar was more deadly than mine with the Edenian beauty. Because like Wolverine, Riana unsheathed those claws hidden in her gloves to attack Jade like an angry bear. I'm guessing that she spent the night trying to work on the gloves, making them sharper and more flexible to be used in combat.

Got to say…I'm impressed as well.

But before I could mentally praise my sister, Riana found an opening at Jade's exposed shoulder and poked her deep with her left tall man finger. I winced, because it reminded me of getting a tetanus shot at a doctor. But it went from bad to worse as I noticed Jade starting to look a bit light headed, almost pale to be exact. In concern, I rushed to her side while my sister stepped back. Where the hell was Kurt? He's always around when my sister is training. Maybe he's out for a hunt, I hope…

"RIANA!" I yelled at my sister who was murmuring something, her lips twitching. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?"

"Ten…Nine…eight…" The sound came out louder than usual. But she approached us calmly, now removing her left glove which dropped a small transparent vial. I eyed my sister suspiciously when she used the pinky of her right glove claw to drain the liquid that was inside the little glass.

Oh god…she's not going to-

"Stay calm, Jade," Riana told her as she kneeled down and plunged the sharp claw into Jade's shoulder, which she whimpered in pain. Slowly, Jade's breathing was becoming normal, her skin had colours back and she leaned back into my chest. As much as I am pissed with my sister, I feel comforted by the fact that Jade is this close to me.

"Riana…" Jade breathed. "Wha-"

"Hemotoxic," Riana looked down embarrassingly, ashamed of what she did. "I thought of using it as a secret weapon along with other venoms in battles."

I blinked, trying to process what the hell my sister just said. Venom? Venom?! As in the deadly poisons used by snakes, spiders and octopi? Riana kneeled down in the opposite direction, eying Jade at a respectful distance. I stood up, walked to my sister before gripping her shoulders to shake some sense into her.

"YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HER!" I yelled. Riana herself was too lost for words. But before I could scold her even further, Jade reached her hand to stop me from doing something even more extreme. I sighed, releasing my sister to catch her breath.

"Riana," Jade looked at her sternly. "I wasn't expecting this from you but you did what your basic instincts told you to do when you need to defend yourself. And for that, I am impressed."

"Really?" Riana asked hopefully. "Still Jade, I'm sorry for almost causing you to die a slow, painful death."

"You are forgiven," the beautiful goddess told her. "Where do you retrieve your venoms from?" Yeah, I want to know too! How the hell does my sister know which toxic affects the sensitive part inside the body? Or the anti-venom for that matter?! So, she told us of how she was looking for Kurt last night and then decided to wear her gloves in case anything happened. So while searching for the bearded dragon, Riana encountered some venomous snakes like vipers and cobras so she had an idea.

"- and that's how I came about with a surprise attack," she explained. We both helped Jade to get up, letting her lean onto me. Riana called Kurt's name, to which he emerged from the bushes. He clambered onto my sister's shoulder, closing his eyes with a contented expression. Huh, so that's where he went.

"You two better get ready for tonight's party," Jade told us. "But try to wear something where you can manoeuvre easily in case there's a fight. The both of you are aware of that, right?"

"Yup!" We both answered at the same time. Oh yeah, how are we going to find something nice to wear for tonight? No offence but I don't think Edenia or Outworld has a shop that tailors suits for men. I can't believed that I'm going to make a regrettable decision.

A VERY regrettable decision…

…

"So," Bryan circled around me like a mischievous silver fox. "You decided to come to _moi_ to design you a suit for tonight? My my, Nashie boy you are that desperate! But it's gonna cost ya!"

"Bryan!" I groaned in frustration. God, this guy is going to be the end of me! "Okay, okay I'll pay you my earnings but please make a suit so that I look suave and cool. I want to look my best for tonight."

Bryan grinned. "Impressing the ladies tonight, aren't we? I'll do it if you let me score some chicks with you. Gonna show them my killer moves~"

I wanted to strangle him at this point but I'll have to save my strength for tonight. Who knows what plans Shao Kahn has. Not only for the fighters but the disciples who were dragged out of their will into his deadly game. Will we start killing each other like in Hunger Games? Or be placed in a deadly trap for his amusement like Maze Runner?

Eventually, Bryan finally tailored my suit as I did poses in the mirror. I was wearing a stark white shirt with a matching red cravat around my neck. My coat was black with gold cuff links that probably shone from the light's reflection and dark leather shoes that were used for tango. I don't know how the hell Bryan could finish this within half an hour. Got to admit, I'm impressed.

"Muy macho!" Bryan whistled at me. "Surely you'll score some sweet _devotchkas_ tonight! Ah, I need to make one for myself. You know Johnny's coming along with Cassie, her buddies and maybe Sonya. You know how she can put it on ya~"

I smacked Bryan's shoulder playfully before thanking him for his tailored suit, for which he gave me in a neat tote bag. After paying him, I decided to head back home by cutting through the Outworld marketplace. For a place where the tournaments were held and under the tyrant emperor's rule, life carried on as usual as if they either ignored the corrupted system or integrated into it. I'd love to stick around and shop or even go to Azril's cafe which I've been hearing from the locals.

Man, how is Azril so good at multitasking? Even I have a hard time juggling my homework, study and play Mortal Kombat at the same time.

"HELP!" a scream broke me from my thought. I located the source to which it was a woman who was ganged up by a group of men at a corner, preying on her like hungry jackals. My mind was blank. Should I help her? If this is Outworld, will most of the people have brutal defences to protect themselves? So many thoughts were running through my mind.

Without thinking, I grabbed a large warhammer that was randomly placed to attack the lechers who looked like they were about to go in and out of the woman in public. I allowed my anger and emotions to do all of my actions as I swung the heavy weapon into the men's skulls, hearing cracks from the result. It was bloody and brutal, expected from a game like this but why do I feel sick to the stomach? I thought fighting games are supposed to make you feel victorious after killing or defeating someone.

At the aftermath, I helped the woman stand up and assure her that they won't harm her anymore. Ironic since I crushed them with this hammer. Hey…this hammer feels good in my arms. Maybe, just maybe-

"T-thank you," the victim thanked me in her shaky voice. "A-are you hurt?"

"I'll be alright," I gave her a reassuring smile. When I looked back at the hammer, it was covered in blood and some remains from the cracked skulls. Man, I don't think I can return it now. So going back to the place where I found the said weapon, I left a bag of coins as a payment for the hammer.

I finally found myself a weapon.

…

Tonight was the night. I'm already prepared in my new suit that was tailored by Bryan. Kitana told me to head towards the party first with my sister because she and Jade were dealing with a matter before joining us. I was waiting at the courtyard for Riana. Moon was full and acting like a special spotlight to guide us towards our destination. I bet that old clod is going to be there. If he's coming, then so is Mileena. And I'm having doubts about this party already. I'm going to be screwed, not in a good way.

"Nash? Are you ready?" my sister's voice caught me off guard. Seeing what she was wearing, I can't help but gaze at her. Heh, down at her since she's so short!

Riana was wearing a turquoise and light green dress that looks breezy down to her feet. It felt like she's reflecting the cool waters from the ocean and the calmness of the forest. Her fair skin would make the dress stand out like a stain glass window. I noticed she's holding her short, wavy hair in a floral headband and still wore the gloves she used for training. Even with her tortoiseshell patterned glasses and plus size, she looks like a nymph of the forest. Even Kurt looks smart in a red bowtie!

"Wow…" I breathed. "You look amazing, sis!"

"Aw, you're sweet!" Riana blushed. Kurt just puffed his chest proudly while pointing his snout upwards. "You look handsome yourself, Rudolph Valentino~"

I laughed at my sister's reference. Well, I am flattered anyways. We walked together side by side without saying a word. I swear if people looked at us, they wouldn't suspect us as brother and sister. Along the way, the night was cool and breezy. I just hope tonight would be the same as the weather. But I'd be damn if the first conversation I have with someone had something to do with the weather!

We arrived at the party just in time and by god, how colourful it is in contrast with the game's main theme of violence and war. I guessed war and romance do go well together. Everyone was looking their best: some in expensive robes and tunics, women in fine dresses probably made of silk and some like me who wore suits.

"What a crowd," Riana commented. "I hope we'll find some familiar faces here."

Speak of the devil, we were both greeted by no other than Lord Raiden. The thunder god was in his grand attire from his disc hat to his well dressed robes. He nodded to me and the both of us bowed in respect.

"Lord Raiden," I greeted. "Have I introduced to you my sister?"

"Ah," he gave my sister a small smile. "From what I have heard, your older sister? And it's a surprise to find her pet her as well."

"Kurt has always been with me," Riana told him proudly. Probably because finally someone saw her as the older sibling. I scanned the party to see if can find someone familiar. I noticed Azril standing in the corner, talking to two figures. Leaving my sister with Raiden, I decided to great the oldest disciple. But I stop my tracks to see who was he talking to.

Azril was interacting with the blind swordsman, Kenshi and…Ermac? Woah, two telekinetic warriors talking with the emotionless disciple. I shifted in to eavesdrop on their conversation. Can't help but noticed how smart Azril looks in his dark attire. If i were a girl, I'd trail after him. But seriously, has any girl ever laid their eyes on this guy?!

"…Then Rick decided to let Ilsa go on the plane with her husband to flee to America," Azril's monotone narration filled the air. Both the swordsman and construct were listening with interest. Can't help but noticed how much Kenshi looks just like Neo from the Matrix while Ermac reminded me of that mummy that was eaten alive by scarab beetles from a certain movie I have forgotten. Just by his bandaged body and the green souls surrounding him.

"Ah, a friend of yours is here," Kenshi turned his head to smile at me. It's odd, his eyes were blindfolded and from my gaming experience, he's blind. So how the hell does he know if I am smiling or not?

"Sento tells me," he told me, taking out his sword to demonstrate. I blinked in surprised.

"You can read my mind?" I asked stupidly. He's a telekinetic swordsman. Of course he can! Kenshi only chuckled. "I do. And I know well you are here to enter our conversation."

I nodded but none of them gave an indication that I was interrupting. "So, what are you three talking about?"

"Films," the construct answered. It felt weird hearing a lot voices coming out from him but I simply nodded. "Azril is explaining to us about the plot of certain narratives he himself had experienced. We have never of of these stories."

"Likewise," Kenshi agreed. "He was just finishing a war-romance genre."

Interesting. I don't know any so far. Neither does my sister. So I listened to Azril's description and explanation, hoping I might watch it one day. Once he is done, I wanted to ask him something.

"Azril?" I called him to get his attention. He turned to me, eyes gazing at my soul. "Where is Sub Zero?"

"With Smoke," he answered dully. "Whatever reasons he has, it is his business I must not interfere. Unfortunately we had to bring Frost because the Grandmaster thought I could 'teach her' humility. What a drag…"

"You don't like her, huh?"

"She sees me as a rival," he sighed. "Nothing more than that. I walked into her territory, she will impale me with an icicle. Then again, I had no other choice since this is not my world or yours, isn't it?"

I don't know how to answer him. His questions can be too deep to think through.

Just I was about to leave him, he stopped me by pulling onto my sleeve jacket. If I had moved, he'd probably tore the sleeve without hesitation.

"You finally have a weapon," he murmured. "Good. At least we are all prepared…a storm is coming, Nash. It will destroy us if we are not prepared."

"The weather is fine," I chuckled nervously. "Can you please let go of me?"

He did as he was told. But he gazed at me one more time before joining the conversation with Kenshi and Ermac. Man, he has to relax! Suddenly, a hand was placed on my shoulder. Instinctively, I turned around and was greeted by a sight to behold.

It was Jade and by god does she look gorgeous! She wore an unbelievably tight dress that showed a V-neck cut of her chest, where her supple breasts could be viewed while a slit graced along the left side, to show her ample legs. If my pants weren't tight enough, I'd fucked her on the spot.

"Hello Nash," Jade greeted me with a smile. "You look handsome tonight."

"Thanks," I blushed. "You are a gem, Jade. Boy, there's a lot of people tonight."

"Every warrior is here," Kitana approached us. She herself was beautiful as well. I swear, these Edenian women are going to be the end of me! I just want to run my hands to explore their bodies…

"Don't look so nervous, Nash," Kitana reassured me. "We are here to have a conversation and listened to what the emperor has to say."

Suddenly, the atmosphere of the party became quiet. Heavy footsteps were heard and I stood my ground, ready to take out my hammer I hid in my jacket. Jade's expression has never looked so livid as the subordinates came first, the old clod Shang Tsung and a newcomer I have never seen before.

She wore a yellow dress that fitted her figure along with those flexible legs. I have a feeling she too was Edenian just from her Sun-kissed skin and beauty. Her hair was a short bob, kinda fits the picture.

Finally, the emperor and host of the party has arrived.

* * *

 **OOOH PARTY'S JUST STARTED! What will Nash do now? Will he interact with the other warriors? Or there will be lemons? Finally he has a hammer of his own. I can't help but noticed how none of the characters has a hammer-like weapon so I thought of that for Nash.** **Azril, what kind of movie are you trying to explain? Seriously Bryan, don't call women devotchkas.**

 **I will update once my exam is over and hopefully find a server that helps me access to the site.**

 **So please review. I love those if you want me to continue!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey, look who's back! And I am writing about the party. Be warned though, I have two smutty lemons just for you. That's right, you're reading this clearly. But if you are not comfortable with the whole lemons here, feel free to ignore this chapter. Honestly, I'm writing this to ease my mind before studying for my exams. In fact, I have finished 3, have 2 more to go.**

 **So, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I do.**

* * *

Chapter 21

"Welcome," Shang Tsung announced proudly. "To bring honour to the emperor and his beloved Queen on their anniversary. As usual, we don't hold the soiree like any other party because for our emperor, Kombat is needed to satisfy both his and the queen's needs. For now, enjoy yourselves and be prepared to prove your worth here!"

Great….like that's reassuring!

Jade was still glaring daggers at the short hair woman in yellow. What's so special about this lady anyway? But her white pupilesss eyes were slanted like a cat's mostly scanning the area. Hard to say, she's kinda a looker. So I either fight to satisfy Shao Kahn's ego or to dance and have a good time.

At this rate, I might as well do both. I wonder if my friends are here too…

Making my way to the refreshments, I spotted Riana helping herself to what looked like a potato salad. She was eating with the bits spilling out of her mouth. Kurt was watching everything on her shoulder. I can't help but observe the people in the room, eyes gazing at her. I have the sudden need to protect my sister's dignity. Just I was about to, a voice caught my attention.

"Nash!" a loud feminine voice called. I turned my head and found Kristina walking towards me. Unlike Riana or the ladies in the party, Kristina was wearing a long sleeved top that had lilac and white stripes. Her black skinny jeans and shoes were a matching set. But I noticed a belt with two holsters in place. I could almost say that Kristina looked like a mafia. Only left is a cigar in her mouth and a black jacket with a red rose.

"Not wearing a dress?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Put me in a dress," she threatened by grabbing me by the shirt collar. "I'll cut your dick off."

Oh yeah, I remember how Kristina hates dresses. She almost tore down the boutique one time because her mother made her wear a dress for her aunt's wedding. It was quite a sight to see.

"So," I regained my composure. "You're using guns as weapons?"

Kristina smirked before nodding. "Yeah. Nothing like a good gun to make the fight easier. Wasn't easy finding one as apparently Shang Tsung is making deals with the Black Dragons. That's where the guns came from. Found the right ones for me so took the opportunity."

She proved this to me by whipping out both guns and pointed at me. I raised both arms in defence. Kristina chuckled before placing both guns in her holsters. She decided to talk to Riana.

That's when I decided to walk around. Man, it's a beautiful night even if this event is going to end with blood and organs. Before I could step outside, a delicate hand grabbed me into a secluded area.

It was dark and almost claustrophobic. I wanted to speak but the hand covered my mouth, a shush was heard. Who dragged me here? Why did I let this person dragged me here?!

"So this is my daughter's disciple," a regal, woman's voice murmured through the darkness. I know who that is! It's Queen Sindel. Oh god, why is she here with me?!

"Your Grace!" I managed to find my voice. "What are you doing?"

"I just want to talk a good look at my daughter's disciple," she answered. "And Jade's lover." Oh shit….she fucking knew?! Who told her?!

"I-I-"

"Do not fear, my boy," she reassured me. "I'm not angry with you. In fact, I am glad knowing that Jade has chosen someone to be with her. I heard through my daughter. You have an interesting aura, Nash. Tell me, how good are you?"

I blinked in confusion before it dawned on me. "You mean-"

"Of course, my dear," the queen nodded. "Jade is my daughter's best friend growing up so she too is like a daughter to me. I've heard about you and your time with the both go them."

"But," I told her. "Kitana is just my mentor. And yes, I care about Jade. She's skilful, beautiful, even helped me and my sister when we were in a sticky situation."

But the queen of Edenia just nodded in approval. Her eyes were focused on something below. Before I knew it, her hand was rubbing at my pants where my crotch was hidden. I looked at her with wide eyes.

Needless to say, I am kinda turned on by this…

"Don't struggle, my boy," Sindel instructed me. She was still rubbing at my crotch. "I'm not like my tyrant of a husband. His lust for bloodshed has caused some pains and burdens in my life. But when he declared new recruits for his vicious game, I wasn't expecting five children from another Earthrealm."

"But-"

"Don't interrupt your queen!" she commanded. But her expression became soft as she gazed at me. "You are handsome for a young boy. I can see why Jade likes you. Oh, woe is me for my husband hasn't touched me ever since our consummation night. I yearned for a man's touch…"

Ooh I'm conflicted at where this is going!

"Before Shao Kahn or anyone finds you," Sindel whispered. "I want you to pleasure me. I want to feel how Jade felt when she was with you. Disobeying the queen's order will lead you to your death."

I gulped. Does she really have to blackmail me? Then again, for all I know Sindel is kinda hot for a queen and mother. I swear when I first played the game, I thought she was Kitana's older sister! I don't really have a choice here, don't I?

"Alright," I sighed in defeat. "I'll help you. But I will also tell Kitana about your troubles. Maybe we can help."

The queen smiled. "Thank you, Nash. Your kindness is appreciated. Now, to keep to your promise…"

Then from my very eyes, at this moment, Sindel pulled down the straps of her purple dress top to reveal her breasts. My god for a mom, she has some nice racks! I stared at them for a while but looked at Sindel for approval to touch them. When she nodded, both my hands made their way to touch and fondle these melons. Not too perky but not saggy either. I would say that this size kinda suits her…

As I fondle and caress the boobs, I heard a small moan from her. I smiled as I continued. A shame really. Her previous husband was a lucky man to have her even when Kitana was conceived. Kahn is an idiot. I'll do what I can to free Sindel from this trap he has set up. Not an experience fighter but I won't give up.

"Mmm, I can see why Jade likes you," she sighed blissfully as I massaged her breasts gently, even pinching her nipples to give her a more pleasurable experience. By taking this to another level, I bent my head and suck onto a bud, earning another loud moan from her. I take it she's enjoying this?

So I continued my act, suckling her nipples while one of my hands decided to travel south, to where her hidden treasure was sealed by her undergarment. Is it bad to say I am screwing my mentor's mother? She may be old but she's spry for her age. Gorgeous as well. I can see where Kitana's beauty came from.

"Yes," she moaned. Uh oh…if she's going to scream, I may lose my ability to hear after this! "Nash…touch me there…"

I was hesitant but eventually I rubbed her moist fold when I insert two fingers in her undergarment. I can't believed that I am doing this right now. But is bad that I could feel a boner out of this? Parting the purple cover that hides her treasure, I gazed at the wet cave lustfully. The queen stroked my hair as if I were her lap dog. A literal lap dog.

"Do it, my boy," she commanded. "Please your queen!"

Gladly, I used my tongue to trace across her parted lips. Hearing her breathing hard, I decided to step it up by going deeper into her with my tongue. Wow, she's still got it for an old lady! Using a finger, I toyed that little button to make it more pleasurable. Before I knew it, she orgasmed into my mouth. Thankfully, I haven't gone deaf yet!

"Nash," Sindel panted. "I need you to use that penis of yours inside me! But quickly as I am needed back at the throne with the emperor."

A quickie, huh? Well, I can't let her down on this one! So I pulled down only my pants and boxer, revealing my erected cock to which the queen had stared at it with wide eyes. Nodding to her, I held her hips before plunging myself inside her.

Damn! She's loose than I thought. Then again, she had Kitana so I guessed this leaves me no choice than to go faster than my usual pace. Grunting and groaning from the sheer pleasure, I was at my wits end with the queen. I had one hand covering her mouth in case she is going to scream. I'm glad she's alright with it. I had to straddle myself on top of her.

"I'm going cum!" I yelled as I felt the seeds inside me about to spill. Quickly, I took out my spike and squirted my essence onto Sindel's breasts and face. No sound was heard expecting our erratic breathings. Sindel had the most satisfied smile on her face as she decided to dressed and clean herself up. I too put on both my boxers and pants. I just hope no one saw or heard us.

"That was the most erotic experience," the queen murmured. "I thank you for helping a queen out. Though, I might need you again to satisfy the fire I have in my core. Don't worry, I will let my daughter and Jade know you are just helping me."

Great, I don't know whether that's comforting….

As we went our separate ways, I walked back to hall, hoping I might find Jade and Kitana again.

…

 **3rd P.O.V**

Kristina was chatting away with Riana at the refreshments table. Unlike her friend, Kristina was not much of an eater. More of a drinker to be exact. She just had her fifth cup of wine. It was slightly bitter but with a sharp tangy taste that kinda burnt her tongue as if she was stung by a bee. Riana was watching her friend drink with an amazed yet concerned expression.

"Aren't you a bit young to be drinking something that strong?" she asked while gulping down a cup of a kind of juice. Kurt was sleeping on her shoulder, tired of observing people at the party. Riana herself was not a drinker but once in a while, she can go all day with just tea. Coffee is not to her taste.

"I'm going to be eighteen soon, Riana," Kristina told her. "Besides, I've drank whiskey in my coffee before. My dad taught me how. From there, I began to love drinking at pubs with him."

"Whatever you say," Riana chuckled, taking another gulp of juice. The food was thankfully not poisoned or had something to do with human flesh. For that would have put her off since all the food that was laid out looked tempting. Especially the cheeseboards.

"Anyways," Kristina cleared her throat after drinking her wine, which the amount is almost a pint instead of a typical glass most ladies would drink at a gala. "How are you finding your stay here?"

"Not too bad. Though I wished every day I don't have to be on my guard. But I always come prepared. Especially with these gloves!" Riana demonstrated her weapon by flexing her fingers to which claws appeared on the tip of the gloves.

"Cool!" Kristina gushed, admiring it. "You made it yourself? This is so awesome! Is it a typical slash or-"

"Venom claws," Riana told her proudly. "And yeah, did it myself. Have to thank the location for the Edenian palace is close to both a forest and Kuatan Jungle. What about you?"

"My playground," Kristina's eyes slant a bit as she smirked. "Can fight, can do. This is basically a dream come true despite the war and probably apocalypse that's about to happen. If anyone crosses my path, I'll rev things up with these babies!"

Again Kristina pulled out her guns to point at Riana. Riana regarded them with keen eyes behind her glasses. As they chatted away, a low wolf-like whistle was heard. This woke Kurt up from his nap as the two girls turned to the direction of the sound. One groaned in frustration while the other waved.

It was Erron Black.

He was wearing something both of the ladies weren't expecting. He was still wearing his mask and hat but his poncho was replaced by some kind of leather straps crossing his body along with shoulder pads, revealing his tone abs and arms. Kristina can't help but noticed how his left arm was scarred with scratches while his right arm had an interesting tattoo which she had never seen before. But as she let her eyes gaze down, a small blush was formed on her cheeks.

 _'Why did he have to wear tight pants?_ ' Kristina thought to herself.

"Hello ladies~" he greeted the both of them with a drawl in his voice. Kristina huffed in response while Riana said 'hey' to the cowboy. Behind him was Ermac, in his mystical red and grey cloak that covered his whole body with a hood. Only his pale, bandaged face was seen peaking out from the hood along with the glowing green eyes. Kristina wanted to get away from the scene because it's getting a little top crowded and she's feeling a bit hot.

"You're wearing that for tonight? Didn't know you would go for this style," Riana pointed at the cowboy's outfit. Black just shrugged. "Special occasion I supposed. And aren't you looking cute tonight. Especially you, lovely~"

Kristina glared at him for his flirtatious remark. But then, she let her eyes gaze at Ermac. As much as he is a construct of souls, he is kinda handsome…

"Not wearing a dress?" Ermac inquired at Kristina's outfit. Unlike her friend and other ladies, Kristina was wearing a long sleeved blouse that was red along with a matching set of black pants and white shoes. She was never the type to wear dresses.

"Not comfortable in one," Kristina answered quietly. It was hard to have her confidence when the construct was at close proximity with her along with the damn cowboy. Black raised an eyebrow at her while Ermac tilted his head, trying to understand.

"It's true," Riana nodded. "She'd stuff that dress into you if you make her wear it. Anyways, we're just chatting away. Do you two want to join us?"

"Riana!" Kristina protested, trying to cover her friend's mouth. But Riana had her claw up in defence, which Kristine did not want to be injected with the toxic venom.

"Come on, Kris!" Riana giggled. "Live a little. It's good for you."

"Look who's talking!" Kristina shot back. This is coming from her friend's sister, who is an introvert just like Azril. But telling her to live a little? Oh, not tonight!

"Sure," Black chuckled. Kristina gave her friend a death stare as she grumbled under her breath. Why would Riana do this to her?! Even her smug pet lizard was smirking at her. Does everything seemed to be against her tonight?

"Oh well," Riana sighed. "I'm going to check out over there with Kurt. Kris, hold the fort, will ya?"

Oh that's it! Kristina was about to throw down her friend in the tournament. "Riana-"

Riana turned back and eyed her carefully. They were having a stare off until Kristina finally gave in because Riana wouldn't blink. She might as well make use of the time before Sheeva decided to call for her. Her mentor was looking for Goro, trusting Kristina to be on her own.

"So," Kristina cleared her throat to get both of the men's attention. Both Erron Black and Ermac looked at her with interest. Kristina fought hard not to blush or sweat in front of them.

"Every played paintball before?"

"What is paintball?" asked Ermac. Enron Black was also confused at the word himself.

Kristina stared at the both of them dumbfounded. Boy, tonight's going to be a long night! And no mugs of wine or alcohol could help.

…

Riana was helping herself to a plate of cheese and crackers. How rich the textures of the cheese were with the light crackers to go well for a snack. She offered her pet some grapes to which he happily gobbled up with grape juices running down his spiny chin. Suddenly, a grubby hand grope her breast to which Riana involuntarily slapped the hand away.

It was a group of men, probably from Outworld she had never seen before. She glared at them with hostility behind her glasses. How dare they grope her! Even Kurt was flaring his 'beard', which turned black from anger. The three men were laughing at her.

"Aww, look at the fatass," one of the men taunted. "Trying to act tough but all that weight is not even helping. Trying to pig out again?"

Riana sniffed, ignoring their comments. Funny, even in the video game role people will judge about anyone's weight regardless. Riana is kinda jealous that some people are sexy thin and can chow down twenty-five quarter pounder burgers within an hour. Now that's a record and something she cannot do.

"No this shit again…Come on, Kurt," Riana murmured to the bearded dragon, who was still in his defenced mode. "Let's just go somewhere else…"

"Yeah! You better go!" one of the men hooted, following her from behind. What are these guys' problem? They have nothing better to do than insult her. "You may have the tits but you're still a fat, ugly whore!"

"No one wants to see your thick body in that dress! It's repulsive! Go home and fuck some pigs, slut!"

"And keep your freak pet away from here!" another one called. "You and that frog don't belong here. If it comes here, we'll eat it for dinner!"

The men laughed out boisterously and obnoxiously. Riana was getting tired of them. She decided to unsheathe her right hand claw that contained neurotoxin since the effects of paralysis would stop them from talking. But she mustn't make it too obvious for them to see her weapon.

"Okay," Riana sighed in defeat, looking down at the three men. "You're right. I shouldn't have come here. And I'll stuff my face with cheese on the way out."

Seeing the three men's satisfied expressions, she adds: "Would you care finish this for me? I can find other food to scoff down on the way out."

When the men took the pieces of cheese from her plate, Riana injected the venom into the men's neck, close to her right. The right man dropped the cheese as he was struggling to get up. His eyes almost losing the pupils while his body was immobile. His two companions were staring at him with fear before their faces were contorted with anger as they faced her.

"Fucking fat cunt!" one of them growled, ready to attack her when all of them heard a low, hissing coming coming from behind the men. Then, the sound turned out to be Reptile, who came out of his invisibility and hissed at the tormentors. This forced both of the men to flee, leaving the paralysed one on the floor since no one wants to get spat with corrosive acid or get eaten. No one paid attention. It's as if death and violence is an everyday affair.

"Are you alright?" Reptile asked the short woman in concern. He used his claw to gently pet Kurt on the back, to which the bearded dragon closed his eyes from the contact. Riana was staring down at the paralysed tormentor. Reptile could hear her counting down. He guessed this man will not live long if he continued to struggle.

"I think you can give him the anti-venom now," Reptile told her. Riana nodded but wanted something more from the tormentor. She squatted down next to him, levelling her face close to his ear. Reptile was thankful that Riana did not turn her head around. It would be embarrassing since he was staring at her rear with lust. And in that dress, it made him ever more so ready to mount her and mark her as his.

"I have the cure," Riana whispered into the tormentor's ear, her voice almost inaudible. The tormentor was struggling to speak, because his mouth had become numb from the venom. All he could do was stare at the chubby hamster-face woman who was smiling at him. "I need to ask you a favour before I can reduce the effect. You have twenty seconds…"

"Wzark?" he tried to speak through his numb mouth. Riana took out the small vial bottle that was kept inside the right hand of her glove. She showed it in front of him. The tormentor wanted to reach for it but couldn't. Kurt climbed onto the tormentor's chest and hissed viciously at him for harassing his owner.

"I want you to say sorry," Riana requested, her expression was quiet mellow. As if she's seeing rabbits frolicking in the meadow. Reptile watched her with conflicting expressions. Either he is concern with how Riana is carrying out her threat or he is completely aroused from the situation. To him, this human is acting almost bear-like in his eyes.

"Sryy…" the tormentor managed to speak up. But Riana adjusted her glasses and shook her head. "Sorry, I can't hear you. You need to speak up as you got ten seconds. Ten…nine…"

"Srry!" the tormentor was crying, his dilated eyes had tears running down. "Srry! Srry!"

Riana thought this guy has had enough of a punishment so she extracted the anti-venom in the pinky claw of her right glove and then injected the cure into the victim's wound. Satisfied, Riana got up along with Kurt, who climbed up on her shoulder.

"Interesting," Reptile observed the situation. "But seriously, are you alright after this ordeal?"

Riana gave him a reassuring smile. "I'm fine, Reptile. Thank you for helping me back there. Even in this realm, there are people who are going to insult you if you are either fat or too skinny."

"A shame, to be honest," Reptile nodded in agreement. From the Special Forces and other humans he had encountered, they are very emotional creatures as anything could offend them. Even the slightest bit of a word could set them off. Pathetic, really.

When Riana finally took a good glance at the Zaterran, she hoped she doesn't blush to hard because of what he was wearing. Unlike the outfit he had during their jungle meeting or Nash's training with Mileena, he had a black mask to cover his head, only letting his face to be seen without a beak-like mask. His armour is bone-like, especially at the front which Riana thought looked cool. His outfit also revealed his scaley biceps and clavicles.

More reason for Riana to not stare at him for too long.

What more she noticed was his scent. It smelled….nice. Like a hint of cedar wood and cardamom. It tickled her nostrils, reminding her of the woods and life in nature. This fragrant scent was driving her wild but she has to maintain control of herself.

"You look nice, tonight," Riana complimented him a little too quickly. Reptile blinked in surprised, his face was greener than before. No one has ever complimented him or regarded him in a positive manner. He didn't know what to say but what he remembered, humans always want an answer to everything.

"Thank you," he gave her his sharp tooth smile. "You look…nice as well. Are you comfortable in that dress?"

"Oh!" Riana was now struggling to maintain her composure. "I-I'm fine in this dress! Kinda breezy but it's comfortable. Really, I don't mind the dress. But hey, we got to improvise from what we're wearing, right?"

"Indeed.."

There was a pregnant paused between the both of them. Kurt noticed this with keen eyes. He knew what was going on. And he'll make sure the both of them realised it in the end. So, he used his tail and whacked Riana at the side of the neck, to which she squeaked in surprised.

"What's wrong with you, Kurt?" Riana asked her pet. Reptile eyed the little dragon. "He wants to hunt. Let's bring him out in the garden. I know a good spot for him to hunt some insects."

So the both of them went to the secluded part of the palace, where it is the garden of Outworld. It wasn't as grand as the one Riana saw in Edenia but it's a garden nonetheless with a fountain, flowers and even the crickets humming in the night. The both of them sat apart from each other at the fountain, enjoying the silence while Kurt disappeared to hunt for juicy grubs.

"The night sure is peaceful," Riana chuckled, swinging her legs over the fountain's ledge. Reptile let out a small chuckled. Riana's innocence at the simplest of things were quite endearing really.

"It is," Reptile replied. "So Riana, how is your brother? I heard he has been caught in a tangle."

"Tangle of affairs," Riana scoffed at the thought of her sex-crazed brother. "I wished he would just stick with one person instead of leading a string to form a little harem for himself."

"He'll eventually learn," Reptile told her. "Give him some time. Anyways, I'd like to ask you something. You care for your pet and treated him as if he was more than just an animal. Any particular reasons? From my experience, human females are more fearful to reptilian animals than mammalian animals."

"True," Riana nodded, finally something she can easily talk about. She loved it when someone takes an interest in the subject she likes to talk about in this case, zoology. "I think reptiles and amphibians are just as interesting as our furry friends. I just admire their abilities to adapt into any environment. Plus, they are beautiful with either scales or moist skin."

"So…you find me, beautiful?" Reptile asked, trying to get clarification. Honestly, this human was easier to talk to. No yelling, no snide remarks and there's a sense of respect in nature she is fond of which made him want to be close to her.

"More like…" she paused, hoping the word does not embarrassed him. "Handsome. Yeah, it's kinda stupid but I'm all out of words to describe you."

Before Riana could think of anything, Reptile suddenly pulled her close. Riana was surprised from the action, she grasped his shoulders to support herself. "Reptile! Why-"

"Syzoth."

"Huh?" Riana's face was already red as her lips and his maw were just centimetres away from each other. Reptile cupped her cheek gently to which Riana leaned into the touch. He smiled softly at the short woman.

"My real name is Syzoth," he whispered before sealing their mouths together in a kiss. For Riana, she couldn't believed this was happening! No one has ever dated her, let alone kissed her on the lips. She has seen it in movies, anime, anything you can think of but to experienced it in real life…was something magical!

Their kiss went on, mainly Reptile pinning her down on the floor beside the fountain while Riana wrapped her arms around his neck. What amazed her was that she doesn't feel his corrosive acid in her mouth as she gave him permission to enter her mouth with his tongue. Their tongues wrestled each other for dominance, clearly Reptile was winning. Riana could feel his tongue slithering down her throat, but not too far to make her throw up.

When the two broke away from the kiss for air, both of them were panting hard. Riana wiped the saliva at the corner of her mouth. Reptile made a sound that's kinda like a rumble in his chest. Riana leaned up to nuzzle his cheek gently.

"You've…" she breathed. "Done this with anyone else?"

Reptile shook his head, returning the nuzzle. "No one. Not even my own kind. You are the first."

"Syzoth…" Riana used his name. Reptile loved how it sounded like with her voice. It was new to her but it sounds nice. Kind of fitting for the Zaterran warrior. She felt honoured that she was his first. Guessing it's his first time as well, she decided to make the first move.

"Your tongue," Riana tapped his maw gently. "How long can you stretch it?"

Reptile smirked, helping her up as he was about to show her his long muscle of flesh. He flicked his tongue out, and the muscle was extended to the ground. Riana knocked her knees together, hoping Reptile couldn't sense her arousal at the length.

It was approximately eight feet in length.

"Are you alright, Riana?" Reptile asked her after retracting his tongue back. Riana nodded, a shy smile on her face was formed. Without a word, she guided his hand to the top of her dress, towards her breast. Reptile gently grasped it, feeling the large melons in his hands. So soft yet so firm…

"Hmm," Riana sighed, loving the feeling of his scaley hand fondling her. She then pulled down the straps and top to exposed the twins to the Zaterran. Reptile's mouth watered at the sight. Bending his head down, he darted his tongue out to trace around the breasts before swirling around the pink areolas which made Riana moaned in pleasure.

While Reptile was trying with her breasts, Riana's gloved hand made their way down south to rub his crotch. This caused Reptile to growled in pleasure as he bit her breasts but not too hard.

"I need you," Riana whispered, still making sounds of pleasure from the Zaterran's actions. Reptile looked up to her and nodded. He removed the brown belt which was holding his pants before dropping down the articles of clothing. When he final removed the final piece, Riana looked like she was about to faint from the sight!

She never would have guessed that his baggage was huge.

"Do you think that would fit?" Riana asked him incredulously. His member was pinkish-purple instead of green and scaley like the rest of his body. It was erected and already she could see the green vein pulsing. Reptile looked down at his member, seeing the woman slightly tensed he held her hand gently. "I am not too sure myself. We can stop if you want to. I am not forcing you."

But Riana was thinking about it. Then she has an idea. Lifting the hem of her dress, she parted her legs to revealed her soaked panties to which Reptile's breathing was hitched at the sight. He didn't know she wanted him so badly. Pulling down her panties, Reptile inhaled her scent, trying to get her comfortable before he could mount her.

Using his long tongue, he licked across her wet core which earned him a moan from Riana. He then went deeper into her walls, holding her plump legs apart as he tasted the sweet nectar this human has saved for him. Seeing that she is ready, Reptile positioned himself at her entrance before inserting his large member in her.

"Ah!" Riana cried at the size that went into her. She felt a bit of pain at the size but at least Reptile was gentle for a raptor warrior. He licked her tears away to comfort her. Riana kissed his cheek. "I'm okay, Syzoth…I think you can move now."

Nodding his head, Reptile moved slowly with Riana. He himself has never had sex with anyone before so this was a new experience for him. Once the both of them were used to each other's body, Reptile picked up the pace to where Riana was mewing his name in pleasure. Groaning from how Riana called his name, Reptile bit her neck to leave a mark, telling her that she is his and no one else.

Their mouths were connected to each other again, tongues fighting for dominance again. Riana has never felt so good in her life. But when they were at their climax, her eyes rolled at the back of her head.

"SYZOTH, I'M CUMMING," she yelled. Reptile also hissed in pleasure as he too felt himself about to release his essence. Quickly, he pulled out of her as a stream of white jets came out of his member and onto Riana's dripping valve.

Both of them where panting, faces red and green from blushing really hard. But both of them were satisfied as they held each other in an embrace. Reptile and Riana helped each other get dressed before anyone saw them.

"I've…never experienced this," Reptile admitted. "But you were astounding."

"You were amazing," Riana smiled. "But we got to keep this a secret. We can't let anyone know of our affair. Not even my brother or Shang Tsung."

"Indeed," he sighed. He knew the consequences but he wanted to see her again. Not only she is easy to talk to but he could be himself around her. In return, he'll always be the support if she ever is in danger. For now, they were walking away from the garden, hand-in-hand. Kurt will come and find her later. Riana trusted him.

"But promise me something, Riana," Reptile lifted her chin to face him. His expression was now serious. "Don't call me by my real name unless we are alone together. Is that clear?"

Riana nodded in agreement. "I promise."

* * *

 **Wow, what an adventure and I finished one paper! Only one more to go which is next week Tuesday. I bet you were expecting Nash to have double lemons right? You were wrong! Hahaha! Nash really 'helped' Sindel out, didn't he? Poor Kristina, stuck with two men. On the scale from Tyrion Lannister to Jack Sparrow, how alcoholic is she? Riana sure knows how to handle lizards, doesn't she?**

 **Next chapter preview, who is that woman in yellow? What's Azril doing? Where is Bryan?! So stay tune!**

 **I have some good news for you guys: I'LL BE IN LONDON FOR THE WHOLE OF DECEMBER! YAY!**

 **So have a happy Halloween and don't eat too much candy or else you'll be tired the next day. I'll update the next chapter after my exams in the library so keep a look out.**

 **And please review! I love your comments!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi, I'm back again and I have finished my exams! Woohoo! Now I can update my stories but will have to send it here in my university library. Not that I mind, but it feels good to write again at certain places where it is available.**

 **So yeah, you weren't expecting a Reptile lemon, did you? Well, there's more lemons not only with our boy, Nash but with other characters in my OCs as well so look out!**

 **And please enjoy the story!**

* * *

Chapter 22

 **3rd P.O.V**

Azril was never the type for parties. All his life, he usual leaned against the walls as he watched the event unfold before his very eyes. Observing was a useful key when you don't socialise much. But he will do what he could to satisfy other people's needs rather than his own. He watched as some people were chatting away like starlings or laughing like maniacs over cups of wine. He himself could never drink. Not even a shot.

It would damage his liver and it would've resulted in him being useless. He despised being useless to people's eyes.

Sighing deeply, he drank a bit of water from his glass. He could not understand why some ladies in their fancy dress or attire that required more skin needed to follow or crowd around him. He had Nash to be the women's magnet or even Bryan despite him getting a beatdown from either gender. When some women from the party invited him to dance with them for fun, he politely refused for he himself doesn't have the lively vibe like his friends.

Speaking of friends, he wondered if they truly accepted him for who he is or they just hung around him out of fear and pity. He shook his head to dismiss the negative idea. _'No. Riana accepted me for who I am. In return, I am her logic. Nash is like the brother I never had since my own brother abandoned me for a very good reason.'_

Which was true, since he couldn't express himself even if he wanted to. He learnt that rational thinking was the only solution to survive. If he is careful, he might even get some valuable resources from his crafty mindset. For now, he will have to play a different game. Similar with life and death but more strategies and wits than skilled movesets. Then, Azril felt a cold yet firm hand on his shoulder.

"Aren't you going to socialise?" asked Sub Zero. Azril noted that his mentor was wearing the outfit he used in tournament where it covered his biceps and chest to conceal his identity as a Grandmaster. The mask he wore too shield his beard from any women who were interested in 'small talks' with him. How women found men with beards attractive was a mystery to him.

"I'm not sure who to socialise with," Azril sighed. "Don't worry about me, Grandmaster. Please, enjoy your time or attend to your matters. I can manage."

"Azril," Sub Zero's voice was a bit stern. "You are my disciple. And as your mentor, it is my duty to be concern about your well being. There is nothing wrong with socialising with anyone. We are talking at the moment so that's your starting point."

Azril only nodded. There's no point arguing when you don't have backup thesis or evidence to assist you to counter. He and Sub Zero talked about what's coming for them. He deduced that Shao Kahn may want to conquer and merge Earthrealm with Outworld and Edenia. He hoped it is this game's Earth and not the Earth he and his friends came from. As much as he is making a small earning of Koins, he wants to go home more than anything.

Only because he is more familiar with the roads of Kuala Lumpur than the different realms in Mortal Kombat.

"I'm sorry we have to bring Frost," Sub Zero patted the young man's shoulder apologetically. "She went on a rampage back at the temple due to the changes we need to make so the best thing to do is bring her out with us."

"She lacks humility," this time Sub Zero sighed. "But I hoped this event could teach her a thing or two. She has been obsessed with you, Azril."

Azril snorted. "More like an easy target to pick on. After all, I am the outisder so I am treated as such. I am sorry that I am an extra weight you have to worry about."

But Sub Zero made Azril looked at him in the eye. "Stop doubting yourself now. You can brood later. Right now, we need to work together if we make out of this event alive, full limbs and stable sanity."

Azril wanted to smile but he couldn't.

In fact, he had forgotten how.

"Hey, Snowflake!" a loud voice caught his attention. He rolled his eyes as it was Bryan who ran up to him and his mentor. He checked him up and down to judge his attire.

Bryan wore the most tight suit and pants anyone could ever imagined. His dance pants was a shade of grey-black while he wore a long-sleeved shirt with collar. His buttons were flashed with gold along with his cuff links. Azril sometimes wondered where did he learnt how to make and choose his own style of clothing.

Honestly, Azril would where what was available and fitting for an event. He doesn't need to stand out. Following the mass seemed like a better option because no one will ever suspect you of committing anything out of the ordinary. Then again, he lacks better judgment of people because he had limited time to indulge in himself.

Besides, other people's needs are more important than your own, right?

"Wow," Bryan whistled lowly. "You look fine, Azril! Any ladies you scored tonight?"

"If you mean winning a woman's heart," Azril sighed. "No. And I am not interested. Just coming here is enough."

Bryan frowned. How could anyone be content by just coming and not socialising. They're humans for god's sake! Socialising is what people crave for and if they do not have at least one person to confide to or have a conversation with, their mental health would be at risk.

"Come on~" he whined, tugging the older guy's sleeve. "The night is young and there's so much to do! Why don't I show you what we can do. Maybe you could give me some pointers in fighting, eh?"

Azril looked at his mentor, who gave him a gesture to mingle with other people. In fact, Sub Zero would like to observe how his disciple interact since he's an excellent barista at the cafe. Also, he is a skilled fighter who could keep his cool without breaking down so easily.

So, he allowed Bryan to lead him by the sleeve to the centre of the party. Azril noticed people were only indulging in mild conversations. No one was dancing, not even a single tournament or match was made. The emperor Shao Kahn was lazing on his throne, obviously bored from this even. Though, Azril has never seen the tanned short-hair woman next to him. When their eyes met, she had a small smirked on his face.

Azril's expression hasn't changed the slightest bit.

"Yo peeps!" Bryan called out to the four people chatting among themselves. They were Cassie Cage, Jacqui Briggs, Takeda and Kung Jin. The four of them looked at Bryan with a mix of surprised and disgust. Well, can you blame them for having Bryan under the same roof as them?

Then their expressions changed when they saw Azril walking towards them. Something does not sit right with him, so the others thought. Azril regarded them with a nod and nothing more. "Guys," Bryan shook his taller friend excitedly. "I'd like to to meet my old pal, Azril. Come on, Azril! Don't be shy and say hello."

"Hey," Azril greeted them with a sigh. He does not know what else to say. It's best to be silent as he has short words to say to anyone, really.

"Nice to meet you," Kung Jin gave him a friendly smile, reaching out his hand to shake in greeting. Azril returned the gesture, seeing it is necessary or else things will end badly. "I'm Kung Jin and this is Cassie, Takeda and Jacqui."

"Azril," Azril introduced himself with a sigh. Everyone except Bryan were mildly surprised by how emotionless he greeted him. Even the sparkle in his eyes seemed dull and hollow in comparison. The four Special Forces team were unsure how to communicate with him.

"Azril!" Bryan scolded him lightly. "Come on, you can do better than that! Try saying something in a sentence. You can't answer with just a word!"

Azril became quiet. He does not want to hold a light conversation with anyone at the moment. He's thinking about what his mentor had told him about Frost being here with them. She was nothing more than his rival. Always interrupting him when he decided to read his manga he bought from a dealer at the marketplace. Apparently, Outworld has a lot of hidden dealers selling Earthrealm goods. One happened to be the mangas he never had.

"I am Sub Zero's disciple," he told the four Special Forces members without a pause. "Not a cryomancer like him or Elsa but I am learning how to use what I have in battle."

"There you go!" Bryan nodded in encouragement. He looked over at the four with a nervous smile. "He's not a social butterfly. I'm trying to help him out." Azril scoffed, for it's not really necessary for Bryan to help him with this trifle matter. But the Special Forces team were slightly impressed that the Bryan they thought was just an annoying boy who has no concern for others.

Well, he's still annoying but they never thought he would help out someone so willingly.

"The Lin Kuei master's apprentice, huh?" Takeda commented. "I guessed that makes us rivals in a way. I was trained by my master, Hanzo Hasashi at the Shirai Ryu. Fire and ice are the biggest rivals."

"I am aware," Azril nodded. He didn't want to tell Takeda that he knew his master from playing the game. It would be awkward. Or they would call him crazy for a heartbeat. He noticed the young son of Kenshi stealing glances at Jax's daughter, Jacqui. It was a sweet gesture, reminding him of his _shojou_ anime and manga.

"But I'm not a pyromaster," Takeda told him. "I rely on my whips in battle. How about you?"

"Daggers," he answered bluntly. The was an awkward silence among all of them.

"So where are your daggers?" Jacqui enquired. She was adjusting her cybernetic gloves she made in honour of her father, who lost both of his arms and were replaced with heavy metallic ones he used in battle. Azril wondered if Riana got her idea for her weapon from the Briggs family.

"Hidden in my sleeves," Azril replied. He rolled up one of his sleeves of his jacket to show them his sharp daggers. He knew exactly how to sew pouches to keep them hidden. Well, he had to learn other domestic skills to adapt into any environment. Sewing, cooking, cleaning tabletops and polishing silverwares, you name it. Always back home he had to entertain the guests that came to his home while his mother either isolates herself in her room or was out for a long period, leaving everything to him.

Of course, here is different.

"Impressive," Cassie whistled. "You made the hidden pouches yourself?"

Azril simply nodded. All the four Earthrealmers were murmuring to themselves. Azril rather not eavesdrop or it would end badly for him. He decided to pull Bryan away from them, his way of saying he wants to be somewhere else.

"Come on!" Bryan whined. "You were doing so well! I was hoping you would be more approachable."

"It tires me easily," Azril sighed. "Watching the party is already enough for me."

Before Bryan could say something, Azril tackled him to the ground as a blast of ice was almost inches away in freezing the young boy. Bryan screamed from the sudden force of Azril. He was trembling beneath him as Azril looked back at the attacker.

"Frost," he murmured at the angry female member of the Lin Kuei. She was still trying to kill him despite the number of times she had been defeated by him in every sparring matches or her surprise attack.

"What the fuck!" Bryan exclaimed. "Who's that chick, your girlfriend?"

"Rival," he answered sharply. He got into position to defend himself from her attacks. Bryan scrambled towards the side among the crowd of people who began to watch them. Even the tyrant ruler Shao Kahn seemed fascinated by this tall young man about to battle the hotheaded female cryomancer. An irony, really.

"Azril, I choose you!" Bryan points his finger directly at Azril to make him fight. Azril rolled his eyes at his friend's attempt at referencing. But he stepped into Frost's opposite direction, readying his stance for battle. Unlike Frost's obvious anger, Azril was indifferent about this. If he wins, Frost will think of another way or if she wins, he'll have to use defence with anything that is considered a weapon.

"Are you ready?" he asked dully. Frost's answer was an enraged growl as she charged forward with her hands ready with her ice powers. Azril simply stepped away, allowing Frost to trip on her own feet and the ice was shot to an innocent bystander who just walked into the fray. When Frost charged at him again, she made an icicle dagger out of her powers. Azril sighed. If she wants to fight with a weapon, than so will him.

Taking out the dagger hidden in his sleeves like a magician, he deflected her easily. He could hear the crowds gasped in awe and even cheering for the both of them. Azril can't understand why do people see this as entertaining. Either him or her will die tonight. He guessed this must be what the Romans felt in the when gladiator matches became a sort of entertainment. Blood, violence, rape, hypocrisy. All the qualities to be a civilian.

How tragic as a human being, really.

Then, Frost's dagger ripped across his suit which revealed a bit of him underneath. Bryan was calling her a 'bitch' and swearing in different languages Azril couldn't decipher. Bryan was hit on the head to shut up. Azril was too focused on the woman who wants to slit his throat. But at the same time, he's disappointed at his torn shirt.

"You really have to be this difficult?" Azril asked her as he dodged another attack. "It took me a week to save money to buy this suit. Oh well, at least I brought my needle and thread."

"He has a sewing kit?!" Bryan yelled. "What kind of guy brings a sewing kit to a gala?! Or battle?!"

"I guessed he wants everything to be in order," his mentor, Johnny Cage chuckled in amusement. He has never met anyone like Bryan's friend who won't express an emotion and is efficient in all of his work. Gotta give props to him.

As Frost attacked again, Azril dodged while sewing his torn shirt. The crowd was amazed at how a young man could fight and sew his clothes at the same time. In fact, there isn't a scratch on him at all. Sub Zero watched his disciple with pride but his expression changed when he watched Frost attacking him without any rational thought. He was hoping in a way, Azril would teach her about how to think logically while Frost could teach his disciple that emotions are needed to balance the soul.

A dangerous game he is playing and if he missed a step, there's no end for the both of them.

"FINISH HER!" Shang Tsung commanded as Azril knocked Frost down by giving her a square kick right on the cheek. He placed his foot on her chest to prevent her from moving. Her grunting and struggling to get him off was futile. Bryan was cheering for his friend. He was so glad that Azril is not going to die.

"No," Azril shook his head. The crowd gasped. No one dared to defy the rules while the emperor was watching. Azril looked into both Shao Kahn and Shang Tsung's eyes. "Better keep her alive for she will have a different tactic in killing me."

"How dare you defy-" Shang Tsung stopped when the emperor raised his hand to silenced the sorcerer. His eyes behind his bone helmet bore into Azril's with power, where no one said a wore and neither did Azril.

"So," the emperor murmured. "You want to keep her alive because she plans on killing you in various methods?"

"Most likely," Azril confirmed. Bryan's jaws dropped from the decision his friend made. He's willing to let himself die?! Does he not want to go home to his family at all?

"Then," Shao Kahn announced. "Wish granted! I hope to see you in the upcoming tournaments. But try and make anymore requests, you will be the first volunteer to die by my chosen sport. Am I clear?"

"Yes, emperor," Azril bowed down to him, an action he observed from others who have interacted with the tyrant leader. It's better to know everything than know nothing. He then noticed how everyone in the crowd was silent and some had their mouths agape. Azril will never understood that gesture at all.

He stepped away from Frost, allowing Sub Zero to carried her away. Both of them met eye-to-eye, indicating that they'll discuss this further in detail back at the Lin Kuei temple.

Bryan ran towards him, gripping both his shoulders to shake the insanity he just has witnessed. "Azril dude, what the hell were you thinking?! No one makes deals with Shao Kahn!"

"It was necessary," Azril shrugged. "Besides, you would do the same thing if you were pressured to kill in front of a whole crowd. Everyone would fear you and then try their best to kill you because how you decided to execute the fallen."

Bryan blinked. To be honest, Azril has a point. If he is going to stay in this world forever, he'll have to improvise.

And it all begins by facing the music.

…

Kristina never would have thought she would be stuck in this predicament. She wondered if Riana had ever been in a situation where she has no choice but to entertain two well-endowed men in a storytelling conversation about the sports she played or even popular culture.

Wait, did she really thought of the both of them as well-endowed. She must be out of her mind! Then again, why think where as you could act to get the job done easily?

"So basically," Kristina began her explanation to both Ermac and Erron Black. They were sitting at a round table, with a few glasses of whiskeys and even a few grapes. Funny as it sounds but Kristina kinda enjoyed how they took in her story. It's nice when someone takes interest in the games or sports she played and wanted to know more about it. "It's a shooting game between teams and you fire paint bullets if you caught the other team. Winner takes it all kinda thing."

"Interesting," the construct murmured with curiosity. From this girl's explanation, it sounded like an something the gunslinger would participate in. But he too would like to try it. His body is decomposing from maintaining all the souls that resided within him. He could hear them snickering but he mentally blocked all of them to listen to Kristina in peace. "Will you show us sometimes?"

"Sure thing, Ermac!" Kristina nodded excitedly. She never would have thought Ermac would be interested. "Though all the equipments would be back at my world. A damn shame. We'll just have to make due with the guns McCree ripoff has along with me."

Erron Black was unamused at what Kristina had called him. He took another gulp of his drink. He'll admit that she looked cute with her smirk. "Is that a challenge, darlin'?"

"Not your darling," Kristina smirked. "And I've been practicing through paintballs and skeet shooting. One day, I'll get you into my sights at high noon~"

"We'll see about that," the cowboy smiled behind his mask. This girl would be the end of him! He never would have thought he'd found great company in a trash bag of ghosts and a scrawny girl who could tugged him hard. Not that he's complaining!

"Anyways," Kristina sighed as she mixed her wine with a bit of whiskey. "You guys looked strong enough to handle things on your own. Why take orders from Shao Kahn?"

"He's more powerful than all of us combined," Ermac answered. "We understood your concern but there are no other alternatives. Unless you have a proposition."

"Dunno," Kristina shrugged. "Not a strategist like my friends but I guessed we'll have to observe Kahn's actions and movements. Ermac, you served under him so I bet you know him better than anyone else."

The construct had never felt this way of being asked of anything. He was commanded to serve and be the weapon for the emperor. He sighed, even the souls in him went quiet.

"Sadly it's very vague."

You think we'll find a replacement?" Erron Black asked. "So long as he could pay me than what the current one has offered and is not a maniac. And to overthrow him would be idiotic if you want to die young. But I guessed either one of you disciples will have to since he brought y'all here."

Kristina nodded. "Yeah, I guessed we'll have to take matters into our own hands. Say Ermac, you can teleport, right? Why don't we go and investigate for some clues in Kahn's bedroom? I think we might found our solution from there."

"Perhaps," Ermac nodded slowly. "But are you willing to risk it?"

"Good day to die hard," Kristina finger-gunned him. "Hey McCree wannabe, wanna join us?"

"Don't call me that."

"Aww," Kristina cooed, poking the cowboy's arm. "You're no fun but are you in or not?"

"I have nothing else better to do," the cowboy confirmed. "I'll pretend didn't hear that."

After it is confirmed that the three of them are willing to investigate, Ermac teleported them into the emperor's room. He still is baffled why the souls in him were snickering or even placing bets in in. He tried to mentally block them like before but their excitement grew louder in him.

He hoped it was temporary.

* * *

 **Aww, I think Bryan and Azril were acting like brothers in this chapter. The big frigid brother who has to deal with his annoying little brother. Kinda bold of him to ask Shao Kahn for a request. Yet he impressed everyone and even got favours but won't express it, huh?**

 **Smile dammit! What a frigid bitch!**

 **And Kristina, you and the men better not find trolls in the dungeon or get caught in the Whomping Willows! You will get deducted from earning points!**

 **Please review and tell me what do you think of Azril's decision or Kristina's weird friendship.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi everyone! I'd like to say thank you for being so patient with me and my updates. I hope to bring more joy and funny moments into this world through my writing. So, here's a chapter for you. But I read one of your reviews, a guest asked if Kristina is going to have sex with Nash. Why do you think Kristina would want with Nash or vice versa? The answer is:**

 **You just have to read to find out!**

* * *

Chapter 23

Man, what would Jade or Kitana think of me now? I basically gave Kitana's mother, who's probably way older than her but still hot a quickie. How many men have I known screwed old milf women in their lifetime? Also, what would my friends think of me? What would Riana think of me?

Hell, Riana wouldn't mind slapping me for pulling a stupid stunt like that.

Kristina would kicked me in the nuts before cutting me dick off, then shoved it in my mouth.

Bryan would laughed and post my actions on his Instagram or Snapchat account to announce to the whole world that I am a manwhore.

And Azril…eh, he'll be indifferent about it?

What it's worth, I'm still alive and standing strong. For mow, I'll do what I can to survive and get back home. I wonder if our parents ever suspected that their kids were gone for a few days. Or months maybe!

Will they be worried or will they be pissed we left without a message?

I would guessed the latter but the former is what my heart told me. No matter how much Riana and I were a pain in the ass for them, we're still their kids. Mom tolerated Riana for keeping Kurt while dad just bear with me when I'm struggling in school. Of course, both Riana and I are not straight A students that will bring honour to our family or get a good scholarship.

In fact, I forgot what a scholarship can really do.

et, my sister is so much off better than me. I hate it! I hate her for being the oldest so that she had to be the example my parents wanted me to be! Does she even feel any remorse towards humanity? Don't look at that hamster face and bear body for cuteness. Look under that blubber of hers to see how much of an anti-human she can be.

She enjoys nature with it's life because she can't find life among human civilisation. She thought we're all dead by the time we're in our thirties. Wait…I'm overreacting….

No way Riana is that cruel. Why am I having negative thoughts at this moment? Oh never mind! Probably the phase I denied myself to have three years ago. I better find my sister and my friends! Who knows what happened while I was away.

Suddenly, a pair of hands grabbed me, to the point I took out my hammer to slammed onto the hands out of defence. The cry was how I would described a cat getting declawed without any painkillers. A hiss was heard before the kidnapper pounced on me. I was met with a wolfish grin.

A grin with a set of serrated teeth like a tiger shark.

"Mileena," I breathed. The Edenian Tarkatan still has her cat-like grin. Oh dear, not another quickie! I need to recover from mine with Queen Sindel. But I got to admit, Mileena looked gorgeous in her magenta pink outfit that showed off her busty breasts through the top. I mean, her attire tonight is very revealing and I am not going to explained this strain I have in my pants.

Plus, she's wearing those high-heeled boots.

"One and only, handsome~" she purred, her teeth glistened in the dark. I'm still pinned below her. "It's not nice to hit a woman who wants to talk to you." This is not how talking works, Mileena. You can't just kidnap a random guy and straddle him just for a 'quick chat'.

"I doubt you want to talk," I sighed. "But it's good to see you again. Sorry I didn't come for training with you." But Mileena shook her head.

"That doesn't matter," she nuzzled into the crook of my neck like a cat craving for attention. "I need your help, Nash. My sister doesn't like me ever since she met me for the first time. How am I going to be empress like my father or a princess if we don't get along?"

I have several answers for that…

"Well, Kitana may be…unreasonable when it comes to secrets people keep away from her," I spoke carefully, hoping I won't get my dick cut off at this moment. I touched her arm, rubbing my hand up and down to comfort her. "But she needs to see that it's not your fault that you're here. Shao Kahn wanted you because he saw something special in you."

Oh Kitana, please forgive me for saying this to your sister!

"Nash," Mileena said my name quietly. "Do you…think I'm special?"

We both gazed into each other's eyes, no words came out of us. Despite her teeth, she's beautiful in my eyes. Poor Mileena, unwanted because of the Tarkatan feature she had and was woken up on this day just to overthrow Kitana and rule Edenia. Maybe Outworld too.

Does Queen Sindel know about this? That her husband took samples of her daughter's gene to create an exact but menacing clone.

"Yes," I nodded, giving her a small. "You are one of a kind, Mileena. I take it you're gonna be tested by Shao Kahn tonight?"

She nodded eagerly. Our faces were inches away from kissing. I held her waist as she gazed down at me. "He wants me to demonstrate my skills by fighting most of the guests tonight."

Oh no…don't tell me…

"You're gonna fight them in this party/tournament just to please the emperor and probably Shang Tsung?" I asked to confirmed her reason here. Mileena still nodded. This is bad…her wild side could kill my friends and mentor! Jade….

I don't know why my heart feels funny when I thought of her. Yet, my heart is experiencing the same thing here with Mileena. Sure she has those teeth that might terrify most people but I think that's what makes her unique in my eyes. And by god, she's beautiful…

How am I going to handle these emotions?

Jade…Mileena…two of my favourite and hottest female characters in this fighting game. Yet, I did it with the both of them. Let's just say both ladies were flawless in both Kombat and intercourse. It's really hard to decide since the both of them were my favourites and mains in this game.

"Mileena," I whispered her name. She looked at me with those yellow cat-like eyes. Cupping her face, I said: "If you ever need someone to listen to your problems, I'm here. I'm not the strongest or smartest but I'll listen."

She smiled, showing those Tarkatan teeth of hers. Purring, she nuzzled me at the crook of my neck as I sighed. I gently stroked her hair as we stayed in this position together. But, I noticed something was off when Mileena started to lick my neck all the way to my clavicles. I stopped her there.

"What are you doing?" I asked, trying to stifled a moan from her delicate tongue. Mileena looked up and grinned at me. She started to unbuttoned my shirt, letting the cold air of the room hit my flesh, forming goosebumps. I stopped her before she could undo my pants.

"Not my pants," I whispered. "I heard footsteps. Maybe it's fine if I pleasure you, first?" Mileena stopped and then nodded, despite being disappointed that she won't have my junk tonight. First off, I had boned Kitana's mother and I needed the energy to fight. So for Mileena, I'm just going to settle it with foreplay.

I caressed her breasts through her clothing, trying to make her moan. When she did, I trailed my hand to her lower region and circled her covered wet core with my pointer and middle finger. From the last time we had sex, it was just a romp but now…

I want to take my foreplay all the way~

We made out with each other, not that difficult since I'm the one doing most of the kissing. Her sharp teeth gave some affectionate nips but not too hard. I'm kind of impressed with that! The kisses gradually moved from her lips to her neck, down to her cleavage and finally to her stomach. Her purrs and moans were like music to my ears. Mileena began to shrug off my jacket before proceeding to unbuttoned my shirt to reveal my bare chest. The both of us started caressing each other, hearing our own breathings.

While she used her tongue to trail down my chest, I pulled down her top to exposed her large bust. They were as ripe as the last time I saw them. I traced my thumb over her nipple, earning a small whimper from her. Hearing more from her, I decided to use my fingers to pinched and tweaked them for both of our pleasure.

Mind you, I kind of have a boob fetish. Don't know why but I'm not going to question it.

Leaning my head close to her bosoms, I began sucking on the pink bud to ease her tensed body. I bet after I was confronted by Kitana, Mileena had another sparring partner who is not as lenient as me. In a way, I feel sorry for her. She's even pretty, if you haven't heard me repeat the phrase.

"Yess~" she hissed from the wet and warm contact of my mouth. Mileena brought my head closer to her breasts, making me crave for more of her voluptuous body. Suddenly, I realised my free hand is brushing the inside of her cloth where her wet core was hidden from me. I watched her eyes closed from my contact. Smiling, I began to pumped my finger inside her core.

"Loving it, Mileena?" I asked with a grin.

To make the pleasure more intense, I pulled away her loincloth to see her glistened wet cave. My mouth was beginning to water from the sight. I remembered how she dragged me away from the previous tournament just to have sex. But this time, I'm taking the reins!

So, I plunged my tongue deep into her core, earning moans and gasps from the warrior. Using my hands to hold her thighs apart, I pushed my face further until it's in contact with her core. God, she tasted so sweet!

I continued my actions to the point where I even used my teeth to add a bit of pain to the pleasure. Ironic since I don't have canine teeth like Mileena. But I'll have to make best with what I have. My brain had become stodgy as porridge, can't think of the consequences of doing this. Will I be ratted out? Will my friends and sister think of me differently?

I am certain I am a fucked up when it comes to making decisions.

Everyone, they say makes mistakes but how many have I made before anyone could say it's wrong and I should be behind bars or something? I shouldn't be thinking of something like this.

"Nash…."

I should stop being worried about everything.

"Deeper…"

Yet my demons are still scavenging on my moral soul. How far have I strayed away from being righteous by having sex with beautiful women before I could reach the age where I can marry, have a steady job and being financially secured. But how can I when I don't make the cut or can't control this libido in my pants?

When I hit her sensitive spot, Mileena threw back her head as she came into my waiting mouth. I drank up her sweet nectar, my tongue lapping against the fink folds. Mileena had never looked so beautiful as she is now. Her face was red from the pleasures she received while I feel satisfied.

"So, are we going to spar again one day?" I asked.

Mileena got off of me and dressed herself up. I did the same as well and smooth my hair, hoping no one suspected me. Mileena gave my cheek a quick kiss before leaving me all by myself.

Struggling to get dressed, I fumbled with the buttons to close up my shirt and smoothened my jacket from having creases. I wished there was a mirror somewhere. Don't want to look like I had been in a drunk fight or something.

When I made my way back, the atmosphere had a mixture of tension and relaxation. I would say the Black Dragon thugs that were here tonight must be having a blast while some Earthrealmers like the Special Forces were not. I don't blame them considering the head of the Black Dragon is a wanted criminal.

Shao Kahn must have bribed him to bring his men here…

Speaking of which, the lady in yellow with that short bob hair cut seemed to disappeared. Whoever she was, I noticed Jade tensing up. Honestly, it scared the hell out of me.

"Jade," I approached her. She was standing all by herself, gazing at the people either in kombat or enjoying themselves. She turned her head to look at me, her expression changed from hostile to relaxed. I gave her my hand, allowing her to take it in to calm her down. I had a feeling it's the woman in yellow who's giving Jade a hard time.

"Hello Nash," she greeted me. "Where have you been? Last time I saw you, you were with your friend, Kristina and your sister."

Boy, should I tell her the truth? This could get messy if I told her. So, I calmly stated that the Queen Sindel is unhappy with her marriage with Shao Kahn and how her spirits were down due to her husband's bloodshed. I was pulled away from the party by her because she wanted to know her daughter's disciple.

Which was partially true.

"I see," she murmured. I held her close to my chest. "We knew that the Queen was unhappy with the marriage. But it's not like any of us had a choice. She married Shao Kahn to saved Edenia from being destroyed and to protect her daughter."

"That's very noble of her," I nodded. A mother's love is a powerful thing. No wonder she went through all the pain and suffering. She wanted her daughter to be a skilled fighter and fight back one day. I wonder if Jade felt the same way?

"She saved me as well," Jade sighed wistfully at a memory. "I had no where else to go yet the Queen took me in as if I were her daughter. In a sense, I feel guilty because I have nothing to offer her…"

"Jade," I made her look into my eyes. "You have offered her. I may not know the Queen personally but I can see that you cared about her and my mentor as well. Like a sister. Also, you are the general of Edenia which is pretty good title to claim in a world where fighting is the answer to everything."

Jade's expression softened at my compliment. Damn, she's a goddess in my eyes. Then her face contorted to hostility again by just the click of heels heading to our direction. It was that lady in yellow before. Her menacing smirk was already enough to make Jade get into position.

"Jade," I held her back. "Easy. Who's that woman anyway?"

"Tanya," she muttered. "My bitter enemy."

Ah, that makes sense!

"Shao Kahn really wanted to spice things up," a monotone voice commented. I don't have to turn to know who it was. Azril was leaning his head against his arms at the back, observing the scene. "He must have took some troubles in getting her here."

"Way to revisit the past." My sister finally came with Kurt on her shoulder. I can't helped but noticed how flushed her face was and how slightly messy her short her had become. Has she been in the gardens with her pet? Knowing her, the nature is like a calling for her so I am not surprised. But what I can't helped but noticed a faint teeth mark between her neck and shoulder. Was she attacked?

"Where were you?" I asked, still eyeing that new scar. "I thought I saw you with Kristina."

"I left her to handle her own problems," she giggled, remembering what it was. She told me how Erron Black the cowboy and Ermac decided to have a chat. Seeing Kristina being so tensed, Riana thought she should hang out with them while she went to the garden to have Kurt hunt for his meal.

"Is that so?" I asked the bearded dragon on her shoulder. Petting his head, he closed his eyes to enjoy being petted by anyone really. But I need to be sure. "Riana, did someone attack you?"

"Yeah," she huffed. "Some jackasses commenting on my weight and all that crap. I kind taught them a lesson with my venom."

"Riana!"

"She knows how to handle herself," Azril placed a hand on my shoulder. I sighed deeply. Sometimes, I wished my sister is not so wild as she is now. May not have my libido but she's very free-spirited. In a way, she can't control that just like how I can't with my lust.

Just then, the woman Tanya came right over to where Jade and I were standing. My sister and Azril were whispering to each other while pointing at Tanya.

Wonder if they're planning something.

"Well, well," she purred, circling Jade like a wolf ready to pounce. "So nice to see you again, Jade. Who's this handsome fellow?"

"None of your business," she curtly replied. "So Shao Kahn has you at his side, traitor?"

"And I'll be paid quite handsomely for my services." She then eyed Riana in disgust, already I have the need to protect my ladies. Azril still watched with his emotionless expression while my sister's gloved hands began to twitch. Only around us, there's tension.

"You leave Jade alone," my sister told Tanya coldly. "We may be amateurs but we can get brutal if you threatened those close to us."

"Whatever," Tanya waved her off. She then faced Jade eye-to-eye. "I'll be competing in the tournament anyways. If I were you, I'd train hard. Because when we meet again, your death is inevitable. Not even your disciple, the Princess or your man could save you."

With that, Tanya teleported away before Jade could strike her. Riana tried to comfort her mentor from exerting her anger. It would get messy from here. I didn't know what to do so I kinda just watched my sister do all the comforting along with her pet.

"Who was that, Jade?" Riana asked. Even Kurt looked distressed with the lashings of his tail in frenzy. Jade stroked the little lizard's back and took a deep breath.

"Her name is Tanya, a former friend of mine in Edenia," Jade explained. Oh, so that's why there's a sense of tension between the two! "We grew up together before I met Kitana and the Queen. Our families were really close to one another."

"What happened?" I asked. But I was met with a glare from my sister, telling me not to probe. Just a blast from her past was already taking a toll on Jade. Taking a deep breath, I decided not to pressure her.

"Promise me something, you two," she looked into me and my sister with a serious expression. The both of us listened attentively, including Kurt. "No one interferes my fight with Tanya. Only I could finish her alone."

Riana and I exchanged glances. We both agreed as we are in this together. I might as well tell Kitana about this since she knew Jade better than any of us. For now, I decided to lean back and have a discussion with Azril. I'm a bit worried about my sister.

"Azril," I whispered to him. "Have you noticed the new scar on her neck?"

He simply nodded. "What's there to expect from her. She enjoys the scars she received from her wild encounters. Why is this any different?"

"I mean," I pointed out. "We haven't encountered any beast unless-"

No…it can't be!

No fucking way did Riana-

"Jade!" the harsh voice of the old sorcerer Shang Tsung broke my concentration. I'll deal with my sister later. The whole room went silent, you could almost hear a pin dropped to the floor. We waited for Shang Tsung to made his announcement. Something told me that it's going to be bad.

Jade stepped forward with her head held high. I could tell she's trying her hardest to hide her hatred towards Tanya. She was staring at the sorcerer. "Yes, Shang Tsung?"

"Is it true you're having a relationship with the boy, Nash?" he accused her by pointing a finger at me.

The crowd gasped and murmurs of fear were filled into the room. Even Shao Kahn looked surprised behind his bone helmet. I gave a worried glance to Riana but she shrugged, gesturing me to tell the truth. But I'm scared out of my wits, I want to piss in my pants like Bryan!

"Hey!" I yelled. "Don't accused Jade for something she's-"

I was thrown back against the wall by Shang Tsung's telekinesis. Riana unsheathed her venom claws to get ready, Azril adjusted his sleeves and even Bryan was fixing something from his music player with trembling hands. Shang Tsung glared at me.

"Silence boy! I'll incinerate you if you go further!" His hands were already surrounded with fire. I am not going to let him kill Jade. Before I could do anything, Riana grabbed my arm. Just by her body language alone I know I should wait and see what happened.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Jade met his soulless gaze, trying her best to fib. But she was greeted by a backhand slap across the face. Both Riana and I stared with a mix of anger and shock.

"How dared he," Riana growled lowly. That cute chubby face had turned into the worst thing you'll see in your nightmares. Even Kurt's body had flared along with his beard, scales under the chin changing from sandy brown to vicious black.

Jade got back up to her feet, grabbing the left side of her face after the vicious blow. Shang Tsung raised his hand again at her, making my poor goddess pull away in a reflex.

"Don't make me ask again, Edenian!" Shang Tsung demanded. "Is it true?!"

"Stop!" Jade protested before giving in by looking down in submission. "Yes, I am."

The gasps become louder. Then everything broke loose when Bryan yelled: "OH SNAP! NASH IS GOING TO DIE!"

Great…just what I fucking need!

Shang Tsung nodded with a small smirk making its way on his face. "As I suspected. You will be dealt with in the coming days. For now, our emperor has a solution to this."

Shang Tsung stood next to the emperor, Tanya had teleported back. She still has her evil smile just like the sorcerer. Damn it, Nash! Stop thinking that it made her looked sexy! I saw Reptile standing behind the throne. I hate that fucking lizard!

Once I am done with Shang Tsung, I'll kill him next! That's for him raping my sister! No wonder she looked worried when I asked her about the scar.

Shao Kahn stood up. His presence was already enough to make the people fear him for anything could happened under his rule. "To settle this fiasco," he boomed. "It will be a match between Jade and Tanya. The winner will decide the other's fate. If there is outside interference from ANYONE, Jade will be sentenced to die."

"WHAT?!" Riana exclaimed. "NO! THAT'S NOT RIGHT!"

"One more objection from any of you," he threatened which made my sister shut up. "You'll meet your demise. This match will take place from a week from now. Both opponents will be ready before then. Understood?"

Jade and Tanya slowly nodded while glaring at each other hatefully. I gulped, looking back at my sister who had a pale expression.

The both of us are screwed!

…

 **3rd P.O.V**

Erron Black had never agreed to anything other than money. He can shoot people on sight and they don't know what's coming. After all the bounty he has done, he was paid with the amounts that could make the richest man in Outworld a pauper. Here, he felt like he had lost his mind.

He's in his employer, Shao Kahn's room along with Ermac and Kristina. And to think his night wasn't weird enough from patrolling Outworld! So far, he had a history with Ermac since the both of them worked for the same emperor. Except he was employed through Shang Tsung while Ermac was constructed. Even then, they've been on patrols together.

Mostly.

Now, he's here with him and the new kid, Kristina. He has got to admit, she's good in his books. He saw her for the first time when she was dragged into the realm with her friends. When she fought Ermac from the first tournament, he was impressed.

A scrawny kid like her could match up to this trash bag for ghost without a care. She would make a great assassin, had it not be that she's training under that Shokan warrior, Sheeva.

He had noticed how excited she was when it's time for training or another match up. In fact, he never knew a woman to be so into battles like it were a game to play.

He had noticed how excited she was when it's time for training or another match up. In fact, he never knew a woman to be so into battles like it were a game to play.

"Where are we even going to look?" Kristina groaned in frustration. Erron can't help but thought she looked cute when she's all flared with her temper. They were searching every nook and cranny of the room. Ermac had been to this room many times due to certain tasks the emperor had requested from his presence. His souls could detect anyone coming in the room.

"Well," Erron shrugged. "We've looked everywhere and still no clue to what he's planning. Maybe we should try somewhere else?"

Kristina sighed. She wanted to saved her friends and herself from this apocalyptic world. As much as she loved the thrills, there's always a limit to everything. Hers is when all the thrills caused more harm than good on herself and others around her.

She also has another problem. Kristina can't believed Riana would left her with both of these men! A mummy with so many souls, none of them knew what paintball or Harry Potter was. She'd be glad to explain but even a sentence would drained Kristina of her energy. The damn cowboy on the other hand had been annoying with his constant flirting. She betted her dollars that he had many girlfriends in the past.

Yet, she enjoyed his company. In fact, she doesn't mind hanging out with these men again.

If all else failed, she'd pull her triggers or kneed both of them in the groins. After all, most people can't really keep up with her. Enough said when it came to either Nash or Bryan.

She wondered if Bryan is causing more mischief while Nash is springing out his boner on other girls. She doesn't blame him for she knew the game had a lot of strong and sexy female characters.

Not that she would swing that way.

But searching for clues with the cowboy had been a small problem. Only because he wore something that looked like it came out of a Magic Mike movie with his rugged body, toned abs…

"Dammit," she cursed to herself. Erron looked at her with concern.

"Are you alright, Princess?"

"Don't call me princess," she muttered as she searched under the bed for any clues. So far, there's nothing.

"We need to focus," Ermac told the both of them. As much as the souls were restless inside the body, the construct himself found interest in both of the Earthrealmers, in a sense that they are both formidable opponents. He noticed something crumpled behind the desk.

Using his telekinesis, he brought the crumpled piece towards him. Unfolding, he realised it was a piece of paper with a written message for Shao Kahn, his creator. Taking a closer look, Ermac read the note carefully. His glowing green eyes became interested. Kristina couldn't help but noticed.

"You found something, Ermac?" she asked. "What did the note say?"

"Take a look for yourself," he told her, handing the message in her hand.

Kristina scanned the paper and then her expression changed from confident to dread. Her eyes widened as she reread the message and planned that Shao Kahn had in mind.

He wanted to destroy Earthrealm and make the residents into gladiators, the world a battleground.

* * *

 **Oh snap! Nash and his friends are screwed! I mean Nash is both physically screwed and mentally screwed. He can't help Jade and he had a foreplay session with Mileena. As much as that's heaven to most of us, there are consequences.**

 **Oh Riana, your brother found out. He thought a certain green thing raped you.**

 **And an ominous message of Shao Kahn's idea made Kristina have anxiety! Also, I** **did't know you enjoy the two men's company. Is there something you're trying to tell us?**

 **HAHAHAHAHA! Oh I love this!**

 **Please review and let me know what are your thoughts.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hi, I'm back. Sorry if I have been repeating some sentences and some spelling errors in the previous chapter. Thank you for pointing it out and I'll make it up with this chapter. I have been under stress and anxiety lately and writing this is keeping me sane. Now that I am a writing major, updating fanfics will be slow so please bear with me. I'd like to thank all of you for being patient with me. So, let's get on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 24

 **3rd P.O.V**

After last night's party, Bryan has an idea for his moves and weapon if he was to be thrown into the fray by force. From Azril giving him some inspirations, Bryan too would enhanced his weapon if he's going to survive this ordeal and go home.

He wants his Just Dance and Guitar Hero games back!

Fighting games are okay but dance and PC games are the overlords in the gaming world. He would ask Azril if he would like to join his team, now that he knew Azril played Overwatch and Team Fortress 2 just like him. Oh, he would wrecked Azril's mains if he found out their weaknesses! Or he could find a way to hack into Azril's account.

Anything can be hacked.

"Finally," Bryan gushed at the weapon on his desk. "My beauty is complete! Now I need a guinea pig to test this baby out."

Bryan has made a special belt that fused with his music player which could affect his moves when he changed the music. If it's pop, he'll use ultimate moves and musical songs he'll use it as a defence. He never puts metal rock because he can't understand what makes it popular to Azril or Riana. Don't get him started on instrumental soundtracks from movies. Those were like his Z-moves in Pokemon Sun where he had to perform a special dance before unleashing a move that could in reality murder someone from its raw power.

"Mmm," Bryan hummed excitedly. "So snug~ I'm sure the ladies would love to see this belt in action! Let's not forget the one and only!"

Bryan grinned at the belt that was perfectly fit around his waist. What better way to test it out than to ask his mentor and the Special Forces of their opinion of his weapon. He doubted they would like the idea but he'd do it anyways. In his life, science is not about 'why', it's about 'why not'.

"Hey guys!" Bryan walked into the mess hall, which all the soldiers from the Force looked up. Some had annoyed looks on their faces just from Bryan's presence in the hall. They could all be eating or armwrestling instead of paying attention to the nut job who happened to be Johnny Cage's disciple.

"What's with that grin?" Jacqui eyed the lanky glasses boy carefully. Whenever he has that grin, trouble is about to happen. But then she noticed the silver, techno-belt around his waist. Oh dear…

"Well, what's your new gadget?" Cassie arched her eyebrow at his belt. Bryan nodded and pressed one if the buttons on the belt. Music came out of the belt at a loud volume which turned out to be a pop song. Everyone in the hall groaned in frustration.

 _The taste of your lips_

 _I'm on a ride_

 _You're toxic I'm slippin' under_

It was Britney Spears!

"Oh my god," Kung Jin rubbed his temple in frustration. Sure, Bryan is eccentric and inventive but his choice of music…not up to his standards. He himself wouldn't last if he was put in the same room with him.

If Kung Jin had to choose any of the disciples to hang out with, he wouldn't mind Azril. Sure he doesn't express much but overall, he's a very decent guy he would like to spend some time with. Also, he heard that he opened a cafe in Outworld, which has become very popular with the locals and the foreigners. He is not sure how Azril did it but inside the cafe, there isn't any fights at all.

Not to mentioned that Azril is more charming in terms of looks than Bryan. Out of the three new people that arrived in this chaos, Azril is the best candidate Kung Jin would have picked.

Bryan smirked while he danced to the song, swaying his hips professionally much to the soldiers' dismay. What they don't know is that when Bryan danced to the beat of the song, his powers eventually increased. To test this out, one of the soldiers stood up to stop him from dancing to which Bryan roundhouse kicked him square in the jaws in reflex.

"WHAT THE HELL!" one of the soldiers yelled in surprised. "The music is giving him powers!"

"Impossible!"

"Unbelievable!"

"I'm going to be sick!"

Bryan didn't feel tired at all. In fact, dancing is something he has been doing all of his life. But now that he's here with his friends, would everyone at home missed him? Well, maybe his dancing instructors but other than that Bryan has to proved himself if he wanted people to notice him.

Because no one will remember him so long as he's still breathing.

"Well," Johnny Cage cleared his throat. "An upgrade on yourself, huh?"

Bryan nodded eagerly. "Yup! With this belt, I can twerk my way to victory!"

Cassie and her team wished they haven't heard that. One time she walked in on Bryan dancing in nothing but his underwear to a Wiz Khalifa song. Needless to say, she would want to erase that memory but the musics refreshed those memories.

Once Bryan's satisfied, he must show this to his friends. The nearest from where he was is the Lin Kuei temple. He hoped Azril is still around since he's always busy managing his cafe or just training with Sub Zero. Bryan wondered how Azril could get enough sleep to function. Or none at all.

So, if it's one guy to talk to, it would be him or Nash. If Nash is not screwing another woman in his room or at the taverns. Bryan would have a field day with him!

…

Azril sighed as his mentor gave him a break after training. They have been practicing with their weapons to square off against each other. Sub Zero's Kori blade was hands down the most interesting weapon Azril has ever seen. The clear blade which is as sharp as an icicle from a stalactite made it very easy to cut through enemies like filleting a salmon while the hilt was cool yet firm to hold onto. His daggers on the other hand felt like amateurs in comparison despite the Grandmaster encouraging him to wield the daggers well.

"Focus, Azril!" Sub Zero commanded him as he strikes him with the Kori blade. Azril almost dodged when the tip of the blade tore his sleeve on the right arm. Azril broke out of his thoughts as he tried to counter the attack. He knew he is not as experienced as the Grandmaster but his keen sense could save him from most of the demise.

Mostly.

Azril will have to work and train harder if he's going to survive in order to return home. The Earth here is different than the one his friends and himself lived in. No demons or demigods ever came to his world until now. It's almost like something out of his post-apocalyptic anime or dystopian movies. They may be all depressing or boring but the development and progression of the plot made it very interesting for Azril to watch.

After training, Sub Zero guided Azril out into the cold opened courtyard where they would just talk or sip tea in silence as the howling of the wind became the only sound in their ears. But today is different since the morning sun made the atmosphere a little warm for the both of them. Who was he to talk about the temperature when Azril himself wore nothing but a white shirt with shorts while barefooted. Right in front of where the two men were sitting, there were two pale blue-green stones sitting in individual nest made of dead branches and some other items to decorate the nest.

"You know well why I brought you here," Sub Zero stated. Azril in reality does not know but he simply nodded. It's better that way since he remembered how his mother lost her temper over the littlest of things, making her unpredictable for a woman of nearly four feet tall compared to his giraffe height.

"About the stones," Azril answered blunt. Sub Zero can't help but sympathised the poor boy for forgetting how to feel or express any emotions other than the disgruntle sounds he made. He figured last night after Frost had attacked him, he would interact more with the people who watched and praised him. Even Johnny Cage's disciple took the liberty to help but nothing has ever changed.

Sub Zero wondered what's his family like. Maybe it's their actions that drove Azril to be like this.

"Very much so," the Lin Kuei master nodded. "But these are not stones. I brought you out here to choose one egg for you to raise."

' _Egg?!_ ' Azril thought about his mentor's word. What kind of egg is it? The only experience he had with eggs were to cook them for breakfast. For once, he's not so sure if he is capable of raising the egg on his own.

"Grandmaster," Azril sighed. "I have no experience with raising or incubating the egg. I don't even have an egg-related pet before."

"True," Sub Zero nodded. "But I think you are more than capable of taking care of the egg and raising the hatchling as your companion. The Lin Kuei not only needs companions but guardians as well to ward off intruders."

"So I'm raising a weapon," Azril murmured. He will have to ask his friends about egg raising. Maybe Riana and Nash since they have Kurt, who was born from an egg. Yeah, maybe he'll visit them after his training. "Alright, I'll raise the egg."

Sub Zero smiled, stroking his beard as this is also a test for Azril to express emotions such as love and compassion. As much as he is the Lin Kuei's disciple, he is also a regular human being with no powers but the will to survive. It would be a lie to say he doesn't think of Azril as a family member. Along with Frost, they are almost similar in a sense.

One with emotions while the other with logic.

He hoped this plan would work out for the both of them. Azril must know that emotions are also important to the soul just like logic. He doesn't entirely trust Frost to raise her very own egg, only because she would abuse the powers that contained within the egg. So a steady mind like Azril's is a suitable candidate. Each day, he watched his disciple grow and honed his skills to become a skilful warrior in the tournament and upcoming wars.

If there is a war.

For now, he has his faith in the young man to carry out his task but also to remind him that rest is sufficient for his health. The cafe was now a popular place for all walks of life to have a cup of hot beverage and idle chats without any strained conflicts. He wondered how Azril could achieved it without putting up much of a fight. He's proud yet concerned for his disciple.

"Also Azril," Sub Zero placed his hand on his disciple's shoulder. "Be patient with Frost. Despite your calm demeanour, you can be very irritable when you're around her."

Speaking of last night, he remembered the deal he had made with Shao Kahn. He could have killed Frost in front of everyone at the gala and his mentor but chose not to. Not because she's a valuable member of the Lin Kuei. No, it is not because he would consider her as a partner.

To Azril, Frost is the most interesting rival he has made since he was dragged into the fray.

Bowing to Sub Zero, Azril took his leave to spend the rest of the day trying to take care of the egg. Since Sub Zero found the eggs in a glacial cavern where the mother was missing and the eggs had been in the caverns for more than a week. So, he and the guards came to take all of the eggs and raised the hatchlings as their own.

"Wonder what creature are you," Azril murmured, wrapping the egg in a warm blanket. He's not sure if this is the right technique to incubate the eggs. From movies and television shows, he observed how birds and reptiles keep their eggs warm. The egg shell felt cool to the touch, like marble stone.

So he is not sure if the hatchling is a type of bird or a reptile.

He decided to embroider a pouch to carry the egg where it will be strapped on his shoulders while the egg is sitting comfortably in its pouch just at his chest level. Only difference is that the pouch does not need any holes for the legs since it is still an egg. Ironic, he could sew and embroider clothes with ease. One thing to be thankful for besides cooking and cleaning. He had to learn how to at ten years old because his mother was never around all the time at home.

When she is, she would have the bigger helpings to herself or mend her own clothing. Azril's clothes were either torn or just hand-me-downs that were too big for him. His mother would say it is to save money since they are the only two people living under the same roof. So by the time he's eighteen, he found himself a job without his mother's permission to support himself and the bills of the house. Even if he has some money and luxury items he bought for himself, he's still thinking about how there's a debt to be paid.

His mother had wanted to send him to a prestigious university that offered medicine or a law degree but he chose to declined the offer. All he ever wanted was the opposite of what his mother would envisioned him to do: a composer for movie and video game soundtracks.

He remembered how many times his mother would find his instruments and destroyed them in front of his face. He wanted to cry and yell at her but he couldn't. Her figure silenced him without raising a hand to his face. That was worse than letting his mother beat him senseless since he knew what she was thinking when she does.

Yet he forgave her and still loved her like any child would with a single parent.

Sighing to himself, he cradled the egg gently in his arms. He would keep this egg safe until the hatchling emerged. Then he would released it back to the wild where it belonged. He's only raising the egg only because the Grandmaster told him to. Nothing more than that.

"Snowflake!" a singsong voice called him from outside. Rolling his eyes, he knew Bryan would eventually visit him after last night's fiasco. Well, he is an interesting person to be around with if he had not grind his crotch into his face. Azril tried to forget that memory for a very good reason.

"Hello Bryan," Azril greeted the hyperactive boy coolly while the wearing the pouch. Bryan noticed this and giggled with a few snorts. He began to rubbed the egg as if it were a pregnant woman's belly. Azril slapped his hand away in a protective manner. "Be careful with your hand."

"Awww!" Bryan squealed. "Someone's a daddy! Ain't that sweet, you even made a pouch for the little baby~ I wanted to show you my enhanced weapon but this is just too cute, you little snowflake."

"Don't call me snowflake," Azril reminded him. But Bryan didn't manhandled the egg so everything is well. "Anyways, you came all this way to show me your weapon?"

"Oh yeah!" Bryan nodded and activated his belt. Azril's eye almost twitched when he heard a cheesy pop song but when he saw how Bryan could be skilful based on the music that was played, he felt conflicted about it. On a positive note, it gave him confidence and maybe helped his friends in a fight. On the other hand the belt could be lost and Bryan would be his old chicken self again.

"Interesting," Azril murmured. Bryan squealed at Azril's compliment. Azril shook his head. If this is what Bryan came here for, might as well he could accompany Azril to visit Edenia. He wanted to ask Riana about her thoughts on the egg. Knowing about his friend, Azril asked Bryan if he would like to accompany him to Edenia to see Nash and Riana.

"Hell yeah I would!" Bryan smacked Azril on the back which he didn't react. "I wanna know which broad Nash screwed last night!"

…

Riana was panting from exhaustion. Ever since last night, Jade doubled her training with her only because that Tanya woman made her more determined to seek for revenge. The training went from morning to mid afternoon, to the point Riana felt parched and hungry at the same time. Kurt tried his best to find shade away from the heat. He too wanted his owner to stop training and go to either the jungle or desert to hunt for insects.

He realised that wild insects are tastier than canned insects Riana usually buys at the pet shop. And not to mentioned both he and his owner would like to see Reptile again. He found it strange a kin like him could walk on two legs rather than four.

Then again, snakes don't have legs to walk.

"Jade," Riana breathed after evading another attack from her. She has never seen her mentor looked so livid. Even her own venom in her claws are draining out before nightfall. Riana had to refilled the gloved claws with venom again. "Aren't you pushing yourself too hard?"

"Riana!" Jade called her while striking an attack with her pole. "Focus! You don't want to be knocked off!"

Riana was struggling to dodge but Jade was too nimble. Riana will have to rely on her claws to counter Jade's attack. She was looking for an open spot to inject one of her venoms into Jade's body. Riana was seriously going to be pulverised if she doesn't act fast. Jade's temper would give anyone nightmares.

She found Jade's exposed stomach which was a perfect spot to penetrate the needle filled with venom. Riana had a quick debate with herself whether to use neurotoxic or hemotoxic. Riana would definitely go with stopping Jade's blood clot than letting her body paralysed while blindness slowly devoured her ability to see. Her bulky body made a perfect cushion for Riana whenever she was tackled or thrown onto the ground. Only now she has to make Jade exposed her stomach directly where her finger was pointing.

"Jade," Riana was breathing hard, with her weight the stamina was low to make her keep up with her mentor. "You're going too far! Let's just talk about this!"

Riana finally aimed at Jade's stomach with her left Tallman finger which contained the hemotoxic. Jade suddenly collapsed and clutched her stomach, struggling to breathe. Riana regained her footing, placed her heavy body on top of Jade with a tired expression behind her tortoiseshell glasses.

"I know you're pissed that someone from your past showed up," Riana stated aware that the toxic is about to destroy Jade's body. She mentally counted the time before she could inject anti-venom into her. She wanted Jade to be calm first.

"Please, let's discussed about this without killing each other," Riana pleaded with her eyes. Jade's pale expression from the injection made it difficult for her to speak due to the depleting oxygen. But then again, she had pushed her disciple to overwork herself by training from morning to the scorching hot afternoon. She could see Riana's fair skin having a tan from their training.

"Very….well…" Jade thought she was about to die until Riana injected the cure into Jade's stomach. She stepped back and watched Jade's body regaining its colours. She hoped her weight did not crushed Jade accidentally.

"Fine," Jade sighed, now feeling herself able to breathe properly. "What do you want to know?"

"What did Tanya do to make you so rile up?" Riana asked. Kurt emerged from his hiding spot to climb on his owner's shoulder. Even the damn bearded dragon had a concern expression. In reality, Kurt just wants to eat wild insects again.

Jade huffed from exhaustion. "It's, too early for you to know. But…you've stuck through me despite today's harsh training."

"I'm your disciple," Riana shrugged. "Mentors and disciples are suppose to help each other. So not only your health but your state of mind as well. I'm not a medic but I want to help."

Jade stared at her chubby disciple. She may not have the pace of a warrior but her tank of her body and strategy has helped her in training. Jade wondered why she's not dead from Riana's venom that had been pumped into her veins. She wondered how Nash is so much different than his sister. Nash was easy to get over with situation but Riana can hold on until she gets what she wants. In this case, an answer out of Jade. She wondered how Nash has a very stubborn and persistent sister.

"Very well," Jade agreed quietly. "Tanya…murdered the people I loved. She…killed my parents."

Riana's expression changed. She looked down at her feet, not sure how to react to that. A childhood friend who murdered her own family? This Tanya woman must be sick in the head! Then again, Riana wouldn't mind if her family is dead.

In fact, she'd be fine with her brother, Kurt and parents alone. The rest can die in the most brutal way. Riana would not forgive them for what they did to her and Nash. Too painful to tell because the memories kept playing back the minute she thought about them. She wondered how her parents could put up with them.

"Jade," Riana placed a comforting hand on her mentor's shoulder. "I am very sorry for what Tanya did to you. But it doesn't mean you can take it out on others who are not involve with her. Now, let's take a walk in the jungle. We're not far from where my brother and Kitana are off to."

"Thank you," Jade smiled and helped the both of them up. "But I think I want to rest. You should as well. We will continue with a light training tonight after dinner."

When Jade left, Riana decided to head for the jungle to catch some insects for Kurt and replenished her venom. It was tedious and painstaking to refill her stock of neurotoxic or hemotoxic. To extract the venom, Riana had to plant the snakes' prey she caught for them to hunt. The preys were alive and kicking so that the snakes could use their lethal weapons to strike. She had to keep up because the snake's strikes were so sudden before she could even blink. She wanted the snake to bite the little bowl through the thin surface where the venom was milked.

"Good job on finding the snakes, Kurt," Riana gave her bearded dragon a tummy rub with her finger. Kurt was happily gobbling most of the caught grubs on Riana's lap. He was proud of tracking down the snakes and in return Riana found him a handful of grubs.

"Impressive," a slithery chuckled was heard. Kurt just continued to munch while Riana rolled her eyes. "Come out, Reptile. We know it's you!"

Reptile reappeared in front of her. Riana has to admit that his ability was cool. Kurt pointed his snout up in greeting, mouthful of grubs. Reptile couldn't help but smile and stroked the desert lizard's back. Kurt then began to crawl up Reptile's arm and rest on his shoulder.

"Aww, he's so friendly with you!" Riana giggled. It had been a wild night yesterday between the both of them. She wondered if it was to relieved his stress so that he could perform it on a female Zaterran. If he ever found one. Other than that, she can't help but be a bit selfish. Here they are, together.

No one would ever intervene on their moments.

"You were collecting venom?" he inquired, pointing out to the three vial bottles which contained the transparent liquids. Riana nodded. She explained to Reptile about her intense training with Jade, which resulted in depletion of the venom.

"I see," the Zaterran murmured. None of them said anything but watched Kurt crawling all over their bodies in turn. Then, Riana broke the silence.

"Came here to hunt?" she asked.

"In a sense," Reptile stretched his body, popping joints. "But I just want to clear my mind from the palace. Never seen the emperor looked so agitated along with Shang Tsung."

"Because of Jade's fight with Tanya?" Riana guessed. Reptile nodded and held the chubby woman close to him. Her short stature and body type is suitable to lean into like a pillow. He wished Shang Tsung or the emperor gave him more break hours just to spend some time with her. He will not deny the fact that he grew very fond of her.

"I don't think I should sit on your lap," Riana protested as Reptile brought her closer to his chest. Reptile simply nuzzled her cheek while Kurt leaped down to escape his owner's 'moment' with Reptile. In a way, he's happy Riana found someone.

"Nonsense," Reptile reassured her. "Your weight is just fine. I assure you are not crushing me."

Riana sighed and decided to relax. She needed this after her intense training with Jade. She wondered if Nash is getting the same treatment like her today in terms of training. She hoped he would get breaks too but she figured he'll fare off better than her. She was never the type for fights, not with this body of hers and her low blood pressure.

Riana buried her face into Reptile's chest, allowing Reptile to embrace her. Reptile purred at her affection, running his claws through her short hair. When Riana looked up, both of them gazed into each other which resulted in them leaning their foreheads against each other.

"It's good to see you," Reptile hissed softly. He removed his mask that covered his maw to kissed her on the lips. Riana moaned softly and returned the kiss with much affection, their tongues touched briefly before pulling apart.

"You look well," Riana commented, still holding on to him. "I hate that a storm is coming. And I mean Jade vs Tanya's fight will eventually lead to bigger things. Like a war or something."

Reptile sighed, nipping Riana's neck gently with his teeth. Riana tried to stifle a soft sound. "That's what I am worried about, Riana. Also, Shang Tsung may be after you and your brother. Since, you two were the only witness to Mileena's development."

Riana felt a small ache in her stomach. She has to find Nash and tell him. But he'll only be back with Kitana and the Princess of Edenia does not want to be interrupted from her training. Shao Kahn and Shang Tsung were their only way out of this world if they want to return home. She wondered if Kristina one about this. Or Bryan and Azril.

Just then, Reptile wanted to give some affection to Riana's back by lifting up her top. His eyes narrowed when he discovered her scarred back. She quickly pulled away from him, panicked filled her eyes as she turned her back away from the Zaterran. Kurt sensed this, climbed on his owner's shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

"I better go," Riana told him. "Please, I need some time to think."

"But Riana-"

"I'm sorry, Syzoth," Riana looked down. "I'll tell you some other time. Now, I need to get back to the palace to keep my venom."

Without a word Riana left Reptile alone, leaving him to wonder what made her so defensive about the tree bark scars on her back.

* * *

 **Oh, what could have happened to Riana to make her so defensive? Aww, Azril is becoming a daddy! Uncle Bryan will help him raise the egg. Wonder what will our disciples do in the next chapter?**

 **You know, remember how Netherrealm Studios had a Mario Kart parody for MK? Or other pointless games that doesn't make any sense? Why can't they make an adventure roleplaying game where you can create a male or female avatar that will fight alongside the MK characters. He/she could be a silent protagonist who gained allies with all the realms to defeat Shinnok or Quan Chi?**

 **That or a dating sim. Let's be real, all the female characters are hot and the male characters looked like they were from Magic Mike XXL!**

 **Please review! Love you all so much!**


	25. Chapter 25

**I'm so nervous...The flight to London is coming soon this Friday and I am scared. I hate it when the flight is delayed or how long we have to be in midair before we can land. Whatever it is, I hope I'd get there and enjoy the sights. I'll be staying at Sussex Garden for the rest of the weeks until New Year. So, hope to see everything and get inspired for my next chapters!**

* * *

Chapter 25

 **Nash's P.O.V**

I panted hard as I dodged another attack from my mentor. Kitana decided to train me in the deep parts of the jungle. I am not an outdoors person as I leave that to my sister. Bet my money she would want Jade to train her here rather than me. Hell, I wonder what it would be like to train under Jade instead of Kitana.

Don't get me wrong! I admire Kitana and her skills but Jade has that streak that kept her going, making her unstoppable despite the odds. Especially with that pole of hers…..Okay, I'll stop picturing her giving me a pole dance without clothes on! But what the hell, she's got the body. My heart felt funny whenever I think of her compared to Mileena. Although Mileena got my attention through my erection.

It's a difficult decision really. I wished my sister would at least accept Mileena but it is clear that she has zero tolerance for the Tarkatan princess whom we both saw in the Flesh Pits together. Speaking of which, I will defend my sister's honour by finding that damn lizard who raped her like a cattle!

"Nash!" Kitana called me which I snapped back to reality. Her gaze was stern while her fans were pointed near my stomach. "Weren't you even listening?! Jade and Tanya are about to battle while you decided to daydream!"

"I-I'm sorry!" I held my hands up in defence. "I was just thinking about this scar my sister had last night. On her neck." Kitana lowered her fan and eyed me carefully. Riana may not be her disciple but she is her best friend's so it kinda counts.

"What do you mean?"

"I have a feeling Reptile harmed my sister last night," I told her. "She was being defensive when I asked her. Probably one way of telling me she doesn't want me to get involved. But I'm her brother!"

Kitana pondered for a bit. Can't she see it's serious that my sister was raped?! And the thought of her carrying her rapist's child is just sickening! I know my people are against abortions but this one can be excused! I wondered if doing so from Reptile is considered beastiality since it is _haram_ or forbidden in my case.

"Well?" I prompted. "It's terrible, right?"

"Did you observed how she acted after that?" she asked. I nodded and told her about how she's hiding the fact she was raped by making the excuse in regards of Kurt. Or her fascination with nature! Kitana decided to think about the situation.

"Hmm, it seems to me that it's not rape," Kitana finally answered. Wait, what?! Before I could protest, Kitana silenced me. "I will speak to her with Jade. For now, you continue to train in case a war or a battle is upon us."

I sighed, no point arguing with Kitana. So I simply nodded to make things easier. I'll find Reptile when Jade and Kitana are going to speak with my sister. I can't wait any longer until that monster is destroyed. Sure, my sister loves reptiles but something like this is not okay in my books!

So, we continued our training until mid afternoon where we head back for lunch. I really need it since I've worked up a sweat! When we reached the courtyard of the palace, I noticed Riana too had worked up due to her fair skin becoming dark and her red face. Bryan and Azril were there too. Never seen Bryan so excited or my sister making that squealing noise when something cute appears.

I wonder what's the occasion?

"Nash!" Riana called me excitedly. "Come and meet Azril's new baby!"

WHAT?! AZRIL IS A DAD?!

"Look at the little sucker!" Bryan cooed as he showed me the strap Azril was wearing which held an oval stone. But something inside told me that's an egg. I smiled, sighing in relief as Azril would never get any woman pregnant. I'm surprised because if he had emotions, he would be better than me in terms of getting the women.

Kitana kneeled down to take a closer look at the egg. She rubbed it gently as if it were a child in a mother's pregnant belly. Azril hasn't changed his expression throughout this. I wonder if he knew about his fate or something. Can he feel love at all?

I guessed not when you have a harpy for a mother.

Yet I figured he made that strap to support the egg. I decided to touch the egg myself. It felt smooth and cold, like a rock. Hard to believed that there's life inside the egg.

"Is that why the both of you are here?" Kitana asked both Bryan and Azril. "To show us the egg Sub Zero gave?"

Azril simply nodded. "Yes and to ask Riana something since she has a pet reptile herself. I am not sure if this egg came from either a bird or a reptilian creature. All I know is that the Grandmaster found a nest full of them in an ice cavern."

"Oooh!" Bryan squealed. "I hope it's a boy! Don't care what species it is so long as it's not a man-eater."

Well, that's not going to comfort me! I looked at my sister who was feeling the egg up and down. Kurt climbed down on her arm to nudged the egg briefly before scrambling back to Riana's shoulder. Well, I guessed he hates the cold contact from the egg. Yet his eyes never left the egg alone.

"Well Bryan," I tapped his shoulder lightly. "How the hell can you tell if the hatchling really is a boy? Or a girl?"

"I'm not sure if it's a kind of bird or reptile to be honest," Riana sighed. "But if I were to guessed if it's a reptile, the gender is determine by the environment to incubate the egg."

Kitana looked impressed behind her mask. I smiled and patted my sister's back, encouraging her to tell us more info. I wonder if Azril will use the hatchling as a secret weapon? Bryan too was listening attentively. When it comes to any animals, ask Riana since it's her life's work outside of school and anything really.

"But Riana," Azril began to hold the egg close to him. "The Grandmaster found the egg in an ice cavern. Which is very different from a typical reptile's environment. How can you determine the gender then? Or what if it is a type of mythical bird?"

"Wait, didn't you mentioned that you can only tell if it's a boy bird and a girl bird if you do a DNA test?" Bryan pipped up. "Because that would be a bitch, if you ask me!"

Riana and I looked at Bryan with annoyed expressions. Besides, we can always check the chick's plumage once it's an adult. Than again, giving it a name would be hard. I don't know what kind of unisex name I can think of.

"True," Riana nodded slowly, even Kurt was observing the situation. He began to tapped the egg with his snout, inspecting it I guessed. "Even I have trouble identifying the lesser birds based on their plumage colours. But it's easier to tell for reptiles since the temperature of the nest and environment affects the egg's incubation. So, it's likely that it's a girl….or not."

Bryan massaged his temples, groaning in pain. "If I have to take in any more info, my head's gonna explode! Say, where the hell's Jade? I thought she was with you, Ri!"

Riana simply rolled her eyes. "She's taking a break after training with me. This Tanya woman sure is working her up. They were more than rivals or something?"

Kitana shook her head, her expression solemn. "No. Tanya committed a crime that broke Jade down. I won't tell you what it is but you will know in time. Riana, I need to speak to you alone. Follow me."

Riana was hesitant but she gave the three of us a reassuring smile before leaving with my mentor. The three of us were left alone with the cold egg that was strapped onto Azril. I hoped both the princess and general could get information out of her. It's not healthy of her to bottle everything up to the brim.

I've seen her either broken down or charge in anger. Like an animal.

"Well, now that's out of the way," Bryan broke the silence. "Let's hang out! You know, us as a trio? Azril's still got time before training and managing the cafe. Come on, it's a once in a life time! Please?"

Azril and I exchanged looks to each other. One time Bryan hounded us all over the place just because he wants to talk at Starbucks. In this Earthrealm, does Starbucks even exist? And if we are in the game of the Mortal Kombat world, could there be someone in our world playing this game, wondering who we are?

"Fine," Azril's voice broke my thought. Oh yeah, we're supposed to hang out with Bryan! Oh well, enjoy it before bloodshed, I guessed. So, the both of us agreed to hang out for a while with Bryan before getting back for training.

Needless to say, I don't want to see Bryan doing a dab victory dance.

…

We decided to go to this bar in Earthrealm called Mother's Tucker. What a name if you ask me! I decided to have a virgin drink since I don't want to be drunk or break my sister's trust. Azril also did the same since he's always multitasking and drinking will messed up his systems.

"You guys are so lame!" Bryan complained while drinking his Pina Colada. "I get it the both of you are from the same groups along with Riana but at least try to taste the sweet alcohol. Not even a drop?"

"No," Azril firmly replied. "Once you are born in our group, you can never escape. You can convert but we can't. It's part of our code, Bryan. I thought you knew about it."

"Of course I do!" Bryan stated. "Just that I don't understand why there's so many restrictions in your code book. I get it, your Quran is like the Bible but I can't help but noticed how rigid or restraint you guys are."

Azril and I looked at each other. This is kinda a touchy subject and I don't want to remember what happened ten years ago. It was too painful as I was a witness, forced to watch something unspeakable to my parents. I don't know how Riana could survived that.

"We're not," Azril gently corrected him. "We can choose our own paths except there are consequences in everything we choose. So, we have to make up for it. Also, we don't do vices as it is sinful. Those that did, it's their choice so they will figure it out for themselves."

I stared at Azril in amazement. No one has ever explained to me that way. How my grandparents and relatives would do is use punishment and some tools to knock some senses into our heads. I think they're only nice to me rather than my sister is because of how I look like. Also, my mom hated my dad's family so that's why only see them during family reunions or Eid Al-Fitr.

My sister and I really hated their visits.

"Ello everybody!" an Aussie's accent boomed into the room. The three of us stared at who it was. I knew it was the leader of the crime syndicate, the Black Dragons. He strides into the bar with an air of confidence. Women tittered while men cheered loudly. The three of us had our weapons hidden. He's a scum that everyone from this universe hates him.

"Oh fuck, it's Kano!" Bryan hissed, I noticed him shuddering. "Can't it be someone else?"

"We'll be fine, Bryan," I assured him. But I am not confident myself! Azril had no expression at all. He only clutched the egg closed to him. Our only chance is to sneak out without him realising who we are.

"Follow me," Azril gestured to the back door. Problem is that the bar was packed so manoeuvring is going to be difficult. What are we going to do? If Kano knows who we are, he'll either kill us or used us as bargaining chips.

"We're trapped, Azril," I told him. "How are we ever going to escape?"

Suddenly, I could hear the microphone feedback and turned my attention to the stage. my mouth was about to drop in shock. What the hell, Bryan?! Are you trying to expose us?! But he had that smirk on his face.

"Good evening everybody, how are we all doing tonight?" Bryan announced. "Well, tonight's going to be a good night for we're going to put on a show!"

We watched as he activated his belt as music came out. It had a catchy tempo and I am just wondering how the hell is that going to help us. But Bryan began to move with the beat, putting the people in the bar in a trance to focus on him. Then, the music blared out from the belt:

 _I like German Sparkle Party_

 _Sparkle Party, Sparkle Party._

Oh my god, what kind of song is this?! This is making everyone want to dance and confuse at the same time. Azril quickly dragged my hand and we went all the way to the backdoor while everyone's distracted. I was breathing hard from the anxiety in me.

"What the hell was that?!" I demanded from Azril who covered my mouth to shut me up. Bryan just saved our lives….from getting caught. We have to go back in and help him. But Azril tugged on my sleeve, preventing me from going back in.

"He saved our lives!" I told Azril. "At least we could do is help him. Remember his fight with Goro and Reptile at the tournament? He'd be creamed in there!"

"Good point," Azril sighed, flexing his hands. How the hell can the egg still be intact? "Lets get him out and let's get him to owe us an explanation."

The minute the both of us returned inside, we were surprised to watch how Bryan got the whole bar's attention even with the Black Dragons. I wonder how does that work? It's like they were all hypnotised by Bryan's dance. Was this the weapon's ability he talked about?

"So it does work," Azril murmured. "Bryan sure has his ways. But I assumed he's scared out of his wits. Look at his eyes about to twitch. Let's just silently takedown most of the Black Dragon men until Kano is the last one standing."

Following Azril's instructions, we simply gagged them with chloroformed cloths before heading straight for the stage. I don't want to remember Bryan in a glittery pink outfit singing German Sparkle Party. Or twerking for that matter!

"I hope all of you are loving the show!" Bryan waved at the mic, his hands are at the hem of his pants. "Because things are about to get hot and spicy with a little Backstreet Boys~"

Let's just say, I'm going to need a lot of bleach and a cold bath after this….

"Bloody hell, what did yer mother do to you!" Kano coughed. I have a feeling this was too much for him as well. Honestly, I don't blame the Aussie for this. Sometimes, I question Bryan's sanity. In fact, none of us would be considered sane including me.

"Oh, hey guys! I'm about to get creamed right now so could you please come here and help me? I'm not a brutalist!" Bryan waved at us. I almost wanted to scream because Bryan blew our cover! Now we are totally screwed….

"Bryan," I sighed loudly. So the three of us got into position, ready for battle. Bryan was still shaking in fear but his belt was glowing like the ones from Sailor Moon, I think…

"Well well," the Australian criminal chuckled. "I just wanted a shot and a good fuck. Yet here we are, stuck with beany, a metrosexual hipster and the hero with the cock everyone's been talking about!"

Shit, he's heard about my affairs?!

The three of us were bracing ourselves for a fight, like a pack of wolves being surrounded by an even bigger back. None of us knew what happened but we all strike all at once in a way we want to get out of here. Only things to hear at the moment were Bryan's screams.

By the time were were done, we heard the doors burst open and the Special Forces came with armed weapons led by General Blade, Johnny Cage's squeeze. Damn, she's quite a looker even if she had a kid as Bryan told me who were his mates at Johnny Cage's HQ. Then, her eyes narrowed at Kano, her long time enemy.

"Sonya Blade," Kano smirked. "Taught we were through, my lovely. Came to see me now that you've split up?"

"Kano, let go of the boys," the general demanded coldly. Kano bellowed again in laughter to which Sonya fired almost close to his cybernetic eye. Wow, isn't she scary when she's mad! The three of us were pulled out of the bar swiftly by the soldiers. I feel bad for the one who had to dragged Bryan in his underwear. His Wonder Woman underwear. As for Azril, the soldier who dragged him was careful not to crush the egg. I don't know how he'll react but anyone with a great responsibility would have been pissed if the task assigned to them was broken with yolks.

"Are the three of you alright?" Sonya asked in concern. She directed some instructions to her men before the three of us stood up. Out of the three of us, Azril looked clean and not caked in blood. He must have skills to dodged all of the attacks!

"Yeah," I nodded slowly, the first one to speak. "Thank you, General Blade. Do you, know us?"

"All to well," she replied grimly, her eyes narrowed at Bryan's direction. "Especially you, Bryan. I heard you got information from that scum in the most…interesting manner. Care to explain?"

Bryan gave her a sheepish smile before turning to us, pleading with his eyes to get him out of here. Azril and I were unsure for he didn't mentioned anything about getting info from the leader of the Black Dragons. We wanted to know too.

"Oh come on!" Bryan whined. "Don't make me tell you guys! Maybe I will but now's not the time…..Fine, I dressed in drag under the name Briony to get some infos of his latest activities! Happy now?"

I wanted to burst out laughing but with the Special Forces present, I held back. Azril had no problem at all with that emotionless face of his.

"Come with me," Sonya used her hand to steer Bryan into walking with her. Bryan shouted at us goodbye, following the general to his fate. Now, Azril and I were the only ones left.

"Get back to the Lin Kuei temple," Azril sighed. "Frost might as well be awake and I need to keep the egg safe. This has been quite a ride for it."

Yeah, I bet the little hatchling is going to be quite a fighter. Maybe it could fight on our side if it's friendly. Then again, I shouldn't comment on how Azril will raise it since I have never experienced something like that. Riana has with Kurt while I am more focused on my Xbox and Playstation games.

Bidding him goodbye, I decided to use the jungle as a short cut back to the Edenian palace. The atmosphere may be humid but the air is fresh for me to take a stroll back. I wanted to clear my mind from the little episode at the bar. Just then, I heard rustling above the trees. Don't tell me they have wild cats up there! But my fear turned to anger when I got a glimpse at what was up in the trees:

It was Reptile.

That fucking lizard dared to raped my sister?! Oh, he'll have it coming alright. I just need to get him down from the tree and then surprised him with an attack. He may be swift but as human beings, we're a lot smarter than any living thing in the world. I could see that he's hunting for something.

Good, a bait will have to do.

With a struggle, I managed to catch a fish from the river. Let me tell you, fishing with bare hands only work if you are a bear! So, I placed the slimy fish on the ground, just below Reptile's vision. Good thing Riana's animal documentaries taught me how to masked my scent to avoid predators. I simply dunk myself in the river, smelling like fish and algae.

Watching behind foliage of leaves, I observed the Zaterran climbing down and taking the bait. This is an opportunity I can't missed. I must avenged my sister's virginity!

"YAAAH!" I screamed a battle cry as I tackled Reptile to the ground, my hammer close to his head while my legs wrestled with his, pinning him below me. I was growling, an ironic thing to do to a humanoid dinosaur.

"YOU FUCKER!" I growled viciously. "HOW DARED YOU KIDNAPPED AND RAPED MY SISTER AT THE GALA?! YOU WANTED TO RELEASE YOUR HEAT SO BADLY, HUH?!"

Reptile's pupils dilated, his eyes slanted as he used all of his strength to throw my hammer away before using that slimy tongue of his to hang me upside down. Ewww, I'm going to have baths in disinfectant for weeks! I was struggling to escape but Reptile threw me over the trees, knocking me from the impact.

"You accused me of raping your sister?" the Zaterran hissed angrily. "Please, if I were to rape someone, I'd kill them first before mating with the corpse. Your sister consented as have I when we did it."

Wait….Riana willingly had sex with him? I am missing something out here?!

"You heard me," Reptile growled, acid dripping at the corner of his mouth. "Unlike you and your harem affairs, I have standards. And yes, I will admit to you once that I have been fond of your sister. Grown affections for her, really."

I don't believed this….I can't….

"Difficult to process?" Reptile kneeled down at me. "Ask your sister. She accepted the fact that you have been having an affair with Mileena. Hear her side of the story and tell me your response before you attack me again."

Before I could get up, Reptile's camouflaging ability helped him to escape me from attack him. I beat the ground in frustration. So I have been lied to by my own sister?

Standing up on shaky feet, I staggered back to the palace, demanding answers from my sister ands her relationship with that Zaterran.

* * *

 **Welp, the cat's out of the bag! Poor Nash feels so** **betrayed and disturbed all in one day. Yes, Bryan does have somewhat of a rivalry with Kano since he is Johnny Cage's disciple. And Azril, still treats the egg as a weapon. Nothing more. A little bit of preview for my next chapter: Another backstory! Which disciple's past will we see next?**

 **Also, I came back from London, it was beautiful yet cold for me. But I'm glad to be home. The problem is that the ban in Malaysia is not lifted up so I need more than you guys to help out us writers in Malaysia who just want to read and write fan fictions.**

 **Thank you guys and please review! I love it when you guys do!**


	26. Chapter 26

**For those who guessed who's backstory is this, congratulations! I will give you my autograph and a bit of Smash Bros to help. Besides, Smash Bros is the best fighting game in the world! He he, just kidding. Anyways, we'll see the backstory and of course what Nash is about to do to his sister. *snickers***

* * *

Chapter 26

 **3rd P.O.V**

Kristina thought her training was coming off well with the Shokan warrior praising her in every turn. From sparring to actual battles, Kristina felt invincible from the way she kicked down her foes and then used her guns to fire at those who tried to kill her or Sheeva. Hell, she wouldn't mind if these fights are for sports and glory. Something she's breathed into. In fact, she wouldn't have done it without her parents who are athletes themselves.

Plus, sports helped her eased her pain and hardened her exterior from trivial things such as dating or romance. She loved watching her favourite characters get paired up and go on dates together. Something she could never bring herself into after what happened.

But here in this Mortal Kombat world, she felt weird. Besides fighting, her heart and stomach jumped or shocked her simultaneously every time she encountered either Ermac or Erron Black. She wondered if her body's telling her that they-

"Fuck no," she dismissed the thought, her hands clenched. "I'm way too busy for that. I know better than to let myself go."

No matter how many fights she's been in, it would not erase the memory of him.

…

 **3 Years Ago**

"I hope he'll like these brownies I bought," Kristina thought out loud as she hugged the tupperware with brownies in it. She was heading towards an apartment just in the city of Chow Kit which she had to use the monorail to get there. She has read and heard about this district being dangerous, especially since she has to get through the market. Chow Kit has always been a seedy place at night. So, Kristina came prepared with a switchblade which she saved all her allowance to buy one at a camp store.

Kristina decided to wear something long sleeved with matching black pants instead of shorts and have her hair tied up neat in a ponytail. Tonight is going to be the night she'll cherish in her memories. They met each other ever since high school started. Reminded her of Highschool Musical, she was the female Troy Bolton while he was the nerdy male Gabriela. Kristina was so excited that her knees seemed to knock each other as she walked.

Reaching his apartment, she took the lift to the third floor. Stepping out from the lift, Kristina heard loud music blaring from inside of a room. She approached the room's door and rang the doorbell. He told her that he's alone tonight yet something inside of her screamed the opposite.

The door unlocked, revealing a young boy about her age in a dirty singlet and his underwear. His hair was a bit messy, probably due to just waking up. Kristina slightly blushed a bit.

"Hey babe," he greeted her with a crooked smile. He eyed the tupperware of brownies hungrily. "Those for me?"

"Yeah," Kristina showed him. "I thought I'd buy you something sweet while you're sick, Joshua. Feeling any better?"

But Joshua seemed to ignore Kristina's question and took the brownies from her hands. He pulled her inside the apartment with one hand while the other secured the brownies under his arm. Kristina wondered if his apartment was ever cleaned….

She kept telling herself not to judge someone from their homes. She herself lived in a bungalow but it could never meet the standards like Nash's or Bryan's home. Joshua was the first to captured her heart through their same love for ping pong. From there, they met each other during recess and sometimes sit together during assembly. One problem is that he's not interested in books or anime like her. It's fine, since not all people have the same liking.

Yet, he only knew one kind of sport so it's kind of a disappointment. She thought she might convert him into a sporty type like her but to no avail. He's nice despite the lack of interest as she has. Kristina tried to stay positive for her and his sake.

"By the way," Joshua called her through a mouthful of brownies. "Thanks for getting my medicine, babe. Kinda hard when you don't have money to pay for a cab whatsoever. So baby, what brings you here?"

Kristina now wondered if he's dense or did not get the memo of a concerned girlfriend coming all this way by herself through the dangerous streets to see if her sick boyfriend was okay. She has to tell herself to calm down. It was after all her first time experiencing all of this as well. Having a boyfriend for the first time and making good impressions.

' _Does he even know how much I care?'_ she asked herself. Ever since they were together, he's been asking her to do a lot of things. She can't remember when had he ever done the same for her. All he ever does was put an arm around her and showed her off to his crew as if she were a trophy. She must have done something wrong because she didn't felt any pride at all when they paraded around his friends.

She figured there's something wrong with her because the spark she had for Joshua is similar to a sparkler that lit up for a brief moment before it was extinguished in a bucket of water.

"Sorry about the music," Joshua gestured to the stereo playing Pharrell Williams' Happy playing in the background. Kristina did text him, saying she's coming yet he had not have the decency to at least wear a clean shirt. Her instinct kept telling her to leave yet she's intrigued by what Joshua's keeping from her. He always gave her an excuse but tonight she was about to find out.

Joshua coaxed Kristina to dance but she politely declined, telling him that she wants to go into his bedroom. She had a feeling he's keeping a secret from her. Before Joshua could stagger through the furnitures to stop her, Kristina had already unlocked the door.

"WHAT. THE. FUCK!" Kristina swore, seeing a half naked girl in bed with heavy makeup that made her looked like a Beijing opera singer. Kristina knew the girl too well. They were in the same classes and she's the head of the mean girls who loved to bullied Kristina and her friends. Also, there's a fine line between playing on the field and cheering from the side in miniskirts which made their relationship a conflict.

"Joshua!" the girl in bed yelled. "Why the fuck is the country bumpkin here?! Are you planning on a threesome or something?!"

"Look, Aria!" Joshua held up both of his hands defensively. "I didn't know she was coming! No text, not even a call."

Kristina's brain was trying to process the conversation between them. She felt confused, hurt then angered. Her eyes looked like they were shooting out lasers to incinerate the 'couples' in the room. But then again….she had the switchblade in her pocket…

"You…"

"Kristina, baby," Joshua approached her slowly as if she's a ticking time bomb. "I can explain!"

"Then explain why the hell is Aria Song, the head of cheerleading is half-assed naked in your bed?!" Kristina growled at him, almost about to take out the blade. Before Joshua could explain, Aria graciously stepped out of the bed with a smirk on her face, not caring that she's half-naked in front of Kristina.

"I know damn well," she tapped Kristina's chest before wiping her finger on the duvet. "You're too plain. A stick in a mud where you won't give him much joy. Plus, who the hell would date a girl with grits and a board you called a chest?"

Kristina immediately clutched her chest. It was true that unlike the other girls, puberty didn't make her chest grow. It stayed flat unlike her friends who have breasts the size of the ladies that worked at Hooters. Hell, she even envied Riana who had a bust size that's meant for pregnant women.

"Joshua," Kristina grabbed the boy by the collar of the singlet, eyes blazing with fury. Joshua looked like he was about to wet himself from fear. "Is this true?"

"Kristina-"

"IS THIS TRUE?!"

Joshua gulped and them nodded hesitantly. "I'm sorry, Kristina. You're just not my type. I only dated you because you were too clingy. You kept pestering me when I want to talk to other people and got possessive when it's a chick."

"She was clearly flirting with you!" Kristina pointed out. "You simply went with it! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"You would beat the shit out of me, you brainless jock bitch!" Joshua wanted to slapped his mouth shut and buried himself in a hole for saying that. Kristina simply shoved him off and took out her switchblade to intimidate the both of them in the room. Aria hid herself behind Joshua, using him as a shield.

"If any of you babbled out any of this in school," she threatened, the blade close to Joshua's face. She wanted to see the both of them cower before her. Make them hurt just as how they have hurt her. "I will slice your fucking throat and that cunt mouth of yours."

With that, she stormed out of the apartment, holding her tears until she reached the safety of her bedroom. She promised herself she will fight back and proved to the world that nothing could reach her heart again. She will train, play sports and watch anime to ease her pain.

No one's going to get into her.

…

Kristina sighed as she took a peak inside her black singlet. Her chest isn't going to grow further. But hey, who's complaining since she won't get backaches or breast cancer. Yet, she still hides that green eye gaze on most of the women in Mortal Kombat. She chugged down another mug of ale to erased the memory. Sports and a good workout helped her built up some stamina while anime gave her a bit of hope in this shithole of a world run by pigs and bitches.

A world they made. A world she contributed to…

"I'm surprised that you're still here," a well-known voice commented next to her. Kristina simply rolled her eyes as the gunslinger decided to take a seat next to her and ordered himself a Bourbon. She wondered if he ever took off that mask of his. Still, Kristina would lie if she admits he does look like a raccoon-panda in a Stetson hat. She wondered why he even bothered messing with her when clearly there are other broads to smack talk and fuck in the afternoon heat.

"Why do you care?" she huffed, slumping on the counter with her drink close to her. "I'm just here to get a drink before heading back to train. Everyone's on edge these couple of days."

Erron was thankful that his mask was good at concealing his face. He would have smiled at how cute Kristina's huffy expression is with her body posture.

"Maybe it's that fight between those two Edenians," Erron shrugged. "Your buddy Nash sure is stuck in this predicament. No way out of this."

Kristina wished they're at home. She wondered if her parents knew their daughter was missing along with her friends. Will life go on without her? What about her coach or teammates? What about her dog? Not to mentioned, there's a war coming and none of her friends are ready. Not even herself.

"Wished Riana and I hadn't egged him on," she sighed. Erron arched a brow at Kristina's comment. So they were the ones who caused this whole mess? Then again, they wouldn't be in a situation like this. He could tell something was bothering her but decided not to intervened. Girls are complex to solve. Even the Sphinx's riddles were a piece of cake.

"I need to tell them about the war we found in Shao Kahn's room," Kristina told him. Erron is pretty apathetic over this war. So long as he gets paid and gets a roof over his head, he'll be fine. Yet, he wanted to know more about Kristina and that trashcan for ghosts. He will admit that Ermac's not so bad as he kept his distance to himself and the same goes for himself.

In fact, the three of them would be quite a team.

"Then, you better get going," Erron patted Kristina's shoulder. Kristina wanted to beat him for that but something's holding her back. It's weird since if anyone other than her friends touched her would get a kick in the nuts. Here, she felt strange near the cowboy. "Tell them they'll need all the allies and skills if we are going to survive this mess."

Kristina nodded and got up. She adjusted her guns in her holsters to which Erron found it quite arousing. Especially when she's in high boots and shorts to show off her slender legs. Sure, he has had one night stands with whores and hookers in brothels but something about Kristina made him have second thoughts. Like his pride, he would be thrilled to have her but she certainly built a reputation to earn his respect.

Suddenly, one of the dunkards announced a bar fight and the whole atmosphere changed from easy to a battle ground. Kristina quickly took out her guns to point out at anyone who dared tried to start a fight with her. Erron smiled behind his mask, knowing how she's impulsive….so daring…

He snapped out of his thoughts when one of the men tackled him until Erron shoved him off with a flip of his body. Kristina herself was dodging the knives pointed at her before kicking it out of the man's hand. She aimed her gun only to maimed him and nothing more. That would hold him off until his hangover. Both her and Erron Black made eye contact, nodding to each other knowing what to do.

The both of them drew their respective guns over each other to kill the lights of the bar before fighting their way towards the door. Kristina felt a rough hand grabbing her wrist to which she automatically twisted the hand in the dark.

"Dammit, it's me!" the voice hissed.

"Oh, can't see ya in the dark, Trash Panda." Kristina stifled a laugh when she could hear the gunslinger's voice grumbled in the dark. The both of them made their way out of the bar, breathing hard but laughing.

Kristina thought Erron's laugh was something. He should laugh more as it made him looked younger, even with the mask. She almost blush when his gaze met hers. His blue eyes were so piercing, like they're staring into her soul. Kristina decided to go with a smirk.

"Well," she cleared her throat. "That was a hella rowdy fight. I guessed the bars here aren't normal, huh?"

"If you put it mildly," Erron chuckled, winking at her before heading the opposite direction. "I see ya around, kid."

"See you around, John Wayne ripoff," Kristina giggled when she heard his grunt in response. Him and Ermac as a pair would have excited her. As they really do make a good team.

…

 **Nash's p.o.v**

I made my way back to the Edenian palace where Riana was all by herself with Kurt in the garden. I am going to confront her for her so called 'passion' with that damn lizard behind my back! Also, I don't care that I'm wet to the bone and have some of my clothing being ripped by that Zaterran's claws. All I want is the plain truth out of my sister. I've never felt so betrayed by her before!

"Riana," I called her to get her attention. My sister looked up from her playtime with her pet and her expression changed from joy to confuse.

"Why are you all wet?" she asked, pointing at my soaked body. "Trying to fish or missing the swimming pool?"

"I know what you did last night at the party," I breathed, eyeing her. Riana laughed and her next sentence kinda honeyed out. "Oh little bro, you know how I only talked to a few people last night."

"Yeah, until I saw the scar on your neck which you TOLD me that it was from Kurt," I circled her, eyeing her hands which her venom gloves were on. Hoped she doesn't aim for my face. My hammer was closed to my waist.

"We both know that's total bullshit."

Riana's gaze turned away from my stares then her expression melted into a mix of worry and anger. I stepped close to her, towering over her body. Even Kurt tried to stand on his hind legs to intimidate me but to no avail.

"I know you are seeing Reptile ever since we met Mileena at the Flesh Pits," I specified the details I remembered. "From there, I thought it was just a small toleration of one another but that was the spark that started it all. Riana….I know you had sex with him."

Riana folded her arms and sighed. She would not meet my gaze. Funny, I'm the younger sibling yet I feel like I'm the matured one here. "Yeah, I did…but at least I stick to one guy unlike you!"

"W-what are you talking about?!" I stammered, clearly she doesn't understand what I've been through!.

"I know you like Jade," Riana explained, her tension was easing a bit. "I knew it once I knew you would have sex and make up with her. Then when Mileena came into the picture, it felt….wrong."

Kurt even nodded on my sister's shoulder. I blinked in confusion. What the hell does she mean by having it with Mileena is wrong?

"What I mean is," my sister emphasised. "You're playing and gambling with your life and ours as well. Mileena may came out from the Flesh Pits and yes, you were picked by Shang Tsung to 'train' her but she is clearly fattening you up with sweet words and her body to charm you."

"Hold on!" I stopped her. "What made you think that Mileena charmed me?"

"Well, she kinda seduced you as her toy from every spar I seen-"

"I don't-"

"Please don't interrupt me when I'm explaining!" she snapped irritably. "Anyways, I wanted to intervene but you seemed old enough to figure it out from there. I guessed I was wrong….to egged you on Jade which led you to this and allowing you to go along with other women who are not Jade."

I was stunned. Is that what she thought about the whole situation I'm discussing with her? Come on, all the women in Mortal Kombat are boner material! You can't expect me to quit, right? I know I had sex with more than one woman since I got into this world but let's be real, bestiality is a far worse crime since I don't want to imagine what will happen if Reptile actually got my sister pregnant….

Their child will be a half-breed lizard bastard.

"Nash," Riana snapped me from my thoughts of imagining my sister's hybrid child. She looked serious and her pet bearded dragon had a solemn expression. "I would have gone through the same thing if I were in your place, fucking most of the hot older men here but I don't want to make a lot of enemies. What you're doing right now, you're making more enemies and will eventually break Kitana and Jade's trust. I don't want that for either of us."

As much as I want to argue about my sex life with the women here, she's right. It's Mortal Kombat after all where everyone wants to fight, maim or kill each other to solve problems. We have no choice since Shang Tsung was the one who dragged all of us here just to fill Shao Kahn's bloodlust.

"What about you? Even if you had sex with Reptile, remember that he served Shao Kahn and Shang Tsung. He will use it against you in the future. Not to mention, he's after all a lackey doing all the dirty work. You can't fall for that."

"You think I don't know that!" she growled, grabbing both of my shoulders. I winced in pain at how she has a death grip on me. "Of course I know Reptile's in that shit position. But does he even want to be there? No! He just wanted his race back but I doubt Shao Kahn's the one to keep promises. I want to help him, Nash. Fuck it, I've liked him before we even came to this war zone!"

She does….she does care for him. Reptile was right. But it doesn't mean I will accept the fact Riana's kid is going to be a monster.

Kurt lowered his head in sadness. Aww, please not now, Kurt! He too is involved in this mess since the three of us went to the Flesh Pits in the first place. Silence filled the atmosphere as our stares were slightly lowered. I guessed since we're all stuck here, we'll have to focus on getting out of here.

"We have to get back home," Riana finally said. "We need to train, get Kahn and the sorcerer to make us go back home."

Before I could say anything, we were both caught by the Edenian guards. Riana was struggling to unsheathe her claws while I tried to kick one of the guards in the nuts. Kurt tried to attack their faces but was quickly placed in a cricket cage. The three of us were captured like prisoners. What the hell did we do?!

We were escorted to the throne where Kitana gazed down at us with hatred while Jade was glaring daggers into my direction. Her eyes were red and puffy. Has she been crying? Does she…know about the other Combatants I had sex with including Kitana's mother?

"Jade…" I begged her through my bonds. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry you were a traitor?!" she asked angrily. "Sorry you broke my heart and lost my trust in you?! Sorry you were being a pig by having sex with the enemies and my best friend's mother?!"

"Jade, I can explain-"

"Silence!" Kitana ordered. I was scared for the first time of my mentor. Riana kept quiet throughout the ordeal while Kurt was struggling to bust out of the cage. "Nash, we have heard enough. One of our guards hear the both of your conversations in the garden. I have never felt so ashamed and angry at you."

I wanted to protest but the grip from the guard and Kitana's heated gaze has made me shut up. She descended from her throne to approach the both of us. "The both of you will be on trial this evening at the courtyard in front of all the people of Edenia and Outworld. We will announce of your treason and discuss about your punishment."

"But Kitana-"

SLAP!

"Do not speak when you're not spoken to," the princess seethed. "You and your sister will only do when you have backup against our accusations. For now, you, Riana and the pet will be put in the dungeon until the trial takes place."

Without a word, she signalled the guards to drag the three of us down into the dark, dangerous dungeon.

"No…" Riana whimpered softly. "Please….anything but the dark room….no more…. Don't make me go in there! LET ME OUT OF HERE GODDAMMIT! I DON'T WANT IT! I'VE BEEN GOOD! I'LL DO ANYTHING JUST LET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"SHUT UP!" the guard hit my sister square in the cheek. I was held back by the guard who was with me while Kurt hissed angrily.

I panicked when I saw how my sister, who I thought was in control of the situation had broken down into hysteria. It almost made me have the flashback of watching her in the dark room.

But that was ten years ago.

The guard simply threw her and Kurt in the cell opposite mine. All I could do was comfort her through the bars the best I can. But I watched sadly as she chewed the bars of the cage and screeched in fear and anger. I wished I could go back in time.

I could've saved Riana.

I could've prevented this.

More importantly, I want all of us to be safe and go home.

* * *

 **Well, shit finally hits the fan for Nash, huh? Well, let's see how the trial will take place. What really happened to Riana that triggered her to break down like that? And yes, it's Kristina's backstory and there's a damn reason why she's awesome. Sorry, you're going to be forever flat, Kristina.**

 **Will our five disciples find a way to meet each other?**

 **Please review and tell me what do you think!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Oh dear, will this be the end of Nash and Riana? You know, I really want to know how are my characters still alive after the shit they've been through. If you were in their shoes, will you survive Mortal Kombat or will you die like those victims in Game of Thrones? For me, I'd rather be killed by Megatron! Then again, there are so many characters in Mortal Kombat that are underrated or they totally suck because Ed Boon hasn't got time for character development.**

 **Ed Boon: What did you say?**

 **Uh oh...better get my mecha and get the hell out of here!**

 **Ed Boon: I am not making Mortal Kombat into a dating sim! There's no bloodshed or gore!**

 **Oh come one! I want a Venus and Mars edition. If you know what I mean...**

 **So, let's get on with the trial!**

* * *

Chapter 27

The both of us sat in our own cells, waiting for our fate. Was this crime so bad that a public execution is a must? Will we be tortured and humiliated first? I looked down at my hands in guilt. I never wanted to come to this. Am I that difficult to control my boner in pants? My thought was interrupted by Riana's whimpering. It's heartbreaking to see your sister reduced to tears and fear, as if someone's going to come in and torture her. And I would have to watch and hear her screams in pain.

Exactly like ten years before.

All I remembered when I was eight was screaming for help and begging them to stop. They just wouldn't. 'She broke the code' they would repeat that over and over again. I got lucky because they loved me. In fact, they had always wanted a boy before I was born. Riana was pretty much a throw away to them because she didn't meet their expectations. Yeah, fucked up but the truth.

"Riana," I whispered. "Are you okay?"

"….No," she shook her head quietly. Kurt tried to reach for his owner through the bars of his cricket cage but to no avail. Riana pulled her knees closed to her chest. "I wished they'd light a torch down here….the dark is unsettling."

"Yeah," I chuckled, trying to make things lighter while waiting for our trial. "What about your night walks? It's not like you have a flashlight or anything."

Riana now, was holding Kurt's cage and petting him through the bars. She focused on him while talking to me. At least we're not lying around and feeling the dread. She's calming which is good. "The moon and fireflies are my light. Even if it's pitch black, I feel safe knowing the sounds of nature is there to sooth me."

I smiled. Riana's going to be okay. I don't give a damn about them in every family reunion. I feel guilty for not helping her when I was clearly unharmed, safe and got favours from them. If only I had powers that could rewind time so that I can save and undo the damage being done.

We both snapped our heads to the sound of the doors being unlocked. It's time. One guard went into Riana's cell and placed something on her. I couldn't see what they were doing due the large bulk of the guard unlocking my cell. But I heard no struggle from her.

We were both led to the courtyard where the whole residents of Edenia and Outworld were staring at us like the freaks at a sideshow circus. Their expressions were of disgust, shocked and anger. I could spot Kristina, Bryan and Azril in the crowd. The three of them had their individual expressions:

Kristina was staring at the both of us in shock, Bryan was in his panic mode again to which I am not surprised and Azril….is just being Azril. I have never felt so small among all these people. They may live in the village and not participate in the tournaments but they are just as dangerous as the main characters of the games. I saw Riana being brought up, more restrains on her than me.

She had her hands locked in the box-like cuffs, maybe they were aware of her gloves and venom so they locked both her hands. And her face, was it necessary to muzzle her when she's going to defend my case? It's not like she has rabies or anything! The crowd was pointing fingers, mainly at me while I tried to focus on the horizon. Heh, even that cowboy whom we encountered earlier is here too, just that he wants no part of it. Hmm, I guessed Shao Kahn and Shang Tsung are planning something since the both of them were not present. Kinda relieving since either of them can have their ways with us.

Kitana stepped forward, ordering the guards to shove the both of us close to the throne. Jade was by her side, glaring daggers at me and I don't have to imagine their faces without the mask to know they were so disappointed in me. Oh Jade, I'm so sorry! Man, I have never experienced such an atmosphere such as this. It's so violent and suspenseful like I really want my mentor to announce our punishment. I hope none of us are going to die…

"Order in the court!" Jade silenced the whole courtyard with a bang from the pole. Even Bryan, who won't shut up became quiet.

"Nash," Kitana's voice boomed, which scared me a little. "You stand here in the presence of the people of Edenia and Outworld. My mother would have carried out this trial but she has pressing matters with the emperor and Shang Tsung so I am here to fill in her place before she returns. Nash, you understand why you and your sister are here today?"

I already knew why I am here but what has Riana done to get arrested as well? So I just gave Kitana a slow nod, then turned my head to gesture to my sister.

"The actions you've committed against my General is downright atrocious," the princess of Edenia continued. The crowd became restless and murmured disapprovingly. "Not only you broke the General's heart after she gave herself to you, you decided to form a little harem for yourself to satisfied your own lust. What's worst was that you gazed at the General's enemy with lust and had done the same to my own mother!"

The crowd began to clamour, shouts of punishment for me filled the air. My friends were watching with anxious expressions minus Azril and their mentors were hard to decipher as their expressions looked the same. I exchanged glances with my sister but she too looked guilty. What has she ever done?!

"As for your sister," Kitana paused. "Is just as guilty simply because she's an eyewitness for your whole affair with Mileena. One of the guards knew about this after Shang Tsung accused you of that very same crime at the party. So he went to investigate and got the information we need. Riana, do you have anything to defend your brother?"

Riana nodded and obediently followed the guard to stand in front of the princess with her head held high despite her glasses askew. "Yes, my brother has made a lot of mistakes but I believed he can be redeemed. He's still finding in his heart. I hope you will understand that is all I have to say."

Kitana nodded before facing me with a hard expression. "Do you have anything to defend yourself?"

I took a deep breath before stating my case. "Yes, your highness. All I could say is that I am sorry but that is far from over. I have caused not only shame but distrust among all of you and even my closest friends. What is important now, is that I am guilty and will accept my punishment. In the future, I hope this is a lesson not to me but to anyone who have experienced this same ordeal."

The crowd was silent. No one breathed a word, even Kitana and Jade. Both of them seemed to be discussing something among themselves. Both Riana and I glanced at each other, hoping this isn't the last time we're going to see each other. I caught Jade staring at me with an angry and emotion I could not tell. Was she really going to execute me and Riana? I need to speak to Jade before my fate. I just want to let it out.

"Nash," Kitana called. "Are you aware of the consequences you are facing?" I nodded.

"I do but before you carry out your punishment," I paused, trying not to anger her. "May I speak to Jade before my sentence please?"

The crowd gasped and I could here Kristina yelling 'what the fuck' through the mass. I have never seen a stunted crowd before. I know this is like a death wish but I need to tell Jade this before my punishment is carried out.

"Jade," I sighed, looking at her beautiful face. "I am truly sorry for hurting you and betraying your trust on me. You have the right to call out on me and beat me up in front of everyone here today. But whatever happens today, I'll take it and accept my fate."

After my confession, Jade stood in utter silence. She's trying to digest my words. If I have to choose anyone, it's her. From the moment I played her…in the game she was not only beautiful but kind as well. Then again, Mileena's hot and I feel sorry for her as well. No one has ever loved her and only hatred can consume her. I wished Riana and my friends would understand how it feels to be aroused by most of the female characters in this world.

Not likely since now I knew she sold her virginity to a fucking lizard!

All of us waited as Kitana and Jade discussed on our fates. I eyed Riana who was trying to reach for Kurt's cage but the guard held her back. But thankfully, she has not been in hysterics so everything's cool. Even though the both of us are going to die, at least we'll be together knowing where we were wrong.

Both the princess and Jade returned with intense gazes in their eyes. That would have probably killed us than being played by a sword or burn in flames. Jade glared at me with hate but kept her composure to addressed me to the crowd, where my friends waited anxiously for our punishment. This is it. It will be the end of Nash and Riana in their adventures of getting killed by every one here!

"Nash," Jade addressed my name to the whole crowd. This is the end! "The only reason you are not dead is because of your sister and friends. Otherwise, your death would come by my hand. So our decision is…"

The silence was unbearable! Just get over already! Scratch that, I think I wouldn't mind waiting since I dread to have my head sliced in front if everyone like Ned Stark in Game of Thrones just because they claimed he was a traitor. Hey, I can watch a bit of tv shows too!

"The both of you have been banished from the palace," Jade announced. "Both Kitana and I went against my decision to kill and torture the both of you slowly. By sunrise tomorrow, the both of you will vacate the premises. If anyone else objects, they will join you in death. Are we clear?"

My god, I can't believed our mentors are going to exile us! But at least we are still alive. Then again, I won't be seeing my Edenian beauty again….Oh, Jade! In the end, my sister and I nodded to accept our fate. Satisfied with our answer, Jade turned to look at Kitana.

"Consider yourselves lucky," Kitana concluded. "Court is adjourned!"

The both of us were released as we watched the crowd dispersed. Only our friends remained. The guards released us from our captive holds to which we both embraced each other, knowing we're in this together. Even Kurt snuggled into my neck, showing that he's still with me. Kristina, Bryan and Azril rushed forward to grab the both of us in a hug. Well, Azril just walked and calmly placed each arm on us but I'd take that than him brooding any day!

"What the fuck were you guys thinking?!" Kristina grabbed my shoulders and shook me.

"Yeah! How are we going to explain to your mom and dad that you guys committed a crime!" Bryan added. Seriously, is that what he was thinking about all this time?!

"Hey, I don't make the harem around here!" Riana defended. Sis, don't you even care about your own damn brother!

"Hmmm," Azril pondered, stroking the egg strapped to his chest. "How about this as my suggestion: come to the cafe tonight and the five of us will discussed about what we'll do from here."

"So, it's like a meeting after Nash and I packed our stuff?" Riana asked to confirm. Azril simply nodded. Seems to me like everyone is fine with this idea. But I feel sad that we have to leave Edenian Palace and move someplace else or live like vagabonds. My heart is heavy with betrayal and loss from all I have done. Where are we going to stay now that we're cast off?

…

"I fucked up," I whispered to myself miserably as I tucked my clothes into a leather bag. I don't need a lot of things, really just some pair of underwear and some clean shirts and pants. I sighed as I took a glance of my room for the final time in Edenia. This is the first time I'll be cast off from somewhere.

Suddenly, a soft knock was heard to which I answered my door, surprised it revealed Jade who didn't have that anger or hostility on her beautiful face. I don't know if I should really defend myself at this point. She might hit me in the nuts with her pole and it'd be all over for me.

"Nash," Jade sighed, looking at me with a sympathetic gaze. I decided to take my chances and respond to her. "Jade, what are you doing here?"

"I…" she paused for a moment. Her eyes narrowed suddenly. "What you said at the trial was yet to decide. All I want to do is…wish you and your sister luck. I'm still disappointed in you and your affairs."

My heart has never felt so broken. So this is what a break up feels like? Then again, I never made my relationship official with the Edenian general or with the Tarkatan princess to which I wished there was a way to have both. My sister is wrong to judge Mileena badly just because she's wilder than Jade in terms of personality. Riana needs to understand that she's not all bad.

"Thank you, Jade," I thanked her politely, trying to hide the coldness I'm feeling inside. "I appreciate what you did to help me and train Riana as your disciple. Please…tell Kitana that I am sorry and thanked her for me."

I quickly walked away from the room, my pace increasing. Good, at least Jade would not have to see me in tears. I'd be so pathetic if I actually present them to her. She's better off by herself without a distraction to stop her from defeating Tanya. No one can really escape from a revenge, right?

Sucking back the tears and the lump in my throat, I stepped outside into the sunset where my sister was waiting for me, with a larger bag and a bearded dragon on her shoulder. Riana had always had her gloves on for now, I guessed it's time for me to have a special belt to hold my hammer. Together, we set off together, as nomads finding a new roof to shelter us.

…

Everywhere we turned, people have no problems calling us out and one had even dared to throw a basket of rotten fruits in our directions. Riana was hardly affected by all this but I am. I have never felt so humiliated and ashamed of what I've done. All we could do now is find safety from all this and be frugal with our allowance.

"You are a disgusting pig!" an old woman spat in my direction.

"What are you going to do, fuck our wives and daughters?!" a man challenged, signalling me to walk faster.

"You suck!" a child screamed. Even the kids hate us. No, they hate me for what I did to Jade.

"Hey, leave my brother alone!" Riana roared at them, her claws ready to slash and inject venom. Kurt, on her shoulder was hissing a threat to the people. After all I was called out for, they would stick up for me?

I was pulled into the alleyway, away from the busy marketplace. Riana was breathing hard, I guessed tired from hearing the people as well. But she could manage herself well, even in times like this. I admire that about her, because it's something I can't do. I was literally shaking, to which Riana sheathed back her claws of her gloves and Kurt lowered his stance. I was enveloped in a warm embrace.

"It's okay, little bro," my sister cooed me, like a mother bear. "I know things may seemed bad now but we got to endure it while we find a better solution. You fucked up big times, Nash and there are times when I will not help you. But I do because you are my brother."

"Riana…"

My sister was on high alert on who's coming. She dragged me quickly to another path in the alleyway. I could only hear her breathing as she is not much of a runner. Maybe if she's lose a few pounds, I think she won't have this kind of problem. I remember ten years ago, she wasn't this fat. She'd be quite a look and it'll be a bonus with her personality.

"I'm going out there with Kurt to get some food," she told me, signalling Kurt to climb up. I wanted to protest but her pointing her gloved with a single needle finger close to my face had me changed my mind. I created this mess, even if I show my face again no one will forget what I did.

"I'll be back soon," Riana hugged me gently. "We are meeting our friends at Azril's cafe tonight. Something about discussing our fate?"

I nodded, watching my sister leave with her pet to get some supplies while I hide. I feel miserable for not helping her. She's doing all of this for us. I guessed what happened in that dark room had her to be in survival mode more often. I wonder if she feels guilty for letting me be like this? Then again, Riana wants a life for herself too. Without me to interrupt since she is technically an adult now.

"Tsk tsk," a voice clucked above where I was hiding. Instinctively I whipped out my hammer, ready to strike but the figure from above leaped down gracefully. From the magenta outfit and those cat-like eyes, I got quite a surprise that Mileena did not pounce on me. From how her outfit was designed, I have a feeling she's using her exposed skin and bust to distract the opponents while she attacks. Clever girl.

"I'm surprised you're still here, handsome~" she purred, tracing a delicate finger across my cheek. I tried my best not to shudder at her light touch. Yet, there's something off about her. Was this the part I should avoid all this time? Her sais were resting comfortably by her gorgeous hips. Oh god…was she a femme fatale this whole time?! Mileena circled me like I was a rabbit ready to be snapped in the jaws of a vixen.

"Shame, really," she giggled, her Tarkatan teeth were hidden behind her pink mask. "You could be really useful if you join me and my friend Tanya. We would welcome you and give you all the pleasures unlike that general."

Wait, what?! "Mileena," I stared at her with disbelief. "You know Tanya?"

"Of course!" she sighed happily. "She was the one who freed me when my 'dear' sister found out. A shame she had to banished you. Oh well, there's still room for you if you like~"

It sounds tempting but…I have used my dick long enough. I don't want to betray anyone else's trust and be dishonest about my actions. Plus, my friends and sister need me if we are ever to go back home. I'm sorry, sex will have to wait. And Tanya…there's no way in hell am I ever going to side with you!

"No," I gave the Tarkatan princess my firm answer. How scary to see her eyes slanted like a jaguar's, ready to kill on sight. But then she didn't. Her eyes became playful again as she rubbed her hand to my clothed groin.

"Your loss, Nash," she purred. "My offer stands open if you ever need me~"

With that, she left quickly just as Riana came back with a handful of fruits. Kurt even had crickets in his mouth, munching them in enjoyment. I sighed, wishing for rice and some meat but this will have to suffice until nightfall where we can have a hot beverage and some snacks at the cafe.

"God, they never stopped complaining about you," Riana grumbled while biting through a papaya. "They kept telling me to be more firm with you and your actions. I got to say that they're right. Little bro, you really need to control your pants."

I watched her, my appetite for my mango was gone. Even Kurt stopped munching to listen attentively. Riana pushed her glasses up, facing me with papaya juice dribbling down the corner of her mouth.

"Nash, we need to distract you from having any lusty thoughts until you finally decide your path. Jade has feelings for you yet you decided to go around with other women. That's an ultimate backstab."

I just listened to her and felt a sickening feeling in my stomach. It was not the fruits but the fact I backstabbed the Edenian general without realising. Oh god, what am I going to do?!

…

Night time is completely different than day time in terms of the activities in Outworld. People were more lively and I see suspicious people prowling about, waiting to catch their prey of the day. Riana and I wasted no time to enter There And Back Again with our bags.

Inside, the scent of roasted coffee beans greeted us and an Indie music playing in the background. I'm just guessing it's Indie because of the guitar strums that filled the atmosphere. Honestly, I am quite impressed with Azril for not only managing a cafe while training but bringing people from all the realms together without a weapon or dismembered limbs scattered everywhere. It felt warm and welcoming.

"You made it," Azril generally stated, approaching us quietly from behind. I swear, he's like a ghost in terms of his movements! He was holding a tray of hot pastries and mugs of foamed art lattes. My stomach rumbled at the sight but the oldest disciple pointed a finger to the dark corners of the cafe.

"Kristina and Bryan are waiting for you," he sighed tiredly. "I will join you shortly. The customers here don't want to leave as they are chattering squirrels during Autumn."

So, we made our way to the table, Kristina waving her hand up to get our attention. I sat down between her and Bryan while Riana sat next to Kristina. Kurt decided to sit comfortably in the centre of the table. The both them had their mugs of beverages and a small plate of mince pies.

"Wow, and I thought the both of you were in a sticky situation!" Bryan laughed as he clapped my back. Kristina elbowed him hard before returning her greetings to the both of us. The four of us chatted some random things, waiting for Azril to join us so that we can discuss about the important matters. Bryan had tried his best to fit into the Special Forces yet no one is comfortable around him. Yet.

Kristina on the other hand had training as usual but lately Sheeva has to attend some meetings, probably Shokan business with Kintaro and Goro. During her spare time, she told us she spends her time at the library with Ermac.

"Hah! I knew under that jock strap you're a book nerd too!" Bryan grinned mischievously, happy about his theory. Well, I got to say I've never seen her read anything more than a manga. Then again, maybe we don't know each other too well.

"Shut up," Kristina scolded him. "Yeah, I read fantasy and adventures. Got a problem with that?"

"Oh no," Riana shook her head. I could see that she's trying to restraint herself from smiling. "But with Ermac? Now this is interesting! I thought he's lived to serve Shao Kahn."

"I know that!" she snapped. "Jeez, I thought you guys won't be so judgemental about it! Just because he lives to serve, doesn't mean he can't have free time on his own. But then…he's pretty cool once you know him better."

"Hmm, sounds like you like him," I pointed out.

"No I don't!"

"Was it that Dirty Dan~" Bryan giggled. Kristina threw her pie at his face.

"Stop bitching, bitches," a monotone voice broke our little argument. It was Azril with three mugs of hot beverages and a plate of spinach puffs. We dug in and drank in silence. Wow, Azril is good in everything!

"Since you two are now banished," Azril sighed. "You are fucked when a war is about to come. Kristina has informed us about it through her investigations at the gala."

"With the cowboy stripper and mummy sex slave!" Bryan added.

"I'll kick your ass if you don't shut the fuck up, Bryan!" Kristina threatened him.

"Anyways," Azril cleared his throat. "Both you and Riana need a mentor to prepare you for the future battles. They say he lives in Outworld but he prefers stuff from Earthrealm. You'll find him here."

He passed a crumpled paper to Riana, which my sister opened it and read it carefully. "You want us to go here?"

Azril simply nodded.

Riana passed me the note and I skimmed through. Oh no…don't tell me..

"Who's the guy?" Kristina asked, adding a shot of whiskey in her coffee.

"Bo Rai Cho," Riana and I answered simultaneously. All of us exchanged glances at each other. Bryan decided to break the ice.

"Hey, since we are all here," said Bryan. "Why don't we call ourselves a team. Even though we are in different worlds being trained, we'll be in this together. All of us have our own abilities and skills."

We murmured in agreement. But what can we call our team?

"Since we are all disciples," Riana hummed. "Why not stick with the name?"

"Yeah!"

"Sounds fine to me…"

"Count me in, Hobbit!"

So it is settled. For now on, the five of us will be know as the Disciples.

* * *

 **Well, looks like a team is being made. How sweet. Oh man, Riana and Nash are cast out into the cold and now they must find Bo Rai Cho for help. I like how Riana is subtly a Jade x Nash shipper. What will the five of them do in the next chapter?**

 **Stay tune and please review. I love you guys!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Wow, look at that. Nash and his friends are going to be in touch soon! Well, the journey continues as Nash and Riana are going to find Bo Rai Cho. After all, you would find someone to train you if you were thrown into a world full of war and violence and you have ZERO fighting skills! Well, let's see how our little cookies are going at.**

* * *

Chapter 28

We decided to refresh ourselves before travelling for the night, in search of the man who trained Liu Kang and Kung Lao, Bo Rai Cho. I only know him for that and his love for the alcoholic drinks such as sake or red wine. I wonder if he likes tea or cocoa? What's more important is how the hell can Azril track down people's address in Outworld and Earthrealm?!

"Azril," Riana called her friend from the counter. He only responded with a head up. "Thanks for giving us the address and hope that we desperately need after our sentence. I want to make something as a thank you gift for that. May I use your oven?"

Azril raised his eyebrows in surprise but nodded nonetheless. But if my sister is going to make something, I want to help too! Hey, I don't always sit around and play video games all my life! So, the both of us decided to make Azril a pie. I see a stove so maybe Riana can try something light and crispy?

Now, I don't want to brag but I'm a better baker than Riana while she's a better cook on anything except the oven. I had to come and supervise her. She's still learning. In return for my help, Riana would demonstrate and teach me how to cook stews and fried stuffs. For now, we're baking two pies: one for Azril for letting us have a second chance here in Mortal Kombat while the other for the trip. Who knows, we might need it.

"You're a big help, Kurt!" I praised the little dragon, who was pouring the ingredients together in a mixing bowl. Don't worry, he washed his front legs and was resting on my sister's shoulders. Riana giggled and gave the both of us high fives. While we're making the goods, a few of the customers were watching with interest. Even our friends looked impressed at our gastronomic knowledge. My sister and I exchanged glances, knowing what exactly needs to be done.

While Kurt and I worked on the whipped cream and filling, Riana is working on the pie crust and the lattice pattern around it. Needless to says, she's pretty good with her hands even with the gloves. My hands can knead and pound doughs but weaving stuff needs a gentle hand. So the preheating and timing was all on me. While the pie was baking in the oven, both of us started cleaning up, a bit messy but worth it! Well, I should have thought of this to impress Jade and Kitana if they let me use their kitchen at the palace. Now that I think about it, I've been making mistakes with the women of Mortal Kombat all because I find all of them hot. Yes, including Mileena with her dangerous tiger shark teeth.

"Woah, I wished I can bake or cook up something like this," Kristina sighed wistfully. Oh yeah, she's a tough cookie alright but not in the kitchen. She almost caused the whole kitchen up in flames during home economics class! And her cooking is almost as bad as a burnt scone.

"Well," Azril murmured as he inspects the pie in the oven. "You two did a wonderful job. Even you, little dragon. Never knew you could bake, Nash."

"Smells good!" Bryan sighed dreamily as he inhaled the sweet scent of cinnamon. "For a guy, you sure know your desserts! Then again, I'm also a craftsman of sweets myself. We should team up in baking contests. Though, you don't have the hands for crafting, do you?"

Yeah….maybe or maybe not!

Once the pie was done, we offered slices to the owner of the cafe and friends before giving the rest for the remaining customers. I was proud to say that it was a big hit and Azril promised that he'll add it into the pastry menu. Riana was scanning through the cafe, pondering. I wonder what's she thinking about? Hell, Kurt tilted his head as if he was thinking with her!

"Say," Riana mused. "Have you ever thought of using that empty wall space over there for a movie night or a TV series, Azril? It will attract more customers." You know, that doesn't seemed like a bad idea…

"I'll think about it," Azril sighed, rubbing the egg strapped to him. I wonder if it will hatch soon? One thing is for sure, that's no normal bird or lizard. It's really hard to deduct whatever the hell he's thinking. Can he really feel on the inside? Is he going to be colder than any Cryomancer in the Lin Kuei despite not having the powers? One way to find out if any of us are willing to stalk him.

"Wait a minute, guys!" Bryan stopped us from leaving the door. Kristina even pulled the both of us back forcefully. God, I think my wrist is going to be black-blue if she doesn't let go! The both of them were holding something, a device I think. Kristina handed one to Riana while I got mine from Bryan. It looked like an iPod nano from 2005 where you can get a rainbow of colours. Both of us looked at our friends quizzically.

"We all got this," Kristina told us. "Even Azril. We're gonna use this now to talk with each other. Since you know….our phones are in the other world."

"Plus, we are going to be talking to each other anyways since our mentors…well, OUR mentors are from different realms," Bryan explained. Does he have to rub salt into the wounds? "We're going to be doing this until the five of us can go back home. Don't worry, I have downloaded your preferred music in each device. With a little bit of my own."

"Bryan," Riana approached him with careful words. "When did you have time to do all of this?"

"I haven't slept for four days!" Bryan announced proudly. The four of us stared at him, don't know whether to be impressed or concern for his well being. But I got to say even I couldn't do something like this without sleep. Bryan must be on to something. I guessed there's more to his brain than we all thought.

"We'll keep in touch," I assure my friends. "It's best we leave now to find the address you gave us. Thanks guys, we owe you one."

"No need," Azril shook his head. "Just get back in mint condition will have to do. We don't want to explain to our friends and parents why you came back crippled or handicapped. Though, being mauled by dogs wouldn't be the best explanation…". Okay, no need to be that morbid!

…

Thanking everyone, my sister and I left the establishment for a quest to find the man who trained Liu Kang and Kung Lao. Now, I've only played MK9 but I have watched some videos of the previous games to know what does Bo Rai Cho looks like. He's not what I expected in a person who trained the main heroes of Mortal Kombat. Let's just say he could crush and flatten you like a pancake but with his own 'seasoning' to add the 'flavour'. This jungle we're crossing through is kinda getting humid, a queue to get going. Kurt decided to scatter in front of us, since he's done resting on Riana's shoulders. Speaking of which, Riana's face looked red from exhaustion.

"You doing okay?" I asked in concern, stopping my tracks.

"Yeah," she breathed. "My back is aching from carrying my pack. It's filled with my venom collection and their cures. Also my book for guiding me through."

Ah, I knew it! If decided to walk slowly so that Riana could keep up. I bet a little cardio would do her and Kurt good. After all, even a simple walk can burn off some calories off her. Not my problem if she wants to scoff down the food to the very end due to…

Nah, I won't mention it! It would bring back some bad memories for either of us. Maybe some other time we will confront that together.

Well, at least the pie is inside my back since I only carry minimal stuff unlike Riana. Then again, I wonder if it's important to have more things in the pack just to be prepared? But then again, a lighter pack would mean a better chance of escaping and fighting. Oh well, it's our choice, right?

"Nash," Riana's voice called me from behind. "Do you ever have the feeling that we're being followed?" I paused, trying to hear some footsteps. Only thing I could hear were my sister's breathing and Kurt's feet going pitter patter on the jungle floor. The insects were humming, birds were chirping hesitantly, and the gentle breeze of the wind whistled in my ear. But something in my gut told me that we're being followed. My heart was pumping with anxiety.

"Nash," Riana whispered, fear was detected in her tone. "Do you hear something? It sounded like a screaming parrot."

I blinked. That wasn't the sound I heard! "No, sis. The sound I heard was something like a grunting bull."

There was the sound again. Both of them and it's heading right towards us!

My hammer was secured to my belt while my sister flexed her claws out of her gloves like a cat. I wonder where's Kurt? Riana doesn't seemed so worried. Maybe he knew about us being followed so he decided to hide or head further away from danger. I don't care that it could be past midnight, something is hunting us down and it's not going to stop anytime soon!

"Run," I whispered. No need to make a sentence for it. I don't know how long we ran and walked quickly. I think Riana mostly walked at a fast pace because she sounds like an injured dog when she runs. Anyways, we ran until we reached a dimly lit temple where a hearth was seen with flames flickering. A man was sitting by the hearth, chugging a bottle of what seemed to be ale or some sort of alcohol. He looked like the type with a round belly and a chubby face. I'm starting to doubt myself about this.

"Excuse me," Riana called him. This made the man looked up from the fire and stood up. This is Mortal Kombat so I guessed even the fat folk can fight too. I hope Riana will sick on him if anything goes awry. I have a hunch that he has heard about us because of the trial.

"Ah, you must be Nash and Riana!" boomed the drunken master of martial arts. He stumbled a little when he walked, probably from the drink he was having by the hearth. We approached him slowly, hoping he's not going to fart or vomit projectiles at us like in a South Park episode. But he only wrung my hand in his while my sister watched.

"I've heard about you and the trial," he continued. I knew it! But he seemed jovial compared to the negativity of the people in both Outworld and Edenia. I can't understand why. Is it because of the broken alliance we were not aware of? But he ushered the both of us inside, safe from whatever the hell was hunting us outside. When we were inside, we saw Kurt lounging by the door.

"Kurt!" Riana called him to which the bearded dragon came to our direction and latched onto my sister's leg, his way of a hug I supposed. Bo Rai Cho chuckled at the scene. "Found him near the hearth, trying to warm himself. I have never seen a lizard like him. Not a Zaterran in flesh yet he has spirits like one."

"Kurt must have sensed that those things that were hunting us and ran for cover," I concluded. "Who knew we would bump into you."

"Yes," the drunken master chuckled, taking another swig of the bottle. "Now, a friend of yours, the slender one who was Sub Zero's disciple told me about what happened. I am surprised you haven't broken down, Nash. First being banished out of the Edenian palace with your sister and then the whole kingdom is against you. I can see why you two needed my help."

"There's a war coming," Riana told him. "Our other friend Kristina found out what was Shao Kahn's main intention at the gala. He wants to conquer and merge Earthrealm with Outworld and Edenia. An apocalypse!"

"Shame I didn't attend that party," Bo Rai Cho sighed and drank a little more from the bottle. "I bet there would be better drinks than this. You know how Earthrealm has better drinks than Outworld. Especially sake."

I swear, I could hear him drool from the thought of that fermented rice wine.

"Umm…" I interrupted. "What about the upcoming war?"

But Bo Rai Cho was already in a fighting stance, even with his drink in his left hand. He was gesturing to the both of us. Instinctively, Riana and I drew our weapons out. I held my hammer with a strong grip while my sister flexed her claws from the gloves. Kurt retreated to a nearby window to watch the fight before him. Smart, dragon!

"If you two want me to train the both of you," Bo Rai Cho challenged. "You will have to defeat me if you want to earn my trust. Prove yourselves to me and we have a deal. Now, the both of you attack me at once!"

So we're going to have a tag-team battle against him? Sounds like an advantage but knowing Bo Rai Cho, he's going to unleash his secret weapon on us. Allow us to make the first move, Riana rushed forward to punch his belly but a swift kick from the drunken master as a reflex gave me time to strike his head with the hammer but I wasn't expecting him to vomit out to stop me!

"Ugh," I crinkled my face at the disgusting counter. Great, now I need another wash after this! But I wasn't going to give up even though I smell like garbage now. Again, the both of us tried our best to hit him but he was too fast for a fat guy! There's got to be someplace…

His stomach…I got an idea!

Glancing at Riana, we gazed for a brief moment before we decided to distract him so that either of us will hit the target. Riana used her claws to slash at Bo Rai Cho to which he stumbled back to avoid the sharp tips, only to fall for my trap. I used my hammer to hit him at the back.

In a sense, the swing of the hammer would bring him forward, allowing Riana to give him a perfect shot right in the gut. After all, the smaller the base of the object the bigger the pressure it puts on.

Bo Rai Cho was gasping for air, as if his oxygen supply was cut off. The both of us knocked him down before I placed my foot near his neck. One stomp could have killed him but it's already scary to see his face contorted and him clutching his stomach. Looks like this is our chance.

"Hurry Nash," Riana urged me. "His tissues are going to destroy him before it gets permanent!"

"So Bo Rai Cho," I looked down at the drunken master. "Do we have a deal?"

"Yes…yes….please, I can't breathe…"

Letting my foot up, I gestured my sister to inject the anti-venom into him, coaxing him to calm down. Riana paid no heed to anything else but to save Bo Rai Cho's life. After a few minutes, he was breathing normally and sat up.

"That was…an interesting battle," he admitted. "Clever tactic for you to distract me, Nash. So it is true you wield venom claws, Riana?"

Riana smiled and nodded. I felt proud of myself for this. I'm getting better at this.

"But," Bo Rai Cho interrupted us from celebrating our little victory. "You two lack some persistency in convincing me. Unless you could pay-"

"Money?" Riana concluded. Bo Rai Cho shook his head.

"No! Something that I can have. Money is not my first priority. Let's see…do you have anything valuable?"

Shit….none of us carry anything valuable besides money. I doubt Bo Rai Cho wants venom after he almost meet his Creator. Unless…

"Nash," Riana looked at my bag. "Give it to him."

Oh, the pie! So quickly, I gently took out the wrapped butterscotch cinnamon pie I saved for the both of us. I guessed this can be used as a bargaining chip if we need to survive. I have never seen the drunken master's eyes lit up greedily.

"Here," I offered him the pie. "You want this homemade butterscotch cinnamon pie? Please train the both of us and we might make more than just that."

"Deal!" Bo Rai Cho took the pie from my hand and gobbled it down. I guessed our pie's going to be a currency soon. Oh, if only we have more flour and sugar…

"I guessed we'll take turns to cook every day?" Riana shrugged. Cooking was not a problem to her but it is to me! I know how to bake due to the cool recipes in every charity bake sale my school does and it has been a good activities. Riana knows how to cook because she helped our mother in the kitchen and has tried experimenting things on her own. Well, edible food just to reassure you!

"Why don't the both of you get yourselves clean up and rest for tomorrow's training," Bo Rai Cho suggested. We were left to get into our rooms and I got to get a good wash down before changing. Today has been a tiring day and all I want now is to sleep. But I couldn't. Was it because of that presence I felt at the jungle?

"Nash," Riana's muffled voice was followed by a knock on my door. Stumbling as I walked, I answered the door to find her in her nighties with Kurt on her shoulder. He too looked tired. "I can't sleep, little bro. I could still hear that thing out there."

"I have the same feeling too," I admitted. Kurt jumped down from Riana's shoulders and climbed his way into my arms. Aww, he's just a cat with scales! So now, the both of us can't sleep because whatever was out there, it's not going to rest until it captured either of us. There's only one thing left to do:

"We're gonna take it down," I announced. Riana was still hesitant yet she nodded in agreement. "Little bro, let's hope the moon is up. I hate to fight it in pitch black darkness…"

I agreed. Who knows if it has excellent night vision.

So here we are, brother and sister on a midnight hunt for the creature lurking outside. We don't have a watch so I guessed it's past midnight. First, we will set up bait, which was the last remains of the pie we brought. I placed it close to the jungle we came out from. Riana decided to hide between the foliage, I hid at the corner of Bo Rai Cho's place while Kurt had already climbed onto a higher ledge to act as the signal.

Suddenly, the ground shook and the lumbering mass of a figure approached the bait. It was hard to make out what it was but those muscles told me otherwise. We could be crushed into mince meat if we are not careful. All I could see besides the bulk of muscles was a single red eye peeking out of a burlap mask over it's head. Was that a type of moving tumour on its back?

"Gotcha," I whispered and signalled Riana to approach it from behind. But just as Riana was sneaking behind the creature quietly, a high-pitched screech was emitted on the back of the creature. I was shocked to know that it was another living thing on the creature. I quickly rushed in to help Riana.

"Gah! Get off me!" Riana tried to scratch and slash the smaller thing that was clinging on her chest. But the little thing was growling and clawing back. Even Kurt leaped onto its face to attacked it which gave Riana a chance to take it down. While Riana was busy with it, I took my chance on the big guy, using all what I have to beat it up. Man, this thing's not messing around!

"Son of a bitch," I muttered, trying to avoid getting hit from its swinging gorilla arms. Only way to bring it down is if I can get onto its back and do something similar to a rodeo show. My hammer is going to be a burden if I swing it now. Waiting for the brute to charge at me, I braced myself to jump over it's shoulders and grasped onto it's shoulders. The brute lets out a bellow.

"Hold onto him, Nash!" Riana called out. I noticed how her face was a bit slashed and her glasses were askew while her frame was glistened with sweat. The thing that attacked her was now in her grasp, just inches away from piercing the sharp claws of the gauntlets into my sister's skull. Riana's right claw was held up to the little runt's face. Oh, I hope it's neurotoxic!

But the brute under me made a low sound. It almost sounded like it's in distress. Could it be that it's worried about the little runt? Aha, now we are going somewhere! I knocked the brute square in the head with my hammer, letting it collapsed to the ground. I placed my hammer close to its eye hole from the burlap mask in case it wakes up.

"NO!" the little runt screamed. It sounded like a little girl as she struggled through Riana's grasp trying to avoid my sister's venom claws. "Torr no dead! Wake up! Wake him up!"

God, as if she wants the whole world to know!

"Who are you?" Riana demanded from the kid. Her claws were just inches away from her heart. "Why did you follow us? You were hired to kill us?! I will put these needles inside you!"

"We follow good smell!" the little kid protested. Poor thing. If she didn't have those gauntlets or this brute, we would've helped her. Now, I am not sure. "We no kill fat and skinny! We want good smell!"

I was surprised by her speech. She seemed to be around six or seven but most kids at that age would already picked up words and construct proper sentences. And I guessed she's alone with this brute, whom may be her only friend and companion. That's….very depressing.

At the corner of my eye, Riana was asking Kurt to fetch her something. She tend had her gaze softened. She too felt sorry for the kid but her claws were going to poke her. I pressed two fingers on the brute to feel a pulse. Thankfully, it's still alive. Wait, why am I thankful for that?! Is staying in Mortal Kombat and the trial making me like this? Eventually, Kurt came back with the last slice of the pie on his back. He looked tired from just carrying the slice itself! He dropped it to the side between both the runt and brute.

"Riana, what the hell are you doing?!" I exclaimed.

"Just experimenting," Riana waved her free hand to reassure me. I watched in anticipation as Riana gently lowered the kid to the ground next to the brute. I scrambled off to join my sister, observing the scene before me. The brute groaned before sitting on his haunches to allow the kid to climbed on top of his back with the pie like a young chimpanzee.

"What are they?" Riana whispered to me. Kurt was still on the ground, tilting his head at the two. He too had never seen anything like them. Neither did we.

"No idea. But we got to tell the guys about this. Who knows, maybe they might have seen this thing."

"I think we should ask Bo Rai Cho," Riana suggested. "These two might be from Outworld that we've never heard of."

Actually, that does sound like a good idea. We watched in silence as the duos wolfed down the piece to the last crumbs. They were staring at us for a brief moment until the little one climbed down to approach us. She was edging close to Kurt, who seemed calm.

"Slashed him," Riana threatened. "And you'll meet death in a matter of seconds!"

"Him rider?" the kid inquired with curiosity. Heh, despite trying to attack us, her curiosity is kinda innocent. Kurt seemed to bumped his snout gently into her hands and I can't believed how she's laughing with excitement. It would've been cute if it wasn't so disturbing.

"No, he's a pet," Riana corrected her. "So, who are you?"

"We Ferra/Torr!" the kid, Ferra I presumed announced proudly. The brute, Torr gave us a grunt in agreement. Okay, this is just weird! First coming into this world was a mindfuck but befriending these two who reminded me of Master Blaster from Mad Max was already beyond my imagination!

"Alright," I tried to maintain my composure. "So the both of you followed us because of our pie?"

"We ran away!" Ferra explained. "Stabby men tried to take Torr away! Ferra want someplace safe. Won't hurt Torr and me. We followed both you because of yum yum smell!"

Stabby men? I don't recalled any unless….

"Tarkatans," I looked at my sister. Riana gave me a questioning look, thinking why would they want these two. I think because they worked well together, there's a chance they might take down anything in their path.

"Who you two?" Ferra now demanded the both of us. So we introduced ourselves but since Ferra was having some speech impairments, our names did not turn out as we thought they'd be.

"Ash, Reena and Froggie!" Ferra declared proudly. Torr made a rumbling sound out of satisfaction. Great, now we're stuck with these names! Trying to correct her, she began to repeat the same damn names she has giveen us. Oh well, no point arguing over here!

"Nash," Riana threw an arm around my shoulders. "Why the hell does this happen to us?"

…

 **3rd P.O.V**

"Do you think we are making a mistake?" Jade inquired. She was still peeved that Nash had had an affair with Mileena and Kitana's mother behind her back. Before she knew, she thought Nash was different. She had given her virginity to him and had opened her heart out to him.

She has never felt so conflicted.

"No, he deserves it," Kitana told her general briefly. "He will learn that cheating and going behind someone's back will have consequences. I had no other choice but to banish him and his eyewitness."

"But Princess," Jade questioned. "What if he really wanted to redeem himself? Like he's apologies to me at the trial….it felt genuine."

"We'll see," Kitana sighed. As much as this angers her, she too felt a bit of guilt for banishing her disciple and her best friend's disciple. She rubbed her temples, still stressed.

"Only one way to prove himself," Kitana finally said. "Is that he could train and become stronger for the upcoming tournaments. He was very promising. Too bad he has a promiscuous mindset. But if he could proved himself in battle and can control himself, he may come back to the palace with his sister after your match with Tanya."

"Tanya," Jade seethed at that name with vehemence. "She will pay for what she has done to me!"

Kitana could only nodded. Lately, her father Shao Kahn had doubled the prisoners to be executed in the tournaments for his own amusements. Her guards had informed her of the different methods that were performed in the arena. As much as Kitana enjoys training, this bloodshed felt so wrong…

Also, she has heard rumours of her guards discussing about the emperor's lackey prowling around in the middle of the night at the palace. She would like to know why. But this time, no reports of the being had been made. She decided to travel to Outworld on her own to seek out for answers.

When she arrived, she found the lackey the guards had been discussing about. Reptile had been assigned to do manual labour due to his failures in the previous tournaments and assignments. Kitana approached the Zatteran with authority in her tone.

"Reptile," Riana called to which the raptor paused his work. "I know what you've been up to."

"It's none of your business," Reptile hissed irritably. "I haven't been out to witness your trial on the boy."

"I know that," Kitana continued. "But you do know I banished both him and his sister away from here."

Reptile stopped everything he was doing and stared at Kitana. "Where are they?"

"Why are you so concern, lackey? For Shang Tsung's experiments or for your amusements?"

Reptile stood in silence. He will not admit the very reason he's concern.

"Don't try and hide it," Kitana raised her fan closed to him. "I know that you had snuck into the palace and manipulated my disciple's sister!"

* * *

 **Oh, shits about to go down between Kitana and Reptile! Looks like Nash and Riana have found a new mentor to train them in exchange for their cooking. Believe me, butterscotch cinnamon pie can replenish your health in any game. So good that brutes will want to be your friends. So, the two siblings are stuck with Ferra and Torr. But why are the Tarkatans after them?**

 **Please review to find out!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hi, I am back! With more essays to write and publishing my stories as a coping mechanism in my work. Previously, we saw Nasha and Riana meeting Bo Rai Cho and encountering Ferra/Torr. What is Jade doing during that time? Let's find out! Oh, I forgot to mention to you guys that there's two more ships in this story besides Nash's. Wanna know? You'll have to read to find out!**

* * *

Chapter 29

 **3rd P.O.V**

While Kitana was attending something, Jade followed just in case anything happens to the Princess of Edenia. She knew there was something going on with Kitana's father, Shao Kahn and his acceptance of Mileena's existence. Does he know that Shang Tsung has been doing this experiment behind his back? Or the fact that they have recruited Tanya to work as their ally? Jade was about to find out.

She hated all of these secrets everyone has been hiding from her and Kitana! Jade thought Nash was different than the others. He was kind and sweet, not like most men in Edenia currently whom had the arrogance of a peacock. She would not want to touch the men of Outworld as they are uglier than sin. Especially the Tarkatans as they are nothing more than jobbers for Shang Tsung. Speaking of the said sorcerer, Jade wondered why he cloned Kitana to create such a harlot of a monster. Does the queen even know of her husband's desires of an heir that was designed instead of procreated? Let's not forget about the likely alliance between that Tarkatan clone and her rival made Jade even more bloodthirsty for revenge.

Jade entered the throne room despite the Tarkatan guards who tried to stop her. She wanted an answer and to end this war that was about to come. She saw Shao Kahn on his throne, pondering about something. He did not noticed the general's presence in the room. Jade approached the emperor with her head held high.

"General," Kahn regarded her, slumping back into the throne. Jade eyed the guard, Baraka who was just standing next to the throne with his shark-like teeth glistening. Jade was prepared to beat him down if necessary. "What brings you to barge into the throne room?"

"Emperor," Jade bobbed a curtsey to the conqueror. "I have some questions regarding the upcoming matches and about Princess Kitana."

"Go on," he gestured, still grumbling.

"Is this the reason you asked Tanya to join you?" Jade demanded, about to step up to the throne. "Just for your own amusement? And what about Kitana, your own daughter? How could you replace her with that failed experiment-"

Before Jade could continue, Shao Kahn had silenced her with a swing of his hammer, knocking her backwards to which thankfully, Jade managed to regain her footing. She was confused at the emperor's retaliation to her. Doesn't he love Kitana at all? Shao Kahn stood up to his full height, towering over the Edenian general. He could easily crush her head with just a step of a foot. But he smirked behind his bone mask.

"Kitana was never my daughter to begin with," the conqueror snorted indignantly. "I had to kill that old fool to get Edenia. Now that's out of the way, I already have both realms and the queen. You two were both very young back then…"

Jade couldn't believed what she was hearing. All this time, Kitana was lied to by the so called 'emperor' to whom he was claimed as her father. Then that means, Queen Sindel had been trying to hide the truth to protect Kitana from harm. Poor Queen Sindel….she sacrificed a lot to give her daughter a safe environment to grow up along with her. Jade had seen the Queen like a mother as she had lost hers years ago. But now, there's a more likely reason to seek revenge.

"You…" Jade was too stunned to finish her sentence. Shao Kahn dismissed her with a wave of his hand but the Edenian general wasn't going to back down. Jade was about to use her pole to strike but the emperor countered with his hammer. He smirked behind his skull helmet, stood up to his full height. "A pity you have to know now," he sighed without any sincerity to Jade. He walked out of the throne room before turning his head back to address her. "But you have promised a fight that will end either one of you. And I am looking forward to see how it will end."

Jade was struggling to get up after a blow from the tyrant's hammer. She must warn the princess, hoping the both of them will have a rescue mission for the Queen Sindel. Jade wouldn't want to imagine the pains the former Queen of Edenia had gone through. At the same time, her mind keeps returning back to the ex-disciple of the princess who had captured and shattered her heart at the same time. She shook that thought out of her head to go find the princess.

Little did she know, one of the guards was noting down every conversation she had with the emperor. Only thing is that he keeps a low profile so that neither her or the princess suspects him as a traitor. He had been watching the whole trial procession of that Earthrealmer and his affiliations with both of the women.

Once the plan is set, that Earthrealmer will be the bait his employer had wanted.

…

 **Nash's P.O.V**

"Ash…" a small whisper hissed its way into my sleep.

"ASH!" the voice yelled made me jumped upright from my _futon_ bed mat. God, I have forgotten about Ferra and Torr staying with us. Does Bo Rai Cho know about this? Where's Riana? Why the hell is this kid jumping on my gut?!

"Morning, Ferra," I groaned, still the kid won't stop jumping on me. She had a triumphant smile at the moment I greeted her. She still wore the outfit from last night where my sister and I encountered her and brute of a friend. It took me sometime to get up.

"You late!" she called. "Breaky is almost out! Hurry up or Torr finish food!"

I quickly bolt out of my room with nothing but my underwear and shirt on. I must've looked like a maniac when I run. I finally found Riana and Bo Rai Cho in what seems to be the dining room, having a chat before I barged in. The both of them looked like they were going to burst out laughing. I covered my underwear in embarrassment. Thankfully, there was still food on the table.

"You should've worn a _sarong_ before you rush in," Riana giggled. Goddammit, even Kurt had an amusing expression on his face! He was happily crunching on green insects, probably grasshoppers or a mantis. I could hear the loud footsteps outside, made by that brute Torr.

"I don't blame you for rushing after discovering two symbiotes," Bo Rai Cho uncapped a bottle of his favourite drink before taking a swig. My eyes were wide, shock that he knew about Ferra and Torr's kind. I glared at my sister but she simply shrugged, sipping a cup of tea. Bo Rai Cho, noticing my expression handed me a cup and gestured me to sit down.

"I knew about them before your sister could tell me," he explained, taking another swig. "They were making such a racket last night! I watched the both of you teaming up to calm them down. I never knew they would be under both of your commands. Especially you, Nash."

"It's true," Riana nodded, passing me a piece of bread. It was a simple roll but I am not complaining. I am just wondering what Bo Rai Cho's teaching methods are like. I am going to bet my Koins that he may look goofy yet he's going to kick mine and Riana's ass if we let our egos get in the way. Great, first the banishment and now we have to deal with a runt and her gorilla. Speaking of Ferra and Torr, the both of them are outside playing some sort of game which is a fusion of tag and ragrowster. It would be sweet if Ferra did not have those gauntlets or Torr wearing a red burlap that masked his face except the single red eye.

"Anyways, we have a big day today," Bo Rai Cho declared. "After breakfast, we will train and then I will test the both of you individually. Then lunch and break before finishing the day with another round of training. Remember your deal of the bargain?"

"Yeah," we both nodded. As long as we got training and a roof over our heads, my sister and I will take turns making meals for the day. Well, Riana mostly since I don't have experience with cooking but I am good with baking and oven related food.

After breakfast, the both of us trained outside. The only audience were Kurt and Ferra/Torr. It seems like those two are accepting my sister's pet as their playmate. Thankfully, they were not too rough on him. In fact, Kurt has never looked so calm for a cold-blooded animal. If anything, he could be the first lizard to ever melt anyone's heart. I remembered when Jade had allowed him to crawl on her body while she giggled.

Jade….I really missed her and Kitana as well. I wonder how are they doing? I am sure that they are fine with the both of us gone. But I don't think I can bring myself to show up in Edenia, not with the townsfolk pointing fingers at me or Riana. I guessed this is what runaways or drifters feel like. Except we are not going to a lot of places at the moment. I have to redeem myself to make up for my mistakes. But how?

"Focus, Nash!" Bo Rai Cho's voice boomed, my attention snapped back into reality. He was teaching me how to dodge heavy blows. What better way than the Drunken Master using his fast fists. The key is to bail left or right as the punches are coming straight from the front. It would be hard to hit him because all that fat in his body acts like a shield to prevent heavy damages. Riana too was struggling because she keeps avoiding getting a Dragonshout from Bo Rai Cho's rear. Please, it's worst than getting puked on. Think of it as a skunk but with more power from the ass.

I managed to complete my training. Apparently, Riana's not done yet because she'd rather think first before striking. It's good but I think she'll need more reflexes if she's ever going to win. Some fights are a fluke if you ask me! Even Bo Rai Cho has become wary of my sister's venom claws. I watched the fight before me while petting Kurt.

"What have we got ourselves into," I murmured, still stroking the bearded dragon's back with a finger. Kurt just closed his eyes in response. "All I wanted was to come back and play video games with Kristina yet we are here, in this game risking our lives to live and go home. Don't you get scared?"

Funny, I must be going nuts if I am sharing a personal thought with a lizard. But Kurt, somehow sensing my doubts about the life we have now, simply nuzzled my finger with his snout. Heh, he must be afraid too. Well, who wouldn't in a place filled with demons, sorcerers and living gods? We sat at the corner together, watching the match. Speaking of which, I have forgotten all about Ferra/Torr. I wonder where they are?

Speak of the devils, the shambling of Torr's heavy footsteps were already enough to answer my question. They looked happy. Oh god, I hope they are not here to eat us after what we did to them last night. No Nash, get a hold of yourself! Riana and I stopped them from attacking. But I am still curious, why the Tarkatans are after them. Has Mileena got a say in this? I wished it wasn't her. Riana and my friends are too up in the clouds to know her. I know her better than anyone!

"Nash!" my sister's voice snapped me away from my mental rant. I saw that she was on the ground, breathing hard. I guessed she lost this match to the Drunken Master. I walked towards them, kneeling down to get a good look at my sister. Her glasses were askew and there's a bruise on the side of her cheek. Not too bad since the both of them have blubber to avoid critical damage.

A shame if they get internal damage in the liver or heart.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"Since we are both staying here," said Riana while getting up. Bo Rai Cho decided to have another drink to his victory. "We might as well do kitchen duties. You know, like the cooking and maybe cleaning. I'm thinking of going to the market this afternoon. We could bring Ferra and Torr with us."

"Bad idea," I shook my head. With the news of Tarkatans, we might be the next target. "We are already outlaws and we've got two symbiotes that are not quiet if you put them in a pillow factory. There's a chance someone from the marketplace would set things off and turn us in."

Riana became silent, knowing that I have a point. But the kitchen duty isn't so bad of an idea. Though, I suck at cooking. We wanted to show Bo Rai Cho our gratitude for taking us in despite the aftermath of the trial. This is a lot tougher than I expect it to be. Who knew living on our own could be challenging!

"Children, come here! I need to tell you something," Bo Rai Cho called us from where he was sitting. Again, he's drinking from the bottle again. I find it ironic I find safety from this drunk stranger who used to train the main heroes of Mortal Kombat than my actual extended family. Even Ferra and Torr stopped their romps to see what's going on.

"Yes, Master Bo Rai Cho?" Riana and I sat opposite of him on the grass. Kurt crawled from my arm to my sister's lap. All of us waited for him to finish his drink. He patted his beer belly before gazing down at us.

"The both of you have interesting choice of weapons. Though, there has to be an improvement from how you wield it for upcoming battles," he told us. "Nash, smart choice to use a hammer as it is Shao Kahn's main weapon in the tournament. I have a feeling one day both of your weapons will clashed until one conquers the other."

I blinked, trying to digest the information. I will….fight Shao Kahn? Me against the tyrant emperor of Outworld? Why does it have to be me?! I am pretty sure I'd rather have Riana or anyone fighting Shao Kahn! Hell, I will even let Bryan twerk in front of him.

"But Bo Rai Cho!" I protested. "I am not as strong or mighty as Shao Kahn. Why can't someone else do it?"

"Because, I have a feeling there's a reason why you and your friends were brought here," the drunken master explained. "Yes, it is a tournament but what if it's something more than that? Like a call, perhaps."

Riana sniffed with amusement. She whispered something to Ferra and Torr which made them laughed. Ferra with her high shrieks while Torr lets out a rumbling kind of chuckle. Seriously, what is going on? But Riana just reassure me with a pat on the back.

We decided to have some rest in our rooms, listening to music on the gadget Bryan made for us. It works like an iPod yet you can talk to someone face-to-face like a phone. Sad that our phones are back in the real world; we could use a bit of texts just like old times. This device doesn't have keypads or anything. Just a selection of songs and a voice chat. Bryan, you're amazing but a fool.

Won't some of the characters not in Earthrealm hacked into the devices if they acquire the right skills? I mean, I'm pretty damn sure Kano or one of the Black Dragons will if we're not careful.

"Pretty noise from silver stone!" Ferra exclaimed in surprised when Riana decided to put on Syd Matters. Who knew Bryan has knowledge on Indie music. I just assumed he only knows pop and rap. We are hanging out under a tree, just us siblings with a pet and symbiote. Kinda relaxing, really…

"It's a nice song to listen to," Riana sighed happily, slumping back into the wall of her room. Kurt was on one of the window ledges, lazing about with his eyes close and Torr was snoring away while Ferra sat on his back to get a good look at Bryan's gadget. Man, I wished there were more peaceful times like this. Since it's Mortal Kombat, these things won't last long.

"We hear pretty noises too!" Ferra chattered on excitedly. "Torr like bird sounds and Ferra love screams. Both sounds are good!"

Riana and I exchanged looks at each other, unsure whether to tell Ferra that people screaming in agony isn't a pleasant ring to our ears. But we decided to let it slide. It's not like everyday we have scary-looking brutes hanging around us.

"So, where were you from?" I decided to change the subject. Riana straightened her sitting position, wanting to know as well. I have never seen any other characters or residence in Outworld that are exactly like them.

"We came together!" Ferra explained, giving us hand gestures to emphasise her points. Torr woke up from his doze, his single eye through the burlap blinked slowly. "Ferra no no good alone. Torr no no good alone. We travelled to find nice place to rest and have din-din. But then Stabby Men tried to take Torr away from me! They want to make us slave!"

"So they are on their own from the start," Riana whispered into my ear. I just nodded, feeling bad that these two had it rough. I don't know how old is Ferra but damn, she's pretty lonely if it wasn't for Torr. Torr doesn't seemed so scary in my eyes now. Instead, I just pity him.

"So where will you go, let's say if those 'Stabby Men' are gone?" I asked. The big brute just let out a low rumble in response. Ferra was tilting her head, listening to her friend. She nodded.

"Torr said we go find place to stay!" she translated. "We are Rider!"

Well, that is depressing. Going to drift from place to place, finding a place to belong. I noticed Kurt climbing down to ledge to sit comfortably on the brute's hand. Torr doesn't seemed to mind. In fact, that was damn brave of my sister's pet to just rest on a gorilla-like of a creature to comfort him. Even Ferra giggled and petted Kurt on the head, the lizard's favourite spot.

"Sand froggy is nice!" This made Riana smiled as it kinda shows that there is some innocence in Ferra. After all, she's still a kid despite trying to gouge our eyes with her gauntlets or sick her 'dog' on us to become mincemeat last night. Just then, my device blared out "Gives You Hell" by All American Rejects which made all of us jumped.

"Trickery! Deceit!"

Torr just roared.

"I think you've got a call," Riana pointed out, still regaining her composure from the music. She tried to reassure the symbiote while I take the call. Apparently, it was Bryan himself.

"Hey Nash!" Bryan greeted me through the screen. "Pretty cool, right? You know, I was planning to put some keypads into this thing but what the hell, it works just as fine without it!"

"A sorcerer!" Ferra exclaimed and hid behind Torr. Bryan tried to looked over, then had a Cheshire Cat grin. "My, my, Nash! I know you're into chicks but I never thought you'd like them younger than you! You'll have to wait until she has her-"

"Bryan!" I groaned, not wanting to picture what he just assumed. "What the hell do you want? And no, this is Ferra and Torr. We kinda encountered them through a fight yesterday. Also, they almost turned us into mush."

"Alright, alright, just teasing you!" he giggled. "Fuck, I think I bust my gut. Anyways, Azril said that Sub Zero kinda needs all of us. And I mean us Disciples since we're kinda are falling apart."

"What do you mean 'falling apart'?" Riana asked. Kurt climbed on her shoulder now to get a better look. Ferra and Torr were intrigued by Bryan's face on the screen and tried to touch it. Kinda cute that they were discovering technology for the first time.

"If Big Daddy and Little Sister weren't tapping this screen, I would say that Kris' mentor has been gone for weeks, Frost is kinda trying to disrupt the Lin Kuei and the SF are trying to get rid of me because Jax doesn't want me around Jacqui. Well, I don't need you to explain your situation."

I sighed, rubbing my temples to take in all of the information. "Bryan, why does Sub Zero want from the five of us?"

"We're going to the abandoned site where the Cyber Lin Kuei used to be. Said the Black Dragons wanted to get the technology and maybe recruit a few of those droids. Our job is to reach there before them. I hoped I get to take some of those sweet droids!"

With that, Bryan's face disappeared from the screen. I am not sure if I want to go and show my face to the crowd, let alone Sub Zero. God, why do I feel all of this now? Riana placed a hand on my shoulder.

"We don't have to go," she told me. "I'm sure the three of them can handle a few droids on their own. They've got Bryan, remember?"

"Yes but I haven't talked to them for a while ever since we left the cafe…."

We were not sure what to do. So we discussed the situation with Bo Rai Cho during lunch. Riana had cooked some rice with beef curry. Something I couldn't cook since I don't hang around the kitchen that much. Ferra and Torr ate with us, gobbling on the food. Kinda funny to see Torr acting like a caretaker to Ferra, who wouldn't eat the carrots so he grumbled something to her which she reluctantly did so.

"I have been to the site," Bo Rai Cho nodded, remembering the event. "That was before Sub Zero became Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei. If it weren't for Cyrax's sacrifice and the disband, the Lin Kuei wouldn't be what it is now."

"But now the Black Dragons want to revive it," Riana told him. "They wanted to build an army, maybe to conquer realms just as much as Shao Kahn. But why would Sub Zero want just the five of us?"

Bo Rai Cho pondered for a moment, devouring another piece of the chicken. We were waiting for an answer. Riana barely had a spoonful of her meal. My stomach was in a knot, barely having an appetite for I fear our lives are in danger.

"Very well," the drunken master sighed. "The two of you may go, for I have a feeling it is the answer to your banishment. Especially you, Nash."

Great, more reason to confirm myself as a jackass.

So, it is decided that Riana, Kurt and I will leave at dawn. Ferra and Torr are staying, since Bo Rai Cho has something they wanted to know. Not sure what it is but the duo seemed to take it seriously. All geared up and with a goodbye, my sister and I set foot for our next journey.

* * *

 **Well, Jade's in trouble now that Shao Kahn reveals his true intentions. And what's up with that guard? Also, I have a feeling Nash and Riana will act like surrogate parents or siblings to Ferra/Torr. They are kinda awesome. But it seems like another quest awaits them.**

 **A hint on the next chapter: Steampunk or Cyberpunk?**

 **Please review and let me know in the comments what do you think!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Look who is back! I did promise a chapter for you guys but I also want to make an announcement: there will be fluffs and other pairings besides Nash in this story as I have stated in previous chapters. And no, anonymous guest, Nash will not have a lemon scene with Kristina. Because I don't want him to get his nuts ripoff from the athlete girl. I certainly wouldn't if I value my family jewels. So, let's get on with the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 30

Never thought I would be on a quest with company. Just us Disciples along with Sub Zero to investigate the Cyber Initiative where Sub Zero used to be when he was a cyborg. Speaking of cyborgs, I was hinted by Bryan that Cyrax and Sektor were perished there. Is it possible to be haunted by spirits of metallic humans?

"So now you're stuck with a midget and a hulk gorilla?" Kristina asked as we walked. We walked next to each other, Azril said nothing but following his mentor's lead while Riana and Bryan chattered behind us like a pair of sparrows. What were they talking about which made them giggled?

"Yeah and I thought the banishment was bad enough," I sighed. "Everyone in town hates me while Riana had been given the same treatment as well. It's not her fault! It's just….all of us came into this world for a reason."

"Like you screwing every girl you see in a Meet N' Fuck game on Newsground?" Kristina retorted. "We may be transported into a game but this is a fucking fighting game where decapitation and murder is a Tuesday thing! Sometimes, we got to be careful."

I really want to argue but Kristina's right. Video game characters are just as humans as we are. Well, except the Shokans or Reptile since they are not entirely human to begin with. I will have to delve deeper into understanding my sister's weird lust for something scaley and cold-blooded. We carried on until all of us reached a fortress that seemed long abandoned just by the rusted metal door and vines growing out of control.

"Is this really the place?" Riana asked, a bit wary of what's behind the door. Everyone is either excited or cool like Azril but Riana seemed to be afraid of something. I placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry," I assured. "We have our weapons, right? And we are here to accompany anyways."

I hope I was right because the five of us entered but Sub Zero placed a hand in a halting position, preventing both Kristina and Riana from entering. All of us were confused by this action. Why can't the girls follow us? Riana was as confused as I was while Kristina was pissed. She would punch the lights out of us if she missed out an an action. This happened one time where Bryan and I went for a match at a stadium and Kristina wanted to join. However, we only had two tickets and the price for each will make both of us broke. So, she kinda attacked us and almost put us in hospital.

Reluctantly, the girls guarded the door while the three of us and Sub Zero went in. I'd looked like something between a James Bond villain hideout with Blade Runner technology. Bryan doesn't looked so scared but excited as if someone has fed him three sacks full of sugar.

"Sweet!" Bryan squealed. "If only I can take some of these home! It could earn me some dough or make it into another gadget. I could use a modification…"

"We're not here to scavenge, Bryan," the Grandmaster scolded him gently. "The four of us are here for a mission. The Black Dragons would want this technology to control not only this realm but others as well. Our job is to destabilise the computers, and create a form of virus to malfunction some of the devices."

"Even better!" Bryan cheered, bumping his hip into mine, much to my dismay. "Can I hack into this place? I want to know if there's any juicy browser history~"

"Bryan," Azril sighed. "Let's just get this over with. Not only to protect any information from leaking out to the Black Dragons, but we also are protecting our own units. You with the Special Forces, myself with the Lin Kuei, Kristina's association with the Shokan army and finally both Nash and Riana with Edenia. Well, used to be."

Ouch. I didn't know Azril can be colder than the cryomaster himself!

Eventually, I only watched because I am shit with technology. I can only play and consume them when it is handed to be but fixing and rebuilding it is not my thing. So I leave it to a loose wire like Bryan and cool Azril to settle everything. In a way, I'm their bodyguard inside this hideout. But I'm getting a weird vibe off this place. Like someone or something is watching us…

"What's up with you, Nashie Boy?" Bryan poked my ribs. He seems to think this is just another funfair. He was deconstructing a prototype meant for a cyborg, I think. But it's all metal and no signs of flesh on it.

"Do you ever get the feeling we're being watched?" I asked.

"Nothing surprises me anymore," Azril shrugged. He was tapping some kind of code on the keypad. I may take the same classes as Bryan before this but I couldn't make the cut when it came to computers and building softwares. Neither was Kristina for she almost set the computer lab on fire!

"Still," I looked behind my back. "The atmosphere feels a bit weird. Like something unknown is about to spring before us."

Bryan laughed and patted my back. He assured me nothing's going to happen and reminded me the girls are outside guarding the entrance of the Cyber Lin Kuei. Speaking of which, I wonder how are they faring outside. Well, I shouldn't be worried about them since Kristina has her guns and can throw punches while my sister's venom can work if she's close to them. Like in a hug or something like that.

"Seems like you're picking up on something, Nash," Sub Zero nodded, his eyes trailing to the corner, where glowing white eyes were staring back. Now it was Bryan's turn to yelp and hide behind me like I'm a shield. The glowing figures stepped forward, all of us getting ready in a stance.

They were Lin Kuei cyborgs. They were the ones who wiped out other members of the Lin Kuei except the Grandmaster himself and after a sacrifice, he was given a chance to rebuild the clan with new members. I guessed that includes Azril now that he's Sub Zero's disciple. The question is who turned them on?

"Hey, don't give me that look!" Bryan glared at Azril. "I just deconstruct them! But never switched them on. Do they even have a special button to turn them on?"

"Grandmaster," Azril called his mentor. "Do you think it's either Cyrax or Sektor?"

But Sub Zero shook his head. "No. Cyrax sacrificed himself to destroy the Cyber Initiative which led to killing other cyborgs in the process. Whoever is controlling these cyborgs must be a rogue."

"Technically, a CPU damage or A.I. gone crazy?" I asked.

"No shit, Nash."

But one cyborg that was at the centre looked different from the rest. His or it's paint job is more dark grey colour than the others who were either cyan-blue or they mirror the same crimson or yellow colours of the previous mechanical fighters of Mortal Kombat. I assumed he's the leader of these cyborgs.

"Who are you?" Azril demanded without raising his voice or change his expression. "Are you a rogue?"

"You are correct," the cyan cyborg droned. "My designation is Triborg and I will rebuild the Cyber Lin Kuei to it's former glory. I knew you would return, traitor. Deciding to wipeout every last data clean and extinguish our race? You organics are pathetic and violent without a sense of logic."

"You don't understand!" I stood close to Azril. "There are people who do have logic. But now we have to have a clean slate because another group of organics are going to use you as a weapon for mass destruction."

"Logically, that's why you are here as well," the cyborg pointed out. He then approached Azril and a glowing light came out of his eyes. He was scanning him! But Azril looked calm and waited for him to finish.

"Interesting," Triborg hummed. "An organic yet 85 percent has logic while the remaining 15 percent shows you still have emotions. Did you make this one into an organic, traitor?"

"I did no such thing!" Sub Zero retorted. "Azril is my disciple and he was always like this. The Cyber Lin Kuei was not my plan to begin with. My brother had wanted this but after the corruption and his death, I vowed to destroy and clean up the mess he has made."

"Then you are a fool," Triborg droned. "Our race will flourish and we will erase all organic life in all the realms. What is the point of the necessary violence, the lust, the need to hate something that doesn't follow your ideology?"

"Because that's what makes us human!" I yelled, now this guy is grinding my gears for not cooperating and insulting Sub Zero who had his reasons to shut down the Cyber Initiative years ago. Azril was ready to aim his daggers at the cyborg's filament wire hair. Bryan wasn't scared but not smiling either.

"Step aside, Triborg," Sub Zero told him. "These disciples may be inexperience but they have hidden talents we have yet to see. Especially when one of them is a master hacker."

I can actually pinpoint the part where Bryan is going to explode out of happiness because he was praised for something of his expertise. Well, besides fashion of course! But Triborg only has his eyes on Azril. Azril stared back without any change of expression.

"I will battle this one," the cyborg stated. "If I am victorious, then I might cooperate."

"I don't think 'might' is a strong word to believe," Bryan whispered in my ear. I just nodded, watching what is Azril going to do. The silence was worst than us fighting because we don't know what Azril is going to do. Bryan was even quiet and in my mind, I could hear the announcer from the game shouting 'FIGHT!' in my head.

The scene was happening fast! Both cyborg and disciple clash their weapons together. Azril not changing his expression and neither does Triborg. In fact, both of them are alike in terms of logic but different in terms of flesh and metal. I could only do was watch both of them battling out. Azril was getting more creative with the dagger. Was Triborg once a human to begin with?

"Join our cause and I will spare you, disciple of Kuai Liang," Triborg offered before kicking Azril at the throat. I'm surprised Azril can still stand after that heavy blow. He clutched his throat, mouth having a little blood dribbling out but he had a small smirk that looked like a black hound mauling his prey.

I hoped he doesn't become a sociopath with his skills.

"I am needed elsewhere," Azril replied calmly with his free hand tangling into Triborg's filament hairs. He twisted it to bring Triborg close to him to slash an eye. The cyborg groaned in pain but before Azril's reflexes could save him, Triborg did something that made all of us wide-eyed.

A glowing light was emitted from Triborg's hands until his whole body was surrounded with light. April's face has changed from stoic to wide eyes. He was in fear. We watched as both of the bodies combined together, flesh and metal becoming one in a fusion. The only sound I could hear was Azril's gasps of pain as he was merged forcefully.

"AZRIL NO!" Bryan cried at the new creation that was formed.

"We can't stand by and do nothing!" I turned to Sub Zero. But the Cryomancer's eyes were focused on his disciple. I could detect a hint of concern for Azril and anger.

Before any of us could do anything, a new figure stood before us. A cyborg much like Triborg but can I say muscular yet still have Azril's lithe body shape? The figure has needle-like hands that reminded me of claws like Riana's gloves but deadlier and sharper. His bodywork has a dark tint to indigo and grey as the paint job was suppose to be something that blends in the shadows or the night sky. What almost made me piss my pants like Bryan was the face.

It was smooth silver with a mouth shield that hides the actual mouth and red visors to masked the optics. Could it be organic or cybernetic? I couldn't tell because the figure was all hunk of metal.

"Azril!" Sub Zero called to the new figure. "I know you are in there. Fight it! Let your mind be the dominant one in the CPU. You mustn't let Triborg control you and take over your body! Remember your friends and family!"

But the new cyborg did not listen to Sub Zero. He pointed a mechanical finger to signal the other cyborgs to attack. Bryan screamed once more but instead out of fear, it was out of spite and anger. I have never seen him so pissed before. Hell, Bryan and Azril never really interacted before. I got ready with my hammer while Sub Zero's hands glowed whitish-blue to freeze some of the cyborgs.

"Tekunin," the monotone voice came out of the fused cyborg. "All on arms. Operation: organic genocide."

Oh fuck…

…

 **3rd Person's P.O.V**

Outside, Riana and Kristina were guarding the entrance in case Black Dragons decided to show up. Kristina was still huffing in anger, missing out on the action the boys were into.

"This is bullcrap!" Kristina exclaimed angrily as she trudged her shoes on the earthy floor. "How come the boys get to go in and we have to stay out here?! 'Oh yes, Master! Let me hold the fort while you go in and get all the credit!' Bunch of sexist-"

"Kristina!" Riana interrupted her, already having a small headache. "There's a goddamn reason why Sub Zero told us to be a guard. Both of us aren't as tech savvy as the guys. Well, you are better than me in Photoshop but I think we'll leave it to the professionals."

Kristina calmed a bit and took a deep breath. "Still….I don't want to miss out all of the action. If anything, high tech stuff would probably invade us if we get too comfortable with it."

Riana couldn't help but think that Kristina does have a point, seeing how even in university everyone at least has two gadgets at hand and losing them would be the end of the world. Now in this world, the only technology they have was manufactured and invented by Bryan since their phones are back in the real world.

"So far," Riana sighed. "I don't see anyone. Whatever the boys are doing, they better hurry up. I can't stand this suspense of waiting."

"You and me both," Kristina agreed. "How long is Kurt going to come back from spying on the trees while hunting?"

So the two girls talked to ease the mood of the situation. Riana wanted to ask Kristina something that piqued her interest. She wanted to know how it all went with Ermac and Erron Black.

"You know I've always wondered what's going on with you and those to," Riana mused. Kristina sniffed, trying to ignore Riana's comment but the short woman grinned. "Are the rumours true from Bryan's mouth or are you three just friends?"

"Look, we are just friends!" Kristina exclaimed. "Just because a girl hangs out with guys, doesn't mean they are dating!"

"I know," Riana nodded while smiling mischievously. "But the way their names were mentioned, your face is redder than it was when you're mad. Something tells me there's more to that. I'll tell you about mine after you tell yours."

Kristina was hesitant about telling Riana but since Bryan will somehow leak out and sensationalise her friendship with Ermac and Erron Black, she decided it's best to tell someone who might keep it a secret. Nash is hopeless with his harem of women he's fucked, Bryan would make a story out of it and Azril….he…nevermind!

"Fine," Kristina sighed. "They're pretty cool once you get to know them well. Ermac hangs out at the library a lot so I could share some books with him. The damn cowboy however is all over the place! He's either at the Outworld market, near Shokan territory where I trained or even damn well sunbathing near the Kove."

"Sounds like you are in a tangled," Riana giggled, thinking how Kristina was smiling when talking about Ermac then blushed at describing Erron Black despite 'disliking' his attitude. Kristina glared at her.

"Not a tangled!" Kristina exclaimed. "You know how I feel about relationships! Not making that mistake again. Sure, they are cool but we are nothing more than friends! Don't get me started on Nash and his fantasy of owning a harem of MK women. You better not tell anyone about this!"

"Okay okay, I promise!" Riana raised her hand and

Riana wished she knew what went on with Kristina and her ex but she decided not to pry as she figured Kristina needed some time off. But from the way she interacted with the two Outworld men at the gala, she thought it was sweet. Those men are genuine with her and they seemed cool to hang out with. In fact, her good terms with Erron Black sealed the deal.

"Anyways," Kristina exhaled from her rant. "What's up with you and Reptile? Or is it just Bryan's failed attempt at gossip this time."

Riana wished she would shut up and think about the consequences of making certain promises and offers. Well, there's no way backing out now since Kristina has confided her secret with her. Then again, she wouldn't want Nash to know the whole detail, knowing he would patronise and disapprove of her choice. Bryan would turn it into a documentary while Azril would be casual about it. So, she told her the details of her interactions with the Zaterran warrior and their little 'fun' the both of them have at the gala.

"Riana!" Kristina gasped, still a bit shocked from the story. "I can't believed you fucked a lizard!"

"I know!" Riana yelled back, thankful Kurt is not an earshot away or else things would be awkward. "But…I like him. He's sweet once you get to know him and is a good listener when Jade became distant or Nash is on his FuckTown adventures."

"But?" Kristina raised an eyebrow, knowing there's a catch to her friend's human-raptor relationship.

"I want to help him find his race," Riana said quietly. "I'm happy if he finds others of kind but…I don't know. I get sort of selfish when I imagined him with a female Zaterran. I'm not pissed but I want him close to me. He…never makes fun of my love for nature or wildlife."

Kristina saw how much Riana cared about Reptile. It's strange because no one likes and and who the fuck mains him in any gaming tournaments? If this is what Riana's going for, she hoped it will end on a positive note. But let's be real, he must have done that out of pity since his instinct was to follow orders and be a servant to that bastard Shao Kahn.

"But," Riana sighed. "If he really wished to be with a female of his kind then I accept it. I guessed it's better that way and I can still act as a sort of brood mare service for him if he needs a release. I don't mind. At least I got something out of this trip."

' _You fucking fat liar!'_ Kristina thought angrily. Of course Riana minds! They way she spoke about him sounded like something from those European romance movies where one of them will die in the end. Hopefully not. Riana did not liked him. She LOVED him.

"Don't degrade yourself!" Kristina gripped the short woman's shoulders, forcing her to look right in the eye. "What kind of family do you grow up with?! Do you know you're going to hurt yourself more if you keep pursuing him, realising he doesn't feel the same way."

Riana shoved Kristina off roughly, her face red with anger and stress. "Don't you fucking dare say that! You think I don't know about because I go off into my _pretty_ fantasies? I do and damn well it hurts but can't I at least get through with my coping mechanism of creating my own world? Like I'm wearing my own 3-D glasses?! Without me doubting myself all the time or look behind my shoulders thinking everyone is coming after me?!"

Kristina watched her, a bit surprised at how Riana can have an irritable temper. She always thought Riana was quiet and the one who follows through despite anything. She saw Riana drawing a sharp breath.

"Kris," Riana called her by her nickname. "At least you're lucky. Hell, all of the Disciples in our group are lucky they have confidence and a sort of special relationship despite obstacles thrown at them? Mine is just a 50-50 chance as much as me living with my parents at the age twenty, not ready to move out or get a decent fucking job!"

Kristina wasn't expecting hot tears to come out of Riana as she crumbled to her knees, sniffling a little while covering her face in shame. Kristina felt bad for her but now she wondered, has Nash ever experienced something like this before? He's always neutral but trying to score at school. Both grades and broads.

"Okay…" Riana whispered, nodding to herself. "I'm okay now. Sorry, you had to listen to me in this mess. Typical of me stupidly crying instead of sucking it up and charging head on. Most of the time….I follow leads because I am not sure of myself."

But Kristina placed a comforting hand on her friend's back and just gave her a hug. She has heard or was taught in Health class about mental breakdowns but never in her life she will see one right in front of her. Kurt the bearded dragon, who came back from his hunt quickly rushed to Riana's shoulders to nuzzle her. Riana soon calmed down, her breathing becomes slow and steady.

"It's okay to let it all out," Kristina soothed the older, distressed woman. "We all bottle up our emotions sometimes. Some are pretty damn good at it. Some bitches I know would fake it to get favours from our senile male teachers."

Riana smiled a bit. But before the both of them could reclaim their friendship and post, they heard shouting and barking of orders in the distance. Kristina was already ready to investigate but Riana held her back.

"What about guarding the entrance?" she asked, hesitating whether or not she should follow her for backup.

"Just a quick peak," Kristina told her. "You can guard the entrance by yourself if you like."

Unconvinced of the young girl's confidence, she whispered something to Kurt which made the little lizard scattered away in the direction that led to Bo Rai Cho's dojo. When Kristina asked, Riana just assured her not to worry. Both girls followed the sound and hid from view, trying to take a glimpse at the scene.

Apparently, some Tarkatan soldiers were forced to team up with Black Dragon scouts to infiltrate the Cyber Lin Kuei fortress. All seemed like a plan to take them out until Kristina's eyes widened with shock, anger and betrayal. She was going to interrogate this traitor.

"Why the fucking hell is that damn cowboy doing here?" Kristina hissed. "I never thought he would stoop this low for the dough."

Just before the girls could do anything, pairs of arms grabbed both of them and a ragged cloth was placed in their mouths. Riana's eyes widened when her nose caught a whiff of chloroform, which made her dizzy and slowly slackened in the kidnapper's arms. Kristina was thrashing despite the chloroform's effects. When she wouldn't succumb, she was knocked out immediately. The Black Dragon scouts chuckled and leered over the unconscious girls' body.

"Who needs the Lin Kuei technology when we could bring Kano these two disciples," one of them grinned as he squeezed Riana's breast. "Damn, for a fatty, she's got a nice set of tits that could feed the army."

"My dibs on this spitfire," another laughed, trying to slip his hand in Kristina's shorts. He was about to reach for her wet treasure hidden by her panties when a gun was cocked to his head.

"I suggest you two bring the girls back to Outworld," Erron Black told them sharply. "In mint condition."

This made the men stopped, knowing the gunslinger never misses a shot or aim at anything whether near or far. Erron Black watched them walked past him without a moment at taking a glance at Kristina's unconscious form.

' _Don't worry, Princess_ ,' he promised her in his thoughts. ' _I'll get you and little bear-girl outta here.'_

* * *

 **Oh no! Azril was fused forcefully into a cyborg! I wished Frank Welker could voice the fusion cyborg if this was real! How will the boys help him get separated? And damn, what's up with Riana and her breakdown. And troubles about to fall like a meteor shower when the girls are brought into Outworld. What will Kano do to them. *coughs* And Erron, where does your loyalty lie?**

 **Don't forget to review, please? I have oneshots too!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey, who's ready to find out how are the men going to handle Cyborg Azril? Let's find out! And what will happen to the girls? Don't worry, I have hot lemons planned out for all of them. Yes, I do with a side of lemon cheesecake! I have been ill in the head for the past few days so sorry if my chapter is inconsistent and full of filler episodes. Don't miss out on this lemon coming out in this chapter!**

 **No pun intended.**

* * *

Chapter 31

Have I ever told anyone how screwed I am? Not only with a life and death situation in the cyber initiative but Azril is now an actual terminator! I wished I was back in Edenia with Jade and Kitana. Their beauty and bodies are to die for. Oh fuck it! Let me have my wet fantasies instead of dealing with my friend who is now a fused Terminator!

And I bet the egg that was strapped to him is inside that cyborg.

"What are we going to do?" I whispered, feeling the same fear Bryan had depicted ever since he arrived. But the Bryan I'm seeing now is an angry young man who has not wet his pants for the first time. Does Azril really mean that much to him? I'm not assuming but if he was into Azril, I can see why. That guy could beat Sebastian Michaelis in everything except being a demon or learning how to express emotions. Then again, he could've beat me at choosing or savouring all the girls here.

Speaking of which, I hope Azril's mind is still intact. Before Sub Zero could use his powers to freeze the cyborg, a pair of tentacles sprouting out from the back has bound him like a python squeezing his prey. Great, now he's a robotic Slenderman! None of us had a sharp-like weapon to chop off each tentacle. Sub Zero's whole body was constricted, to the point his face was contorted red and to the point of not getting enough oxygen.

"We're so dead," I spoke quietly. But the cyborg must have acute hearing senses and swiftly clamped my mouth shut and hung me upside down! Oh god, I could feel the blood rushing to my head. Is this how I will die before apologising to Jade and maybe have another round with her? Bryan was bounded too but his angry expression made him struggle successfully away from the tentacle.

"Give us back our Snowflake!" he yelled and he took out something from his pants pocket. It was one of the gadgets he had made for us. Except his was encrusted with bling and some stone gems. Typical of him!

But what's he thinking?

Without knowing, I watched as Bryan aimed the gadget at the cyborg like a remote control. The cyborg's quick pace suddenly slacked to which Sub Zero and I wriggled out free before we saved Bryan.

"Hurry and teleport the three of us!" Bryan commanded Sub Zero. "We don't have much time. The stun will wear out soon."

Without wasting time, Sub Zero held onto me and Bryan, suddenly the background of the Cyber initiative dissolves to an unfamiliar base but I think I know where we are. Somewhere where Bryan can annoy and live in. A place where Bryan had lived ever since we are stuck in this video game world:

The Special Forces base.

"Bryan!" a voice called out. We saw it was Johnny Cage. I was glad since the other soldiers don't look friendly despite being from Earthrealm. Well, this Earthrealm and not our home in the real world. Bryan breathed out in relieved and hugged his mentor. All of us shook our heads at the scene.

"You have no idea what shit we went through!" Bryan laughed. "But we need to borrow some of the datas and the computers. This is a life and death situation."

"And why? If I may ask?" a stern feminine voice silenced the chatter of the base. Sonya Blade, the general and mother of Cassie Cage. Even her stare alone could make a Shokan tremble. Bryan explained to her about the cyborgs and Azril. To back it up, the Grandmaster and I pitched in to help explain certain parts of the story. After finishing the tale, the Special Forces looked concern.

"What's your plan then?" Sonya asked Bryan. We want to know too since Bryan was always the jokester among us.

"Build a virus," he answered, not looking away from the general's gaze. For the first time, Bryan looked like a soldier or a spy. "We need to penetrate through that mind if we need to get Azril back. When I say penetrate I mean rape the fucking firewall of that thing! If we get that damn cyborg, Azril's human side will control and fight back. He may have an icicle in his ass but he's got a heart like marshmallow with chocolate."

Does he really need to put a sex joke in his plan?

But Sub Zero and the Special Forces seemed to be buying it. So it's agreed that Bryan will create the virus and it will be placed in a thumb drive. Sub Zero was going to assist him by giving him information about the Cyber Lin Kuei since he used to be a cyborg before Quan Chi made him human again through blood magic. Sonya was going to monitor the situation and I…

I was left to do nothing.

This sucks! Why can't I help? Bryan keeps saying I've done enough and deserved a break but I never did anything! I was the first to be transported in MK so why can't I have a role and have people praising me?

"Hey there," Johnny Cage patted my back. I sighed, feeling left out of the plan. "I know you feel left out but how about a tour around the base? My little princess and Jacqui can help show you the way."

Alone with Cassie and Jacqui? Johnny Cage and Jax's daughters? I could feel a small heat coming from me and the good kind. So, I nodded and accepted the invitation.

…

So far, the base looks pretty neat. They have most technology and state of the art weapons just like any war game. I was impressed with the place and the vast knowledge Cassie and Jacqui were explaining to me. Both of them were having their breaks from their mission so it was the right time to ask them to show me around.

Damn, they look fine in their casual clothes.

Jacqui was wearing her black tank top that hugged her frame and I can see how firm her breasts were along with her camouflage combat shorts to show off that booty every time she walks. Yeah, it's a shame but I have no regrets in saying both ladies are like candies for me to savour. Cassie only wore her track pants and light blue sports bra so it's kinda hard for me not to look away as I am walking behind them.

"Amazing," I whispered, not really paying attention to their explanation but more on their gorgeous frames. I wished I could have recovered from my words because both girls turned around to look at me.

"We know that," Cassie scoffed. "Others may think it's cool but once you see it everyday, it's kinda there."

I just nodded, not really listening. I'm more mesmerised by their good looks and their voices. Damn, both of them are like fine wine! Before I knew it, the sound of snapping clicked me back to reality.

"You okay, Nash?" Jacqui asked, her face close to me. Fuck, I want to squeeze those boobs. "You kinda zoned out for a second? A little woozy?"

"Y-yeah," I managed to answer. "I'll be fine."

"A question," Cassie stepped next to me. "I heard and saw the trial at Edenia. You and your sisters are banished? So what are you going to do, be hobos for the rest of your lives?"

I shook my head. "No we are not. We are currently training and living with Bo Rai Cho temporarily. We're both making our meets end and I will make up to Jade and Kitana for what I've done."

But I noticed how Cassie was whispering something to her best friend to which she giggled. I arched a brow, wondering what were they whispering about. Seeing my questioning look, Jacqui had her hands on her hips while her blonde friend cupped my cheek.

"Before you say that you're sorry," Cassie smirked. "Let's see if the rumours were true." And that was when she pressed her glossy lips to mine.

I was shocked. If Johnny Cage finds out about this, he is going to do more than punch me in the nuts! But her lips were so soft against mine. Slowly, I melted into the kiss and brought her close to me. Our tongues duelled in our mouths, feeling hers dominating mine.

She tasted sweet like bubblegum and pop candy.

Involuntarily, my hands grabbed her jugs through her blue sports bra. They felt firm so I couldn't helped myself from squeezing them. I suddenly felt a tongue trailing the back of my neck to which I let out a shuddering moan. Pretty Jacqui was coming up from behind me. Amazing, I'm being sandwiched by two gorgeous women! Without thinking, the three of us had a three-way kiss with our tongues.

Damn, Cassie kissing Jacqui was the hottest thing!

That's when things get spicy. My cock has become strained from the arousing site, begging to be shown. I can't believed I'm going to do it. I'm going to bang both daughters of the Jax and Johnny Cage! Without further instructions, I began to pull down my pants to revealed the throbbing member. Both ladies had licked their lips like wolves finding a delicious piece of kill.

"So it is true," Jacqui breathed. She and Cassie began to strip their tops and pants to show me their birthday suit. My cock is begging to enter both of them! "He is hung like a horse. How about it, Cage?"

"I got the first dibs!" Cassie announced and pounced on me, knocking me off my feet. The blonde superstar now placed my member between her jugs, thrusting it up and down. I shuddered, feeling the sensitivity of my little friend being sandwiched like a hotdog on two buns.

The best was Cassie using her tongue to lick my tip as I thrusted harder into her mouth. Fuck, it's so warm! Before I could sit up a bit, Jacqui had sat on my face, her wet core in view. I've got two women doubling up on me and now I get to have my ways with them? I used my finger to parted Jacqui's pussy. It was so pink, so velvety…

I began to spanked her ass to which she yelped in pleasure before drilling my tongue into the sweet nectar. The three of us were moaning and groaning in pleasure before I felt something hot that replaced the tongue of Cassie. Ah, I can't believed she's letting me inside her!

It was like this world was made for a gamer's fantasy: To bang all the video game girls and maybe marry all of them no matter what!

When I felt my release, Cassie slipped out so that I came on her body rather than inside her. That was fine with me as I was greeted with Jacqui's sweet essence in my mouth. After she got off me, it was my turn to be the predator. I began to grasped Jacqui's chocolate jugs and bite her nipples while my other hand began to finger Cassie's core.

My mind was clouded with lust, to the point I don't care if someone heard us. I'm having the time of my life! Isn't that what we gamers want? To fuck the characters of your dream?

The three of us switched positions by having Jacqui riding on my rod like a cowgirl while Cassie sat on my torso to grope her friend's breasts while kissing her. If there's more to this, my nose is going to have blood gushing out from this sheer pleasure!

"G-girls!" I gasped. "I'm going to-"

"So are we!" they both yelled. From there, they quickly got off me and allowed me to spray my semen on their faces to which they licked each other clean like pussycats. I simply stroked myself as I watched them. Then, I cleaned myself up before helping both of them. Both girls had sultry smirks and pecked both of my cheeks.

"Well, that proves the point," Cassie stated. "You better get back to Bryan if you're planning on saving your me friend. Seriously, Jin couldn't stop talking about him and Takeda wants him to be his rival."

"I swear that ice apprentice has an effect on them," Jacqui shook her head. "Then again, we don't know what's he thinking behind that emotionless face."

"I know what you mean. Come on, let's get back and see if Bryan is done with the virus."

We returned to the centre where Bryan had just finished working on the virus. He proudly presented the virus inside the thumb drive. Takeda and Jin were there too to watch him, a bit impressed by his tech-savvy skills rather than the dancing Bryan we knew. He looked so serious from the Bryan we knew.

"This has to work," he told us confidently. "We need him to get close to us so that we could plug this baby in his head. Let's just call this a cortical psychic patch. Not only did I made the virus but also placed a little bit of scrap metal that I picked off after I stunned him with my gadget. Now we know where he is."

"Bryan," I said quietly. "You're a genius!"

"I know I am," he winked.

That's when he pressed the thumb drive and a red dot was seen on screen. All of us saw where he was. Sub Zero's expression became grim.

He's at the Lin Kuei.

…

 **3rd person's p.o.v**

Frost was still angry that the Grandmaster had picked Azril over her to raise an egg of his own. Why can't he trust her? This made her even more clear to kill him. Everything has gone to hell ever since that outsider entered the Lin Kuei.

But he's so swift and quick to deflect most attacks! Not just from her but other Lin Kuei members as well. And this is coming from a man without any experience or taste in battle.

Frost had worked hard to get herself in the Lin Kuei. Cage fights are her glorious achievements with all those fatalities she had performed and women she had killed in order to maintained her position as the toughest fighters.

But that damn man with no expression had beaten her as if she were nothing more than a fly!

"I will become the Grandmaster," she vowed to herself as she walked into Sub Zero's quarters. She wanted to lead this clan to victory so badly. Only thing standing in her way was not Sub Zero but Azril. She will kill him and take his head as a trophy.

Yet, why does she also want him alive?

Shaking her head, she decided to focus on taking him down. Just then, she noticed a metallic figure standing in the room. A tall cyborg that she remembered learning was part of the Lin Kuei. But this one was different with it's streamlined frame and a visor to cover it's face.

And the extended tentacles protruding from it's back.

Frost was about to move closer to inspect it when one of the tentacles grabbed her hand. Angry, she tried to fire her cryo abilities with her other hand but the cyborg was too fast. She tried to twist it but the cyborg moved as if this fight was nothing than a waltz.

It's liked it memorised and predicted every moved she threw at him.

The tentacles swiftly hoisted her upside down and all Frost could do helplessly was stare into the void of the being's visor. She demanded to know what is this thing doing here. But the other part was terrified by what it could do. She felt the coils getting tight around her body, to the point her outfit might ripped open.

"What do you want?" she demanded but tried to hide the tremble in her voice.

The cyborg only tilted it's head. They were staring each other for a brief moment. Frost could feel the blood rushing to her head and if this was the way to die, she thought it was pathetic that she was stopped by-

Stopped by…

"Azril?" Frost quietly asked the being.

The cyborg said nothing but dropped her forcefully on the ground. Frost gathered herself to look at the being who she assumed was the man who made her miserable at besting her in every turn. Her face was red with anger but…

Why does she wanted the being not to stop with the binding?

…

Kristina blinked as she found out she was held in a cell. She tried to take out her gun but it was missing. In fact, all of her weapons and her attire were missing. All she was wearing now was a dress that seemed to hugged her frame. She was downright pissed. Not only was she held as a prisoner, they had the balls to dress her up like some slut at a tavern!

"Those fuckers," Kristina growled. "They made we wear a dress! Where the fuck are my weapons and where are-"

"Quiet you cunt!" a guard barked at her and poked her face with the end of a spear. "One more yip out of you and I won't hesitate to fuck you dry. Now shut up and wait for your orders!"

Kristina was fuming with rage. But it dawned on her that Riana might be captured as well. She saw her in the corner and her gloves were confiscated as well. But she noticed that her chubby friend was in chains around the neck and limbs.

"The fat bitch was a hard one," the guard chuckled. "She was thrashing in her sleep when we carried her back. Kano suggested we drugged her but Shang Tsung wanted something from her. Oh well, a shame if we don't see that cow. I'm thirsty for those tits~"

Kristina was disgusted by the guard. She almost wanted to rip his balls off and shoved it up his ass and then snap his neck. But she felt tired from all of her anger. Looking down at her legs, she noticed bruises, probably from her struggling to get free.

"Kris…" Riana groaned, now slowly opening her eyes. "Where are we?"

"Captured," she muttered angrily, trying to find a shard or a sharp object to assassinate the guard. "They took our weapons and made us wear dresses! How degrading is that?!"

"Why am I chained up?" Riana tried to move but the shackles limited her to only turn her head left and right. She blushed when she noticed how very low cut the dress was. She was thankful at least her glasses was still on her for she would be blind without it.

Just then, footsteps were heard descending from a nearby stairs. Kristina clenched her fists in anger as she recognised the Stetson hat. Erron walked with a little swagger in his step with a rifle gun close to his back.

"You liar," she hissed. "I thought you worked for no one! Why the hell are you here?! You fucking cad!"

The guard was about to silenced her when Erron pointed a gun at him. "Hit her and you will be answering to me. Shang Tsung and Kano wanted them unharmed for now. I suggest you let me handle this."

Kristina now felt betrayed and hurt by the cowboy. She wanted to tear off the mask that covered his mouth to punch his teeth out. Grumbling, the guard unlocked the door and Erron stepped in to take in Kristina's blows before the guard locked the door again. Riana watched and observed her friend's interactions with the cowboy.

"Damn, Princess," Erron whistled. "You sure packed a punch just after you woke up."

"Don't call me Princess!" Kristina snapped angrily. "What the hell do you want?!"

Erron gestured her to come closer while he leaned against the wall where Riana's head can turned a bit to look at him. Kristina was hesitant but eventually came close to listen.

"The old coot wants something from the both of you," Erron whispered lowly. Kristina was glad her hair was free to prevent the damn cowboy from seeing her flushed face. "Didn't say what but I know it ain't pretty."

"What's your plan?" Riana asked, tilting her head slightly.

"By nightfall, there's a feast with the Black Dragons," Erron explained. "I'm taking the both of you somewhere. No charges?"

Kristina looked at him suspiciously. "Why? You want something out of this?"

"Maybe later, Princess," he winked. She averted her eyes. Damn him! "Just hope that you're alive this evening."

Kristina shoved him off but Erron fixed himself and she swore she could see the grin behind his mask. "That's not lady-like."

Kristina was about to lunge at him but the doors of the cell was swung close to her face and was locked again. All she and Riana could do now was wait and hoped to find an escape route.

She wondered if the boys were looking for them.

* * *

 **Were you expecting a threesome? I 'm sure I didn't! Well, this isn't going to be the only threesome lemon in this story. You will have to wait. And how will the guys stop Azril now? Sometimes a robot suits him just fine. And what's going to happen to the girls at nightfall and will Erron Black keep his words?**

 **Find out in the next chapter!**

 **Don't forget to review and follow this story! :3**


	32. Chapter 32

**Like I said, there's going to be more smut than from Nash's side of the story. I gave you guys hints in the previous chapter. Sooner or later, I will have to write two more flashbacks. And yes, one will have two people in it so you can guess which is which. So, let's see what happened to the girls. Don't worry, it's not a filler per say. Rather more development for the** **characters. I have to write five of them anyways and their wacky adventures. And these two bitches are complicated as fuck!**

 **Enjoy! :3**

* * *

Chapter 32

 **3rd P.O.V**

It felt like hours or even years before Kristina could tell it was nightfall. Their cell never had a window to view the outside world so she had to pay attention the the guards' idle chats. She wanted to gag at the topics they discussed: Best brothels, Shao Kahn would give them some acknowledgment or listen to them touching their shafts.

Kristina was thankful to only view their backs or else she would have to blow her head up if she ever saw their dicks.

All she wanted to do now was to bust both her and Riana out of this cage then find their weapons before going back. She wondered if the boys ever noticed or realised that they were kidnapped. Oh well if they are not coming, might as well they handle this situation on their own. Which was fine for her. So many questions and thoughts ran through her mind outside and inside the cell.

Riana was almost motionless.

But Kristina saw something out of place. Slowly, she carefully pulled down Riana's dress to revealed her bare back that was decorated with scars. She traced the scars lightly, feeling her friend shuddering from the contact and heard a faint whimper of pain.

' _Who the fuck did this to you,_ ' Kristina wondered. She was not sure what's going on at home but from seeing Nash everyday, she thought everything was fine since he looked clean and fresh every time she saw him. Was there something Nash and Riana didn't want to talk about? Was the secret too great?

But Riana stirred awake. Her eyes lazily surveyed the cell from where she was chained.

"Sorry I slept," Riana gave her a small smile. "Not easy being chained and not able to move. At least I wasn't muzzled or hanged upside down."

"How can you make jokes when you're imprisoned like me?" Kristina asked. "Don't you want to escape?"

"I do," Riana nodded. "But what can I do other than struggling to break free and might snap my own neck? So I have to relax myself, play along with the plan Shang Tsung has for us and then we find our weapons."

Kristina thought that seemed like an alright plan. But she wished she could get out of this dress. She will never understand how to most girls fight or manoeuvre in them without having a panty shot to their enemies or trip? So both girls waited until a guard came to escort them to Shang Tsung's Flesh Pits. It was the same guard who silenced Riana during the trial at Edenia. He had that vibe that made Riana questioned his loyalty.

Along with the guard was no surprise that Erron Black was with them. This time, he had a blade that once belonged to a Tarkatan was strapped onto his back. Riana wondered if he had a spark with Kristina. Since Riana doesn't know Ermac too well to understand Bryan's exclamation once at the cafe. But if she ever meets Ermac again, she will observe him. What made Kristina interested in him.

"I've been here," Riana whispered, almost a mumble. Whatever they knocked her out with, it made her sleepy.

"No way," Kristina shook her head. "This is freaking horror show."

The guard wanted to hit both girls on the head to shut them up but decided not to with the gunslinger twitching to pull the trigger of his Colt gun. The guard guessed he couldn't wait to have a round with either one of them. But one has the bust while the other has the legs that could make any men pounce on her.

Shang Tsung was different the last time Riana saw him. Her eyes behind her glasses became wider than ever. His elderly white hair was now jet black along with his hair tied into a thin ponytail and there were a lack wrinkles. His robe attire was now changed to a yellow, more agile outfit.

"We meet again, girl," Shang Tsung sneered at Riana. "Surprised to see you back here again ever since the trial. Your brother has been proven useful once again. Mileena would be pleased if he comes back. I was expecting him but you'll have to do."

"You're so young," Riana was more focused on the new Soulmaster. He only chuckled. "Flattered, fat woman. But I have a task for both you and your friend."

Both girls exchanged glances. They knew it was not a good sign. Their guard and Erron Black watched from the sidelines. There, a figure came into the shadow. It was that lady from the gala in yellow. Jade's rival, Tanya. Just by her pupiless eyes and her cunning smirk, Riana understood why Jade hated her. She may have done something horrifying that shattered the Edenian general's heart. Riana wondered if Nash knew about this or listened to his dick throughout this journey. She wished a familiar face would comfort her. Whether the boys or Reptile.

"What the fuck are we suppose to do?" Kristina demanded. She was still pissed that she had to wear a dress. Tanya only smiled her cruel smile. Riana vowed to at least give her a dose of venom once she finds her gloves. She glanced behind Tanya and swore she saw an apparition or a figure in the shadows. She hoped for the Zaterran warrior to be around.

"Target practice," Tanya smirked, her hand glowed to present the fire. Unlike Scorpion who is the main pyromancer, Tanya's flames were more seductive as if she wanted to lure the girls into her trap by the minute their hands were singed. Riana and Kristina knew they had no other choice since Shang Tsung could detect a change in the air, not to mention the guard and Erron Black in the same room.

Where does the cowboy's loyalty lie?

It's hard to tell when his mask almost covered his entire face. Facing the music, Riana and Kristina will have to dodge Tanya's flames to stay alive as the yellow Edenian laughed at both of them. Shang Tsung smirked at the scene while listening to what Reptile had to report. Riana saw him at the corner of her eye and he gazed at her a bit before attending to his master. He looked skinny despite the presented muscles that hugged his outfit and his eyes were sunken due to a lack of rest. Riana felt sorry for him but quickly snapped back to her focus once Tanya's flames were at close range.

In the end, both girls had some burn marks on their skin and the hem of their dresses were charred, to the point where most of the men leered at them as they were escorted into another room where Kano and the Black Dragons were. The men were hooting at both disciples when they came in and their leader had a predatory look in his human eye. Kristina wanted to murder everyone in the room for their dirty catcalls.

"Hey baby, wanna ride on me~"

"Damn legs for a chessboard bitch!"

"Nothing compared to the fat lolita with melon tits~"

"If I can have the plush one to suck my cock while the other rim my asshole."

Both Kristina and Riana really want to bolt out and beat the shit out of the guys. Kristina noticed the damn cowboy standing close to her, his stance almost in a protective position. She can take care of this but it's a surprise. She doesn't want to repeat THAT mistake she made. She was a stupid little girl back then who thought her guy was a sweetheart. Suddenly, a gunshot was heard and the lights went out, making the room dark except for Kano's glowing red eye. Before the girls could scatter, a loud thud was heard from the wall until it was broke through. A low roar was heard.

"SMASH TORR!" a high pitched voice announced happily. Reinforcement has arrive.

Both girls were already heading out of the room, not stopping at anything until they found where their weapons are. They have to escape and catch up with the guys. But then again, the abandoned Cyber Initiative seemed far away from Shao Kahn's fortress…

"In here, quickly!" Kristina grabbed Riana's hand and dragged her to a familiar room where she spent her time with the Master of Souls. The library was bigger than Riana expected it to be. It was like the library she saw in Beauty and the Beast. Any bookworm would live here even if some of the books were scrolls. Riana's heart almost dropped to her stomach when she heard the door of the library opened with such force.

"Relax ladies," a familiar drawl reassured them. "Only me and these two that saved ya. And I believed this critter belongs to you?"

On the palm of Erron's hand was a proud-looking bearded dragon. Kristina giggled at how adorable it was seeing it reuniting with Riana as the two kinda snuggle each other. Now Kristina was looking at the giant brute with a single eye poking out of the burlap mask and the little girl riding it. Kristina was not afraid of her but seeing the size of the brute was enough to let her know this kid isn't messing around with dangerous tools.

"Sand froggy told us!" Ferra pointed to Kurt. "We don't know what he says but Reena is gone if he's alone!"

"You trained your pet to do that?!" Kristina asked, impressed. Riana smiled and nodded.

"Still, I bet those guards are going to come here anyways," Riana eyed the door. "Is there a secret room within the library?"

"We can sense tension," Ermac was levitating above them, reading one of the books. Riana got a good look at him and saw what Kristina was blushing at. A fellow bookworm is something Kristina loved in a person. She noticed how Erron gazed at Ermac at bit before he shifts to Kristina. Then this made her questioned: does Kristina like Erron Black or Ermac?

She hoped Bryan isn't an earshot away to witness this.

"This looks interesting," she whispered to her pet who nodded at the scene with his tail twitching. But his demeanour changed when he turned his head to a particular wall. He looked hostile for a bit but then his body posture relaxed.

Erron Black and Kristina suddenly aimed their guns at the forming figure. No one except them were supposed to be in the room. Before they could pull the trigger, Riana got in front of them.

"Hey, it's okay!" the chubby woman raised both hands in defence. "He's okay. Reptile's an easy going guy!"

"He spied on us, sugar," Erron reasoned with her. Reptile already leaped down from his hiding place and stood behind Riana. His soft growls were heard to which Riana tried not to shiver. Kristina cocked her eyebrow at her friend.

' _You have weird taste in men, Riana_ ,' Kristina thought to herself.

"Reptile will report to Shang Tsung," Ermac explained. "We are under his service plus Shao Kahn. This situation we are in will not be let off so easily."

"Ick froggy!" Ferra pointed at Reptile. The Zaterran glared at her.

"We don't have much time to argue," Riana broke them up. "I can hear the Black Dragons and the guards coming here. You can either sell us out or follow us in our escape. We are not going to stay."

The men pondered a bit except Torr grunting something to Ferra. Then, Ermac's glowing green hands slowly pushed a bookshelf that was from the wall to reveal a small door. Riana hoped her waist is enough to fit through the door. She'd be like Winnie the Pooh stuck in a rabbit's hole if she can't fit through.

Before the girls could go through, both of them exchanged glances. Then nodded, even Kurt agreed. These guys technically saved their lives and is this how they are rewarded? "Guys," said Kristina. "Why not join us on this journey? No way we can actually navigate through the dark without light or great sense of smell."

"Plus," Riana added, her lips forming a Cheshire cat grin. "Since you three worked for the emperor and Shang Tsung, I bet he would reward you double if you observe our every move."

The three men pondered a bit while Ferra and Torr were taking a good look at Kristina. The young girl already has her hands on her hips, a bit suspicious of the duo since they looked unpredictable despite being dumb as rocks. But the kid looks sweet if she wasn't wearing any gauntlets that could gouge someone's eye out or riding a brute who could rip people apart. Kristina gave them a small smile, still not trusting them but trying to avoid getting killed.

"You Reena's friend?" Ferra enquired. Torr grunted the same question in his own way. Kristina was surprised this kid at almost the age of eight could speak like a three-year old.

"Yeah. But I grew up with her brother, Nash. But yeah, we are friends. So, who are you two? I'm Kristina or Kris if you want to call me."

"We Ferra Torr!" the little girl announced proudly. "We found Ash and Reena at night! We stay with them at house! So now we come to save Reena."

Kristina thought it was sweet in a way these two do care about her friends. Then again, she lives with the Shokan who are powerful warriors. But she feels left out every time Sheeva and the other warriors were going on missions. She's always left behind and wait for her mentor to return. But sometimes Sheeva would return a few days later, making the young girl punch and trained herself out of anger.

"Very well," Reptile sighed. "Not like everyday you have two females stirring up trouble with a child and a brute."

So it was agreed the girls will be on a journey with Outworld's deadliest warriors monitoring them from behind.

…

"This woods is taking us forever!" Kristina complained. She doesn't mind walking for so long but it felt like they are going in circles. It also doesn't helped that the moon was no where to be seen so everything is almost pitched black.

"Not even Bryan's gadget could make a light bright enough to see through," Riana said with disappointment. All she could hear was the trudging of footsteps among them and her own breathing. Her pet was awfully quiet on her shoulder. Sweat trickled down her forehead, hoping there's nobody in the woods that are looking for them.

"Relax, little lady," Erron patted her back. "It's only a little darkness. What could possible hurt you?"

 _Starvation. Whipped. Humiliation. Loathing._

Riana shook her head, not understanding why she thought of that moment ten years ago. In fact, it's still happening now at every gathering or visit. She hoped in day she will bite them back or even watch them slowly suffer the way they have suffered her.

"You're not going to make it," Reptile told them. "Conditions are getting worse now that I could smell water in the air." And he was right. All of them quickly ran for shelter, trying to get out of the storm. Out of the seven of them, Ferra and Torr were the ones that are dry since they basically shook off the water from their bodies the minute they found somewhere dry.

"Curious," Ermac murmured. "This cave is small yet all of us could occupy it."

"Thank god for that," Kristina breathed and then cursed. She undid the belt that was strapped to her dress before pulling out both of her guns. "Goddammit, I hope my bullets aren't soaked from the rain!"

Erron Black also did the same thing. Riana has never seen a pairing so much alike without knowing. Oh well, she will just watch it from the side. In the cave, they started a campfire with the help of Ermac levitating some dry rocks and sticks to the cave. Now nice and warm, all of them could do now was talk.

"What kind of toy are you two holding?" Erron pointed to the gadgets in their hands. So the two girls explained what it was and judging by their expressions, none of them know what's an advance technology so it took them a while for the explanation to get into their heads.

"The best thing about this is that it makes things easy," Kristina told them. "Like messaging without waiting for day for a raven to send a note. It can play music of people singing songs or just instruments in general. I call it karaoke."

"What is karaoke?" Ermac asked curiously. Kristina wished she could squeal because Ermac looks so adorable when he learns something new! She just wants to tackle that lithe frame of the construct into a hug. But then, she saw Erron leaning back against the wall in a comfortable position, listening to the conversation. She tried to not look at his muscled frame, because it makes her hot under the dress.

She really wants the rain to stop so that she could get out of this dress!

"It's a form of entertainment where people sing different songs for fun," Riana told him.

"And can you to sing?" the cowboy arched a brow. "That would be something to hear other than the rain outside."

Kristina and Riana exchanged glances, don't know how to perform in front of an audience. They have done it alone at the karaoke bars but never in front of everyone. Kurt was egging his owner on by nudging her hand with his head. Riana glared at her pet who only stared at her.

"W-we are not as good as you think," Kristina tried to form the words. Especially when she has two of the guys she's friends with gazing at her intensely.

"She's right," Riana nodded. "We never sing in front of anyone."

"Let us be the judge of that," Reptile uttered behind the short woman huskily. My god, Riana hoped Reptile doesn't know what effects he's doing to her! She really wants him close and tend to him. He looked like he's been punished through tortures at the palace.

"Sing!" Ferra demanded, banging her fist on the floor while her brute follow suite. Kurt also joined them by thumping his tail on the floor excitedly. There was only that and the crackle of flames from the fire.

Both girls whispered to each other before smiling. "Alright, we'll do it by turn. I'll go first and then Riana. Don't you guys dare laugh at my failed attempts for this song!"

Everyone gathered around to face Kristina, hoping to hear her voice. Kristina was already red in the face and prayed she does not sing too quickly. It has to be something for this rainy mood and the warmth of the fire. Aha, she's got it! Taking a deep breath and playing the melody from the gadget, she sang:

 _Can you hear the drums Fernando_

 _I remember long ago another starry night like this_

 _In the firelight Fernando_

 _You were humming to yourself and softly strumming your guitar_

 _I could hear the distant drums_

 _And sounds of bugle calls were coming from afar_

Kristina saw how some had their eyes wide. Was she bad at singing? But when she was about to slow down and give up, she saw Erron Black's eyes was somewhat smiling at her since his mouth was covered by the mask. Ermac was listening to her curiously but then she saw his brief smile. She's never felt so exposed before! But she has to continue.

 _They were closer now Fernando_

 _Every hour every minute seemed to last eternally_

 _I was so afraid Fernando_

 _We were young and full of life and none of us prepared to die_

 _And I'm not ashamed to say_

 _The roar of guns and cannons almost made me cry_

She saw her friend Riana giving her a thumbs up and noticed how gleeful the duo brutes were. As if they were dancing to the beat. Kristina also noticed how Reptile was close to Riana, he gave her that 'look' where she's seen it in Disney films. She wondered….Nah, it wouldn't work! Or could it? Having confidence, she decided to end her song in her finale:

 _There was something in the air that night_

 _The stars were bright, Fernando_

 _They were shining there for you and me_

 _For liberty, Fernando_

 _Though I never thought that we could lose_

 _There's no regret_

 _If I had to do the same again_

 _I would, my friend, Fernando_

 _If I had to do the same again_

 _I would, my friend, Fernando_

Kristina was flustered when the audience in the cave cheered for her. She wanted to hide her face behind her long hair. But it felt good. She's always confident in sports but when it came to this, it was something entirely different.

"That was awesome, Kris!" Riana cheered. Even Kurt was clapping with his little hands.

"Song is good!" Ferra exclaimed on top of her brute. Torr grunted, happily.

"I agree with them," Reptile nodded. "Interesting since we never heard anything like it before."

"That was beautiful, Kristina," Ermac stated. Kristina hoped he doesn't see her blush.

"I knew you had it in you, Princess," Erron whistled lowly. "Your voice is like honey when you sing."

This time, she was too tired to say a comeback for the cowboy. She kinda liked it this way.

Now, it was Riana's turn. Unlike Kristina, her expression was calm but inside, everything was racing and screaming out of panic. She hoped her voice is at least out enough for everyone to hear and at least sing the important part. Like Kristina, she breathed slowly before exhaling:

 _I'm nothing special, in fact I'm a bit of a bore_

 _If I tell a joke, you've probably heard it before_

 _But I have a talent, a wonderful thing_

 _Cause everyone listens when I start to sing_

 _I'm so grateful and proud_

 _All I want is to sing it out loud_

Riana notice the intense look everyone's giving her and hoped her voice wasn't as bad as she thought it might sound like to others. Kurt this time was nestling in Reptile's lap and the Zaterran slowly formed a smile on his face. She could feel her knees tremble as she keeps looking at him. But seeing the others' expressions, she will end it with the climax of the song:

 _So I say_

 _Thank you for the music, the songs I'm singing_

 _Thanks for all the joy they're bringing_

 _Who can live without it, I ask in all honesty_

 _What would life be?_

 _Without a song or a dance what are we?_

 _So I say thank you for the music_

 _For giving it to me_

After ending the song, there was an applause and suddenly, she was lifted in a bridal position by Reptile who camouflage to sneak up behind her. Riana was blushing but then, the both of them don't care that they're being watch and kissed. Riana cupped his face and their kiss became more intense.

"Damn! I knew the gator had a crush on someone!" Erron laughed.

"I want to show you something," the Zaterran whipped into her ear. "After everyone is asleep. Even Kurt."

Riana sighed, loving the feeling of being in the reptile's strong arms. She wondered what is it that he wanted to show her and when will the rain stop. She has one more concern:

She hoped the boys can manage without them for a while.

* * *

 **Well, well, what does Reptile want to show Riana? And don't worry, we'll get to see the boys in the next chapter taking down Azril and Triborg. So I wrote this part because I thought what if the girls had some sort of mutual bond or friendship with other characters besides the disciples or their mentors. And also, I don't owe this song. It belonged to the awesome group called ABBA which is my childhood song growing up till now.**

 **So get ready for another upcoming disciple** **backstory. Can you guess who?**

 **So please review and let me know what do you think!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Well, let's see how the boys are going to stop Azril. Is there any lemons in this? Maybe or I could do another flashback story of our Disciples. To the guest suggesting about the mini series of Nash fucking every other girl in MK while they are super pregnant, I might but I have a time constraint. I can put you on the line with my colleague CW2K but you need to sign up and join this site if you want to discuss this even further.**

 **I have a busy schedule so things will be slow.**

 **So now, enjoy this story!**

* * *

Chapter 33

You know, if this wasn't Mortal Kombat, we wouldn't make it back to the temple in time before Azril commits a massacre to every member of the Lin Kuei and history will just repeat itself like in the comics and older games I played. One thing that all the games stayed true: keeping all the female fighters hot and boner material.

"Okay, so where would an emotionless cyborg fusion hide?" I murmured to myself as the three of us scattered to investigate like some Scooby Doo mystery. Then again, I wonder if Azril is aware of the fact he's fused with a sentient robot to cleanse the world of organics. Something I've seen what Azril likes to read or watch.

I will never understand Cyberpunk with all of the W.A.L.L.E technology. Too deep for me!

So far, not a single Lin Kuei member from where I am surveying. Maybe they are in hiding or something? I have the slightest feeling of being followed but it could be the anxiety I felt back at the Cyber Lin Kuei when Azril decided to exterminate us. I gripped my hammer tightly, not knowing what's going to surprise me. I almost forgot that there's Frost, the only female member of the Lin Kuei.

Despite her brash attitude, she's kinda hot. Which is weird because her attitude reminds me of Kristina's if she had a bigger chest and skills. Don't tell her I said that! The reason why I was friends with her was because she saved my life from the bullies. Yeah, kinda embarrassing and we let Bryan join us mainly because people love to punch his lights out. Thank goodness he's not wearing prescription glasses or else the shards might have gone into his eyes. But having glasses without any lenses seems insulting.

At least to me.

Just then, a loud buzz was heard in the atmosphere. The kind one would think of being electrocuted or zapped by a cattle prod. I rushed over to the site to find a group of the cyborgs clashing their weapons with the Lin Kuei guards. It was hard to tell which one is Azril because now, all of them have the same paint jobs like him. Last time before we were teleported to the SF base, I distinctly remembered him having a very monotone voice, more so than what he was as a human and tentacles on his back like those weird anime porn Riana's into.

Smart move, Azril.

All I could do now was pick which one is Azril and then attack him. I hope the egg that was strapped onto him is stored safely away in that chassis or something. Damn, it's hard to tell who's who.

Suddenly a metallic appendage suddenly coiled itself around my body, preventing me from struggling. It was too tight! I can barely hold my hammer and it dropped to the ground. Then, I was several feet up high in the air, almost out of the atmosphere and before I could blink, the cyborg froze in midair. Not a sound was made from either of us as we were dropped down at a fast rate.

Oh fuck….I'm going to die!

Before the both of us could it the ground, we landed onto something sot but I couldn't see what it was. Was this something like an invisible forcefield? I managed to break free from the appendage by breaking the tentacle away from me but the cyborg did not react. In fact, it was like it was trapped in slow mo.

"Bullseye!" Bryan cheered. He rushed towards me with a small little device in his hand. It was that thumb drive he wanted to implant the virus into the cyborg's CPU. Wait, was Bryan the one who fired?! Even the members of the Lin Kuei, including Sub Zero looked stunned at the scene. No pun intended.

"Bryan, that was a perfect shot!" I exclaimed. But Bryan was getting down to the cyborg to open the head component. I watched how his skilled fingers manipulated the wires of the head before he finally inserted the the drive into the port of the head.

"How long will the virus take to corrupt the body?" I asked, this time wanting to know how are we going to fix him. The optics suddenly lost its glow and the whole body became black. I saw Frost glaring at the cyborg with fury but I noticed there were tears in her eyes. I better comfort her later.

"Since he's a super computer," Bryan pointed to the cyborg. "I should take at least seconds before he goes into something like a coma. And it worked out just as I have planned. The shot, the forcefield, the immobiliser and now the virus! Oh, I am just that good!"

Before any of us could do anything, the cyborg's optics glowed red and his reflexes became even more accurate. Some of the Lin Kuei members tried to slow him down with a freeze but he evaded their attacks as if it were just a bunch of toddlers trying to beat up the babysitter. Except this babysitter is metallic and likely isn't going to let us get in his way.

"Come on, Azril!" I yelled, trying to knock some sense into the cyborg. But a quick swipe from the tentacles knocked me at the pole of the temple. I swear, I could hear the bones inside my head cracked. My visions became blurry and I feel disoriented. I could only hear screams and cries around me as Azril the cyborg retaliates with vigour. Bryan, are you sure that virus is working?!

I wished I had some time to recover because now Azril's robotic arms have transformed into saw blades and rocket launches are heating up on the shoulders. Dammit! What if saving him is too late?

"AHHH! I DIDN'T SIGN UP TO BE IN A WAR!" Bryan's shrieks of terror was heard. Seriously dude, now you want to run after all that serious talk we just went through. I have to get to Azril before the whole Lin Kuei becomes extinct like the Shirai Ryu. His screams could almost wake the dead if he keeps running around like a maniac when he fought Goro back at the tournament. Speaking of which as I am dodging attacks, I wonder how is Mileena. Sure, she does pounce on me and do things I protest but I missed her just as much as Jade.

If only Mortal Kombat ever released a game where I can date and marry all of the girls here, that would be great!

We can live in a mansion together, have lots of romps and maybe have little mini-mes if I want. But I would love that paradise. If I can defeat Shao Kahn and get the five of us back, maybe I can get a reward for this! Oh, now I feel pumped more than ever!

"Bryan, are you certain that the corruption is taking place?" Sub Zero's voice boomed over the chaos. He was using his Kori blade to slash the tentacles binding him and some guards near him but like an octopus, the damn thing has a mind of it's own ever after it has been sliced!

"I was hoping for that!" Bryan's yell in protest kinda seals the deal. We are so fucked and damn us if the girls are still guarding the entrance of the mouth of the hideout. I hope my sister and Kristina know how to handle the Black Dragons. That will buy them much time as we try to separate Azril from Triborg.

All around me, blood and oil spilled the snowy grounds of the courtyard. Bits of metal debris everywhere, while those in flesh have lost some parts of their bodies due to the cyber attacks. I just hoped Bryan's virus works on Azril because now, he is already like a fucking terminator!

"That's it!" Bryan wailed. "We're all going to die and Azril might break another dimension unless some writer decided to write this plot in a better context! Seriously, if there is a god or creator in this universe, undo this mess now!"

I was not expecting that out of him.

Only one member that was not exhausted was Frost. Her eyes had a mixed of fury and tears. Maybe she does care about the Lin Kuei after all. Until Sub Zero is defeated so that she could take over. Yeah, I know her history. But she's kinda hot for a killer with cryomancer's powers.

"You will not destroy the Lin Kuei!" she roared, leaping in front of the cyborg and gouged his optics with her icicle daggers. The cyborg screamed in pain but it sounded like something out of a sci-fi horror movie. I would be traumatised if I see more of the tortures but we have to stop this before we lose Azril forever.

But what's more shocking was the voice coming out of the cyborg. It wasn't monotone yet it still maintains the robotic hum. It sounds like fear and desperation like this:

"Help me…." the voice pleaded. "Get… me… out…"

It was Azril!

"Keep fighting him!" Bryan encouraged, dodging another blast as usual. I have never seen him so hyper and afraid at the same time. Why the hell am I so determine in a suicide mission like this?

"GET OUT!" a clear human voice rang through the cyborg before the body fizzled with sparks of electricity, smoke coming out from the head. I guessed that's overheating. The cyborg wanted to give the final blow but I knocked him out with my hammer, finally doing something!

All of us that survived gathered around the fallen machine. "What do we do now?" I asked.

"We have to take him to the Sky Temple," Sub Zero announced. "Raiden once helped me overcome the control of Quan Chi in me. But now, let's see if he can restore my disciple."

Gently, he carried the cyborg in his arms while Bryan and I followed him. I didn't know Frost wanted to accompany us but I'd like to have a quick round with her. Bryan was walking alongside me, a little too close for comfort.

"I know what happened back at SF," he whispered. I almost halt in my steps. My heart started to pound at a rapid rate. Knowing Bryan, he will share the gossip with the whole world if he wants to. If he knows, then…Oh god!

"You don't mean-"

"Threesome with my mentor and Jax's daughter? Oh yeah, that's going to be some sensational news!" Bryan exclaims. "Look, I love Johnny Cage but no way in hell I am ever going to touch his girl and her bestie! That's like being colourblind while the red flags are being raised! Another war is going to start because of-"

"Not if I can help it!" I silenced him. Bryan blinked, then stared at me. "Nash, as much as I want to score as well, you have to play your cards right."

I sighed. Bryan's got a point but when was the last time someone has ever been transported into a video game world where all the female characters are hot? So use that time to take an opportunity to bang everyone. Also, since I come from a well off family, I bet it would be nice to live in a mansion or palace to be with a hot woman as my wife. I am not sure about my sister for I never seen her interested in a guy or anyone. Well, she's big size despite being short and only focused on nature or animal stuffs.

No way in hell I'm letting that damn lizard paw all over her!

"Be careful, just saying!" Bryan patted my shoulders. "As much as I am a pussy, I don't fuck around with people who are wizards, ninjas or fucking monsters."

Silence came afterwards as we made our way to the Sky Temple. It looks majestic, something like a fantasy game I can't recall. Statues of what I assumed were the Elder Gods loomed over the courtyard. Honestly, I got shivers just by looking at them. I hope Raiden knows how to restore Azril.

Lord Raiden was already waiting along with Lord Fujin. Thunder and wind side by side with stern expressions. We did our best to explain what happened to Azril. Raiden raised his hand to stop the commotion of our explanation.

"I know," Raiden told us. "We may not have the magic Quan Chi used but we will try to at least separate them. If his injuries are severed, we will let him dip into the Jinsei Chambers. You know well about being a cyborg, Sub Zero?"

"Yes," the Grandmaster sighed. "I will explain to him once he is conscious."

We were told to wait outside the room while Sub Zero stayed inside with Raiden to separate the two beings. Only Frost, Bryan and I remained outside. I keep gazing at the fiery warrior's smooth thighs and her chest. For an ice warrior, she makes me feel funny inside. Frost caught my gaze and glared at me.

"It's bad enough we have an outsider in the Lin Kuei," she grumbled. "Now I have to stay here with you two bozos. I could have gone in and settle my beef with that dignified dumbass!"

"Lol, she called Azril a dignified dumbass!" Bryan jabbed me with an elbow, trying to stifle a laugh in a play where the Thunder god and Wind god resides. "Couldn't describe a better word myself, Elsa."

Frost was about to freeze him just as Raiden came out of the room. He looked weary and I assumed it was from all the power he had drained out for restoring our friend. "Your friend has been restored," he announced. "Be careful with him for I have never seen a mere mortal thrashing like the demons are still residing in him."

"Can we see him?" asked Bryan, hopeful in his voice.

"Of course," Raiden nodded. "He did request for all of you to come in. Sub Zero is with him."

"What about Triborg?" I wanted to know if he's still alive after the separation.

"A mere husk but I doubt the spark survived the separation."

Bryan and I went inside, seeing Azril in bed wearing a white robe while listening to Sub Zero attentively. The egg which was strapped to him before the fusion was now nestled in his arms in a protective manner. He saw us, sat up a bit. Bryan tackled him into a hug, tears in his eyes. He was aware of the egg between them.

"Don't you are leave us ever again!" he sobbed in his chest. Azril, his expression calm and cool just patted his back gently. His eyes focused on him and then looked at me. While Bryan was sobbing with joy, I smiled at the scene at how funny it is.

Not too shabby for someone who was fused.

"How are you?"

"Exhausted," he replied. "Though, I doubt the effects will wear off due to organic and cyber fusion. Anyways, I appreciate that the both of you coming all this way to help."

"You're our friend," I told him gently. It's good that he's still alert even after the whole ordeal. One way to survive a place like Mortal Kombat I guessed. The egg seemed to formed a silhouette with the room's white lighting. I bet the egg's going to hatch soon.

"So," I cleared my throat. "What are you going to do after this?"

"Once I am healed, I need to catch up with my training and my duties. Technically, all five of us are indebted to these people who helped us stay while we find a way home," he sighed, leaning back into the pillows. He keeps staring at his hands, no emotion but I guessed he's judging or is disgusted by his hands.

"Just don't push yourself too hard," Sub Zero told him. "I know you have a lot to make up for but please, rest for now. The egg is almost ready to hatch and I would like it to be your companion. Who knows what it might bring."

"Alright," Azril nodded. He was still observing his hands, seeing how they flex and move slowly. "If that's your wish."

"It's a suggestion," Sub Zero corrected him. "I believed you deserved a companion for times like these."

Bryan was now rummaging at the side of the bed, finding the husk of the cyborg. He has a mad gleam behind his glasses. "Ooh, can I keep this? I promise I won't turn it into a murder weapon. I will make him my butler and call him George," he rambled on.

All of us stared at him.

"Go on," Azril sighed. "Afterall, you implanting the virus into Triborg was a smart move. No, it was a genius move. I might want to know about the technique for it."

Bryan gasped and squealed loudly I think the Netherrealm could hear him. "Genius! Look guys, he called me a genius! A genius!"

He ran out of the room, can still hear him screaming to the heavens on how he is a genius. Sub Zero chuckled a bit. "You have strange friends, Azril. But I must leave to discuss some things with Raiden. Make sure you at least rest."

With that, he left the both of us alone.

"So, where are Riana and Kristina," Azril asked, his eyes scanning the room.

Oh shit! I nearly forgot about them!

…

 **3rd P.O.V**

Frost watched with distaste as the boy with glasses ran out the room while prancing like an idiot while the other one chased after him. He may look attractive but she wasn't targeting him. This was her chance to kill that dignified dumbass who bested her the minute their eyes met. She was frustrated and angry that it took him mere seconds while she took years in the fighting pit to earn her title. He is nothing but a pest and freeloader.

How dare he earned everyone's favour just by being superhuman!

She had worked hard and sacrificed a lot to earn her spot in the Lin Kuei and become the Grandmaster's student. Now she was cast aside like nothing the minute he became disciple to Sub Zero. She hated it!

She hated him.

All this while, she will kill him and then he won't have to bother the Lin Kuei or her training with Sub Zero. Watching her Grandmaster leaving earlier before those two boys, she waited for the right opportunity to impale an icicle up Azril and let his blood come out of his mouth.

Slowly, she crept into the room to make for the kill. Azril had his eyes close, resting. Frost wondered if this is how he slept everyday: very straight without curling his body like a corpse before a funeral. Oh, what a perfect day to assassinate!

She walked up to his face, smirking at how easy it is to get him in his vulnerable state. The egg was on the beside table wrapped up with a blanket. She will steal the egg once she is done with him. Forming a blade with her icicle, she aimed for his heart. He did not stir, too exhausted to retaliate. This was her chance to end this foolish praise of disciples. Her eyes were fuelled with anger, hands shaking from holding her icicle blade close to his heart.

Yet, why does she hesitate.

"This is all your fault, you bastard," she seethed at the sleeping figure. "You took everything away from me and you think you can waltz into the Lin Kuei like it's some store for you? I worked hard to get here."

"I know," Frost almost screamed and knocked the egg from the bedside table. How the hell can he hear her?! She was about to stab him when his hand swiftly grabbed hers and knocked the blade, leaving her exposed. Both hands were gripped and Azril stared at her tiredly while he observed his actions. She now will have to think of another way to finish him.

"We can fight again once I have recovered," he sighed. "It gets boring all cooped up here until they said I can walk again. Even in bed, I can't let you have that egg."

"Why the hell not?" she demanded, feeling her wrists becoming bruised from the pressure. For someone as lean as him, he is quite strong.

"That's the Grandmaster's request," he answered. "Nothing more than to give the best of service. I have a lot to thank him for and I have a cafe to run. I can't always rely on Sub Zero to give me the change like others."

Frost could not believe this guys! How the hell was he born with this routined mindset? Has he always been like this?

"I…"

"Yes, you need to kill me," Azril nodded. "You did yet you hesitate. Why?"

"I don't know!" she yelled. "God, you're the most frustrating thing that no one else can understand what you are doing! I wished you were gone and none of this would have happened."

"I will be once there's a way," he stated. "I only wish to keep my head low and do what I must until I can get home."

"How would you know?!" she demanded.

"I don't," he admitted. "But I just have to observe the situation and make it out from there. Unlike you, I do want to use an action but it's better to analyse it first. I'm not a science student but the common sense are basic for human survival. I remember I heard you were a cage fighter, which shows your hostility as well as your orphan status. So I would be in the same position if I were you."

"I don't believe you. You don't even know me…" Frost finally breathed. She wanted to slap him and showed him how hard she has trained but her body wouldn't budge.

Azril never noticed the tears sliding down Frost's face as she stormed out of the room, slamming the door. Azril shook his head. "She's a strange woman," he commented. Whatever happens, he will work harder than the hardest and be smarter than then smartest if it is the key to survival.

…

Riana thought it was nice to be away from the drama to spend some time with the Zaterran. Reptile was leading her further away from the camp where she and Kristina had escaped with Outworld's warriors. She wished Reptile would slow down. He was fast even when they are just walking.

She wondered if it's going to be some sort of date for the both of them.

"I want you to take off your gloves," Reptile instructed as they made their way into a clearing. Riana arched her brow at his request but seeing his serious expression, she obliged. Satisfied, Reptile lunged at her with great force.

Riana didn't have time to react so she was knocked down, her head hitting the tree trunk. "Is that all you got from training?" Reptile scoffed. "I've seen better reflexes from child slaves!"

"R-Reptile," Riana groaned. "Why?"

"Get up and fight back!" he demanded, now in a stance. He was already camouflaging just as Riana got up. She has to fight him if he's going to strike again. She doesn't understand why is he doing this.

"Syzoth," Riana whispered as she tried her best to search for a mere presence in the clearing for the Zaterran. "I thought this is a date?"

"You thought wrong," she heard his voice snorted. Riana's mind was already panicking now that this moment is turning into a battleground. How could he do this? Why is he doing this? Riana was trying to control her breathing as adrenaline kicked in.

"Where are you?!" Riana called out.

"Here," a voice whispered behind. Riana felt a sharp blow to her side, as if it could cut her torso in half. This time, Riana knew she should hold back just because she has grown affections for him. Her eyes behind her glasses began to slant, her whole thick body acting like a shield as she ripped off her shoes to listen to the ground.

Whatever it is, it's working.

When the vibration began to draw near, Riana unleashed a kick to which she heard a crack of a bone. She hoped he could survive that. "Finally!" the voice hissed. Riana understood what now: he wanted to test her out.

But it was far from victory as the camouflaged Zaterran retaliated her with a powerful slash across her face, leaving a scratch with blood pouring out. Riana winced in pain and wanted to cry but she was not done with this. Angrily and hurt, she was fighting back but it was difficult because his camouflage and without a moon as a light source, Riana's pretty much in a trap.

"With all that weight," Reptile's voice sneered. "No wonder you refused to fight alongside your brother. You rely on those venom to do your bidding. How pathetic of you."

It hurts to hear those words from someone she really cared about.

She keeps telling herself to keep going but if she missed a step or get another strike from Reptile, his insults will come in. Was this how he must have felt back at the palace with Shao Kahn and Shang Tsung? To top it all, her relationship with him was forbidden in any realm or human logic.

"Are you going to cry?" he asked her in a mocking tone. "I thought humans are made of sterner stuff! But what can I expect on someone who eats more than she could progress!"

"SHUT UP!" Riana screamed and this time tackled to where the source of the sound was found. Her face was contorted with anger as the only thing she wanted now was to close off all the insults. She can take the pain physically but the mental part was her weakness. She was not prepared to hear it again.

"You think I am pathetic!" she breathed, now found Reptile under her as she punched his face, seeing green blood oozing out from the corner from his mouth. "You kiss Shao Kahn's ass and endure everything just because you want your race back! It's never going to happen!"

A bite to the neck made Riana cry in pain as the corrosive acid started to melt her skin. He was growling lowly at her. Not the good kind. "It will happened!" he defended. "At least I don't mope around and waiting for people to give me sympathy, you sensitive girl!"

The fight almost lasted for what Riana would say more than two hours. In the end, both were bloody with red and green mixed together, heaving breathing and Riana's eyes red from crying hot tears. Reptile was still standing strong and stared at her as Riana finally collapsed from exhaustion, her body would not let her stand up anymore.

She wanted to curl up and hide.

This was nothing new except for the battle part. All her life, she saw their hands and insults beating her until she obeys. She wished she was slim or at least have the figure like Jade but they forced her to starve where they eat in front of her like watching a caged animal. Riana wants to fight back but she couldn't.

' _Can you love and hate your family?_ ' she wondered every damn day.

She whimpered and cried, as what Reptile had said feeling sorry for herself. She wants someone to help yet she wants them to leave her alone. Just then, she flinched and almost jumped at a gentle hand on her shoulder. She wouldn't dare to look up.

"Never knew humans could be like animals," Reptile murmured. He stroked her back, which was ripped opened from their battle earlier where he saw it. Her back that resembled a tree with the dried blood from old wounds like a tree sap. He wondered who could have done this to her. Was this why she shied away from him when he lifted her top once?

"I trusted you…." she echoed.

"It was a training," Reptile told her. Riana slowly looked up to see his face. Ashamed of herself for cowering like a mouse. "You can't depend on those venom a lot of time. I have grown immune to it. You must adapt."

"I can't…."

"You can and you will," Reptile helped her stand, Riana looked down at his chest, trying not to cry from the previous hurtful insults he said to her during the match. "This place is full of unpredictable danger. No one is just going to stick with just one weapon. You have to manoeuvre with everything thrown at you."

Riana knew he was right. But something nagged in her mind. "You mean everything you say? About me during the fight?"

Reptile held her hands in his claws. He gently licked her face to comfort her. "No. To some extend it was to provoke you just as you did to me. You need a lot of work to do to improve your fighting skills. I'd give this at least 2 out of 10."

"Oh…"

"But it was a good effort," he assured her, now holding her close. "Sorry for the bite in the neck and your scar on the back. I didn't mean to slash your top that way."

"It's okay," Riana hummed and hugged him. Her tears were almost dry. "I'm sorry about pulling a scapegoat on you about your please don't tell anyone about my back. It's….something I carry as a reminder of myself. I will tell you some other time."

"Indeed," he nodded. "Come, let's get back to meet up with your friend. I believed you have somewhere else to be?"

"Sure do," she agreed. "Kristina and I better get a move on and meet up with the boys. Just hope Nash didn't do anything stupid."

"I don't understand why you defended him for his actions."

Riana stopped her tracks to look at him, adjusting her specs. "It's more of a family thing. No matter how much you can't stand your family or superiors, you can't help but defend them because you were raised in that environment."

Reptile thought about her words as they walked back, supporting each other's weight. He and she will need to come up with an explanation to their torn clothes. Riana had finally put on her gloves but she was already considering his words.

"We're not so different after all," he murmured to himself.

* * *

 **Hooray! Azril has finally been separated! If you are wondering, the egg will be hatching soon and I have come up with some baby names. Yes, I can write Nash having sex with Frost but she's too busy obsessing over killing Azril, the outsider. And tell me what do you think of the talk she had with Azril or Reptile and Riana's battle?**

 **Now, I am going to watch my favourite movie as I ponder the next chapter: The Shape of Water.**

 **Best movie and love story for me and I am crying!**

 **Please review!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hi, I'm back. Sorry it has been a while because I was studying for my exams, figuring out my adulthood and trying to get better from my mental health. No, it's not depression. Mine is like I am forever wearing 3-D glasses where I see things negatively and people hate me or belittle me when in real life they don't. So I did this out of jealously and punish myself for it. I feel guilty and miserable all the time despite being well off but that's just me.**

 **Enough about me, let's get to the story.**

* * *

Chapter 34

Still, this whole ordeal was an experience to me! Azril finally back to normal, having a threesome with the hottest SF members and now the minute I got back I am seeing Riana, Kristina and Bo Rai Cho having tea together.

With the villains of Outworld!

What are Erron Black and Ermac doing in Bo Rai Cho's home?!

To top it all, are the men and Kristina having a drinking contest while Riana cheers them on? What have I missed out?!

"Hey Nash! Bryan!" Riana waved. "Sorry we didn't get back to the hideout. We got ourselves in a tangle as well. So where's Azril?"

In the end despite Bryan gripping my shoulders because he was afraid both the Outworld men would kill him, we told the girls about what happened to Azril and the fight at the Lin Kuei.

"Woah, wait a minute!" Kristina stopped me. I'm starting to feel weird around her despite the fact she could rip my balls off. "Azril turned into an actual cyborg?!"

"A terminator!" Bryan nodded vigorously. "He almost killed all of us and made the Lin Kuei extinct again! Thank fucking god he didn't teleport all of us to outer space, seeing that now he can."

"Shit…" the cowboy whistled. "I always thought that guy was just a stick in the mud. Who knew he's a murderer."

"I know right?" Kristina agreed. "But at least he's restored. So he's resting at the Sky Temple?"

"Sure is," I replied. "But even without emotions I can tell he hates being cooped up. It's now up to Sub Zero to decide when he can leave. I have a feeling they both need a break after all of this."

"Interesting," Ermac murmured. His voice still scares the crap out of me. How the hell is Kristina or Riana calm with him. Even Bryan doesn't look scared but his eyes were trailing at Erron's gun.

"So what are you two doing here?"

"We're just escorting the ladies back to their homes," Erron drawled out. "We know about your separations but it seems like you two can handle on your own. But for our ladies-"

"I can handle on my own just fine!" Kristina huffed. "I swear to god you keep insisting on sending us back as if we are weak damsels in distress! Erron, I thought you know that now that you've met the Special Forces. At least-"

"Kristina!" my sister silenced her from her rambles. "At least say thank you because I didn't know where the hell I was going when we escaped Shao Kahn's palace! These two may have travelled all over the place whenever someone orders them to do errands. Do you even have a compass or a GPS to begin with, Kris?"

"What is a GPS?" Ermac inquired. But his question was ignored because the two girls are arguing about being grateful to be escorted back home. A single clap silenced the argument in the room. Bo Rai Cho looked at the girls sternly and then the same to us. I was honestly scared.

I have never seen him this angry.

"If you two want to continue arguing," he boomed. "Take it outside! Training hasn't even started yet! Yet, you decided to be ungrateful for their help."

"What?!" Kristina exclaimed. "Of course I am! Just not used to getting saved by-"

"By a handsome Texan, you're welcome," Erron Black winks at her, making Kristina huffed in anger. Her face is redder than usual. Ermac tilted his head at the scene and Bryan was squealing rather loudly that could counter a piglet's. He took out his gadget.

"Ooh! Cowboy romance!" he gushed. "Pissed off Krissy meets mysterious gunslinger who doesn't give a shit. Or it's better with the mummy! Dark and brooding ghost and a pretty boy fighting for a country bumpkin! Could this be a Western erotica or-"

Bryan was quickly shut up with a red-faced Kristina. She tackled him to the ground much to everyone's surprise. Bryan screamed as Kristina was about to strangle him before Ermac separated both of them with his telekinesis. Kristina was hung in midair, I was afraid she's going to be dizzy in the head.

"Don't you fucking dare!" she growled, trying to claw her way to Bryan. The young boy genius was still whimpering, probably traumatised from Kristina's sudden attack.

"Enough!" Bo Rai Cho clapped his hands to silenced the room. All was silent and I want to go to my room. But the tension was increasing in the room. Even Bryan stopped running his mouth to listen. "The boys just came back from the journey, and I don't want negative energy in this room. The tournament is about to be held by tomorrow and I need you to be ready, Nash. Riana, you too. While the rest of you may choose to leave or stay but no fighting until the tournament tomorrow."

"Welp, I'd better get going," Erron Black drawled as he was ready to leave. He gave Kristina a small wink. "See ya around, Princess."

"Don't call me Princess!" Kristina yelled at the disappearing cowboy.

"We will take our leave. Mileena may be looking for us," Ermac announced before he teleported away. I wonder who's side is he on. He hasn't hurt my sister or Kristina so I am keeping this an open mind in case he's going to backstab us in the future.

"I have to go too," said Bryan. "Tell me if Kristina Daaé found her-"

That was when Kristina threw a shoe at him to make him run back to the SF. Now it's the three of us left. Riana decided to stay back since she might help with cooking dinner tonight besides training so she's taking a trip to the market.

That leaves me with Kristina.

So it was decided Kristina might leave but then she stopped her tracks. Her eyes focused on me. Bryan watched with excitement while my sister sat on the steps to observe with her pet bearded dragon basking on her shoulder.

"Nash," Kristina sighed. "As much as I am up for a little blood sport in three days, I think you might want to visit the Shokans. Lately I have a feeling they are prepping up for a war. Not sure if it's with or against Emperor Dickhead."

What! Is she out of her mind? Why would I want to go into their territory, knowing they can practically rip me apart since they all have the dragon blood in them. Especially Goro, prince among them.

"I don't know…."

"Come on," Kristina scoffed. "You'll be back here in time for dinner and night training. If you have any that is."

Well, Bo Rai Cho seems to be okay. I guessed he wants to work on Riana since she is slow when it came to reflexes. Hell, even Bryan has more accuracy than her. Riana looked happy when I told her that I was going to visit the Shokans with Kristina.

"Tell me what's there once you get back," she told me. Seriously, there's something wrong with her. Her tone never sounds so cheerful. That usually comes from me or Bryan but her, she is more on the depressed or scared side. I won't tell you what she went through because it was too much for her.

Even Kurt had a proud look on his face.

As a little brother, it is my duty to know what my sister is doing so that she is safe from harm. I am going to do that and make sure of it.

…

The Shokans sure are strange besides having four arms. They lived in the undergrounds like those prisoners of war. Yet I never knew their underground system worked so well, especially if they are planning to attack. Some of them were staring at me, making me uncomfortable but Kristina strides on with confidence. Her hair tied back in a ponytail swishing as she walks while her thighs can be seen with those white shorts on.

Is it bad that in some weird way I do feel attracted to her?

Well, I try not to because she's a riot and can punch my lights out like any other guy who got on her bad side. I am just praying that Kristina doesn't start another war with her impulsiveness. She's always up to a challenge and a fight but her heart's in the right place.

I like that in her.

"Nash? Are you listening?" Kristina's harsh voice snaps me back to reality. "Sheeva might be able to talk to you. The others? Don't look at them in the eye or even think about challenging them."

No need to instruct me. They really don't want me to be here anyways.

Suddenly, footsteps were heard and the both of us were face to face with Sheeva. Damn! Now that I am seeing her up close, she's kinda hot with her red skimpy outfit that barely covers her breasts and those strong four arms that could do more than crushing….

"Kristina," Sheeva boomed. "What is the meaning of this? Why did you bring the Princess' disciple here? Tournament hasn't started yet!"

"Sorry, Sheeva!" I cut in before Kristina could say a word. "I came here on my own behalf. I heard you are having some trouble or prepping up for a war?"

Sheeva eyed Kristina. "You told him, didn't you? Kristina, you do know we're better off on our own rather than needing aid. Goro is to be coronated after we promised Mileena would be empress after Shao Kahn's passing."

"But I have been with Mileena," I sad matter-of-factly. The Shokans stopped from whatever they are doing to stare. Kristina had her hands on her hips and eyed me. "You mean fuck her brains out in your little 'private lessons'? Yeah we all know that! I don't need Bryan to be the news reporter here!"

Fuck….they knew…..

"Speak then!" Shiver demanded. "What have you been doing to Mileena? Training her from what I was told. Or are you lying?"

I raised up my hands in defence. The Shokans are drawing near to me while Kristina looks unfazed but pissed. Probably at me and this whole banishment has caused a chain of events to happen. So I told them about my private trainings with Mileena when I was in Edenia. Shang Tsung, I don't know if I should trust him but he lets me be with Mileena yet he threatens me.

"Hmmm," the female Shokan nodded. "Seems like you will be the first to die in the tournament. No surprise unless you have a back up plan. But since Kristina dragged you here you might as well know. Once Mileena has gotten her wish, we will be going our separate ways."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"I won't be around so Kristina may need some assistance," Sheeva told me. "My apologies, Kristina. Shang Tsung and Shao Kahn needs me so our training is going to cut short. If I allow you to come with me despite being my disciple, you are going to put many lives in danger with your brash actions."

"I understand," Kristina sighed. Poor Kris! All she ever wanted was to win the tournament and train but with this news, it's like a knife to her heart. It's Mortal Kombat, of course she wants blood on her hands!

"You can train with me and Riana," I offered. "Bo Rai Cho may be….loud but he's cool. Riana's at home with him. She's gonna need it if she's going to be part of the tournament. Her stamina needs to build up."

Kristina instead stormed passed me without a word. Oh well, her loss I guessed. I just have to get back and report this to Bo Rai Cho. But I hope Kristina will be alright…

…

 **3rd P.O.V**

Kristina has never felt so disappointed as to her mentor not trusting her. She wants to run down and beat up anyone who crosses her path. Why is this not fair?

She was so clouded with anger, she rammed into someone before cursing. Great, now everything is against her! But she heard the all to familiar voice from the guy she rammed into.

"What's the rush, Princess?" Erron Black asked. He wasn't teasing her which is a surprise. Kristina growled at him, not going to have another battle with him. "You could use a drink and a friend."

"Thanks for the tip," Kristina sighed. "It's been a long day for me."

So the both of them went to the bar, had a few mugs of beer. Kristina drank four mugs straight, Erron Black couldn't help but whistled. She was glad to have long hair to hide the blush on her face. Not like she's going to admit it! But Erron is the eye candy for any woman who wants a hunk of a man.

"I hate it," Kristina muttered, tracing her mug. "Why am I the only one without a mentor who has time? We used to train together but with Shao Kahn now having more plans carried out, Sheeva seems distant. And….and…"

Kristina turned away. She can't cry now. No one's tough when they cry so she splashed a bit of the beer at her face. Erron watched her in concern. Behind that mask, he could've gave her a sad smile. Instead, he slides another mug of beer in front of her.

"Just drink, darlin'," the gunslinger told her. "Why don't you try out your skills on me. Gun or no gun."

Kristina arched her eyebrow. "Are you some kind of masochist or something? You like it if I bring pain into you?"

"Maybe," he winked. Kristina huffed and chugged her last mug before whispering into his ear. Erron Black could almost feel the strained inside his pants struggling to come out. Damn, Kristina's fine for a kid. "Outside, no guns in the clearing."

There wasn't a lot of people but Kristina's not going to complain. Like a Western showdown, they both faced each other and fought without firing a bullet from their respective guns. Kristina was the one who does the offensive while Erron used defence to block her attack.

Kristina is strong but she's too brash to think any rational thoughts. Erron decided to use that to challenge her. He would tire her out by blocking and evading her attacks while growls were heard from her. He can't deny that it turns him on to hear a girl like her.

"Spunky," he whistled and uppercuts her. "My kind of gal! Are you sure you're not flirting with me?"

Kristina this time punched his face but Erron seemed unfazed. His eyes were checking out her body through the tank top and shorts. For a teen, he wants to take her down and let her ride him hard like an untamed Mustang. But he knew this battle meant so much to her which he countered her attacks by elbowing her in the gut.

Kristina almost felt her ribs cracked but she cared less except to end this battle with her on top.

"Don't ever flirt with me," she growled, finishing the battle with a blow to Erron Black's head with a swift kick which she managed to knock him off his feet before placing a firm hand on his head while the other was holding her gun. The gunslinger sighed in defeat.

"Looks like you're the winner, Kristina," he said with a smile. She smirked down on him, decided to help him up. They both gazed at one another where Kristina would not deny the heated feeling she had whenever the cowboy's bright blue eyes stare at her. She averted her gaze.

"Then that settles the score," he clapped his hands together. "You'll be fine tomorrow. Fine gal to beat up if I face you tomorrow! Don't come crying to me if this didn't work out."

"Oh yeah?" she challenged. "If I ever beat you tomorrow, you're gonna be remembered for being beaten by a little girl!"

"If I win," he drawled. "You owe me a kiss, darlin'. After all, I helped you today~"

This made Kristina fumed but Erron strode off before she could hurl another insult back at him. This motivated her to train harder than before for the tournament. Before they went separate ways, she quickly pecked his cheek much to the cowboy's surprise before she ran off the other direction.

Little did she know she was being watched by an admirer who wished the cowboy would leave her alone!

…

Riana was done preparing dinner before she promised to meet up with another teacher to train her in a more realistic environment. She had made a simple rice with spicy chilli _sambal_ and some chicken from the money she received from her mentor. She hoped she might earn some bit of money like Azril or Bryan since she may have stayed in Mortal Kombat for too long.

"You really know how to cook, Riana!" Bo Rai Cho boomed, helping himself to a third plate with Riana eating her share. She saved some for Nash, who is not back yet. She decided to wrap some in a leaf for someone she's meeting later.

"I know you are going out so soon after dinner," he commented. "Let me guess, either nature stuff for your venom or you are seeing a certain Zaterran?" Riana blinked, thinking how does he know. She stared at him, her eyes already panicking.

"When you and Kristina came back," he explained, taking a swig of the bottle. "No way a branch ripped off your top and then left your back expose. I assumed they were claw marks of a beast."

Riana went silent but the drunken master patted her back. "I have never seen your type of relationship with someone, let alone a Zaterran. I think it's good he has someone to talk to. You as well since whenever we are training, your mind is elsewhere or you are not thinking."

She just nodded. "Are Ferra and Torr going to be part of the tournament tomorrow?"

"Of course they are! They have been wanting to shed some blood for their own amusement. In fact, they are training somewhere so you don't have to worry about them wrecking this place."

Riana smiled. She was starting to get fond of the symbiote, seeing them as little siblings. Well, one is bigger than her but still all the same. She thanked Bo Rai Cho and sets off into the jungle to meet her other instructor.

Riana was already exhausted from the night training in nothing but her gloves filled with venom and being barefooted. Knowing Reptile, he must have built up his immune system to make her venoms useless against him. What's more is the taunting she is receiving left and right if she missed hitting the reptilian warrior. She kept reminding herself that this was all part of training.

"Faster!" Reptile commanded, dodging another blow from Riana. "You want to survive, do you? Oh wait! With your weight and low self-esteem, it's going to kill you before your opponent gets a chance."

"Do you think I am that pathetic?!" she challenged, not ready for another slash in the face from the Zaterran. Her venom claws are no use so she took them off to rely on her fists and reflexes. But with her body mass, it's like a walrus trying to fight a swift fish. Her emotions are blinding her into pain and rage, almost like wearing 3-D glasses.

Yet she's been doing that all her life internally.

"You're short," Reptile commented, taking her into a headlock. "Lazy to get things done." He swiftly kicks her which she felt her back about to crack. "And on top all feeling sorry for yourself when clearly you brought this on yourself!"

Riana now growled and decided to keep a calm mind. She is going to die from exhaustion if this keeps up. So, she focused on aiming at Reptile's teeth where she will knock them out and then take him down. She screamed when he bit her shoulders, searing pain from the corrosive acid eating her skin.

"At least you weren't chained up and whipped a lot of times by your own kin!" Riana yelled, throwing him off. Reptile wanted to go for another bite but Riana clamped his jaws shut. "Just because their first born wasn't a boy or dark skinned!"

She delivered a blow to his skull.

"And….and…" her tears welled up while a lump was formed in her throat. "I am never good enough despite being the oldest of the kids! I see the shed and dark rooms all the time when mom and dad are away! Dark room with nothing but other kids who wither away!"

Reptile froze. What was she talking about? Riana now pinned him down on the ground with one had clamped at the jaws while the other gripping his neck. Her face was red, hot with tears and her glasses askew.

"Nash gets to be in their luxury house with good food and bed while I was chained to be whipped anytime without food or water," she whispered. "I was so hungry, so pathetic and alone…."

"Riana," he breathed. He wanted to comfort her, maybe the training really set her off but she seemed to be elsewhere. Was this the reason for those scars on her back? Why would her own family torture her this way.

"Sorry," she shook her head and helped him up. She felt guilty for damaging his face and leaving him with gashes of green blood mixed with her own red ones. "I shouldn't be ranting out about my family in times like this. After all, we have training before the tournament tomorrow."

She wanted to walk away but Reptile held her hand, pulled her close to his chest.

"I didn't know," he spoke quietly, rubbing her back. Riana sighed deeply before enveloping the Zaterran into a hug. They said nothing but the comfort of each other's presence was enough to calm them down. Riana then realised something.

"Oh, I kinda brought you this," she handed him a wrapped leaf with contents inside. He curiously felt it before ripping the green wrappings apart to find rice with meat, eggs and an aroma he has never smelt before.

Riana smiled as he ate, savouring the food she brought for him. "It's delicious!" he complimented, making her blushed. "Is this what Earthrealmers eat?"

"From where I lived, yeah," she nodded. "It's a thank you give. For taking your time to train me and everything. I know you have duties or other things to do but I'm glad you're here."

"Likewise," he purred, licking his chops. Gently, he kissed her on the forehead. "You're the first human to ever talk to me as a friend. Or make me want to see you again."

Without realising, their hands intertwined with each other. Riana looked down and smiled. "So what's going to happen at the tournament tomorrow?"

"From what I've heard, Shao Kahn has two guests watching over the match with him. So I have heard they are of great importance. But what can I do about it unless I'm being told."

"Who are the newcomers?"

"I am not sure," he admitted. "Whatever happens tomorrow, just be prepared."

Riana pondered a bit before asking: "Can we….continue training for one last time before we go home?"

Reptile gave her a toothy grin, nodding his head.

…

Azril knows that working harder gets people anywhere in life. So without any permission, he decided to double his training as soon as he can stand on his feet again. He feels like there's a lot to make up for. So he practiced in his room with his daggers.

The egg was moving a lot lately. He had prepared a special nest in case the egg is about to hatch.

Tomorrow is another day, knowing he's going to face his friends and others he had made acquaintances with. But nothing beats impressing others before him. It meant nothing to him because loving yourself sounds narcissistic.

Suddenly, a crack was heard. He rushed to the egg, trying his best to help the hatchling come out. He felt pain in his chest, noting he will take some medicine after hatching out the egg. Squeaks were heard and his hands felt a bit numb at the creature that emerged.

It was a blue wyvern with pretty midnight wings.

Azril's eyes softened at the little thing. Then he remembered he had to raised it as a weapon for the Lin Kuei. That was his order and he will follow if it means playing it safe. He stroked the baby wyvern with his finger. It purred softly.

"Hello," he talked lowly. "You showed up both in the right and wrong time."

He knew someone was watching him but he couldn't care less. This baby is his priority and he will make sure it will grow up into a beautiful dragoness. Tomorrow at the tournament, he will show it to his friends, maybe trying to figure out how to raise it.

* * *

 **Yay, the egg finally hatched! Yeah, Wyverns and not dragons if you can tell the difference. I based it on Sub Zero's ending where he found the eggs. To be fair guys, Kristina really is like Christine from Phantom of the Opera except she has a temper! Nash and the other disciples are going to fight tomorrow so there will be tensions and drama, since we are going to see his views on both Jade and Mileena.**

 **Plus, I will put in the full backstory of Nash and Riana's past, since they both need to be in the story.**

 **As for lemons, sure Nash wants to bone Kristina but Kristina has other things on her mind.**

 **Also, you're going to see Azril's baby wyvern grow so I already came up with a name.**

 **Finally, who wants a hot threesome and some monster on girl romance next chapter? I do!**

 **Please review!**


	35. Chapter 35

**So here the battle begins. No filler and no added characters to make this long. Just going up and down with this before the climax. And of course I am introducing the 2 playable characters you can find in MKX but one I love so much while the other I hated so much. Ying and yang, my darlings! Also, I got the name for Azril's baby dragon! Can you guessed where the name came from?**

* * *

Chapter 35

I can't believe today's the day. Big tournament ahead of us, crowd watching with the lust for gore in their eyes and now Azril has a baby dragon! As if today's not intense enough. I was ready with my hammer while waiting for my name to be called. I was searching through the crowd for familiar faces.

And there they were.

Kitana and Jade, beautiful as they were. I wonder if they remembered me and my sister after they exiled us. But it wouldn't hurt to talk to them and make amends. But then I also saw Mileena in the shadows closed to where Shao Kahn was sitting on his throne with Shang Tsung by his side.

I'm starting to regret trusting him but not regretting meeting Mileena who liked me the first time.

"Hey Nash," Riana whispered. She was flexing her fingers with those venom needles. "Do you know those two other guys sitting next to Shao Kahn?"

I followed where she was pointing at. The man next to Shao Kahn was in blue and I mean blue skin! He wore a helmet with plume feathers, bone ornaments for a belt and his vibe gave about something that reminded me of an Aztec warrior in a Mel Gibson movie. He looked just as threatening as the tyrant sitting next to him. The person standing next to the Aztec warrior looked like a bee or a wasp with her figure. Yes, a her as in I saw her boobs.

Do insects have breasts or lactate?

"I have a feeling these new guests will soon be allies," Azril commented. I nearly jumped. He was so silent a breath from him was enough to give a child a heart attack. I need to get used to him. I wonder if Riana has experienced this since they together in class?

Also, now apparently he has a blue baby dragon that sits on his shoulder like a parrot. A bit creepy but it wasn't causing any harm to anyone. In fact, he trusted that thing to wander free or play with Kurt!

"Great, more enemies before we could really go home," Kristina sighed. "Oh joy…"

"But his style is so fabulous!" Bryan gushed. I noticed he was wearing a badge on his shirt that says 'Super Genius', as if he wants the whole world to know about his ego. Then again, Bryan is random so anything can happen.

Everyone seemed to be prepared and they got new weapons too. Kristina has cuffs and fingerless gloves, still in her tank top and shorts but belt with all kinds of guns. Her boots reminded me of those steel-toed boots people use to smash cars. Honestly, if her hair was short, she would be a thug!

Azril is still is normal self with his daggers. Only difference I could comment on was the baby blue dragon. I'll have to ask him later about his new pet's name yet he insisted that it's not his pet.

Riana has been looking more focused but there are times when her mind was drifted off somewhere. God, I swear her thoughts are about animals and her own emotional struggle. Don't most people just get over it and not let it cloud their judgement? Apparently it is not with my sister.

And I have a feeling she is gazing at Shao Kahn's direction for a reason. That damned Zaterran! She needs to get away from him or else he's going to cause harm to both of us. Before we could continue our talk, the tournament had already begun.

…

Bryan was up first like the last time just to be the crowd's jester in this bloodied arena. But he doesn't seemed to care. Dare I say he radiates confidence and waved at the crowd as if he were a celebrity. His mentor, Johnny Cage gave him the thumbs up while the rest of the SF here today either looked away or face palmed. Our friends watched with mixed emotions. The new guests peered over the rails with their goblets of wine in hand.

Johnny Cage gave him the thumbs up while the rest of the SF here today either looked away or face palmed. Our friends watched with mixed emotions. The new guests peered over the rails with their goblets of wine in hand. I have a feeling that if we kill each other, surely they would support Shao Kahn and his conquests in future events.

His opponent happened to be the symbiotes stuck with us: Ferra/ Torr.

"Ready to go, skinny?" Ferra asked enthusiastically while Torr bellowed as he pounded the ground with his fist like a gorilla. Bryan looked like he wanted to piss his pants and run but he stood his ground, plastering a confident smile on his face.

"Ready as you and your pet boyfriend are!" he smirked. I don't think Ferra knows the concept so she thought it was another taunt which is why she screamed to battle.

The battle begun with Torr swinging his gorilla arms at Bryan's direction. I was going to imagine him whimpering but what I saw nearly dropped my jaws, maybe Kristina's as well. Bryan dodged but not running away like I thought he would. He looked like he wanted to fight. Could the Triborg episode changed him?

No, he's still himself! Is he?

Bryan seemed to use the tactic of jumping over Torr and bitch-slapping Ferra who tried to pounce him like a monkey. But Bryan seemed to block them from trying to hit the badge on his shirt. It seemed so weird….

"It's a device," said Azril bluntly. All of us stared at him in confusion before he gazed at us carefully. "His badge is his device."

"Bryan maximise!" he announced while bouncing on the brute's shoulder. And then the badge glowed, surrounded his body until shifting of metals and gears were heard until the whole crowd gasped. Bryan became as big as Torr in the suit but he looked clean and very robust. In a nutshell: Bryan became Iron Man!

Bryan was chuckling like a maniac in that suit as Torr was charging at him like an angry bull. Ferra tried to claw him with her gauntlets but to no avail. Bryan swatted her off like she was a bug before punching the young girl repeatedly. This enraged the brute to clobber him to the ground but Bryan's arms transformed into blaster guns to shoot them.

It seemed to push them back and Bryan looked like he's dancing in the suit.

And then something I never thought would happened: the crowd were cheering on Bryan! Even us Disciples are proud that he is taking the fight seriously. I just hope the suit is not going to rip easily. Johnny Cage had a smug look on his face as the young SF paid him some cash.

Wait, they were betting on him too?

I glanced at Cassie and Jacqui. I hoped Takeda doesn't kill me for having sex with his girlfriend in a three-way. Cassie and Jacqui wouldn't look at me so I decided not to press on. I scanned the area for Mileena, who was no where to be found. Maybe she doesn't want to fight or there's a reason behind all of this. In the end, Bryan for the first time won the match to which stunned the tyrant along with Shang Tsung and the two guests. They could not believe it!

After his match, we all gathered around him. "Wow dude, how?"

"Isn't technology great?" he flexed a pose in the suit. Kristina groaned at his ego but my sister and the rest of us are impressed. "Not only am I awesome but I am invincible!"

"Yet you cry if you got a stain," Cassie Cage approached us with her hands on her hips. I averted away, trying not to think of the threesome I had with her and Jacqui. So I decided to watch Kurt playing with the baby dragon. Azril would've been a good father if he knew about raising a pet.

Next was Kristina who seemed to have it well off with someone like Sonya Blade. She may got some bruises but both of them seemed well off. I have a feeling they might get along except Kristina is more of a rebel. Kinda hot but too bad Kris didn't fill out in the chest area like the hot ladies here or even my sister. But she had used not only her combat skills of martial arts but the guns she had in her holsters as well.

I caught the gunslinger Erron Black watching from afar and even that construct Ermac who was by Mileena's side. Damn, why are all of the women in this game so fucking sexy?

Kristina and Sonya were a tie, with my friend having a bloody nose and a bruised leg from the fight. She seemed fine walking it off like the trooper that she is. I watched as she fist-bumped Azril along with Riana and Bryan before making her way to talk to Erron. I don't know why but she looked annoyed but then laughed with him. I still feel kinda suspicious about that cowboy.

What are he and Kristina planning.

"Isn't it pretty, Nash? An old Western romance that can make any girl's vagina twitch," Bryan's swooning caught me off guard. He was standing uncomfortably close to me. We were both watching Kristina and the gunslinger. Bryan may be right about her relationship with Erron Black. But how will he keep up with her since she's the future and he's an old man from the past.

"But I wonder if she knows it's not going to happen?"

"Like you getting all the ladies but not settling down for one?" Bryan prompt. I glared at him not to remind me of that. Anyways, so the match carried on as usual with my sister next in line with Azril's hated rival: Frost.

"You are just a pathetic as he is," the woman seethed. Riana was confused, so was I since Azril was far from pathetic. But the fight started with Frost firing icicles from her palms while Riana blocked them with her gloves. She looked determined and I have never seen my sister so fired up. Her claws were unsheathed and she pawed the ground with her shoes like some animal.

Both ladies charged at each other, cries and shrieks broke out of them. And I would say it was the bloodiest battle I've ever seen. I had to restrained Kurt from jumping into the fray to help Riana. At the corner of my eye, I saw that damn Zatteran watching with anticipation. Can't he leave my sister alone?

But then, Riana has been comfortable around him. Should I really give him a chance to court my sister's hand?

In the end, Riana won the match with a crooked jaw and her limping away. Before I could run up to talk to her, Reptile beat me to it. He helped her jaw back into place and said something to her. I wanted to barge in on them but Azril held my arm.

"Let her be," he told me. "She's safe with him. It's you I am concern about with your little harem train on board."

"What?!"

"Exactly," he nodded slowly. He sighed, turning his head to watch his baby dragon. "Visenya needs a better caretaker than me. I could only give her this much."

Nonsense! Azril is a good caretaker just as much as my sister. Without saying a word, I just patted his shoulders. He plopped both his baby dragon and Kurt onto me as it was his turn to fight. This is going to be interesting because his match up was Takeda. So it's mini Sub Zero and Scorpion battle. Speaking of which, where is Scorpion or should I say Master Hasashi?

Daggers vs whips

Mind reader vs Logic dictator

Their battle was by far the most epic like a showdown between two heroes from different tribe and I gotta say, Shang Tsung sure knows how to pair up his fighters when it is good. I saw Sub Zero watching Azril with a proud look on his face.

Maybe that's something he needs, considering he never had a dad which was the turning point of his childhood. From what Riana told me, that sounds depressing.

Azril was so swift that every moment was tensed! He dodged Takeda's attacks like they were nothing and he only moved when he needed to counter. No sweat and no hesitation from his face. Takeda looked like he was struggling while our oldest Disciple kept his cool throughout the competition. The whole crowd went wild.

"How are you so calm?" Takeda asked out of curiosity mid-fighting.

"Don't hesitate," Azril answered bluntly. His pet dragon was chirping in my hands. Kurt was letting the thing drape over his scaley body. While the fight carried on, I wonder who will be my opponent. I would be damn if it is either Jade or Kitana.

When I wanted to talk to them, they gave me the cold shoulder.

Great, ways to make me feel guilty and this war is going to be tensed because of me!

Suddenly, I bumped into someone, making both the reptiles in my arms scatter before I could pick them up. And to my surprise, it is Jade. Her gaze was so steely, I could tell she wants to impale me for what I did and the banishment is not enough. My mind was scrambling at what to say.

"Jade…"

"I see your friends are doing well," Jade commented, not looking at me.

I decided not to pressure her in. "Yeah. So are you fighting as well?"

"Of course I am. I take it you are taking your banishment quite well and I can see Riana's improving. I may need to speak to her soon."

We said nothing afterwards but from her body posture, she's less tensed than she was during the trial. I nodded her a goodbye, waiting for my fate at the arena.

…

 **3rd P.O.V**

Azril was impressed with Takeda's performance during the match. It was no surprise since he was trained under the Shirai Ryu. He wondered if it was a coincidence that he is trained under Scorpion's rival. He sighed and watched the little dragoness he looked after who was playing with Riana and Kurt.

Ah, if only he knew how to care for a pet. His family aren't the pet kind of people. He sighed, knowing he has a lot of work to do if he was to earn his stay at the Lin Kuei.

Little did he know, Sub Zero had always welcomed him with open arms.

"Hey, that was a good match!" Takeda's voice broke his deep thoughts. He sat at the opposite side of Azril in the mess hall. Azril simply nodded. Takeda was confused at how little Azril has spoken, even among his friends from what Bryan told him. Out of all the people he would like to chat with, he doesn't mind Azril but…

"So…do you have a girlfriend?"

"Nope."

"Anyone here that catches your interest?"

"Nope."

"What about Frost? She seems to be obsess with you."

"Obsess to kill me that's for sure," Azril snorted. He sipped a bit of his drink much to Takeda's dismay. But he couldn't helped but detect a hint of denial in that flat tone. He decided to test his little theory by reading his mind.

"I read your mind," he admitted to the silent man. "You have a lot of work going on. Why don't you take a break? It'll do you good."

"I am aware," Azril sighed. "Rest assure I will. Let me have my drink and I might return to the Lin Kuei. It was intense fighting with you."

"Um yeah…it was," he chuckled nervously. "So…we meet again?"

"Sure."

With that, Takeda left the strange man to his own device. But he could tell that Azril is in denial. There is no doubt that he does felt something but he's resisting himself. Only time could tell what was going on.

Azril shook his head before scanning the crowd for Visenya. She's very quiet for a dragoness yet so playful around Kurt. He wouldn't mind leaving her there so long as she comes back to him by command. She's a clever girl.

Suddenly, Visenya growled viciously at something. He knew as well, because he caught the person's hand before she could make any more actions on him. He began to stare at her with tired eyes. Frost struggled to blast him but the grip was stronger than those of Shokan's. His damn dragon whipped her face with her tail.

"Is that all you got?" he arched a brow. This routine is getting stale. Visenya knew it too well despite being a newborn. He couldn't understand why Frost wouldn't just give up on him and kill him when he is at his wit's end. But then again, he wouldn't have this interesting play of kill or be killed by her.

"I know you go to underground cage fights," he stated, taking in Frost's surprised expression. "But with your training in the Lin Kuei and lately you've been distant, I can see why you did. Bet you were fuming when a chubby shorty beat you."

"Says the droid who just learnt emotions," Frost scoffed. "You don't know me and I don't want you here at the Lin Kuei."

"I never asked for this," he sighed. "Of course I want to get out of the Lin Kuei back into my normal life. By the time I do, you can as well. We just have to bear with each other at least."

Frost didn't want to admit that he was right. Her expression on the inside felt warm when she saw him stroking his wyvern. For someone emotionless, his eyes held those affections like no one has ever seen. She huffed, storming out of the conversation to his relief.

He is an outsider.

Yet why does it hurt when he talks to her? She decided to sneak off tonight for another cage fight without knowing a little blue creature was stalking her to report to her master.

…

Bryan was overseeing everything from Nash fighting a sexy vampire with wings to the fact Azril is having a deadpan flirt with Frost. He wished that snowflake could understand that Frost bullies him because she likes him. Or was it always a rivalry, he couldn't tell.

It's not much help that the SF kids won't give him a chance to talk or let him mingle with all of them. He hates being left hanging because that was the curse of being born a nouveau riche. You can flaunt all of your wealth to gain followers but never true friends.

Coming from a rich family, a lot of expectations were made for him the minute his mother announced her pregnancy. They want him to be everything they asked for: investor, engineer, doctor or maybe all three if they want to. They were fortunate to have a prodigy son to carry on with being successful.

His parents don't pay a lot of attention to him unless he scores at the top of his class, win every trophy in talent shows or academic olympics. During family gatherings or Chinese New Year, Bryan would admit he felt proud of being called the genius compared to his cousins who are nothing but boring lawyers and accountants who are wage slaves to the capital while he's the one running the capital.

But he doesn't mind doing designing and engineering at the same time if he enters university. What better way than to be a genius and a successful entrepreneur with his own brands and designs. He wasn't good with sports or physical activities as Nash and Kristina covered that for him. Ever since he came here, he had something he never knew.

He allowed himself to use his gadget work to practice.

At home, it either created chaos or it was draining him of his parent's hard earned money. But it's not like it's something they care since they owned fourteen houses in different parts of Southeast Asia. Being rich is the most wonderful thing as you don't have to be independent when you are loaded to pay people to do work for you.

Yet it feels lonely as people only recognised you for your status, your intelligent or how annoying you are because of being ignored for so long.

Bryan decided to laugh on that because he never knew he would be here and laugh at how pathetic he had made himself to be but decided to do it anyways. Jokes and being the annoying pain in the ass was what he made himself do in order to get attention or else people are just going to view him as nothing more than a nerd or the social class nouveau riche that just got lucky.

He wanted to go home just like everyone else but to also prove that he is more than what people expected from him back home.

He saw Nash about to pound that vampire with his hammer. His mind was in the gutter for the different route. Alas, this tournament has to finish soon if the five of them are to return home. He felt a bit of pride when people started to notice his inventions. He decided to talk to one of his friends and see if there are anymore infos about the upcoming battles he has heard from Kristina. He saw Nash's sister, Riana having a conversation with the reptilian warrior at a secluded part of the area. This gave him a little hope to at least record them so that he could put in his book of pairings where he would ship or pair up people together.

"Animal Planet's got nothing on this one! I knew that Riana was into this!" he giggled as he used one of his gadget to record the scene. He never knew something like this would actually happened! Does Nash know or he's busy nailing two ladies during this?

But his gadget was then crushed into pieces by an invisible force to which he screamed like a locomotive whistle. The invisible forced revealed himself to be Reptile. Bryan backed away until his back was at the wall. He was eyeing the green acid dripping from the lizard man's mouth.

"H-hey, Reptile!" Bryan tried to sound lighthearted. He had no idea how could he be in front of him talking to Riana and with a blink he's right here with his eyes boring into him. The Zaterran said nothing but growled.

"You saw us," he hissed lowly. "You saw us, boy!"

"And you destroyed my gadget," he wailed, the claws reaching his neck. No one seemed to care as if this was an everyday occurrence. "It took me days without sleep to make that! Days!"

"Enough! Both of you cut it out!" Riana stepped in between them to intervene. Funny how someone as small as her could halt the both of them. Behind her glasses, Bryan noticed her brown eyes almost turned hazel from her expression. Riana then passed her gadget into Bryan's hand.

"You can have it," she told him. "I have a feeling I won't be needing it. But thanks for it, Bryan. I never knew you're an inventor."

"Why thank you, kind lady!" Bryan gave her a mock bow. "I take it you're not worried Nashy Boy is getting his ass kicked by a vampire?"

"He'll be fine," she assured him. But she has never seen her character before. Turning to Reptile, she tapped his arm. Reptile looked down at her, his yellow eyes softened. "Who is that winged vampire that's fighting my brother?"

"That's Nitara," Reptile explained. "Shao Kahn has given me the task to seek her out after this tournament about the partnership he wanted from her. Also, it has been told that she possessed something of my race."

Bryan had never heard Reptile sound so hopeful. Poor guy, always hiding and following people who keeps giving him promises. Bryan doesn't know what to say but felt sorry since he knows what it's like to be tricked. But Bryan peered over his shoulder and saw Kristina arguing with the damn cowboy.

How adorable!

But then the three of them saw the new guest with his bee assistant walking inside the palace, signalling Reptile to leave. Bryan observed how Riana's gloved hand was holding his in an affectionate gesture. Bryan didn't know this kind of relationship was possible. Then again, Mortal Kombat's logic was something not even an A.I. could compute.

"And here I thought those conspiracies of lizard people were fake," he chuckled to himself before walking away with a snapshot of Riana and Reptile holding hands. "Everyone knows it's not because of celebrities or alien invasion. It's about moving with the times and evolving or devolving."

With that, he walked away be prepared for what Nash is about to say. He is certain after this fight, there's going to be another quest with Nash nailing one of the ladies and trying to prevent a genocide from happening. Bryan decided to read through the list he had written down on Nash's harem while fixing the device used to form his apex armour.

"Oh well, I hope Kristina does put the moves on Ermac!" he giggled. "Poor guy needs some fire in those dry bones. Maybe Azril gets a chance for the frigid warrior! Oh, this experience is going to be part of my blog!"

* * *

 **Okay, so Nash finally talked to Jade despite how short it was because Jade wouldn't forget what Nash had done that broke her trust in him. Don't worry, they will interact again, hoping they will make amends. As for Nitara, she is going to play a big role in the next chapter since it will either build up Shao Kahn's army or destroy life as we know.**

 **But Jade is going to talk to Riana about something when the woman is taking a risk seeing a certain Zaterran at the palace or jungle.**

 **As for the two new guests, they are also going to play a big role too especially towards Riana and Kristina.**

 **Azril is what I call a man of a few words and for those who wanted a lemon of Nash with Frost...it's not happening.**

 **Plus, Bryan's not going to stop stalking and annoy people now that we know his backstory. Then again, what crazy inventions is he going to pull this time?**

 **Please review if you want a horror-fest lemon chapter when I update!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Warning: Following scene below contains graphic and abusive torture. So if you are not comfortable, you can skip the backstory and follow the present day. This is the backstory I've been trying to write which is Nash and Riana's but through Riana's POV because Nash is our favourite male Disciple and deserves all the love.**

 **Disclaimer: I'll be using the offensive K-Word once in this story. My intention was to show how badly was Riana's backstory and hopefully Nash can mature a bit to help her. If he does...**

 **You guys are big boys and girls, I'm sure you can handle this if gore is no problem.**

* * *

Chapter 36

Riana was about to regroup with her brother who seemed to take longer than usual with the fight. Something about the woman Nash was fighting seemed off. A certain vibe she was giving out didn't really settle into Riana's core. She had faith that her little brother could finish her off…no penetration involved.

A bump was felt on her shoe, seeing it was Kurt. She smiled and picked up the bearded dragon to give him a nuzzle. Despite all of the shit in Mortal Kombat, Kurt seemed to be content. "Had a good time playing with Visenya?"

Her little pet pointed his snout upwards, a happy expression. While waiting for her brother, her mind was curious at the two new guests she saw earlier on before Reptile parted with her. She hoped he'll be alright, since he is the chosen one who brought all of them here in the first place. Sitting down with her pet in her arms, she petted him while pondering.

Should she be lucky he was the centre of attention?

She wondered if her family and their connections would treat her differently if she was born as the second child rather than the first. Small, they say, to the point almost chocking a newborn baby because she was too tiny and underweight. Not to mention, having very fair skin for a Malay is rare unless cosmetic is involved so the entire clan of her dad thought she was a ghost that was ripped out of a C-sectioned womb.

If only things would've gone smoothly…

…

 **10 Years Ago**

"Nash!" ten-year old Riana called for her little brother. Eight years old and already her grandparents are throwing a lavish party at their home that happened to be so close to the mosque they prayed in. The architecture and design of that place of worship was divine to the holy and those that seeked forgiveness.

To Riana, it was the opposite when night falls.

Riana's only safe place whenever their parents dropped them to stay with their relatives is near the jungle behind the suburban lifestyle of the people she knew. She yearned for the love her grandparents, aunts, uncles and cousins have showered over her little brother. She doesn't mind being ignored for most of the time, giving her some freedom to do what she wants.

Until that very day.

"No!" Riana protested as she tried to kick and wriggle her way out of her aunts and uncles' grasps. The more she tried, the tighter the grip. Followed behind them were her cousins chanting a few things that no younger cousins would say to their eldest:

"I hope they beat you like a dog!"

"Devil's child!"

"Pale ghost!"

" _Kafir….Kafir…._ "

Riana was then tossed into the shed, a small one where all of her relatives crowded outside to see her like an animal in roadside zoos. Before she could cry for help, her mouth was tightened by a brace which acted like a muzzle. She could only hear the chants and cruel laughter of the family, feeling helpless her little brother or her parents aren't here to help because they never knew or like Nash, tried to stay out of it.

"You really are a mistake," her grandmother spat at her. "If Nash was born first before you, everything would've turned out right. My son….he disappointed me by not giving me a firstborn a boy and to top it all, I've never seen such an ugly baby all my life."

"If you were born second or not born at all, our family would better off!" her grandfather's crony voice. He cupped her cheeks forcefully to gaze at Riana's frightful face and the fact she was pissing herself.

Riana only had tears as she struggled to get away but her uncles held her and took turns slapping her as if she was a slab of meat. Her cousins then used scissors and kitchen knives to tore up the ten-year old girl's dress from the back so that it is bare along with her panties. Riana tried to say sorry or begged them to stop but her aunts have had a pleasure taking turns with the cat o' nine tails or rusty chain.

"Srry!" she muffled her cries through the muzzle as another crack of the whips and rattle of chains opened the bareness of her back, leaving it with trails of blood that resembled tree sap. Riana couldn't tell how long because of the pain she felt on her back, taunting words from those who were her extended family and the most horrible act of all:

Marionettes of still-living animals.

They knew her love for animals so they want to see how far they could break her. So animals like cats, rabbits or even while animals such as monitor lizards and baby monkeys were drilled in each limb to insert nylon strings and dangled in front of her. Riana now became thankful for the muzzle that prevented her from speaking. Her mind was nauseated with the sight and the smell of vomit emitting from her.

This happened for some days before they removed the muzzle to make her recite some prayers. It was hard, considering Riana's only light source was a full moon or bright afternoon Sun. Unfortunately, her eyesight was poorer than before, especially on the left. So she would get slapped if she pronounced a single word wrong or if she stumbled during reciting. But Riana hated it when they tied her hands around a tree, her naked back bare so that her aunties could make her scarred back bleed again with drops of lemon to add more pain.

"I'm sorry…." Riana weeped as she was slapped again for not concentrating on reading. Saying she's bringing more sin and bad vibes to the family. From the corners of her eye, she watched Nash playing with their uncles and cousins while plates of food were served by the family's number of maids from Indonesia and Philippines which were very common in upper-class families. Her stomach rumbled, yearning for a taste of short ribs or rice with chicken.

Since staying here, she never had a meal until they jabbed her with the liquid that's supposed to bloat her up. She hated how it's either from the neck or her arm which made it difficult to walk. One time while chained in the shed for her lesson, her younger cousins would eat delicious food in front of her, taunting her to the point she almost fainted from being overwhelmed. And the foods were usually tossed aside, unfinished and wasted. It made her feel sick besides the live animal marionettes they used to break her.

She vowed to never waste what food that's been given to her because not everyone is fortunate enough to receive such banquets without lifting a finger. And those that try to harm or get away with killing animals for the sake's of fun, she will make them pay…

…

"Riana!"

A harsh voice snapped Riana out of her reminiscing. The Edenian beauty has returned, more stern is her expression. Riana got up with her pet now nestled on her shoulder. "Jade, it's been a while."

"I talked to your brother," she stated, sitting next to her former disciple. "He's taking in the reality but I am not certain about his behaviour from how he courted other women or so I have heard."

Riana nodded, starting ahead.

"Honestly Jade, I don't know what to do with him. When we were young, he tried to help me. Throw me some food scraps and leftovers but I felt embarrassed because I was on all fours, snarling away as I wolfed down what's left."

Jade's expression was that of confusion behind her mask so Riana told her about her backstory which was unbelievable. To prove further, she lifted her top to present her scarred back to the Edenian general who gasped in horror. Riana almost winced when a finger pressure was placed on one of the scars.

"By the gods…." she whispered. "How could….who would…"

"I know," Riana chuckled. "My dad's family is kinda off but he loved them so much. I only like the family vacation if it's the four of us. I don't want them to put on an act that they don't mean it."

Both of them were silent before Jade stood up. She offered her hand which Riana took it gratefully. "I'm sorry on behalf on Nash. I know you are still heartbroken because of what my brother did. But he's trying to be better and wants your forgiveness again."

Jade looked away. She won't have her heart broken again yet something about Nash is drawing her near him. But at the same time, so were other women and that harlot, Tanya! Plus, Nash has been hounding after Mileena who was nothing more than a construct like that being known as Ermac. Feeling hurt, Jade decided to change the subject to ease her aching heart.

"So, are the rumours true between you and that snake Reptile?"

Riana blinked, surprised at Jade's question. How does she know? "Okay, I don't know how you knew but yes. I am fond of him. He has been kind to me when I fell apart and he's like a teacher to me besides Bo Rai Cho."

Jade didn't know what to say. The fight today does looked similar to Reptile's and judging her expression, she smiled a bit when she talked about it. Is it possible for an Earthrealmer to love a Zaterran? But Jade was still sceptical.

"You are aware he wants his race to return?"

Riana nodded and told Jade she wouldn't mind if he wanted to be with a female of his kind. At least she got a sample of him. Jade placed her hand on her shoulder. "You can't give up your virginity that easily."

"It was mine to give," the chubby woman shrugged. "But it's complicated when he's working as a jobber for the sorcerer. Does Kitana know about this? Not just about my relationship but Shao Kahn's plans."

Jade nodded slowly. "She knows but she doesn't want to listen to me when I told her of her father's intention. Shay Kahn's recent actions have been unreasonable plus he dared to recruit that traitor who murdered my love and family!"

Riana was silent. Does Nash know about Jade's rivalry with the woman in yellow? He better buck up and do better because at this rate, he's acting like a spoilt child wanting more candy. She herself would be a bad sister if she doesn't stop him from sleeping with the enemy. Yet she herself had given the thing people saved for marriage to someone not even the lowest of the low would take.

"If he does," Riana told her. "I'll make sure to knock some sense into him. Well, he has to see that he can't get everything in life."

Jade nodded, shook hands with her formal disciple before walking away. There's a fight coming up between her and the woman who murdered her parents. Revenge was the only way out.

Riana decided to at least find some sort of work to support her and Nash since the losers in tournament get a small piece than the winners. It's difficult when you don't have confidence in your own voice or your brother is a wanted man for disgracing the respected women of Edenia.

So she doesn't have that much of a choice unlike Azril with his booming success of his establishment. She wondered if he needed any help. Then again, it won't happen because Azril is a multitasker so along with a pinch of perfectionist. It seemed slim to find work at a place like Outworld because of the current conditions and most of the residents knew her through Nash.

She passed by behind the palace, where it was almost as impressive as it was in front. But something caught her attention which made her peeked over the stone walls. Kurt stood on two legs to take a look as well.

Riana never knew a conqueror like Shao Kahn had a garden that was almost like the ones she saw in Edenia. With its clear garden filled with different fishes, some she could recognised while some were new. There were exotic birds roosting on the trees, some stands with bowls of food and water she figured was for them and there were a few critters she doesn't know on the grass. The same with the stables that held creatures that could make a Shire horse faint.

From prehistoric white tigers to a freaking Tyrannosaurus Rex!

For her height, it was difficult to balance to see over the wall. She had to unsheathe her claws from her gloves to act like grappling hooks. Riana smiled, seeing animals or any creature just calmed her. She wished Nash would appreciate this but he's busy with other things…

"Hey!" a voice shouted. "What are you doing here? Came to steal some of the beasts from the menagerie?"

Riana protested but her claws slipped from the wall, causing her to scream as she fell. Footsteps were heard and Riana never knew the wall had a back door, which was almost camouflaged with the wall's colour. The man glared at her, Riana knew she was screwed.

"Child, what were you doing peering over the walls?" the man demanded. He may be old but Riana noticed a sickle in his hand along with the fact that she's so short compared to him. He could've kicked her head!

Riana explained about her curiosity of the menagerie, admitting she's never seen some of the creatures before, wanting to know them better. She won't bother again after this encounter. But the old man halted her, pointed a finger inside the hidden backdoor. Riana was hesitant but decided to follow, maybe find some info about the rumours of upcoming war she had heard.

She had her claws out in case it was a trap.

Riana wished she could just sit down and watch the creatures both familiar and unfamiliar at work. She wanted to touch every one of them; feel their furs, scales and feathers on her skin. Kurt was sniffing the area curiously with some of the residences glancing at the little sandy lizard. They both went into the stables, where the T-Rex lingered. Riana was about to back away slowly because she was greeted with the dinosaur's swordlike teeth. Outside she's petrified but on the inside she wanted to touch it, seeing something in books now alive here was surreal!

"Impressive, isn't it?" the old man smirked. "It's the guest's ride. Some kind of alliance or something with the emperor. Blue guy if I'm right. Ah, this guy's going to be here for a while."

"He's beautiful," Riana whispered in awe. The dinosaurs sniffed on top of her head, a rumbling sound was heard. She giggled, a bit excited at the whole ordeal. The old man had a soft smile and offered her a bucket with lots of meat. Riana was confused by the gesture.

"If you could feed him," the old man explained. "I might consider hiring you the next day. I'm not getting young any day now so someone has to take over."

"Will Shao Kahn know?"

"Eh, he's not too keen on this," he shrugged. "He just sees if his plan is coming together. This job is a hit-or-miss with him. The blue guy however, is fond of this place and paid me a lot to make sure his ride gets proper care."

Riana wondered who was this blue guest. Was he the one with the other companion in a maroon hood? Something about the companion made her feel uncomfortable. But who was she to judge when she doesn't know them!

Tentatively, she offered her hand with the meat. Surprised that the Rex opened its mouth to let her pour the meat contents inside. She smiled, giving it a small pat on the snout. Suddenly, she heard a deep chuckle behind her and instinctively by now she had one hand with her claws out ready to defend herself.

It was the two guests from before!

Riana was wary of the person with the hood. Or what is it because she assumed it's female and looked like a bee. Kurt was twitching his tail irritably, also anxious. But the blue guest was someone none of the disciples should messed with!

He looked like some war god or those warriors from Mel Gibson's Apocalypto. With his headdress and Aztec clothing along with the paddle weapon she had seen in some movies wielded by those from the jungle. Not to mention with his stature, she is certain he could crack her like a coconut.

"I'm sorry," she apologised quietly. But the man raised his hand to prevent her from babbling her words.

"What's there to apologise?" he asked, his white eyes almost had a look of amusement. "Are you fascinated by this menagerie?"

Riana nodded sheepishly.

"Then it eases my heart to know someone might take over. Shao Kahn needs to understand that our beasts and rides are part of our lives, deserving the best care in return for their use at work. What is your name, girl?"

"I'm Riana and this is my pet, Kurt."

Riana was still surprised of this whole chain of event she's experiencing after her fight with Frost. And her pet had crawled on the warrior's arm with no fear. He only chuckled and petted him. "So small yet so determine….Reminds me of my dear friend."

"This One does not trust her, K'oatal," the bee lady buzzed. Riana was now disturbed and ready in case she was going to get attacked. "She could be a spy."

The blue warrior named K'oatal exchanged glances with his companion and then to Riana. He sighed signalling with his finger for Riana to follow. Riana was hesitant until she saw a stinger protruding from the bee. She knew either was she's going to be screwed.

"You're lucky I'm not allergic to bee stings," Riana eyed her carefully. Kurt flared his little beard to warn her.

All three of them were walking to the courtroom of the palace until Riana gasped in horror at a shaky body laying on the floor.

"S-Syzoth?"

…

 **Nash's P.O.V**

Apparently the woman with wings I fought with just now was called Nitara. She gave me a hell of a match! Or maybe I was distracted by her assets…

I was so distracted by her chest, I didn't know she knocked me out pretty good! The crowd cheered and I am pretty sure Jade wouldn't welcomed me or Riana back to Edenia after this fight.

Or her fight with Tanya.

After the tournament, I tried to find my sister. But she's no where to be found. I had an idea where she's heading but I can't be sure. As I was walking, I noticed something going on.

It was Kristina talking to Ermac.

Now, I'm no sappy expert but the way she was smiling and sometimes looking away from him clearly screams she's into him. Seriously, I could be a better guy than Ermac to Kris. We've known each other since we were kids!

But they were whispering something to each other and then…

"Hey handsome," a sultry voice purred in my ear. I turned around and was knocked out before I knew who it was!

…

I groaned before realising where I am. I seemed to be in someone's room and…

Where are my clothes?!

"Aww, our guest is awake~"

"Dearest Tanya, this is the one I want you to try before your duel," the familiar high pitch voice told her excitedly.

I don't know what am I feeling right now but being stuck in a room naked while two women in lingerie would be anyone's dreams. But right now, my mind is stunned and I don't have the time to process what's going to happen next…

* * *

 **Well, now you know the horrors of Riana's backstory with her cult of a** **family. I'm pretty sure she'll be fine after being whipped from the back or let her cousins play puppets of dead animals in front of her or the starving process until she was forced fed again. *sarcasm***

 **But what will Riana do after she saw an unconscious Reptile? And her encounters with the new guests just because she wants to find some work in the mean time.**

 **Don't worry about them. I have a plan in mine.**

 **And Nash, good luck because Jade vs Tanya's tournament is coming up and you are doing what at the moment?**

 **Oh, all coming together with him and I need to get my female Disciples good lemons ASAP!**

 **And please review!**


	37. Chapter 37

**So, are you ready for the Jade vs Tanya battle?**

 **What about Nash and his new threesome? You boys and girls are in for a surprise!**

 **Honestly, I want to also see more of Outworld if you know what I mean ;)**

* * *

Chapter 37

To be fair, I would love to bone hot women in this game but now, I am terrified. Mileena has sharp teeth so she could cut my penis anytime she wants. And Tanya, god she is vicious for an exotic beauty.

Well, Jade is more exotic than her.

It's also bad enough that they have tied me up to the point I could barely feel my limbs at all. I should've listened to my friends and make my decision quickly. None of this tension within us would happened if I just choose either Jade or Mileena. But here I am, strapped down naked as Mileena and Jade's rival decided to tag team.

"He is steeled," Tanya commented, poking the tip with a slender finger. Goddammit, why can't I control myself! I promised my friends and even Jade that I could change but my lust says otherwise. But both women had already stripped down their own clothing as well.

"Isn't this a fantasy come true, Nash?" Mileena cooed as her tongue gently trailed over my neck. Of course I couldn't help but shudder. I searched around the room with my limited vision to find my hammer.

Fuck, they've confiscated it!

"Here's the deal," Mileena purred as her slender hands pumped my shaft up and down, not breaking eye contact. "If you let the both of us have our way with you, we'll make sure not to cause another war that Daddy has already done~"

I couldn't answer because not only was one woman pumping my sensitive member, my face was smothered with a very plump rear. I tried to protest but I felt sharp fangs biting my penis while my cries were muffled by the sweet nectar I'm tasting.

I've never felt so scared in my life!

"Dearest Tanya," Mileena cooed. I could feel her slick opening slowly going down on the rod. I groaned in pain and the pleasure wasn't there. "Let's take turns on him and see if he could handle two women at once!"

"S-stop…" I pleaded them weakly, but the rhythm of Mileena bouncing on top of me was overwhelming so I have no choice but to submit to their commands seeing that escaping this is futile.

Letting the lust and pain control my mind, I grabbed Mileena's hips so that she could move deeper while my tongue drilled its way into Tanya's sweet opening. I am certain I'm going to be spent from having romps with these two buxom ladies.

Once I came into Mileena, she got off and Tanya took over. I can see why Jade's rivalry with her was intense: both ladies have really strong sex drives. Or maybe I'm overthinking since my mind was clouded with lust. I'm pretty sure my trust with people are going to fade after all of this.

Will my family still love me after what has happened to me?

I decided to take my chances and drained both women which was the least I could do before Tanya's big fight with Jade. With my primal lust taking over, I growled, grabbing Tanya to give her a taste of revenge on behalf of Jade. During this primal mating session, I began to torture Mileena's body with my hands as I pound harder into Tanya's core, hoping she won't be able to walk for weeks!

I was thinking by the time the match started, Tanya would be really tired to fight back. Yeah, I'll drain all her stamina out and conquer her just like I did with Mileena!

"Well," Tanya panted, putting on her outfit as if nothing had happened. Mileena did just the same while I am drained out from all of the activities. "He won't be let off so easily. He will get the best views of the fight and soon, Jade will fall just as her parents and the man she had loved."

Wait what? Jade had a lover before me?

But my mind was too hazy to process more information as I was pushed, still naked to the edge of the window to view the fight as if I were a spectator from ancient Rome. The crowd was cheering at the two women facing each other like territorial wolves. Shao Kahn was basking on his throne while that old sorcerer was eyeing everyone.

Is it just me or he looked younger?

More importantly, I am just wondering where is Riana. I bet she snuck off to see Reptile instead of watching the match! Why is my sister so out-of-touch with the present? But now, I can't think of anything anymore.

"Don't look so down," the warrior cooed. "Both women that liked you are going to fight to the death. In fact, I wouldn't mind if Tanya wins or dies because I can still have you~"

Shit, there's no way in hell am I going to be used as a sex slave! I just need some help from my friends but will they support me after all of this chaos I have made? All I could do now is watch.

"Ladies and gentleman!" Shang Tsung's voice boomed. "Today is the match all of you have been waiting for. I can see some of you have already placed bets on who will win and who will experience a fatality. Rest assure, all of you will get complimentary drinks after this match. So now, let the two contestants begin!"

The Edenian general with her signature Bojutsu staff vs a pyromancer's flamed hands. Both women circled each other like wolves, both of their eyes steely. Despite wearing her signature green mask, I could tell Jade was having a sneer at her most bitter enemy. Still, I'd like to know more about Jade's story from the hints Mileena and Tanya had dropped.

"Shh, Nash," Mileena placed a finger to my lips. "Let's watch them. However, I prefer if you relax a bit."

That was when I felt her slender fingers gently pumped me again. I need to focus on the match. So I used a hand to gripped the window sill while the other held the Tarkatan Princess.

Jade and Tanya circled the arena, their fierce gazes never leaving each other. Everyone waited patiently for this match, even though interference meant death not only for those who tried to step in but to Jade as well.

And I'm not letting either one of us die!

And the fight began with both women attacking each other through punches, kicks even in tight holds similar to wrestling matches. Jade's staff was useful to block and evade Tanya's attacks while the short-hair lady was flexible as an acrobat to dodge and retaliate.

"Ready to meet your end and accept your fate?" Tanya taunted her with a smirk.

"You've gotten away with crimes and murder against our people," Jade seethed, her hand griped the Bojutsu tightly. "Against our people…my home…I will right the wrongs you've created…With your life!"

Jade screamed in anger as her rage took over her sense of rationality to use all of her skills to push back Tanya. But Tanya still has a graceful smile on her face as she evaded most of the attacks as if it were a dance.

"Murdering your family was just child's play," Tanya continued and slammed her sharp heels to Jade's face. Her mask came off and her lips was busted. "Of course…bedding Jai had given me the most pleasure despite him struggling to get me off. Too bad I couldn't bear a child for him-"

"SILENCE!" Jade roared and grabbed Tanya in a chokehold to pummel her.

I could see the pain and sorrow in Jade's beautiful eyes that were masked by that boiling rage. I want to comfort her yet I know damn well it's meaningless. After all that wild romp I had. Maybe, I should choose one and focus more on my training to defeat Shao Kahn.

Yeah…I'll do that! But first, I need to sneak out of here to find my friends and sister.

Suddenly, a scream broke out which silenced the whole arena, even Mileena stopped fondling me. I almost gasped in surprised because this was something I have done to Jade from our first fight:

Jade ripped out Tanya's shorts and her tanned nether region was exposed to the world.

But Jade doesn't seemed to care at this point. She wanted this revenge and now I understand why. And what she did almost pop my eyes out of their sockets.

She used her sharp heels to slash across Tanya's exposed treasure until she was bleeding. As if she had done a mutilation on her genitals. Jade was panting and her mouth curved to a vicious, vengeful smile.

"That's my parting gift to the harlots and heartbreakers. Especially to those that stabbed me in the back!"

Before Jade could deliver her final blow, Tanya teleported away much to the crowd's dismay. Jade threw her staff in frustration and stormed out of the arena. But Shao Kahn doesn't seemed to care about it.

I wonder if he had planned this all along.

…

 **3rd P.O.V**

"What happened to him?" Riana asked, pointing towards the fallen Zaterran who was covered in his own blood. She rushed over to kneel besides her dear reptilian warrior. Kurt leaped off her shoulders to nuzzle him.

"I was supposed to execute him," K'oatal told her. He found her empathy for Reptile interesting. An Earthrealmer and a Zaterran together without conflict was a rare sight to behold. "But I refused to. Shao Kahn had wasted a valuable spy."

Riana didn't know what to say. Right now, she wants to help her dear friend. Gently, she lifted his head to rest on her lap and caressed him. This caused the Zaterran to stir and then blinked his yellow eyes at the person above him.

"R-Riana?" his sibilant voice was now croaked, broken without hope.

"I'm here, Syzoth," she whispered, small tears suddenly formed in her eyes. Kurt nuzzled Reptile, to the point the both of them heard the green warrior shuddered slightly. This made Riana bring him closer to her.

"This One has never seen this kind of behaviour," D'Vorah commented. "An Earthrealmer and a Saurian."

"Syzoth has been lonely all these times," said K'oatal. "And the bombshell dropped by Shang Tsung and Shao Kahn was enough to break him. I never knew someone who's so loyal to the cause in order to find his race."

Riana sighed, knowing she's not much help as a warrior to him but she cares about him. It's so heartbreaking to see a calm warrior already reduced to nothing more than a vulnerable state. She knew what it felt like to be betrayed as she was since young whether relatives or classmates.

"Riana," Reptile hissed softly. "Please don't leave me. Stay with me…"

Riana said nothing but kissed him on the forehead gently, which was enough to tell him. K'oatal couldn't help but smile. His Zaterran friend has someone who is so fond of him and was willing to see him through her heart rather than take in his appearance. He signalled D'Vorah to follow him out of the room to leave the both of them some time alone.

"They lied to me…Shang Tsung and Shao Kahn…" Reptile spoke quietly. Riana stayed quiet, knowing exactly what he meant. He was lied to, beaten up and was downright insulted for being stupid or a jobber like what everyone had said. Riana just rubbed his back soothingly.

"I'm sorry, Syzoth," Riana sighed. "I'm sorry you had to deal with that."

"I was so sure they would keep that promise," he continued, his body was shaking. "I cannot believe that I was so gullible, to believe in such a promise to restore my race when it was nothing more than a false fallacy!"

Riana felt pressure at her knee, Reptile was strong in his grip. She too had experienced the same thing to with her family and to a certain extend some bullies in school because of her love for animals and nature. But since it's in Malaysia, it's more with her being so fair skinned for a Malay to which most would think she's a ghost.

"I may not know how that feels," Riana gently cradled his face in her face, making him look at her. "But I've had my share of pain. I tried and want to fit into my whole family, wanting the same love and popularity my brother had. Didn't work so I followed and obeyed what they command me to do so that they'll like me. Turns out later I realised they were taking advantage of me."

Reptile blinked. He never knew this human had a similar of an experience. He gently traced her forearm, sensing that Riana also sounded upset. This human…she's never talked down to him or done anything that will degrade him. He sat up, pulling her close to him.

"We're pawns, you and I," he murmured. Riana gave him a sad smile.

"I guessed that's the price to pay if you're different or have weird fascinations. At least you're more adaptable while I just give up so easily…"

Reptile frowned, held her hands in his. "I cannot see you surrendering so easily. We both need faith in each other starting from today. Riana, I will change our training tactics. No more the insults but encouragement for the both of us."

"Okay," Riana nodded. "And Syzoth?"

"Yes, Riana?"

Riana told him about her new found work at the palace to care for the beasts. It was something to pass the time after training and earning money to who knows buy some things at the Outworld marketplace. Reptile smiled, knowing this was what Riana would do. Funny how she is not afraid of beasts that could kill her yet she trembles at uncertain outcomes or people in general.

Maybe he could help her by using faunas as a tactic.

"Also," Riana continued. "I want to help you as well. I may not be the best of fighters but I care about you. You saw me, accepted me despite my flaws and even went out of your way to train me. I want to do the same for you."

Reptile then stood up, offering his clawed hand to which Riana accepted it. He then embraced her with all that he could muster. No one has ever treated him with so much respect and so much affection. He would do anything to let their affection grow on each other.

"Come," Riana tugged his hand gently. "I want to show you the menagerie. I usually hang around animals more than people if you understand."

Reptile nodded in understanding. He deserved a break after his constant failures, betrayal and executing in one day. Maybe spending some time with Riana can coax him out of licking his own wounds. He smiled, wondering if Riana would like to meet his dear friend who coiled around him during some of his fights.

Riana was glad to have her dear friend close to her. She led on while he followed her from behind. Quietly and below audible whisper, she murmured:

"You'll never know just how much I care."

…

Ferra and Torr were all too happy to reunite with the man in blue who saved them from those shabby men. They bumped into each other again when they decided to explore around the palace.

Fancy palace meant fancy food, right?

Both of them were lumbering around until something halted their tracks. It was the sand froggy! Torr picked him up but the sand froggy pointed at something with his tail. Ferra was confused.

"What Reena doing to Froggy?" she asked her brute companion, three of them looking at the woman letting the green lizard warrior hold her as if he was squeezing her. Yet, they both look glad in that squeeze.

Torr let out a rumble which was his way of laughing. He reached a huge arm to pet his rider on his back just like a father telling his daughter that she'll learn as soon as she gets older. For now, they watched until the little sandy lizard thumped his tail, a sign that he wants to go somewhere else.

"Froggy don't hurt Reena?" Ferra enquired her brute companion. Torr still let out his own laughter and patted her head. Both of them with the sandy lizard decided to walk around until they met the one who saved them.

"Big Bossy!" Ferra greeted him to which made him smile. He reached out his hand and the little lizard climbed onto his arm.

"Greetings Ferra, Torr," he nodded to the brute. "I see you've met my new employer's pet. She's with Reptile, isn't it?"

Ferra then told him excitedly about what she saw. Her boss chuckled to himself, knowing he too saw what had happened before he excused himself and D'Vorah to leave his friend to be.

"It's good Syzoth has someone who cared about him," he mused. "Though I am surprised it's not a Zaterran. If he could see clearly how much she cared for him after the news he was given. Good spies can't be sent to death matches as that would waste their potential. I might discuss this issue with him later."

"What we do now?" Ferra asked.

"For now we leave them be. I might want to hire that Earthrealm mercenary since I am impressed with his marksmanship. Despite the setbacks of him being apathetic and only following the money, he will do fine work under my command."

"We see Bang Bang too!" Ferra told him excitedly. "Him with Reena's friend, Kris! She skinny but eyes and legs pretty."

There was a paused in the room before both men laughed at the young Kutter's childish comment. They decided to make way to the courtyard when they heard two people laughing with slurs. Ferra jumped up and down on her ride, pointing at the scene:

It was Erron Black and Kristina, passed out on the floor.

…

Kristina groaned, as if her head was hit by a truckload of bricks. She clearly blacked out after the battle at the tournament. She couldn't remember a thing that had happened except a few shots and mugs with Erron.

Instinctively, she struggled out of the blanket that held her down to take in her new surroundings. It was not the Shokan undergrounds she was used to or the place that Bryan, Riana, Azril and Nash were. She wanted to throw up again and was so sluggish at this moment.

"Ugh…my fucking head," she groaned.

"Too loud, Princess," a voice was muffled under the blanket. She pulled it away and found the cowboy already knocked out. But she never had a chance to take a closer look at him.

He looked so peaceful minus the messy blonde hair and black rings around his eyes that seemed smudged. She really can't recall what happened earlier but it was a struggle to even crawl over to look at him. Then, she noticed his mask was off and traced the faint scar on the corner of his mouth. His lips looked well enough for any girl to kiss him.

He's a stud, alright!

" _Walaowei_ ," she mumbled as she rubbed her temples. "Where the hell am I…"

"In the palace," a deep voice caused her to spring up instinctively. She took a good look at the man who looked like he came out of Mel Gibson's Apocalypto with the colouring of Papa Smurf. She had her gaze on him, just ready to attack in case.

"Calm yourself," he raised a single hand. "We found you and him collapsed at the courtyard. One of my newest worker recognised you so we decided to let you rest until you explain everything once you regain consciousness."

"I don't remember what happened last night," she jerked her thumb back to the knocked out cowboy. "But I damn well remember that he was with me and….Shit, where's Ermac?"

"Wait, Ermac was with you?" a voice from the door made Kristina turn. Riana was standing in the doorway in the same attire she wore during this morning's tournament. So many questions and her head is going to explode anytime soon.

"What are you doing here?" Kristina asked, a bit wary how she's calm with the blue Papa Smurf in the room. She noticed the gloves her older friend was wearing which contained venom.

"Gotta find work as I can't rely on the tournament to pay me," said Riana. "I take it celebration drink did not go so well last night?"

"Shut up," Kristina groaned, tried to walk over but collapsed on the floor. She managed to lift her head from her fall to question them further.

"First, I want to know how did you two meet and secondly you don't see Ermac?"

"From a surprise," Riana answered. "Though I don't see Ermac throughout the whole day. Maybe he's in the regeneration chambers. Heard he's helping Mileena with something. I hope Nash isn't involved with them…"

"God, I have to find him and I-" she paused before covering her mouth to hold her upcoming vomit. She looked around before rushing to the nearest bathroom.

"You have quite a friend, Riana. Brash and bold," the Aztec-based warrior commented. Both of them were going to resume their work when they heard a muffled voice under the sheets.

"Hey, how the hell did I lose my pants?"

…

Azril never thought he would agree to this.

For the first time, he's going to follow Bryan's plan as they snuck into the underground cage fights in a disguise as an old druggie named Anders "Stoop" Park with his underage partner Bodega Von Beilschmidt, the genius.

"You ready, Stoop?" Bryan asked with a giggle as he adjusted his platform heels to make himself look taller. Azril almost wanted to roll his eyes but maintained his composure.

"Of course," he droned. "Sooner we find Frost, I am letting Visenya rip this beard you slapped on me."

"Too bad your baby girl is all alone with Grandpa," said Bryan. "After all, we don't want anyone to know who we are."

They went to the club at night where all the strange people showed their true colours. Azril whispered something to the bouncer before he hurriedly ushered both of the Disciples inside. Bryan was impressed by his friend.

"Did you tell that guy you're going to rip his balls and feed it to a Kraken?"

"Nah, I'm signing up. For the record, she has a lot of winning streaks and performed fatalities countless times. Until Cassie Cage broke the record by beating her."

Bryan whistled. "I knew Cass has a dark secret! She loves to play dirty in the undergrounds. Much better than that about her and Jacqui having a threesome with Nash! Poor Takeda-"

"Wait," Azril halted him with a single finger raised. "Nash did what?"

"Wants to be a protagonist in a video-game harem where he is so naive with his chick-magnet powers that they all want a piece of his meat stick. Honestly, I get why they did it since we men don't get it good in the real world so all the chicks here have good titties and-"

"Now's not the time," Azril cuts him off. Bryan felt intimidated by the tall man despite him wearing heart sunglasses. "Nash may cause another war and we need to pull ourselves together before Shao Kahn breaks reality or else we'll never get home. Now, we need to find Frost and some info."

Bryan followed him but couldn't help but feel uncomfortable at all of the people staring at them. He's already pissing in his pants but he puts on a smile and waved as if he's going to get the Emmy Award. But despite having no expressions, Bryan could detect pride from Azril.

"You're gonna be screwed," Bryan told him as the both of them were in the locker room. "They want blood and death. Jeez, and I thought we are in the modern age! I guessed all of us repressed a lot in history."

"I am aware," Azril nodded. "But if Frost spirals out of control, she would be easily manipulated by anyone who would give her a false sense of pride. Doesn't she know that the Lin Kuei are proud of her and…Nevermind, I need to be ready."

But Bryan being Bryan had a Cheshire cat grin on his face. He pinched Azril's cheeks to which he instinctively flipped him over. "Oooh, Snowflake's got a crush!"

"I do not."

"Denial! First step into having feelings for someone. Oh, I am so proud of you!"

"Don't jump into conclusions," Azril said dismissively. "I only want her to realised that she has a home and a position."

"See? You do care about her! Go melt her little cavern with your forged dagger-"

Just before they could discuss any further, an explosion happened. Both of them could hear the crowd scatter as Bryan scanned to see who has infiltrated this sinful location. He wanted to scream both in fear and excitement.

The Black Dragons are here.

* * *

 **I feel sorry for the Black Dragons. They are stuck with Bryan and Azril in their disguises.**

 **Damn Jade did something to Tanya much similar to how Nash ripped her top during their first fight. I bet Tanya will have a hard time walking considering what happened.**

 **And Nash did say no yet these ladies do want a piece of him. Your choice on whether it was just assault or another harem string.**

 **Poor Reptile. Seriously I feel so bad for the guy and hope he does have a good ending or something in MK11. Even if he's not in it.**

 **And yeah, our girls meet Kotal Kahn and what happened between Kristina and Ermac? Or Erron? I bet we don't know what happened to them during their little drinks.**

 **And finally, Bryan knows what's going on. He's the All-Seeing-Eye so he knows what happens in the future with his Bryan self.**

 **And don't forget to review! I have to catch up on Game of Thrones now.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Whew, I'm getting a lot of views from the previous chapter! Now, let's see what are our Disciples doing. Plus, I am so emotional after the recent episode of Game of Thrones and I finally played MK11. I gotta say Kotal Kahn is the juiciest thing I'll ever have out of everything in the game. Just makes me want to run my hands over those muscles...**

 **Along with the lemon I made here that gave me shivers all the time!**

 **Okay, enough about me and my womanly needs. Let's get on with the story! Also, if any of you have a problem with why I put multiple perspectives instead of Nash, I'm trying to develop each character further and kinda got inspired by the text in _A Song of Ice and Fire_.**

* * *

Chapter 38

"Go to her, Azril!" Bryan yelled above the chaos of screaming spectators. "I've dealt with Black Dragons before!"

Azril did not hesitate, rushing off to find Frost.

He found her in time, in a fuming state to which he assumed was her match being interrupted by the Black Dragons. She was punching the floor of the cage until a hole was form with her iced fists. Azril simply approached her while his sneaker shoes were careful not to step on stalagmites of ice coming out from the ground.

"Mister, if you want your life," Frost seethed, her hands starting to glow with her cry abilities. "Get the fuck out of here!"

"Until you come back to the Lin Kuei," Azril told her. Honestly, he doesn't care that his disguised made him looked like a clown. Frost paused before staring at the disguised man. Then her expression contorted to rage as she tried to punch him with hot tears coming out of her eye.

As usual, Azril blocked with his hands before locking both of her arms behind her back, putting her in a kneeling position.

"W-why are you here?" she demanded. She was struggling but Azril's grip was vice-like. "I was so close to earning my title and you had to ruin anything! Don't you know what it's like to prove yourself so that you don't end up on the streets?!"

Azril stared at her through those steely eyes that never blinked as he listened.

"You never had any of these problems," Frost continued. "You always have a place and a family!"

"Not exactly," he shook his head. Frost glared at him with those red-teared eyes. "My family fell apart ten years ago and I grew up becoming the parent rather than my mother. My father's death and my two older siblings couldn't stand her so I became her caretaker."

Frost's tensed body suddenly slacked, she wanted to know more about this outsider who won favours of everyone in the Lin Kuei. He told her about his past and the turning point of his mother. When Frost listened, she was so stunned.

"Oh my god…."

"Heh, at least there are some perks," said Azril. "So, will you please come back to the temple? They cared about you a lot and said you were the best. You just need to be patient."

Frost sighed and nodded. Azril escorted her back and hoped Bryan can handle the Black Dragons with his technology. That boy's sure is full of surprises despite the fact he screamed a lot and ran from most fights.

Arriving at the Lin Kuei, Azril's little dragon Visenya was perched on a statue before screeching for Sub Zero to come out. He was surprised to find Frost walking next to Azril without any restraints on her. In fact, not a single anger from her but just sadness.

"I take it everything went smoothly?" Sub Zero enquired.

Azril nodded before his wyvern perched on his shoulder and growled at Frost, a warning. But she couldn't care less as she never knew Azril had a dysfunctional family to the point he repressed emotions in order to work harder than ever. She had been annoyed at him and hated him for stealing her place.

But now she is confused.

She can't walk too close to Azril because his wyvern kept glaring at her. Just as they stopped near her room, he signalled his wyvern to fly off somewhere. He turned his head to meet her gaze.

"Sorry to crash your cage match," he admitted. "But he was worried about you and so was I."

Frost said nothing. Just before Azril could return to his room, she pulled him close and surprised him with a kiss on his lips.

Azril blinked and turned away quickly.

Frost may not see a change in his expression but the tip of his ears became red. She smiled, wondering if she could get more emotions and expressions out of him.

She was starting to warm up to him.

Little did she know that someone was watching her. It was the Grandmaster himself who tried to hide a chuckle behind his mask. He could tell that Azril is confused but if he could help Frost control her anger and teach her humility…

She could teach him how to open up once more.

…

 **Nash's P.O.V**

It's bad enough that Mileena and Tanya kidnapped me to be their sex slave. But it's worst when I feel sore everything I tried to make a run or even sit for a second.

I decided to venture down to where I heard where Shang Tsung made all of his experiments. Jade will rip me apart if she ever saw me again. I bet either Tanya or Mileena had indirectly told her. On top of that, I haven't seen my friends after this.

I wonder if they're okay?

Descending the flight of stairs, I hear almost thousands of voices. It sounded like Ermac. Being curious, I went the other direction to see what's going on. Is it true that Kristina likes him just as much as that damn cowboy?

I hid myself behind some pillars to watch the scene before me: Kristina was having a conversation with Ermac, sitting crosslegged side by side. Unlike her usual tough attitude, she was giggling along with gesturing with her hands.

It's so weird!

I hoped Bryan isn't here to film this. She would've destroyed him along with all of the witnesses. But I stayed in my spot, hoping Ermac wouldn't use one of his mind powers to find me.

"Sorry about earlier," Kristina chuckled nervously, trying not fidget a lot. But Ermac watched her with his glowing green eyes either amused or something. He gently touched her hand with his bandaged one.

"It's not your fault," he assured her. I couldn't believed that the thing with thousands of souls is getting along with her. "We must admit that beer or imitation Earthrealm drinks were not to our liking. Wine is still our preference."

"I drink wine too," said Kristina, plopping down on her back with her arms stretched like a relaxed cat. "Though only the pussies drink from those little glass. How's someone suppose to have a good time with only a sip?"

"It's common courtesy. Most women do as a sign of respect."

Kristina snorted and punched his shoulder gently. "Most girls are idiots. Save it for some I'm close to since there are some things I wouldn't know."

I wanted to spit into my eyes but I just saw a thin smile forming on Ermac's lips. With his pale skin, I wonder if he ever exposed himself to the Sun or at least have cream to make it smooth. What was shocking was that Ermac's hand had intertwined with hers.

"You are an interesting one, Kristina," Ermac commented. Kristina stared at him while I covered my mouth in case I am going to cough. "We've met a lot of Earthrealm women when Shao Kahn ordered us to battle but none are quite like you."

"Oh yeah?" Kristina arched a brow but I swear, she's blushing.

"You have a softer side," Ermac explained, his glowing eyes blinked. "With us, Erron and we've seen you around when we had that night in the cave. You and that woman are friends?"

"Well, I'm her brother's friend but she's alright. Can be in Wonderland for all I know or in her garden of animals. And Erron can be cocky but he's good. Just a poor lonesome cowboy who needs friends."

Just when I was about to escape, something grabbed me despite being totally hidden from view or Ermac's mind range. I was hung upside down with both him and Kristina staring at me.

"What the hell are you doing here, Nash?" Kristina demanded. The construct of souls glared at me but did not squeeze me too tight thankfully.

"Getting out of here," I told her. "Come on, you gotta believe me! I was kidnapped and they used me against my will!"

Both Kristina and Ermac exchanged looks before dropping me with a thud. Kristina lifted me from the shirt, wanting the answers now. And Ermac crossed his arms, looking at me as well. So I told them about what happened with Mileena and Tanya.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Kristina exclaimed. "YOU'RE GONNA GET YOURSELF KILLED AND WE'LL BE DEAD TOO! DO REALISED THAT NO WOMAN IS GOING TO TRUST YOU NOW?!"

I'm still shaken up but I feel so ashamed. I let her nag me on until I could here my teeth rattling. But I still wanted to know what's Kristina doing here. But Ermac interrupted.

"Shao Kahn will not be pleased to know this," he stated. "We know of your trifling affairs yet it confuses us. Why would lead a string when you already have one woman who trusted you at first?"

I don't know how to answer him. How can I say I want to conquer and sample all of the hot women in the game and we're all from the real world while these guys are just characters? And Kristina, what the hell is she doing siding with Ermac? You know Outworld are the bad guys, right?

"I don't know," I sighed. "Fucked up, okay? And Jade will never speak to me again if I keep doing this."

"Not easy to do," Kristina scoffed. "When your fantasy here becomes a nightmare. I suggest you get your shit together and clean up the mess you made. Now, can you leave us alone?"

Say no more as I went out, looking back to see Kristina placing an arm around Ermac.

…

Shao Kahn's palace is like a labyrinth with different rooms and various tunnels leading to different parts of the underground passage. It would take me weeks to see the sun again. But then I heard a few people laughing.

I'm all battered, bruised and no weapons in sight. I should find my hammer before returning to Bo Rai Cho and tell Riana the whole story. Only if she would listen since the both of us are not on good terms at the moment. It hurts, to the point I really believed that I'm going to lose my rod anytime now.

If I can't find my hammer, I guessed I'm going to find a replacement.

When I climbed up the stairs, I was greeted by a pretty garden on my left. I never knew Shao Kahn would want a garden. But I halted in my tracks when I saw a familiar face.

"Riana?"

Riana was bonding with that damn lizard warrior over those weird creatures I've seen the guards and soldiers use. Some looked prehistoric while some looked like they just got kicked out of Hell. Riana and Reptile stared at me with their respective pets on them.

I never knew Reptile had a pet green snake. Is that considered slavery since they're both reptiles?

"What are you doing here?" I asked, eyeing Reptile and his deadly claws ready to slash me.

"I should ask you the same thing considering this is the last place you want to go unless it's about Mileena," my sister retorted. Kurt on her shoulder stared at my carefully.

"Forget about what happened to me," I groaned. "I'll explain later what happened but you disappeared after your match and missed out Jade vs Tanya."

Riana exchanged glances with Reptile. The lizard warrior sniffed me and said: "Because both of your presence will distract her. Isn't she going to avenge her fallen family? Both of you, especially Nash and his harem."

"Hey, I'm trying not to start a war, okay?!" I yelled at him.

"Don't you dare yell at him!"

"I'm tired, Riana! Tired of being used even when I told them to stop and they will use me until I was knocked out. Do you know how hard it is to avoid trouble yet it comes to you?"

Riana approached me, behind her glasses her eyes looked deadly despite her being short. She took my hand in her gloved hand, I felt a bit of the sharp claw filled with venom. A warning that if I talk further, she will inject me.

"All my life, I have been," Riana told me. I noticed Reptile holding her by the waist. "You're the lucky one getting everything without putting effort while I had to work my ass off because no one else would help me."

Everything was silent before Riana shoved me back. Clearly, I've struck a nerve. Reptile emitted a low growl as a warning before I back off. Just as I was about to exit, a man in blue war paint with his Aztec get up approached us. From the size of his frame and his weapon, I could be squashed like a grape.

"And who are you?" he asked, his voice was like it could shake the Earth. Shit, I'm going to be like Bryan and soiled my pants. I was surprised that my sister didn't flinch. But the Aztec warrior was waiting for an answer while I am shaking inside!

"I'm Nash," my voice came out meekly. "I-I'm Riana's brother."

His eyes were white, ironic because it held so much emotions compared to people I know who have coloured eyes but are lifeless due to the life they have experienced.

"So, you were the one who copulated with Jade before leading a string of women to form your harem?" he inquired, arms folding across his chest. I wanted to run but Reptile could swiftly catch me or worst.

Being trapped, I told him while my sister and Reptile watched. The Aztec warrior murmured something I couldn't decipher. But my sister placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I think you should leave," she told me. Her voice held no anger or hurt like before. "I'll see you back at Bo Rai Cho's. If I'm not back, just grab something to eat first."

"And what are you going to do?"

Riana looked back at the creatures behind her. "Settle them down first and then come back. I might even stop by to find new poison and venom for myself."

Deciding not to press further, I left but saw a glimpse of the Aztec warrior talking to my sister and she seemed pleased. Was he the guy who let her work here when there's people that will kill us?

I passed Ferra and Torr who seemed happy in their new domain. Well, that settles it with both of the symbiotes.

Still aching, I walked back to where we lived without being seen by Jade or any women in case they'll set an angry mob on me. I'm gonna double my training tonight if I want to prove to the ladies and my friends better.

As I reached Bo Rai Cho's place, I was blocked by an angry Takeda, disappointed Kung Jin and a guilty Bryan.

…

 **3rd P.O.V**

Riana finally finished her work at the menagerie on the first day before making her way home. Her employer K'oatal is very kind and reasonable on the first day. She's still going to be prepared for the worst in case isolation or verbal abuse is involved.

She was really fascinated by the creatures, to the point she wished she would've her phone to snap some pictures and do a little comparison with the animals in her world. She hoped she could help them and make a difference. Other than that, she had been collecting samples of some form of poison or venom during her work.

She might test it out on tormentors if they harmed her.

Just then, a small groan was heard and she saw Erron stumbling towards her. She helped him leaned against the wall while her pet sneezed from sniffing the hungover cowboy. Riana wondered how Kristina dealt with him in a drunken state.

"Where's Princess?" Erron asked with a small slur in his voice. Riana looked away trying to hide a giggle. Kristina will surely kill him if he called her princess again. She gripped his shoulders to steady him.

"She's somewhere," Riana smiled. "Why don't you get some rest and someone will get you some water."

"She's quite a woman," Erron sighed, Riana knew he was smiling despite the mask. "Can hold her liquor like no other and is a fun type. Tough and fun, my kind of gal~ And the trash bag full of ghost…"

Just as Riana was about to reply, Kristina has entered with a smile on her face. Not the smirk when she won something. Rather, it was like she was asked out by someone. Riana had some ideas on who it was.

"Look who's back," Riana grinned. "I take it you had a walk to shake off your hangover?"

"Nah, I met Ermac," said Kristina, still smiling. "Glad he was alright after the bar episode. He drinks wine but don't think he's strong enough for booze. He's got a slender frame. I don't have to worry about Erron though."

Riana was beginning to wonder if Bryan's theory is true: Kristina is the real life Christine with a pretty boy and a phantom after her.

Still, Ermac served Shao Kahn with Mileena so she wondered if the construct of souls would one day decided to have free will and go against his master's wishes. She may not know him well but Kristina seemed happy with him along with Erron Black.

She hoped this friendship wouldn't screw Kristina in the back since Nash had told her about her break up with her ex. If Ermac decided to side with Kristina, maybe there's a chance they might help Nash into defeating Shao Kahn and everyone can go home.

But it all depends on how Kristina handled the situation.

She was blocked from exiting the menagerie by K'oatal. She may have just met him but she could sensed a good vibe off of him. She smiled at him and spoke in a quiet tone:

"Is there anything else that needs to be done?"

"Nothing, my dear," he assured her with a warm smile. "Take care of yourself and I will see you tomorrow. You've done well for your first job."

Riana didn't know if she wanted to smile or cry. Most jobs including those chores at her relatives' house during the break always criticised and doubled her work on the first day without explaining to her certain methods or else she'll screw up.

Maybe seeing her screwing up has always been their kink.

She kindly thanked the Aztec warrior before scooping up Kurt, who was playing with Reptile's green whip snake. The snake was so sweet, slithering around her hand before passing her to Reptile.

"So where will you go?" she asked her beloved Zaterran companion. Reptile was quiet, still dealing with the blow from both the tyrant and sorcerer. She took his hands in hers to comfort him.

"I have a den in the Kuatan Jungle," he told her. "I will just hunt, train and see if what they say is true. I truly believed that there might be survivors of my kind."

Riana flexed the fingers of her gloves to check on the venoms. She wondered if he would like to- No, but it's worth a shot!

"Can I follow you into the jungle? I would like to visit your home sometimes," Riana asked. Kurt also had a pleading look in his eyes, to which it was hard to say no to. Reptile smiled and nodded.

Little did he know, the people watching them had mixed expressions of shock, warmth and had the look of horror.

…

Kuatan Jungle is eerie when the sun sets as not a source of light will be seen unless it's from the pale rising moon or the dance of the fireflies. Riana followed Reptile from behind with Kurt on her shoulders. She doesn't mind the fact that her long skirt was going to be tattered and dirty by the time they reached Reptile's humble abode.

Kurt had decided to scatter after climbing down from his owner's shoulder. Riana was worried he might get lost but Reptile assured her he will be fine. He can sensed the little lizard with his excellent sense of smell.

Inside the den, there were lit candles, some mats used for either training or exercise and there's a hidden waterfall inside that led to a spring. Riana assumed it was to cool off or his version of a shower. It's warm for a cave to which Riana took off her shoes and gloves, laying them on the nearest rock.

"It feels cozy," Riana commented, taking a seat on the cool floor. Reptile had never invited anyone over to his home. But this human, she was an exception. Something in the way she moved, attracted him like no other. How she had been kind and saw him without disgust or hate.

He approached her and carefully pinned her below him without any force. Riana reached up a hand to caress his face and then the chin. She giggled when he purred like a cat under her touch. The young woman continued her little session before she moved her lips close to his maw.

Both of them had sealed themselves once more with a kiss, Reptile cradled her head while the young women captured his face in her hands. Their kiss soon turned passionate with them duelling each other's tongues, Riana's hands trailing down his back as her legs locked around his torso.

"Syzoth…" Riana breathed from the kiss.

"My sweet Riana," he purred softly, gently nuzzling her. Reptile's scales stimulated her with their roughness on her pale skin. He never felt this way with any human. He had longed for his race since he was the last one left. But now, he wanted nothing more than this woman who captured his attention and opened his heart to new possibilities.

Pressing their foreheads together, the two of them gazed into each other. Reptile then pulled off Riana's glasses to place them onto the rock with his long tongue.

"I can't see far," she told him.

"Stay close to me."

Riana's face was already heating up. She wanted nothing more than to be with him. She gently traced the muscles of his chest before she peppered them with kisses. She then looked down to see a small bulge poking out of his pants. Reptile growled, making Riana feel shivers.

"Do you want this, my dear?"

"Only if it's with you…"

"I wouldn't change anything out of this."

While they locked themselves again in their erotic kiss, Reptile's sharp claws removed Riana's tattered skirt and the whole of her top which left her in only her soaked panties. The Zaterran's blood was hot, his instincts was ready to take this woman and mark her as his own. Riana on the other hand had removed his pants, gear and even the wrapping that covered his head to reveal the scaly green head much similar to a green gecko.

Reptile now got a good glimpse of the woman naked before him. But he sensed Riana was uncomfortable about something. He tilted her chin to make her look at him. "It's your scars, isn't it?"

Riana nodded, turned around to show him. All the scars made over a decade from whips, chains, knives and how it was cut open to be seasoned with peppers and lemon juice in order to make her behave in front of the family before they lock her up in the darkest room or shed.

"It's hideous, right?" Riana asked quietly, bracing herself to know he will be repulsed and kick her out. But Reptile traced each scar, every crevice and dents with those deadly claws. How gentle they were and his scales made her back feel tingly.

"I don't see anything," he admitted, licking her neck. "I see a survivor who has endured the worst. You never stopped moving on despite being on breaking points. These scars may be reminders but they made you who you are."

"And…what's that?" Riana turned her head to look at him, small tears forming. Reptile kissed away the tears, letting out rumbles of sounds. He decided to show her by letting her got down on all fours.

Riana gasped, knowing where this was going. She was embarrassed that her panties was still on and Reptile was staring at her rear before his muzzle leaned close to the cloth that covered her snatch. Riana then shuddered a bit when the Zaterran pulled down her panties in a teasing motion before he inhaled her scent.

"S-Syzoth…" Riana whimpered as a long tongue had traced across the pink folds. Reptile grabbed both of her rear ends before he plunged deeper into her, making Riana moaned. It echoed the den and it was just them in the candle lit together. She steadied herself on the floor as her lover began to eat her out as if she were a treat.

Before she could begged him for more, his tongue slithered out to turn the woman over to capture her again in a kiss. Riana sighed with him while her hand had made its way down to his erected member, pumping the shaft in slow motion.

Reptile growled lustfully, his eyes curious to know what Riana wanted to do. Riana then lowered her head to his cock and licked the tip, making the lizard warrior shuddered in delight. Oh, this human was making him more primal than in his current state.

Riana then stared up at him as she took in his serpent into her mouth, bobbing her head up and down. She wanted to smile when Reptile uttered her name, letting her be in control. Riana even applied her teeth to give him a bit of pain to the pleasure.

"Ah..Riana…" Reptile grunted.

Riana knew he was at his peak before jets of liquid came and she swallowed it, gagging a bit from the taste. Holding both of his hands, Riana wanted to try this position for the both of them. Gently, she descended onto his member, grinding her hips with him.

"Syzoth…."Riana gasped, as they move to their bodies rhythm. "Am I hurting you?"

"No dear," he hissed, grabbing her waist while his tongue was painting her large DD breasts with his drool. "Come closer~"

Riana held onto him for dear life as they went longer, sometimes him giving her bite marks on both breasts and neck while the woman scratched his back with her hands, legs still around him. There was a point where Reptile wanted her to lay on her side so that her leg could be over his shoulder and he would kneed those breasts that seemed to be the thing he's obsessed with at the moment. The final would be a traditional one to him with her under and he pounded hard into her like two horses mating.

"Riana," he whispered. "Come for me, my sweet Riana~"

Riana screamed when she hit her climax, sending the both of them to embrace each other as Reptile came inside of her with his seeds. Both of them laid together onto the floor, in each other's arms.

"I've never experienced this before," Riana admitted, snuggling into his chest. Reptile chuckled, kissing her on the cheek.

"Likewise," he purred. "You're quite a woman. Come, let's rest for a bit. We can continue again after our nap."

Riana blinked. "I have to get back before dawn. Who knows what I've missed out."

Reptile knew she was right. But right now, he's content and happy to be with her at this moment. She may not be a Saurian or from his realm but she does have a spirit like one. Just as Reptile closed his eyes, he heard a murmur from his beloved:

"Love you, Sy…"

* * *

 **I don't know about you but I was shaking when writing this. Also, it's best you read this chapter with the song La Javanaise. Really good and I'm still not over Battle of Winterfell!**

 **Damn, I wonder what Sub Zero is going to think of Azril now after what Frost did to him. Visenya's probably going to blast Frost if Azril gave the order.**

 **Poor Nash. Gotta make up to undo all of the mess somehow and trouble's ahead with Takeda, Jin and Bryan. I wonder what's going on?**

 **Also, Kristina surely is into being Christine, huh? All I could say is *inhales a song* Masquerade, paper faces on parade! Masquerade, hide your face so the world won't find you~**

 **And Riana...Oh Riana, if only you wore something red and have red shoes. Reptile can wear his Kraken skin to look the part. Hopefully, there will be a tower where Reptile in MKX has Kraken skin and it has to do with water.**

 **Please review to know what's going to happen next!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Look who's back. And it's Ramadan here so I have to go fasting for a month without food and water for 15 hours. I just want to bake a tray of lasagna for myself! Also, I've been reading about the controversy of MK11 and all I gotta say is shame on you Ed Boon. You have conform to the things you are against!**

 **Honestly, I don't really care about each character's ending, I just want a good storyline.**

 **I also want something similar with Shaolin Monks but with Outworld under Kotal Kahn's rule. Imagine playing as Reptile and Ermac! That would make me so happy...**

 **Another 14 hours to go before I can eat again. And the cycle continues for a month.**

 **Anyways, back to the story.**

* * *

Chapter 39

 **Nash's P.O.V**

No….Don't tell me….

"Sorry Nashy," Bryan rubbed the back of my head. "Takeda is a mind reader so it's best not to lie to him."

Bryan you fucking idiot! Now I am screwed and probably going to die from messing around with two Special Forces members. Especially if their dads found out about it…

"I know what's going on in your mind," Takeda eyed me with rage. "You did it with my girlfriend and the Sarge. If you're going to do it again, then I might as well fight you."

"Please, this was all a big mistake," I pleaded, backing away from the man with his deadly whips. Bryan and Kung Jin were watching the whole thing."

"This is why harems are a bad idea," Jin commented on the sideline. Bryan took out a gadget, seeing as he wants to record every damn thing I'm doing.

"Takeda, I'm sorry," I tried to apologise to him. But he was having none of it so I have no choice but to battle him without any weapons. I guessed Karma's finally hitting me.

I deserved it.

Let's just say the battle was happening fast and my punches are useless for someone trained from the Shirai Ryu with whips that could cut a person's limbs in half. I'm like a toddler trying to wrestle an adult to which I am failing miserably.

"Are you going to stop this little sex adventure?" Takeda asked as another whirl of the whip hit me. It cut my skin so easily like knife with butter. I will have to fix this mess I made in order to focus on my goal to kill Shao Kahn, go home with my friends and hopefully win Jade's trust back.

"Yeah, I am," I shot back, trying to fight him off. Where's Riana when I need her? Surely she can talk her way out. Suddenly, I was knocked out with a swift kick in the face.

Waking up, I was greeted with a lick to the face by a little tongue. Kurt was wagging this tail, happy to see me awake. My sister was finally back but was pouring me some tea in a cup. I noticed her skirt was a bit torn and her top looked like it's about to slip and her short hair was dishevelled.

"Rough day?" I asked, hoping to lighten the mood.

"Sort of," she said, as she passed a cup to me. "Bryan told me what happened before he left with the other two. You know Nash, I have a feeling this Mortal Kombat place is becoming our reality."

"Obviously we are already in it!" I scoffed, thinking how my sister can be an airhead sometimes by stating the obvious. But Riana looked serious, I noticed her claws from the gloves were out.

"What I mean is," she explained, helping me get up. "Is that the more we stay here, the more rules are applied to us just as much as in the real world with laws and everything. Just because we know this is a video game, doesn't mean you can treat it like it's a candy shop. We gotta adapt to things."

I was silent. Jade hates me and I bet now the SF, Outworld and Edenia are sending an angry mob after me. I looked at my sister with pleading eyes, I don't know what to do. Riana sighed, patting my shoulders.

"Just avoid Mileena and her friends for now," she told me. "And settle things between you and Jade. Excuse me, I'm going to my room to study some venom and creatures."

She got up and left, leaving me alone with my own thoughts. I decided that maybe tomorrow I can ask Bryan if I could apologise to Cassie and Jacqui before their dad knew about it. Then again, Bryan is a loose cannon so I won't get a direct answer out of him.

My sister looked flushed and pleased as if she just…No…I just don't want to think about it right now! Things are already tensed up anyways. For now, I just want the gang back together so that we could defeat Shao Kahn and Shang Tsung to go home.

Tomorrow, I'm going to find Bryan. Probably rendezvous with the other Disciples for a group meeting. Maybe this is one way of redeeming myself!

…

 **3rd P.O.V**

Kristina didn't know what to expect when she saw Riana and Reptile leaving together hand-in-hand. What baffled her the most was the Aztec warrior who just came out of the Apocalypto movie without any intentions of ripping her heart out under the sun on top of a pyramid.

Right now, she needed a drink and thankfully, Outworld's palace does have some pint in mugs that she could chug down on. She still found it weird that Ermac sides with that bitch Mileena rather than himself just because she's Shao Kahn's daughter.

Isn't he super smart or something?

But he's sweet and she'll admit he's almost like Erron minus the apathetic attitude or the rule of following the money. Right now, Kristina has to find something to occupy herself while Sheeva strayed further away. She felt alone compared to her friends. At least Bryan has people to annoy, Azril has his cafe if it's not the Lin Kuei and the siblings have their own agendas.

She kicked a stone which bounced across the pillars. This got the little runt and her pet gorilla's attention. Kristina rolled her eyes, wondering when can she get a part in this. It has been weeks since she has fought, killed or beaten someone in a competition.

"Kris, what wrong?" Ferra tilted her head. Her brute also cocked his head to the side. Kristina couldn't help but smile. They reminded her of her little sister back in the real word along with her pet poodle, Teddy. Difference is that her little sister and dog don't kill people for fun.

"Don't worry about me," she assured the two. "Just having headaches from drinking too much."

"You with Bang Bang?" the little Kutter asked. Kristina blushed, wondering if they actually did it.

"No, we didn't bang bang," she told her, finding it awkward to say it. She was still fuzzy from earlier's memory of drinking with him. She will admit that Erron is handsome and any lady would want him.

No doubt she would think that Erron already had sex with other ladies before her. She's not that surprised.

"Kristina, isn't it?" a deep voice inquired, making her snap her head at the direction. It was that Aztec warrior! She stood up straight, her eyes carefully looking at the two sickle-like weapons behind his back.

"You recruited Riana to work here?" Kristina asked, her guard was up just in case. He simply nodded. "Indeed. I see you're getting along with Ferra/Torr?"

"They're alright," Kristina shrugged. "Just having some migraines from what happened earlier. I don't remember a goddamn thing and that damn cowboy must have overdid it with me."

K'oatal pondered for a moment. She's got a fiery spirit for such a person. He had never seen such passion in her eyes. Yet something was also troubling her. He was certain it had something to do with the mercenary he will hired and will tie their contracts through the payment.

"Erron Black will become my mercenary," said K'oatal. "He has excellent marksmanship and knows how to duel with and without his weapons. Shang Tsung has let him lived for more than 150 years worth of age."

"Yet he still looks like a twenty-nine year old," Kristina scoffed. "But he's alright despite his cocky attitude."

Kristina smiled when she saw how the stoic Aztec warrior also laughed. She understood why Riana's was so easy around him. He reminded her of a strict father that supports and care for his children. Then something hit her.

He could be the potential emperor that Outworld needs!

She needs to rendezvous with the other Disciples to tell them about this! Maybe include Erron Black and Ermac too since they're the ones who helped her during the gala.

"I have something to ask you," K'oatal's deep voice snapped her out of her thoughts. Kristina stared up at him expectantly. "Would you like to be my assassin? You can travel wherever you pleased and I can assure you thatt you will be paid."

Kristina shook her head. "I might consider it but I don't know…A lot to take in from Sheeva leaving me and this upcoming war. My friends are falling apart and if we don't get our act together, we'll never go home!"

"I understand, Kristina," he nodded. "But whatever your decision is, you are welcome here. Though, it would be better if someone else can rule Outworld and not make it into a battleground where innocent blood will be spilled or the people living in fear. Plus, it would be good to forge allies rather than making more enemies that will soon destroy every realm in this world."

Oh, has she got herself an idea!

She was about to rush out to tell her plans when she collided with another figure. The person groaned in pain and Kristina knew who it was. Kristina placed back the Stetson had on his head.

"Sorry Erron!" she apologised quickly. "Kinda got an idea and caught up in the moment."

"No worries, baby doll," he chuckled but Kristina glared at him, slapped his shoulder playfully. "Heh, you're cute when you get all huffy, little lady."

"Don't call me a lady," Kristina huffed. "As much as I want another duel with you, I got an idea from our little gala episode. I gotta ask my friends if we could meet up somewhere. You should come to."

The cowboy blinked. "Me? What did I do?"

Kristina told him that he had helped her and also Ermac. She wanted to take the both of them with her. Maybe all of them should meet at Azril's cafe. Last time she remembered Ermac having a liking for expresso and developed a sweet tooth.

"What's in it for me?" the gunslinger asked, crossing his arms with his eyes holding an amused expression. Kristina pondered for a moment and then-

"A drink of Irish coffee with whisky shots and some games I could take you for a jog or a workout from. Besides, I could always have a training partner."

That wasn't what the cowboy was looking for but it's better than nothing anyways. Plus, getting a huge some of money from his new employer and being with two of the unlikely people he's with, that's something. If anything goes wrong, a few shots to the head might soften things up.

"You good yourself a deal, darlin'."

…

 **Nash's P.O.V**

It was a good idea after all to meet up with the gang after all that has happened. In a calm atmosphere of the cafe with Azril closing it just to have this private meeting.

Well, not so private when Kristina came in with the cowboy and Ermac or my sister bringing in that damn Zaterran.

All of us sat at the round table that could fit all eight of us. I eyed Reptile with hostility, hoping he won't stir up trouble or rat us out. Erron Black looked bored which I don't blamed him. He was leaning into the chair, wanting the meeting to end just as much as I do. Bryan was his usual self chatting away with Kristina where both of their voices felt like a chaotic storm. Azril was pouring mugs of coffee for us except Riana who he poured tea instead. Riana was whispering something to Ermac and Reptile as her finger was pointing at the plate of pastries at the centre.

Let's not forget Kurt who was outside playing with Azril's wyvern, Visenya. She has grown into the size of a ragdoll cat! I wondered if wyverns' growth spurt were different from dragons?

The three Outworld guests were served coffee as well but Reptile wasn't too keen on the strong taste so he switched to tea where his expression relaxed.

"So, what's the plan?" my sister asked.

"First of," I began. "We really need to break down certain elements from either Shao Kahn's fortress or Shang Tsung's island. That way, we could find ways on how to get back home and to a certain extend save this realm from becoming a battleground."

"You want to be the hero," Reptile scoffed, rolling his eyes. His acid saliva was dripping slightly from his mouth. I'm starting to get pissed off by him. "You'd be dead the minute you set foot in any of their lands. I've been in both of them and most men or even a child like you wouldn't survive the minute you set foot in there."

"I didn't ask for you opinion!" I snapped. Both of us were ready to battle it out but Riana got in between us, trying to diffuse the situation. "We can fight later, boys. Nash, tell us what else needs to be done."

"We just need to break down the two places and attack!" Kristina banged her fist onto the table, almost spilling the coffee in her mug. "When they're both weak, then we could attack Shang Tsung and Shao Kahn."

Azril shook his head. "Not a good idea. Even with your fury and your skills to take out all of the guards, we are outnumbered. Plus, not all of us are allied with anyone except ourselves."

Shit, he's got a point!

"Can't your dragon outside burn the place down?" Erron Black prompted. He parted his mask slightly to drink his coffee. "You know you have a weapon just outside of this place?"

"Visenya is still young," Azril told the cowboy. "I am not sure about her growth but even now she still has trouble taking off from the ground. I'm not too sure what can she breathe out either fire or ice."

Riana fingered a doughnut before finishing the pastry in one bite. "Well, we have Bryan and his technology. I'm pretty sure he has a spy cam or a drone for this."

"What is a spy cam?" asked Ermac, who was nibbling a chocolate doughnut before he took four more for himself. All of us stared at Ermac as he proceeded to finish the whole plate without gaining any weight.

Kristina explained to him what it was as the construct of thousands of souls added more sugar onto the already sweet pastry.

"Of course I can do that!" Bryan nodded excitedly, a mad glint in his eyes. "Who knows if I want to take a peak at the ladies~"

He was met with a hit on the head by Kristina who glared at him. Riana was watching with amusement and whispered something to Reptile. The reptilian warrior did the same as their hands intertwined on the table.

"Then we could do that first," said Riana. "Right now, we are in need of allies to help us. Azril's right about just us being the only ones. I mean, Ermac, are you on Shao Kahn's side?"

All of our attention now were at the construct who was now helping himself to a slice of cake. I never knew he's got a sweet tooth! Even the cowboy arched an eyebrow in surprised. Ermac looked up with the corner of his mouth having a bit of pink frosting. Kristina licked her thumb before rubbing away the pink stain at the corner of the construct's mouth.

I swear I saw his pale skin behind the bandages had colour on it!

"Ohh I shipped it!" Bryan squealed before he was shushed by my sister. But she too was smiling. Azril eyed them before exchanging glances with me and then our two other guests.

"Damn, who knew a trash bag full of ghost would get lucky," Erron Black whistled. He leaned back so casually while winking at the two. "Gotta say, you sure work fast, darlin'."

Kristina was now red in the face. "G-guys, can we forget about this? Let's focus on the plan!"

And so we did. However, I am not to sure about Ermac since he served Shao Kahn and to a certain extend Mileena due to the fact they were both created under the tyrant's orders. So we decided to split up to gather info and probably infiltrate both Shang Tsung's island and Shao Kahn's fortress.

So Riana can go with Bryan, Azril, Erron and Reptile while I go with Kristina and Ermac since he knew the place inside out. But Ermac was quiet throughout the whole meeting minus the occasion of inserting another pastry or cake in his mouth.

"Ermac?" Kristina asked in concern. She placed a hand on his shoulder, to which Bryan and I were surprised because she's never this soft for anyone except her family.

"We have mixed feelings about this," construct confessed. "Shao Kahn is Our creator and Mileena is somewhat Our kin yet all of Us felt that the both of them were not fit to rule. More destruction lies ahead."

"So join us," Riana offered with a friendly hand gestured. Ermac's glowing green eyes stared at all of us. I think the only one not feeling uncomfortable was Azril with him staring back without a blink.

"It is uncertain," he sighed. Reptile and Erron Black exchanged glances before the cowboy stood up. He made his way to the ghost who tore up Jax's arm in the MK9 story mode.

"Just follow whatever you believed in," he drawled, tilting Ermac's up to look at him. "Pretty sure these guys ain't here 'cause we all want peace. I reckoned it's something bigger."

What does he mean by that? Is he saying we don't just want to save the world and go home?

"I can smell your desperation, Nash," Reptile hissed. I glared at him, wishing he would go away or not come here in the first place. "You want to make amends with some of the people including the ones that caused another war to start in the first place. Thinking all could be wiped clean but you've caused stains that can't be washed."

"What is he talking about?" asked Bryan, who sat close to Azril in case the Outworld men decided to attack.

"It's nothing!" I snapped. "Just a dinosaur being a dinosaur."

"I think we should end the meeting," Riana suggested, sensing the tension. I am relieved to do so! I waited for all of them to leave minus Ermac who just teleported out of sight. Riana and I were the only ones left in the cafe while Azril waited outside. Riana finally said goodbye to Reptile before he planted a kiss on her forehead with affection.

"Nash, just admit that you couldn't accept it," my sister took my hand in hers.

"What do you mean?"

"You're used to everything being served to you or getting in your way," she explained, flexing the claws of her glove. "No matter what, everyone will give you anything you wished for and when we came her, you wanted to conquer all the ladies here because they are hot, right?"

I was frustrated but I slowly nodded.

"It was normal back home but here, it's different. A world where anyone can be killed even if some are wearing clothes like a stripper I would go for three hours at maximum."

She laughed a little before clearing her throat. I noticed the recent marks on her neck and chin. I decided to venture with some risk of getting beaten up with those pudgy fists.

"You were with Reptile, weren't you?" I questioned. "Not just meeting with him but you've been having romps with him?"

"I love him, little brother," Riana told me, a hint of tenderness in her tone. "He's not the kind of guy you or anyone would want but I'd take him. His heart was in the right place and I've never seen anything so lonely before…"

"Riana," I sighed. "Do you realised that he's not human? You're basically porking a living dinosaur?!"

"Not the same as you leading a harem of women who just used you like a vibrator," Riana retorted. I stared at her in shock. How dare she said that!

"Forget about it, it's not going anywhere," I told her. My sister stayed quiet, adjusting her glasses. "It's still going to bite back, Nash. Sometimes we have to trust our instincts. I have a feeling Shao Kahn can be replaced by someone better."

Now this peaked my interest. He was the one who we're going to defeat and the key for us to go home. Plus with a new ruler, there won't be another war or conflict between realms. Sounds like a plan to me!

"I think my employer could replace him," Riana tapped the table. "K'oatal seemed and looked decent. Plus, he reminds me of a strict dad but is fair and supports you."

Well, that's one way of seeing it!

"However," her tone became serious. "He's got a companion that's been with him for a long time and I instantly don't trust her. It's a vibe I'm getting from her."

She described to me her employer's First Minister who seemed to be a human-bee creature. I don't know what's my sister's problem with that considering she has been seeing Reptile lately.

"Look," I sighed, a bit tired from the event today. "Why don't you and I go back to the palace and do a bit of investigation. I might want to see this D'Vorah."

"Be careful, little brother," my sister patted my back. "She's not the kind to take you so easily."

The both of us decided to go through with this idea. Before we meet up with the others tomorrow with the mission. When we exited the cafe, we were greeted by Kurt who climbed on my sister's shoulder.

"Hey, he's got something in his mouth," I pointed out. Riana took it out and her expression looked pale.

"Nash…You and I need to go to Edenia immediately. Jade and Kitana's orders."

Oh god, here comes the sinking feeling…

…

 **3rd P.O.V**

Bryan was already working on his drone for the mission. In order to blend into the surroundings, his drones would be shaped like little bats so besides surveying the area, there will be some video recordings too.

Just then, his mentor Johnny Cage entered without knocking and plopped down beside him. "Hey B-Man! What kind of crazy inventions are you up to this time?"

"Spy bats," Bryan told him excitedly and explained the meeting he had with his friends about infiltrating the fortress and Shang Tsung's island. His mentor was amused.

"Gonna take more than just these little guys to take them down," he chuckled. The both of them watched as the little bat prototype fluttered out of the base into the unknown.

"Now let's watch on the screen," said Bryan, a small grin formed on his face. "I'll have a mini screen when I fixed my suit."

Both mentor and disciple watched as the bat drone made it's way to Outworld and flew over the marketplace without the people glancing up. Johnny Cage patted his disciple's back.

"Graphics are better than those simulator games," he smiled.

Then, Bryan recorded a particular scene that made his mentor's eyes grew wide. It was Kristina hanging out with Erron Black and Ermac. She was laughing with Erron while pouring drinks for Ermac and passing him a few sweet treats.

"So Apple Mac has a sweet tooth and there's a DLC for Red Dead Redemption?" he arched an eyebrow. Bryan nodded, wanting to record the scene further since Kristina isn't the one for sweet and soft things.

"More like the best reboot for Phantom of the Opera," Bryan giggled.

Afterwards, Kung Jin entered the room when he heard laughter. He was surprised to see Bryan bonding with Cage so well. Almost like father and son. Though Bryan can have a contest with Cassie without even trying.

"Hey Jin!" Bryan waved, gesturing him to sit down. "Come and take a look at my spy bats. It's for a mission my team and I are going to do tomorrow."

Kung Jin has gotta admit that Bryan is a mad scientist when it came to gadgets. Though, he can be quite the busybody when something fell under his interest radar. Still, his friend Nash made a dick move to be smooth with Jacqui.

If he had to choose one, he would go for Azril. Enough said.

"These spy bats are a cool idea," said Johnny Cage. "Can I used them for stunts once you're done?"

"Of course! My inventions are perfect and good to go!" Bryan smiled. "Come on, let's bet on Kristina and see if she will get the dark and mysterious phantom or the handsome pretty boy with a lot of dough."

Not having missions from Colonel Blade, the Shaolin archer decided to hang out with Bryan. He's not so bad once he talked about his gadgets or interest. Maybe he's judged the kid too harsh.

"Next week," Bryan announced in a tv-host voice which made his team mates smiled. "We'll see a better remake of 'Beauty and the Beast'. Unless you want to call it 'Rated X Creature of the Black Lagoon'!"

* * *

 **Nash sure is having a lot of stress at this point. I don't blame him and hopefully he would fix the mess he has caused to everyone. I wonder what does Jade want with him?**

 **Also, I would call this The Breakfast Club: Disciples edition with the whole gang's meeting. In case you are wondering, Visenya's growth will be like Saphira from Eragon.**

 **Looks like Bryan is going to spy not just on the enemies but his friends as well for his so called tv series. I bet he records Riana and Reptile just to make a documentary for Animal Planet or Nat Geo Wild.**

 **So please review and happy mother's day to those going out with their moms!**


End file.
